Binding Faith
by WitheringSage
Summary: They survived four years of high school. Reid and Rowan Faith Danvers are married. The Sons are in college. Now changes are coming that will test the ties that bind them as an old enemy returns. -Sequel to "Keeping Faith"
1. Cauldron of Changes

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Covenant_

_A/N: Another story, another time in their lives. I got a few inquiries as to whether I would continue on after their high school days, so I decided to continue as long as you'll read. :)_

**I. Cauldron of Changes**

_Cauldron of changes, Blossom of bone  
Arc of eternity, Hole in the stone.  
-Unknown_

Reid woke up with a gasp. An empty pain thudded in his chest.

"Christ," he said under his breath.

That dream. He didn't want to think about it. It was too real. Vestiges of how it felt to be without Rowan…

_Rowan. _

His blue eyes snapped to the left side of the bed where his wife had been sleeping in his arms when he last closed his eyes. It was unoccupied now, though it was obvious she had been sleeping there. Reid got out of bed, his body coated in cold sweat. The animals weren't in here either. For the past week since he and Rowan returned from their honeymoon, they had been staying at the Danvers' estate. He planned to show Rowan the house he had tabs on in a couple of days as a surprise.

Reid was used to waking up without Rowan next to him. She had insomnia, nightmares that woke her in the night. It was a common occurrence on their honeymoon. They were in the process of learning a lot more about each other as a cohabitating couple. Reid went downstairs, to the apothecary, where his husband-sense was tingling.

He felt a weight lift off his shoulders when he saw a light flickering in Rowan's sanctum sanctorum. He didn't realize how badly that dream had affected him until he saw Rowan with his own eyes.

"Hey," he said.

Rowan smiled. "I was just coming back up." She had a few sticks of incense in her hand.

"How long you've been down here?" He scratched the German shepherd behind his ears.

She shut off the light. "Ten minutes, give or take."

Reid hugged her tight. Sighing contentedly into the crook of her neck.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." He pulled back a bit to look at her. Her brown eyes were upon him, laced with worry. "I just want you back in bed."

Bubbe meowed at his feet.

"The animals, too," he tacked on, smirking.

They walked back up to her bedroom, Ernie, Bubbe, and Bruce Lee at their feet. Back in the room, Rowan lit one stick of incense before getting under the covers next to Reid's warm body, which she didn't fail to notice, had cooling perspiration on his skin.

"What woke you up?" she asked.

Reid got comfortable, spooning his form to hers. The animals jumped on, too, and it took a moment for them to get settled.

"Reid?" she said his name quietly.

"Nothing," he answered. "I just didn't feel you next to me."

"I'm sorry." She often worried her erratic sleeping habits would take a toll on him. More than once he had sought her out on their honeymoon in the middle of the night.

"I could sleep through an earthquake, but you tip toe away and my eyes pop open."

Rowan laughed softly. She could feel that wasn't all that was bothering him. Something more had woken him up from his deep slumber. Well, if he didn't want to talk about it now, that was all right. She didn't narrate each and every one of her nightmares either.

Ernie jostled the mattress as he tried to scooch closer to Reid's rear end.

"We're getting a bigger bed," he said.

xxxxx

Judy felt something crawling in her hair. A feeling she was getting used to.

"Bruce Lee," she mumbled sleepily.

A ferret dook sounded and he burrowed under the covers, disturbing Caleb.

Judy smiled. She loved waking up next to Caleb. She was officially de-virginated, just a few days after the wedding two months ago. They had been dancing at the reception, closely, and he had invited her to stay with him because they'd have the mansion to themselves.

"I can't guarantee you won't wake up with something crawling on your head or a wet nose in your face, but I can promise you breakfast in bed, candlelight dinner, a massage…" And Caleb had smiled sexily at her, causing shivers to reverberate down her spine.

The initial stay had been a week before she had to leave for a family vacation in Colorado. Now she was back. Evelyn Danvers was out of the state again, traveling as a food critic for popular magazines. She would return for Reid and Rowan's "debut" as a married couple that the Garwins were throwing for them.

"Bruce Lee," Caleb groaned. He plucked the ferret off of his head. It was hard to be angry with such a cute animal.

"So cute," Judy said.

"Morning." Caleb kissed Judy, gently putting the ferret aside.

The couple was getting more involved when the door opened further.

"Hey, the ferret in-" Reid stopped in his tracks, a slick grin lighting on his face.

"Do you knock?" Caleb demanded.

"Dude, your door was open!"

Judy was blushing furiously; covering up her body with the bed sheet despite that she wore underwear. Ernie and Bubbe then bolted in and jumped on the bed, creating more havoc.

"Get out, Reid," Caleb ordered.

The blond held his hands up as he retreated. "Going, going. Come on, guys. Breakfast."

That got their attention. Three furballs planted their feet on the floor and exited the room. After a moment of quiet Judy started to laugh until tears filled her eyes. Caleb was smiling, enjoying the sound of her laughter. He couldn't think of anyone more perfect for him. His mom loved her; his sister loved her, his brothers. Judy Miller fit right in.

Fifteen minutes later they were in the kitchen where Rowan was making breakfast. Reid was making the coffee.

"Try this new blend," Reid said, pouring two cups of coffee.

"The only thing in the kitchen you're good for," Caleb said.

"Hey!" He pretended to be insulted. When Reid handed Judy her mug, he said, "Sorry about earlier, Red." He winked.

"Reid," Rowan warned as she flipped a pancake.

"Need help?" Judy asked her.

"Sure."

Reid and Caleb were delegated to setting the table. Bruce Lee, Ernie, and Bubbe looked on longingly, taking deep whiffs of the cooking food.

"So, I come back from my honeymoon," Reid was saying to Caleb, "and you're living in sin."

Caleb glared at him. When the blond opened his mouth to speak again, the elder Son knew exactly what was going to come out. "Don't even ask, Reid."

"What?"

"I know you," he answered.

Reid laughed. "I'm happy for you though." He slapped him on the back.

Caleb rolled his eyes. So his time with Judy had been fantastic. Making love to her… Just thinking about it could do things to his body that only a cold shower or Judy herself could cure. He was happy to have his sister back, too. Gone for over a month, it was the longest brother and sister had ever been apart. Well, except for that time she was trapped in the seventeenth century for two months. Rowan called and e-mailed him almost every day she was gone, sent him postcards from every gift shop or country she and Reid visited. It was crazy that he had actually been worried that he would lose his baby sister if she got married.

And more changes were coming. Today his family was helping him move into his apartment by campus. He didn't want to live in the dorms, although Judy would be. So he intended to keep her at his apartment as much as he could.

The four of them ate breakfast then went upstairs to wash up. They weren't leaving for a few hours so Rowan found herself sorting through her wedding pictures. She picked out the ones she was going to put in her albums and set aside the others. She especially liked the candids, even though the professional ones came out great. Before the reception the family was gathered for the photo session. The bride and groom. The bride and groom and the animals. Bride, groom, bridesmaids, groomsmen. Bruce Lee, Bubbe, and Ernie. So many.

Not to mention the plethora of photographs she'd taken on her honeymoon. Reid had taken her to all the places she'd had on her list. When they went on safari in Africa he got a wicked sunburn because he was so fair of skin. Their frequent traveling wasn't complicated as Wayne Parry arranged for them to have their own jet. Incidentally, Reid and Rowan were now seasoned members of the Mile High club. The only two agenda on her list that remained unchecked was attending the Iditarod races in Alaska, and climbing Mount Everest.

"Wow, what are you going to do with all this?" Judy asked. She was sitting next to Rowan in her bedroom.

Rowan grinned. "I have my work cut out for me."

"I'd say. You have movie footage, too?"

She nodded as the doorbell rang. Not a minute later Maria, Hope, and Hunter entered her bedroom. Hunter took his seat right behind Rowan so she was sitting between his legs and settled his chin on her shoulder.

"Is it possible that there are pictures I haven't seen yet?" he asked.

"Probably not."

The five of them gathered around, laughing and pointing out various photos until the other guys came in.

Reid looked at Hunter. "Anyone else, dude." But he was grinning.

Hunter playfully pulled Rowan closer to him, snickering.

"Everyone ready?" Caleb asked.

"We are ready for your big move, Cay," Rowan said.

Had Judy not been present, Hunter would have used his telekinesis to distribute boxes and more of Caleb's belongings to the three cars they were using; Rowan's, Tyler's, and Caleb's.

"It's on the first floor, right?" Tyler asked.

Caleb nodded.

A half hour later they were at Caleb's home away from home. Boxes were unloaded and put into his place. It was a two bedroom, one and a half bath place, with a moderate sized living room and kitchen. The big things such as furniture, beds, dressers, were already there. Rowan went right to work on unpacking the photos and arranging them around the apartment. Some for the living room, some for Cay's room, the hallway. Rowan was used to taking over the decorating duties for her brothers, as they really had no sense of design. So naturally, she hadn't expected to clash with Judy.

Rowan walked into Cay's room with some frames only to find Judy doing some arrangements of her own. They both stopped, their eyes met, knew what situation they had just found themselves in.

"Hey, Jud-" Caleb stopped short, brown eyes flicking back and forth between sister and girlfriend.

The sister hugged the framed photos to her chest. "Um..."

Pogue called for Caleb, giving him an out. He left the room. Rowan set the photos down and stepped up to Judy.

"Listen, Rowan-" she began, but her words were cut off by surprisingly strong arms embracing her. The red head sheepishly hugged her back. "Not that I mind, but what's this for?"

Rowan pulled away. "I'm used to taking care of this domestic stuff for my brother. And I knew the day would come when some girl would have her own input." She smiled. "I'm glad it's you. Thank you for making Caleb as happy as he is."

Judy returned the smile.

"Okay, I'm starving!" they heard Pogue declare.

"Didn't you eat breakfast?" Tyler asked.

The girls laughed and left the bedroom.

"I didn't have time," Pogue replied.

"Uh-huh. I bet I can guess why," Hunter said just as Hope walked in.

"Caleb doesn't have any food yet, so we have to order in," Reid said.

"Isn't it 'order out'?" Maria questioned.

"Diz, I'm too hungry to philosophize," Reid said.

"Whoa, big word," Tyler quipped amidst good-natured chuckling.

xxxxx

The man across the way looked on with loathing. The woman that stood to his left gazed on curiously at the eclectic family.

"You say _she_ is the one who robbed you?" his companion spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

He had already told her so, and knew she was reiterating the past slight just to press his nerves. Something she was getting rather adept at. They had only been companions for five months; yet, they could spar like an old married couple.

"That's kind of funny."

"You don't know what funny is," he replied.

Her brow rose inquiringly, like a child. "Will you show me then?"

Chase Collins' smile was poison. "Oh, yeah." He had plans. So many. It would start out small, culminating into a red miasma that would explode in unadulterated chaos. He would get his Power back. The one that had been unjustly taken from him. "I'll show you what havoc is."

xxxxx

Rowan answered the door. The food was here. A breeze blew, and her eyes slid passed the delivery guy in the dark.

"Miss?" the guy cleared his throat.

"Rowan." Reid came up behind her. Seeing her odd expression, he took the money from her and paid the guy. When he was out of ear shot, Reid asked her if she was all right.

"Oh…yeah." She shook off the strange feeling of being watched. "I thought I saw…something."

He pulled her away from the door, scanned the area himself. Seeing nothing, he shut the door and put his arm around her.

"I'm fine, Reid," Rowan assured him. "Unfamiliar neighborhood, that's all."

Reid decided to chock it up to her being the protective younger sister with the heightened intuition for now.

For now.

* * *

**Short chapter as an intro. I hope it managed to at least grab part of your attention.**

**I always love to know what you think. :)**

**Thanks for reading. :D  
**


	2. Witch, Interrupted

_A/N: In the previous chapter I made Chase's companion come off as evil. But as I wrote this chapter, someone else developed that I felt was a better juxtaposition to Chase's character. So, there are a few lines changed in Chapter 1, in the part with Chase near the end._

**II. Witch, Interrupted**

_Fair is foul, and foul is fair:  
Hover through the fog and filthy air.  
-Macbeth_

"You don't have a lot of stuff," Caleb told his girlfriend as he carried her last box through the hall.

Judy turned her head briefly, grinning. "You commandeered most of my belongings and kept them at your apartment."

He laughed. "Incentive for you to come over."

She stopped by the door of her dorm at Harvard, aiming to kiss him, but the box was between them. "You're the only incentive I need to come over, Caleb."

"That makes me happy." He held the box to his side, bent down to kiss her. "You're not getting your stuff back, though."

Judy giggled against his mouth, completely unconscious of the people who were around. It was one voice that broke through the couple's bubble.

"Caleb?"

He tensed. Sarah Wenham. Judy's door had opened and…there…she…was. He hadn't spoken to her in…he didn't even quite remember. Not even a happy graduation greeting had been imparted between them last June. The memories of Sarah weren't painful, but Caleb would always remember that she had wanted to stop speaking to him because of what he was.

"Uh…Sarah, hi," he finally spoke.

The blond girl smiled wide at him. "Are you staying in the dorms?"

"No. I'm helping Judy." He looked at his girlfriend. "You remember Sarah?"

"Of course," Judy replied, somewhat disconcerted. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Sarah answered. "So, um…I guess we're roomies."

The red head was speechless. "I thought my roommate was a Linda Abrams."

"Yeah, that was weird," Sarah said. "I got rescheduled at the last minute or something. But it's in the same hall." She shrugged.

Judy nodded, trying to keep the amiability on her face, hoping that her discombobulation wasn't too apparent. She couldn't lie. Sometimes she still felt her inner fat girl's insecurities rise to the surface. It didn't make her jealous if Caleb spoke to other girls, or if he had friends of the opposite sex; rather, the negative feelings turned back on her and she began to feel inadequate.

"It was good to see you again," Sarah said to Caleb. "I'm need to go to the library to check out a book."

He nodded. "See you." Caleb stared at her back until she was out of sight. This had been unexpected to say the least. Out of all the people Judy's had to room with, why Sarah Wenham?

"Talk about coincidence," Judy spoke.

Caleb shook it off. "Yeah, hell of a coincidence."

xxxxx

"That…sucks," Pogue finally said after Caleb recounted what had happened.

"That's an understatement." Caleb sighed as he took his tuxedo out of his closet. Tonight was Reid and Rowan's "coming out" as a married couple.

"So… What'd you think of her?"

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Any old feelings…come up?"

"No! It was just plain uncomfortable."

"And Judy?"

"She knows there was nothing there…Right?"

Pogue shrugged. "She knows you love her."

Yeah, Caleb did. What he felt for Judy hadn't even been in the realm of reality for that short time he'd been with Sarah. And Judy had to know that.

"But Sarah knows what you are. All of us."

Caleb winced. "Yeah," he agreed dejectedly.

"You going to tell her anytime soon?" Pogue queried.

Caleb thought about doing just that. A lot. Deep down he believed that Judy would accept him no matter what. That she would have faith in him not to become addicted to his Power. Not like Sarah had. She hadn't even given him a chance. The mere idea of it had scared her away. Being rejected for an innate part of yourself was a painful stab.

"What's this about telling who?" Reid interjected, walking into Caleb's room, Bruce Lee in his hands.

"Telling Judy about the Covenant," Pogue answered.

Reid nodded. "Tell her. She'll be cool about it."

The other two stared at him, nonplussed.

"Didn't you cuss me out when I told Sarah?" Caleb reminded.

Reid scoffed. "Yeah, because she was a bitch. And you knew her for about five seconds when you did." Blue eyes rolled. "Least you could have done was wait until she put out."

Caleb shook his head. "And this is the guy who married my sister."

The blond let that comment slide. He knew Caleb was only being half-serious.

"Sarah's rooming with Judy," Pogue informed.

Reid was rendered silent, then he laughed. "Oh…that's…" He gave Caleb a humorous, yet sympathetic look. "Sorry, dude."

"Sorry for what?" Rowan asked. Then, "Sarah's rooming with Judy?" She pulled a face.

"Gotta love that psychometry," Reid uttered, smiling at his wife.

"Which tie are you wearing?" she asked Reid.

Reid frowned. "Do I have to?"

Rowan grinned. "Hey, I don't care, but your mom's going to have something to say."

"I'm married now, she can't."

They laughed.

Caleb said, "Mom's don't retire, Reid."

Reid sighed, muttered a curse.

Pogue's phone rang. He talked for a minute then hung up. "I have to go. Hope just asked me what tie _I'm_ wearing." He said bye to everyone and they heard his motorcycle start up a minute later then drone out of distance.

"Pick out a tie, Reid," Rowan said.

When he left the room, sister approached brother, sat down on the bed. "So?"

"Out of all the people," he said, taking his tux out of the plastic sheath.

"Well, Harvard's bound to be busy, and you don't have to hang out in Judy's dorm."

"I can't go around trying _not_ to bump into her."

"True." She was quiet for a moment. "What really bothers you about this? You don't have any feelings for Sarah."

"She knows. Judy doesn't."

"Easy way to fix that, Cay. Judy's going to love you no matter what." She tapped her temple. "The sister knows."

He chuckled. In his head, he knew that. In his heart…insecurity consumed him. The one time he took a chance it backfired horribly. He'd been backed into a corner then. Thinking back, Caleb didn't know what had compelled him to confide in Sarah. It'd been a chaotic time.

"Well, soon, maybe," Rowan spoke softly. She gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Row."

She left the room, alone with his thoughts. The ferret provided a momentary distraction as he headed for his tux. Caleb swooped him up. "Don't even think about."

xxxxx

She had met ten couples, business associates of the Garwins, and Rowan was already feeling drained. Most of these people were Society. Although she knew that the Garwins did not expect her to put on airs, and even they had some contempt for many of these people, anxiety still flowed through her. Reid could effectuate a casual mien of aloofness; being amongst a crowd of people, the center of attention, didn't bother him a bit.

Dinner hadn't even been announced yet.

Rowan was complimented on her dress. A simple yet elegant royal blue cocktail dress and Hanging Garden necklace. Two locks of hair were pinned back with a jeweled clip. Only a slight smattering of makeup was applied to her naturally hued face. Women oohed and aahed over her wedding ring. The older couples inquired as to her future ambitions.

"I'm attending Mount Ida College," Rowan answered. "For veterinary technology."

Finally, dinner was announced. Reid and Rowan were seated as the guests of honor, and speeches ensued.

"You all right?" Reid asked her quietly.

She nodded. Rowan caught Hunter's eye and he smiled at her. As did all her friends and family from their seats. This was sort of like the reception at the wedding only with a bunch of strangers.

Reid had been watching out for Rowan all evening. She barely slept last night, this time due to the anxiety of the party. His wife tried to hide it, but Reid was too in tune with her emotions. What with all the changes, as well. It was harder for Rowan to separate herself from her home and her brother. Reid had acclimated to dorm life easily in high school, so not living at home was fine with him. Hopefully she would like the house he had found outside city limits to create a home in.

The lecherous eyes of that guy broke through his thoughts. What was his name? Maxwell Holden. That asshole had had his stare locked on Rowan all night. From across the room Maxwell met Reid's glare and smirked. If he tried to kiss Rowan's hand one more time, Reid was going to find his fist connected with Max's nose.

"Oh my God, Tyler, could that guy be staring at Rowan any harder?" Maria questioned her boyfriend scandalously.

"Who?"

Maria gestured subtly. "Reid can see it, too."

"As do I sweetness," Pinkie added. "Whatshisface _does_ know she's taken, right?" He looked on in distaste. "Vanilla. Pure poison vanilla."

Dinner ended soon and post-meal mingling began. Rowan took a breather and went to the restroom, away from the rabid eyes of Society. She had dined with them before when she was a kid. One time she had even snuck Tyler the guinea pig into a soiree. Naturally he had gotten free and a ruckus ensued. When they paid her little attention back then, now she was the center of it. Even getting marriage advice from older women. None of it too encouraging. It was all about keeping "your husband" under your thumb, keeping him appeased, approve of his friends.

"Marriage is complicated, my dear, especially at such a young age…"

"The silent treatment has always worked for me…"

"Threatening his pocket book works wonders…"

"Did you sign a prenup?"

Rowan was sickened by the outlook on marriage. Did none of these people have a healthy relationship with their spouse? Rowan sighed. She left the restroom, making her way down the long halls.

xxxxx

"Getting married," the guy was saying to Reid, "biggest mistake of my life."

Reid wanted to get away, but this dude just kept babbling on.

"I'd divorce her, but she'd take me for everything I have. You signed a prenup, right?"

"No."

The man looked at him as if he were insane. "Women are sharks. You have to be careful."

"Rowan's not like that," Reid told him.

"Oh…" He laughed. Took another drink. "That's what I thought, too. The façade disappeared after the honeymoon."

Reid discreetly rolled his eyes. How did he get alone with this whackjob? And why did he see fit to give Reid advice on marriage? He was in his late-twenties and bitching about how his three-year marriage went sour after the first month. And this wasn't the first sob story he'd heard tonight, either.

"Let me tell you, first they stop with the wild stuff…"

"Only on special occasions…Acting like they're doing you a _favor_…"

"Then the sex goes away. It's so subtle that you barely notice until it's been six months and you're horny as hell…"

Reid hated Society, despite the fact that he was part of it, whether he liked it or not. Why did these guys marry if they didn't love their wives? And it was only because of money that they didn't divorce, prenup or not.

"Never argue…just nod your head…"

"She is always right…"

"Get a separate cell phone for your 'secretary,' and make sure the wife doesn't find it…"

His head was about to implode until he saw Rowan enter across the room. Reid left the guy and beelined for her with a kiss on her cheek. They gravitated towards the younger crowd, their friends, where it was safe.

"Some party," Hunter said.

"A blast," Reid concurred dryly.

"It's your party, put on a smile," Pogue said.

"Tired?" Judy asked Rowan.

Rowan grinned slightly. "A little."

The girls and guys filtered off into groups a few feet away from each other.

"Oh, God, here he comes," Maria whispered.

A lump formed in Rowan's stomach. Maxwell Holden. She didn't even want to recall what her psychometry had picked up when he had taken her hand. He was about five-seven with blue eyes, and hair so blond it was almost white. Definitely one of those guys who got manicures and pedicures, and had probably never touched a broom or mop in his life. And his accent was something unidentifiable. Look up Blue Blood in the dictionary, Maxwell's picture would be right there. He'd graduated from Princeton last June and was now doing something lucrative, making money was his goal.

"I haven't met your friends," he smiled at Rowan.

"Um…this is Hope, Judy, Maria, and Pinkie."

"A pleasure," Maxwell said with a bow of his head.

"Of course it is," Pinkie replied.

"You look beautiful tonight, Rowan," he flattered. His eyes ravaged her from head to toe, his intent clear and unapologetic.

"Thank you," she managed to say.

"So, did you keep your last name, or do you go by Garwin now?"

"I took Reid's name."

"Hmm." He took a sip of wine and licked his lips.

"Well, I need the powder room," Maria exclaimed. "Shall we?" She looked at Rowan, Judy, Hope, and Pinkie.

"Bye," Rowan said to Maxwell, but as she was hustled away by her friends she was glad.

"What a shit," Michael cursed, seeing the leech mentally trail after Rowan.

"He's been staring at her all night," Gabriel said.

"Don't remind me," Reid grumbled.

xxxxx

"So, how much advice on marriage did you get?" Rowan asked as she got under the covers.

"You, too?" Reid stripped to his boxers giving her a good look of the tattoo at the base of his neck. Two mirrored R's with the date of their wedding between the legs of the letters. He got into bed next to her with his laptop.

"I'm supposed to threaten your pocketbook if you step out of line," Rowan said.

He laughed. "You are always right. I just have to nod my head."

She sighed softly. The night had taken more out of her than she'd thought. She leaned against Reid and he put his arm around her, kissed her on her temple.

"Crazy night," he said.

"Yeah." Pause. "How did they get to that point?" she wondered. "They're…miserable with the person they share their bed with."

He thought about it a moment, then he had to shrug. "They chose the wrong person, I guess."

"Some of the women said it was because they were too young."

Reid scoffed. "Can't blame it on age. You and me…we're not going to turn into anything like them." He caressed her cheek with his finger. "We work."

"We do."

Ernie snuffled in his sleep, reminding Reid of why he had the laptop.

"What're you showing me?" Rowan asked him.

"Ah." He went to the website where he'd bookmarked the page. "This."

She grinned. "I didn't know they made mattresses that large."

"Hell, yeah! We can't be the only couple who share space with three animals."

"Extreme UltraKing. Twelve feet by ten feet," she read. Bubbe woke up, stretched, padded over to them. Bruce Lee was on Reid's shoulder. Ernie slept on.

"You guys approve?" Reid wanted to know.

"Big bed needs a big room."

Reid beamed. "I have it all figured out. I'll show you the room tomorrow."

"Why can't you at least let me see a picture?"

"No, that'd spoil the surprise. And don't even think about picking my brain."

"I wouldn't!" she declared, mocking offense.

He shut the laptop down, put it aside. "I'm going to have to kick the kids out of bed for about an hour now." He kissed her, long and deep. "Maybe longer."

xxxxx

"It's a lovely home," she said as she observed in the dark.

Chase rolled his eyes. He was beginning to regret taking her on. Ginger had literally snapped five years ago when she was fifteen. She witnessed her entire family – mom, dad, brother – being murdered, coming home early from a date. She was spared…sort of. Ginger had a horizontal scar across the side of her neck which she covered by sweeping her dark hair over her left shoulder.

She'd been too out of it to testify, so the authorities figured. Ginger went on about how a man clad in black with a sickle decapitated her entire family. The sickle had appeared in his hands from a red, glowing light. Ginger called him a demon. Ramblings of a traumatized teenager. Chase believed that Ginger saw what she saw. Simply from the description Chase was fairly sure that she had witnessed a Libero exterminate her family; a demon that killed anyone who might have proof that demons existed.

But who was going to belief that her family was slaughtered by some demon? Ginger spent the next four years in a mental institution until one of the patients had set a fire, triggering the alarm. Amongst the mayhem, Ginger had walked right out.

Their meeting had been pure randomness. Miles away from Ipswich, Chase had been in the dregs of the city, weak and sick. Ginger had found him, nearly dead in an alleyway. She took him underground where she'd been staying for almost a year. Homeless people could find some of the most interesting places to stay. Sure, there'd been rats, but also discarded furniture. Ginger kept him warm with a bonfire and tattered blankets insulated with newspaper.

It was obvious to him that there was something off about her, so he felt no threat. According to her, he talked in his sleep, eventually she asked what the Covenant was, and where was Ipswich. He must have mentioned magic, too, because she blurted out her entire story.

Chase convinced her that he was a "good" witch, and that he had been wronged by the people in the mansion where they now stood on the outside looking in. Ginger had begged to go along with him, certain that he could protect her from the Libero who she continued to fear. Chase believed that the Libero had forgotten about her, but he let her come.

"They didn't seem mean," Ginger now said.

He grimaced. "I told you what they did. You don't believe me?"

"No, of course I believe you, Chase. But…she seems so nice."

He rolled his eyes in the darkness. Rowan, nice? Oh, sure, the Keeper of the Covenant had extended her hand to him, offering help and solace from his addiction. Then the next night at the Putnam barn while he was unconscious, she had stolen his Power, the portion his father had willed him. Now he was left with his own. He had summoned up enough energy to poof himself out of there before Rowan could do more damage.

"She's not nice," he told her tersely. "None of them are."

Ginger looked at his profile. She believed that Chase was sad and lonely. He belonged to this…Covenant, but his forefathers had been excommunicated for a reason Chase was always vague about. John Putnam was stronger than the other four Sons so they kicked him out. Two sandwiches short of a picnic she might be, but Ginger sensed Chase wasn't telling the whole story. But he was her best friend, and best friends stuck together through thick and thin. Everyone else had abandoned him, Ginger wouldn't.

She sighed.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you made Caleb's girlfriend sleep in the same room as the other girl."

He smirked. "That was just for fun. Pitting the current girlfriend against the old one. One knows about his Power, the new one doesn't."

"Okay…"

"Look, if you don't like this, you don't have to be a part of it."

Fear and contrition instantly alit on her face. "I'm sorry, Chase. I didn't mean anything by it. Promise."

Silence. "Fine." Then, "You trust me don't you?"

"More than anyone. You're my best friend." Ginger smiled at him.

He felt a twinge of guilt niggle at him for misleading her. He forcefully shoved it aside. Now was not the time for weak feelings.

She was mollified. For good or ill, Ginger believed that her and Chase's paths were meant to cross. Destiny. Where their bond would lead them, she didn't know.

xxxxx

The top of Reid's Mustang was down as they drove to the house Reid wanted to show Rowan. Ernie, Bruce Lee, and Bubbe were in the back seat. Ernie's tongue lolled out, letting the wind rush passed his hair. Bruce Lee and Bubbe were in their bucket seats, the cat more hunkered down as she wasn't one for lengthy outdoor excursions. It was a long winding road surrounded by green that they passed. When they got close Reid told Rowan to put the blindfold on.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes," he told her.

As she grudgingly tied it around her eyes, she said, "I almost prefer you tie me to the bed with this."

Reid laughed. "You're giving me ideas."

After a forty-five minutes ride, they reached their destination. Reid stopped the car, cut the engine, went around the front of the vehicle to help Rowan out. Then he let loose the animals. Holding on to her, he led her up the walk.

"Okay." He undid the blindfold.

Rowan stared. It was…beautiful. A three story house, a veranda all away around. A short flight of steps led up to the porch. She walked silently in. It was empty, not a stitch of furniture. The floorboards creaked under her light weight. A sitting room, living room, both large with fireplaces and high ceilings. The animals were exploring too. Sniffing along the walls and in the crevices around corners. And the kitchen and dining room. Big. It definitely needed some work and updates, but she could see herself cooking in here. A sliding door led out the back to the spacious lands.

Reid watched her rapt expression as she looked around. He followed her up the stairs, some feet behind. Long halls. There were three bedrooms on the second floor, one on the third. Five baths total.

"The master bedroom," he finally spoke.

She smiled. "Oh, I think our new bed will definitely fit in here." She went to the doors that led onto a balcony. It was beautiful, a wonderful view. And… She stilled. "There's a lake."

His blue eyes flicked away. "Yeah…"

It wasn't a big lake, but…big enough.

"I get why you didn't want to show me pictures now," she muttered.

Reid embraced her from behind. "But…"

Quiet. "Do you like this place? Or were you just thinking about what I would like?"

He lifted one shoulder, let it fall. "I think this is a good place for both of us."

Rowan took another glance out. The lake. Well…it wasn't as if she had to go in the lake. And it was far enough away. A little ectoplasmic research would…

"I already did," he said. "No ghosts."

The animals burst in the room then. Paw pads and nail sliding and clicking on the floor. Ernie jumped on Reid excitedly, something he didn't do normally unless invited. Rowan took Bruce Lee off the railing, lest he fall.

"I think they like it here, too," she said.

Bubbe meowed definitely.

"It needs some work," Reid spoke, "my dad's getting in touch with some people that I can call. The floors, plumbing, electricity."

Rowan thought Reid had come a long way since…well, since they were kids. He'd always been unorganized, spontaneous; now here he was, making sure he had everything ready to go, people lined up to give them a home they could live in. She kissed him.

"I love you. You're the best husband ever, you know that?"

He beamed. "You're flattering me so I'll make love to you against this wall, aren't you?"

xxxxx

When they got home an hour later, Evelyn met them in the foyer.

"Rowan, you received a message."

"From who?" she asked. Her mother gestured towards the sitting room where a long box was placed on the sofa, wrapped in a silk ribbon.

"Who's it from?" Reid questioned.

Rowan slipped the small card out from the ribbon. Her curiosity was curbed, and didn't object when Reid took the card from her hand.

"Son of a bitch," he hissed.

_It was a pleasure meeting you last night. I hope my forwardness is excused. Beautiful roses for a most beautiful woman.  
-M_

He scoffed. "M?" Maxwell Holden. As if he needed three guesses.

Rowan was inspecting at twelve long-stemmed roses.

"This is inappropriate," Evelyn commented.

Ernie, Bubbe, and Bruce Lee sniffed at the flowers, all three recoiling.

"I have an appointment with some clients," her mom announced. She kissed Rowan goodbye.

"So…what are you going to do with these?" Reid asked her.

She held the box in her hands, thoughtful.

"You don't want to _keep_ them do you?" Obviously disapproving of the idea.

"Oh! Oh!" she exclaimed. "Potpourri!"

He grinned. "Good idea."

"You want to clip off the buds?" she suggested.

His grin grew more wily. "Get me some extra sharp scissors."

Rowan fed the animals, then her and Reid went to work in her apothecary. He cut the rose buds from their stems with piercing finality. As he did his part, Rowan plucked the petals and put them in a wooden bowl.

"Reid," she hedged.

"Hmm?" Snip. Snip.

"I know Maxwell was being incredibly forward…but…should I thank him for the flowers…at least?"

Scissors paused mid-snip. "Hell, no!" His eyes flashed. "I know you hate being inconsiderate, but Maxwell doesn't deserve a fucking 'thank you.' I mean, who the hell sends someone flowers because it was great to meet them?" He paused. His words doing a quick scan through his mind. "Okay…that came out wrong."

"I get what you're saying."

"Because you're great," Reid went on. "Maxwell doesn't mean it like…" Damn. How to put it?

"I get it Reid. I do."

He nodded.

"So…not even a casual thank you on a card?"

"No." He cut a bud. "The husband has spoken." _And if that asshole pulls anymore bullshit, the warlock in me is going to speak._ Loudly.

xxxxx

"I'll meet you outside," Judy said. "No, you don't have to come in."

She was trying to dissuade Caleb from meeting her at her dorm. Sarah was reading across the room. She knew she was being stupid but…she couldn't help. Just couldn't. Judy told Caleb bye and hung up. She and Sarah had been roommates for exactly one night. They hadn't talked much.

Judy wondered why Sarah had let Caleb go. Caleb had told her that Sarah just hadn't been the girl for her. The blond girl was beautiful though. Big blue eyes, silky hair, great figure.

"Okay…I'm leaving," Judy said.

"Date?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Dinner."

_Dinner_, Sarah thought. She had had great dinners with Caleb, before… Before she found out he was a warlock. Before Chase had kidnapped her and used her as bait. The door closed behind Judy and Sarah was left alone. Seeing him yesterday…she felt like it had been the first time, that night at the Dells almost a year ago. She had been drawn into the circle that was the Sons of Ipswich. The most popular guy in school was interested in her. Then her illusion was crushed. It had only been fear that made her turn from Caleb. Not that she thought he was evil, or a bad guy.

Thinking back, Sarah didn't know what she had been so fearful of. It was obvious Caleb was not addicted, in fact, he seemed more carefree now than ever. And still hot. Sexy. And taken.

"Taken," she reminded herself.

Did that mean they couldn't be friends? But why would he want to be friends with her after the way she'd treated him? Considering the way things worked in Caleb's family, would he even be allowed to speak with her after she had stayed friends with Kate, who had cheated on Pogue.

She hadn't come away from Spenser with many friends. Her and Kate talked sporadically, their bond waning. Near the end there she thought she actually had something with Brody. Perhaps she was a poor judge of character. Then Brody had gone and attacked Rowan one night. Sarah didn't know what was going on with him now, didn't want to know. To think she had been momentarily involved with a would-be rapist. A statement that contained no pride.

Yeah, she'd definitely gravitated away from the right people in high school. At least she accomplished her goal, her reason for applying to Spenser. Harvard. She was here, and was determined to make her college years filled with wonderful, long lasting memories.

* * *

**Just a note. The demon I mentioned, I pilfered from an episode of Charmed. In the show it was called Libris, but I changed it. Gotta give credit where credit's due.**

**Anywho, I hope this still has your attention. Thanks for the reviews so far, I appreciate it. :)**


	3. The Chosen Sin

**III. The Chosen Sin**

_Battle not with monsters,  
lest ye become a monster,  
and if you gaze into the abyss,  
the abyss gazes also into you.  
-Friedrich Nietzsche_

"Hey, 'sup?" Reid greeted Caleb, one side of his mouth clamped down on a piece of Twizzlers while he made a PB&J.

Caleb draped his jacket over the kitchen chair. "Hey, Reid." He got a drink out of the fridge. "Where's Row?"

"Sleeping. I think orientation knocked her out." He put the two pieces of coated bread together, sat down.

Out of all of them, Rowan was the only one who was entering college without a friend. Reid wasn't going to make the mistake he had during their first year in high school. Spenser had been a hell of an adjustment for Rowan, and he had been so caught up in the thrill of being popular, adulated, that he had not seen the hard time Rowan was having until the car accident. He was way more vigilant now. He was excited about college, not the academic part, but the new scene. Swimming was being kicked up a notch; his new teammates didn't seem like a bad bunch of guys. But Reid wasn't forgetting his number one – Rowan. Sometimes the hardware on his left ring finger still startled him, then a goofy grin would break out on his face. He was glad those moments came when he was alone, otherwise the teasing at his expense would be endless.

"Was she depressed or just a little tired?" Caleb asked, concerned.

"Nah. She was a little anxious, but in that looking-forward-to-it way."

The brother nodded. That was a relief. Weird, after attending the same schools as his sister, this was the first time they wouldn't be. What if she got sick at school? Who would be there with her in the nurse's office within five minutes? What if someone gave her a hard time?

"Yeah, me too," Reid mumbled, sensing Caleb's thoughts.

"I hope you're not picking up Rowan's psychometry," Caleb said.

He smirked. "How was shopping? You and Red pick out matching towels yet?"

Caleb half-grinned. "Kitchen stuff."

"You bump into Sarah again yet?"

"No." _Thank God._

"You know, all this could be resolved if you just told Judy. You're scared because the one time you told, the chick blew you off. But Judy's not Sarah, right?"

Brown eyes glared at the blond sitting across from him. "Who the hell are you and what've you done with Reid?"

Reid laughed. "Caleb. Caleb. Marriage has wizened me."

He snorted.

"You'll understand one day, when you see the light and stop living in sin."

Caleb chuckled.

"Who's sinning?" Rowan asked, three animals with her.

"Lil Bit," her brother smiled at her. "How're you feeling?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "Had a good rest. Did you just come back from shopping?"

He nodded.

"You got everything on the list right?"

"Yes, yes," he reassured her. A list of things that a kitchen had to have, otherwise the harmony of said kitchen would be off.

Reid kissed her.

"Is that peanut butter on your mouth?"

"You were sleeping and I had to fend for myself," he said pitifully.

She half-grinned, shaking her head. "Still hungry?"

"I could eat…" Reid trailed off.

"Caleb? Food?"

"If you're up to it."

Rowan waved them off good-naturedly. As she began to get the food ready, she asked again, "So, who's sinning?"

Reid pointed at Caleb.

xxxxx

Ginger kept her head down as she walked down the semi-busy sidewalk. She wasn't used to going anywhere without Chase, but with his plans getting heated up, she was left alone more often in the apartment he'd rented for the two of them. It had been two weeks since she and Chase had stood outside the Danvers' estate; his preoccupation becoming more honed. Ginger was accustomed to his brooding silences, flashes of anger, scathing bitterness that emitted from his mouth.

Whenever she got him talking about his past, it started out well enough; it always came back to the Sons of Ipswich though. And Ginger wanted to know more about them, the history. Maybe it would impress Chase. When she was younger, when her family was still alive, she had spent hours and hours at the library, or in her bedroom reading. Ginger was an introvert, shy, plain. She had been on exactly one date her entire life and it ended after an hour. The night she came home to find her family slaughtered. For so long she bought into what the doctors said about her, that she'd been hallucinating; but Chase reaffirmed what she'd witnessed. He put a name to the thing that killed her family.

"Excuse me," Ginger muttered as she almost bumped into a passerby.

Her large straw hat hid her face, large sunglasses covered her eyes, and a colorful scarf was tied around her neck to conceal her scar. The outside world took some getting used to after four years in an asylum where her activities, the people she associated with, were programmed and heavily monitored. Fending for herself out there, out here, was a heady thing. But the other homeless people had helped her, and Ginger had carved out a little nook for herself below ground.

Finding Chase had been like finding a lucky penny. He'd looked horrible, sick, feverous. But she had nursed him back to health.

When she entered the library she took a breath. She loved the smell of books, loved the essence of quiet that enveloped her. Ginger took off her straw hat. The librarian greeted her and she smiled shyly in return. It was still important to remain as inconspicuous as possible. This was Ipswich.

Hopefully, for her, old newspapers were on the computer's database. She typed in some key words in the search engine.

Sons of Ipswich. Witches. Warlocks.

After ten minutes she came upon a title _The Chronicles of Paganism_. Then she searched the library's own database.

_Yay!_ she silently cheered.

She wrote down the number of the book and went looking. She found it all alone on a top shelf in an isolated part of the library. On her tip toes she retrieved it, ran her fingertips over the beveled cover. But how was she going to check it out? For a library card you had to provide an address or phone number. Ginger decided to worry about it later. She went back to the computer to fish around some more.

Ginger typed in the last names of the people Chase had a vendetta against.

Danvers. Garwin. Simms. Parry.

She got quite a few hits. A lot of links were for Ipswich's local paper. Things the Families donated to charities, fundraisers. Then…

"Car crash nearly takes life of daughter of prominent Ipswich family," she read quietly to herself.

Ginger read on. Rowan Danvers. Car crash. Almost four years ago. Coma for three weeks. Ginger was horrified, what a terrible thing to have happen. She kept going. There were announcements praising the Sons for their swimming feats at Spenser Academy. Another article about Rowan Danvers, her disappearance of almost two months. Her kidnapper never found.

Forward.

"Evan Weir," she whispered. The boy in the picture looked so young, untouched. He had been found dead in his car at the Dells. His murderer was never found.

Ginger found Rowan and Reid's wedding announcement accompanied with a picture of the two of them. They looked happy.

They appeared to be good people. But Chase insisted they weren't. Insisted that they did him wrong, stole his Power. Their ancestors kicked Chase's ancestor out of the Covenant. Ginger couldn't print any of this out so she shut down the computer, found an unoccupied table and opened _The Chronicles of Paganism_. She had learned about the Salem witch hunt in high school, having had to read _The Crucible_. It was her late older sister Hazel who had been into the paranormal stuff though. Wicca, Santeria, Obeah, Voodoo. Her parents had hoped it was a phase.

According to Chase, Hazel had probably happened upon something she should not have, which in turn attracted the Libero.

She read through the book, skimming, losing track of the time. From what she read, John Putnam did not seem like a very nice man. Glancing at her watch, she hastily got up, put away the book, and left the library.

"Pardon me," she said, as she bumped into someone. Hands landed on her shoulders, causing her to raise her head.

The man gazed at her. He was about her height, with hair so blond it was almost white.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

Something about him gave her the willies. "Um, yes, yes," she stuttered.

"Ginger?"

Ginger spun around. "Chase!"

There was no amiability on his face. He glared at her sternly, like a father who had caught his daughter sneaking out of the house. He took her by the upper arm and led her away, not sparing a glance at the man Ginger had bumped into.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her under his breath.

"I wanted to go to the library," she replied, trying to keep up with his fast gait.

"I told you to stay in the apartment."

They kept walking until they reached his car. He didn't speak to her as he drove to their apartment outside of town.

"Are you mad?" she said when they got out.

Chase grumbled, closed the door.

"Chase?"

"Why didn't you just stay in Ginger?" he demanded.

She paused. "I just…I was careful," she segued.

"Careful?" he retorted. He grabbed the hat off her head. "Great disguise! Big sunglasses and a straw hat in a small town. Real stealthy."

Ginger clamped her lips together. Hurt. She sniffed.

"Don't," he warned.

"I like my hat," was her parting shot.

Chase heard her door slam. He sighed heavily. Damn it.

"Shit."

He didn't like hurting Ginger's feelings. Usually she took his lack of good humor with equanimity, but he'd really stepped in it this time. Her silences grated on his nerves. So rarely Ginger defied his wishes. Like when he told her to stay in. But…he didn't want Ginger to get into trouble out there by herself. And he didn't want her seen. Some stranger in Ipswich could get talked about…she might…find out the truth and…

_Leave_, he finished silently.

Okay…he was afraid of her finding something better out there and leaving him. He would never say that out loud though. He couldn't pinpoint the time when he'd gotten attached to Ginger. Sometime in the past eleven months. She had saved him. He might have died from delirium out there on the streets if Ginger hadn't taken him in.

Somewhat grudgingly, he found himself standing outside her door, hearing her soft crying.

"Ginger?"

She didn't answer.

"Gin," he said her name again. "Look, I…" He hated apologizing.

"Go away!"

Chase's jaw clenched. "I'm sorry, all right?" he spat. "There's…" Sigh. "There's nothing wrong with your hat, okay?"

Quiet. Shuffling. The door opened a pinch. "I like my hat," she said softly.

"I know."

"And you hurt my feelings."

Chase winced. "I know. I said I was…"

The door opened a bit more, revealing her expectant expression. Obviously she wanted him to say the damned words again.

"Sorry," he ground out.

"You're forgiven," she replied magnanimously. Ginger threw her arms around his waist, hugged him tight.

After a pregnant pause he awkwardly returned her embrace. "All right, all right," he declared after a moment, pulling away.

Chase looked at her. Feeling a twinge of tenderness. He was shit at expressing it. He just reminded himself that that was not why he was here. Chase had lives to ruin, gradually, systematically. Dark things he wanted to keep from Ginger. She had not chosen this. He could have left her behind, but he'd selfishly taken her with him because she made him feel not so alone.

"Did you see your friend?" Ginger asked him.

That's what he had told her he was going to do. "Yeah."

Ginger knew he was not going to impart any more information. "Ooh, hey! I checked the cable listings. _West Side Story _is coming on."

Chase groaned. "Oh, God."

"I feel pretty…oh so pretty…"

Chase backed up before she could reel him into her sing-along. At least she was smiling though.

xxxxx

"To the last day before college," Reid announced.

Not yet twenty-one, they held up their glasses filled with carbonated beverages.

"Another milestone," Pinkie said.

They were gathering at Nicky's, the last night before tons of homework began, cramming for tests, stressing for exams.

"Judy and Caleb, if I need a lawyer, I'll call you," Reid said. "Tyler, if I get sick, I'll call you. Diz, if I want a nude portrait, I have you on speed dial."

The table laughed.

He continued, "Pogue…" Pause. "What the hell _are_ you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing, Reid?" Pogue retorted, smiling.

"Hey, I'm married. I am so far ahead of you guys."

Hunter asked Rowan, "How long are you going to let him play the marriage card?"

She shrugged, grinning.

"Hunter, if I need someone thoroughly beaten-" Reid went on.

"You'll call me," Hunter finished. "Yeah."

He had started "training" with his uncles. Going into the business of black ops., security, and demon slaying. He might even cross paths with Gabriel and Michael some time. It would take some time before he got his license to cross dimensions, but he was excited about following in his late father's footsteps.

"Pinks, if I need fashion advice…well, I never would, but you'd be the first," Reid said.

Pinkie sniffled. "Thank you, love."

"Don't say that in public," Reid complained.

"Yeah, people are going to think Row's Reid's beard," Hope poked fun.

"All right!" Rowan called. "Cheers."

"Cheers!" they echoed.

xxxxx

"That her?" his sidekick asked.

"Oh, yeah," Maxwell replied lasciviously. He looked at Rowan Danvers, more liked leered. He would have drooled, but it was undignified. He and his two 'friends' were sitting in a dark corner, observing Rowan and her friends raising their glasses.

"What's your plan?" his second lackey questioned.

"It's coming together," Max said.

It would have to if he were going to advance among the ranks of Darklighters. Destroying a Whitelighter was essential. And he had someone to help him do that. Ultimately, Rowan was his.

He hated answering to the higher ups. Once he became a full fledged Darklighter, he was going to answer to no one but himself. He would be imbued with all the abilities that official Darklighters had. For now, he only had the talent of sensing other magical beings. He couldn't orb, couldn't summon anything to his hands, and his hands did not possess the Touch of Death. Maxwell always obtained everything he wanted. And he wanted this. Craved. Yearned.

He chose this path willingly. And he would see it followed.

xxxxx

"Hey, Reid! Tyler!"

Both guys turned their heads, hearing their names through the din. They greeted the guys who approached them.

"Guys, this is Todd and Sean," Tyler introduced.

Todd and Sean were about the same height, Todd having a slightly darker complexion due, obviously, to a tanning booth.

"New teammates?" Rowan asked.

"Ah, so this is the wife," Todd smiled. He shook Rowan's hand.

The "wife" peered at Reid who grinned unrepentantly.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

The two newcomers seemed nice enough. They were Boston natives, freshmen like Reid and Tyler.

"Hey, pool!" Sean exclaimed. "You guys up for a game?"

"Definitely," Hope stepped in, getting surprised glances from Sean and Todd.

Pogue was a little niggled at how they were looking at his girlfriend. She wore tight jeans, a midriff bearing black cotton tank, and her lustrous ebony hair hung in rivulets. Hope was beautiful, exotic, and she drew a lot of interested glances from the opposite sex. Pogue hadn't planned on playing any pool, but he got up to join the game. Tyler went with him.

"Reid," Rowan asked him before he walked off. "Were you bragging about me or something?"

"Always," he replied.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Go play pool. No gambling."

"Ah…" he pouted.

"You're _married_ now," Hunter poked fun.

"Yeah, sweetie, you can't pick and choose the benefits," Pinkie batted his eyelashes.

Reid waved them off and went to shoot some pool. When he joined the table he didn't miss the glare Pogue gave Sean whose eyes were like sticky fingers on Hope.

"Six of us," Hope said. "Teams?"

They agreed. Hope broke, eliciting furtive glances from the eyes of Sean and Todd when she bent over the table. She could feel the heat of their stare, but paid no attention to it. The only stare that sent shivers throughout her body was Pogue's. They had been together for a little less than a year. It was a rocky start. She had come to Ipswich to search for the Light that would cure her older brother Justice of his vampirism. But as she had gotten to know the Sons of Ipswich, as she had gotten to know Pogue, falling in love with him, her purpose for coming here blurred. Then he found out the truth. He was angry, hurt, betrayed. No apology from her lips could succor him. It had taken his brothers, Dizzy, Pinkie, and Rowan, along with their clever machinations to drag them into one another's arms. It was where Pogue and Hope wanted to be, they had just had a hard time saying it.

That wasn't the case any longer. They lived together in Pogue's apartment, sharing it with Hunter who was rarely there these days. While Pogue was with Caleb at Harvard, Hope was still deciding what she wanted to do.

"Ah, yes!" Todd exclaimed. He threw a challenging glare at them. "You sure you don't want to sweeten the pot a bit?"

Sean put a twenty on the table. "Hmm?"

Never one to back down from such a blatant challenge, Reid was being pulled in. His blue eyes flashed across the room where Rowan was.

Seeing his indecision, Sean said, "Come on. You always do what your wife says?"

Tyler and Pogue exchanged furtive glances, both of them saying nothing when Reid put his own twenty on the table. Pogue and Tyler did the same so their brother wouldn't be alone in this.

Sean and Todd slapped Reid on the back like he'd just made a rite of passage. Nevertheless, Reid made the shot and a chorus of disappointment went around.

"Oh, holy shit," Sean muttered. "Dude."

Reid followed his line of sight. To Reid he saw Rowan casually sitting on Hunter's lap with her head on his shoulder. He saw Hunter give her a peck on the cheek, then Maria gave Hunter a peck on the cheek. But to Sean and Todd it looked like Reid's wife was blatantly flirting and kissing some other guy.

Hope, Pogue, Tyler and Reid chuckled amidst the other two's bewildered faces.

"So…you're okay with your wife kissing some other guy?" Todd asked.

Reid snorted. "Hunter's a brother. They're close."

"Real close," Todd said.

The blond didn't expect them to understand. Reid couldn't explain why he had no issue with Rowan and Hunter being as they were.

"He's gay," Hope added, a little annoyed with their speculation.

"Oh…" they said in unison. "That's explains it." Todd turned to Reid. "Why didn't you say so?"

Hope rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry. Reid, Tyler, why don't you be generous and buy us some food with your winnings?"

Reid laughed. "She always this demanding?" he questioned Pogue, knowing damn well Hope could be tough as nails when she wanted to be. Needless to say Reid approved of Pogue's choice of mate even if they had their disputes in the beginning.

xxxxx

"Food!" Maria squealed. She pulled Tyler down for a kiss.

"Wow, I should get you burgers more often."

"I didn't eat lunch." She said so only Tyler could hear, "And that's your fault, Tyler Bear."

The youngest Son's cheeks rouged.

"Where's Pinks?" Reid asked.

"Calling James," Hunter replied. He took a bite of his hamburger.

"So all you guys went to the same high school?" Todd asked.

Nods went around.

"But you guys aren't going to BU?"

"Red, Caleb, and Pogue got Harvard," Reid said.

Sean whistled. "Wow. I'm on scholarship and have to work part time to pay for myself."

"Same here. You guys must have to work full time," Todd laughed.

"Nonsense," a poisonous voice sounded. "Boys, you are sitting with four of the richest families in Ipswich. Perhaps all of Massachusetts."

Maxwell stood not four feet away from their table. He wore pressed slacks, tucked in button down, and blazer. His blond-white hair was slicked back.

Reid sneered. "What are you doing here?" He couldn't sit any closer to Rowan, and Hunter was on the other side.

"Slummin'?" Hunter added.

Nicky's definitely wasn't Maxwell's scene. He stood out like a sore thumb, drawing glances of the other patrons. But his basilisk stare seemed to be focused on Rowan. Max smiled.

"It's so lovely to see you Rowan," he purred. "Did you get my flowers?"

Rowan grinned uncomfortably. "Yeah…they were nice."

"They reminded me of you."

"If you saw 'em now, they wouldn't," Reid told him.

Maxwell took his gaze off of Rowan to address Reid. "I saw you playing pool. You won the bet." His brow rose slyly.

Reid's fair face crimsoned with anger. He felt Rowan glance at him.

Before he could retort Maxwell said with a concerned face, "Did you know 2.5 million Americans are addicted to gambling? I've worked with-"

"Son of a bitch!" Reid shot up and pushed Maxwell forcefully.

"Reid!" Rowan held on to his arm.

Maxwell straightened his blazer, brushed it off.

"Listen, why don't you leave, Maxwell," Caleb said calmly.

Oddly enough, Maxwell acquiesced. "Rowan, I apologize if I upset you."

"Don't fucking talk to her," Reid spat, clenching his fists.

"Reid, please," she said quietly.

The tension was still in the air after Maxwell disappeared, like he left a bad stench. Pinkie was aghast that he'd missed the fire, but Maria filled him in with details. The night managed to go on with little to no incident, and a few hours later Reid and Rowan were alone in their bedroom.

Reid was still pissed. Maxwell had outed him in front of Rowan, she had yet to say anything about his "gambling." Mostly he had hated the word 'addiction.' Rowan was reading in bed when he came upstairs with a bottle of water. He offered her some but she declined.

All the animals were lying in his spot on the right side of the bed, but they shifted when he shooed them aside. Ernie simply relocated himself between their set of legs. Bruce Lee curled up under the dog's chin, and Bubbe plopped herself on Rowan's lap.

"What're you reading?"

"_Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_." Rowan finished the page and put it aside.

A clammy silence settled over them, Reid knew he was going to have to start the talk that they needed to have. But…

"Your new friends are pretty nice," she said as she petted the cat's tummy.

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, I'm sorry for how I acted."

"He provoked you."

"Maxwell or Sean?"

She smiled ironically. "Both, I think." Rowan looked at him. "Does marriage make you feel so differently from your friends?"

"Not in a bad way, no," he assured her. Reid knew his taking Sean up on his challenge had more to do with the challenge itself than proving that he did not do everything his wife said, yet the latter was in there somewhere.

"It's a little different for you. Guys will rib you about it and accuse you of being pu-" She had a hard time saying that word.

"Pussy whipped," he finished, half-grinning.

Rowan nodded. "Yeah. And girls, most of them, will think it's nice or something. You know I don't like gambling, but when I told you not to it was more of a suggestion because you get overly competitive when you place bets."

He chuckled softly. "True."

"And you're your own person Reid. You don't have to prove anything to your friends. You don't do everything I say, and I wouldn't expect you to either. I don't want you under my thumb."

"I know. I just…got caught up. And I know I shouldn't, but when I brag about being married, I mean it, and even more because it's you." He scooched closer and put his arm around her, catching the faint scent of lavender in her hair. "People who don't know us, don't get our bond, or the significance of everything we've been through together. And there's nothing I could say, or need to say, to make them get it."

Rowan kissed him.

He parted from her lips with an awe-filled expression. "Holy shit."

"What?"

"I told Caleb that marriage had wizened me, and I was right." He laughed. Then he sobered, "Can we put the kids in their own beds for a little while?"

"You did that twice today already," she said, smirking.

"I'm a young, virile man, Rowan. I have needs."

"And man want woman, hmm?"

"Shit, yeah!"

xxxxx

Ginger woke up in a cold sweat, alone in her bedroom that was next to Chase's. It was that dream again. The doctors were trying to sedate her, forcing her into a strait jacket. The door opened and the Libero entered with a very large needle. Awful. She hated that dream.

Feeling a little shaky Ginger got out of bed with her blanket wrapped around her and padded quietly to Chase's door. It was closed, but she let herself in as silently as she could. He was sleeping on his stomach. Ginger always felt safer the closer she was to Chase. He slept on the left side of the bed so she curled up on the floor nearest him.

Chase had heard her entry, heard her spread out on the floor next to him. It was a fairly common occurrence, Ginger sneaking into his room for safety. Whatever demons he had, Ginger's were worse. Sometimes he wondered what she had been like before her family was murdered. He knew she had been somewhat of a social outcast because of her intelligence and dedication to academia. Timid, but not frightened. For years people had told her she was crazy, that what she had seen in her house was a delusion. She'd been pumped with drugs and isolated in padded rooms. All those things had undermined the confidence she had once had in her own mind. Chase knew that if she had to, Ginger could survive on her own. Hell, that's what she'd been doing before he came along.

He sighed. "Gin, don't sleep on the floor."

"Okay." She got up and took the other side of the bed. "I had the dream again."

Eyes closed, he said, "You're not in the hospital anymore, Ginger." Chase could feel her gaze on him. "Go to sleep."

Pause, then, "But…they could still be looking for me."

"They're not."

"But what if they are?"

Chase opened his eyes. "They're not."

"They could take me away," she whispered with genuine fright.

He felt a flash of rage, though not at her. At the thought of someone, anyone, trying to take Ginger away from him. "I won't let anyone take you away, Ginger."

"No?"

"Yeah." Chase took a last glance at her, letting her image sink behind his eyelids. "Now go to sleep."

It was quiet for about ten minutes before she spoke again. "Chase?"

He grumbled. "What?"

"After you're done here, what's going to happen?"

Chase hadn't thought that far ahead. His plans were just barely beginning. "I don't know."

"Can we travel?" she asked hopefully.

"And go where?"

"I've never seen the Grand Canyon. Or Atlantic City."

Chase snorted. "Atlantic City?"

"Or the showgirls in Vegas."

This he laughed at.

"Can we go, Chase? Please?"

"Fine. After I'm done here I'll take you anywhere you want to go, all right? Now go to sleep."

Silence. Chase felt it coming. She said, "You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. Please go to sleep."

Five minutes later he was listening to her even breathing that came with slumber. Her face was peaceful, which, in turn, allowed him the same peace.

* * *

**Gracias, DebBee for the continued reading. :)**

**I'd like to know what the rest of you think.**

**I have Ginger's picture up on my profile, too.**


	4. Angels and Demons

**IV. Angels and Demons**

_The more perfect a thing is,  
the more susceptible to  
good and bad treatment it is.  
-Dante Alighieri_

"It looks so good!" Rowan exclaimed.

The redone floors of their house were smooth and unscuffed. Other than the men who'd worked on it, Reid and Rowan were the first to step on the new wood. All three floors had been done, including the stairs. The bathrooms needed to be retiled, which was in the works; so did the kitchen. It had been a little over a month since Reid had first brought her here, and if everything kept going according to plan, they would be able to move in soon.

"They did the plumbing, too," Reid told her.

"Really?" She beamed. "We could probably move in sooner then."

Reid was looking forward to that. The last month had been crazy with college. He wasn't enjoying the homework, quizzes, or tests. But swim practice was going well, and it was nice to know that he hadn't lost his stroke. Training was longer and more frequent than high school, though nothing he couldn't handle, he thrived on competition. Throughout, he had kept a close eye on Rowan, watching for signs of any floods of anxiety or stress.

It was mostly just the two of them at the Danvers' mansion. During the week Caleb stayed at his apartment, and Evelyn was still traveling.

"I got another thing to show you." He hustled her down to a lower floor, Ernie, Bruce Lee, and Bubbe following. It was a room that was large enough for an apothecary. It had huge windows that looked out onto a clear area where Reid wanted to install a pool. "Your sanctum sanctorum."

"It's great," she told him, hugging him tightly. "What about you?"

"About me what?"

"A place for you. I know you like your own niche."

"Uh…There are plenty of rooms. No rush."

Rowan let it go for now. They spent another half hour just walking around before driving back home. Reid was utilizing his Mustang with the top down as much as possible before fall set in along with the wet weather.

"When are you going to let me drive back?" Rowan asked.

He smirked. "Yeah…well…I'm conserving time."

"Reid, I've never had a problem getting anywhere on time."

He chuckled. "It's not about being on time, Row."

"Uh huh." She sniffed. "You just think I drive slowly."

"I framed that slowing ticket you got, remember?"

Rowan stuck her tongue out at him, laughing. When they arrived back at the mansion, there was a package waiting for her on the front step. It was another long box wrapped with a ribbon.

"Son of a bitch…" Reid muttered. He swiped the card before Rowan could even touch it. "I look forward to seeing you at the Garwin's charity function this coming Saturday. –M."

Ernie barked.

"Even Ernie can smell his bullshit," Reid said as they entered the mansion. "What is this, the fourth message he's given you?"

Rowan set the box on a table in the foyer. Instead of typical roses, this time there was a single white anemone flower. Her brow rose. "Forsaken," she said.

"What?"

"Anemone flowers, their meaning, forsaken." Then she laughed dismissively. "Not like he knew that or anything." Almost against her will she brought the petals to her nose and inhaled.

For some reason Reid snatched it out of her hand compulsively, like it was dangerous. "Don't," he told her.

Rowan blinked. "Ok…"

The three animals whined which snapped Rowan out of her stupor. "They're hungry."

"Yeah. I'll throw this out." He didn't leave it open for argument, just grabbed the ribbon, box, and card and left the house through the front door. But instead of tossing it in the garbage, he dropped the stuff on the gravel of the driveway. His eyes flashed and it all went up in flames, his magic stoking it so hot the fire was blue.

That was the only way to truly get rid of it. You could only make so much potpourri.

xxxx

Maxwell watched, unseen, from a distance outside the Danvers' estate. It sickened him how giggly that couple was together. How Rowan leaned into Reid when they were next to each other, how Reid gazed at her as if she were the only woman who existed. One of those…_solid_ relationships, even Maxwell could tell. Nothing to do with age, or shallow circumstances. No, they had been bound by deep circumstances of peril, life threatening peril; great heartache and even greater joy.

However, the trials of heartache were so much more enthralling to behold.

"That which doesn't kill you makes you stronger," he said to no one.

"Or it can break you."

Maxwell spun around furiously, eyes flashing. "Never sneak up on me."

The man chuckled mockingly. "Always be aware of your surroundings. Didn't they teach you that in Darklighting 101?"

The blond sneered viciously. He detested that this…mere witch had more power than he did. For now. Only for now though.

"So, did the Daughter of Ipswich enjoy your little gift? Or did Reid burn it again?" By the look on Maxwell's face it was obvious he wasn't aware that Reid had set fire to the previous two messages. "May I offer a suggestion?"

Maxwell didn't answer.

"You're taking the wrong tact here. Wooing their little Lil Bit?" The moniker was said with disdain.

"Oh, did you try and that not work out?" Max retorted.

"I didn't waste my time."

"Course not. You have your own little-"

Maxwell didn't get finish. An invisible vise was coiled around his neck and he was lifted three feet off the ground. His hands clawed at the winch in vain.

"Don't talk about her," Chase Collins said. He held it for another ten seconds before releasing Maxwell. God, the rush of Power. His Power. It pulsed through his veins…ah. Abruptly, Ginger's face flashed in his mind and the need to keep his Power at full assault dissipated.

"Son of a whore," Maxwell hissed, voice raspy.

"That may be true," Chase replied. "But I never knew my mother."

xxxx

After Chase left Maxwell he drove home, not acknowledging the fact that all he wanted to do was stay home for the rest of the evening with Ginger. Just as he was outside of Ipswich his cell phone rang. Ginger.

He said hi and five seconds later his car swerved momentarily.

"You want me to get what with _what_?" he questioned. "Fine," he replied through clenched teeth.

Fifteen minutes later he found himself standing in a grocery store in the aisle with the feminine products. His eyes scanned the array of brands and…styles, completely and utterly lost. Ginger said she needed the kind with "wings." Chase didn't get it, but he wasn't going to call her and reveal his incompetence. He never had any sisters or anything of the like. This topic never came up with any of his past girlfriends. And his adoptive mother didn't count.

Chase never imagined himself in this situation. A lone man lost amid…

Pads with and without wings.

"Panty liners…" he murmured, baffled. He replaced that box on the shelf.

Maxi super-absorbent. Regular.

Ultra-thin. "But they're as absorbent as regular and maxi/super," he read under his breath. "What the hell is the point?"

He completely overlooked the tampons, on purpose. Ten minutes later Chase was still bewildered.

"Um…excuse me? Do you need help?"

Chase turned to the voice that had broken him out of his haze of perplexity. It took a moment for him to realize that Caleb's girlfriend was addressing him. Oh, the chances of this, he thought with wry amusement. But maybe it was time for Caleb to know he was back in town. And he knew Golden Boy would hate that Judy had been literally within bewitching distance from an old enemy.

He smiled. "Yeah, actually, I do. My uh…girlfriend" – the word slid off his tongue naturally - "wanted me to get her some…" He gestured towards the products. "She mentioned wings."

Judy smiled. "Try these. You can't go wrong."

He took the pack Judy offered him. "Thank you." That was sincere. He never wanted to do this again. "Say, uh…you look really familiar."

"Hmm…"

Chase snapped his fingers. "Spenser Academy, right?"

"I went there." Judy peered at him, trying to place a name with the face. "You…Oh! You were there for a little while."

He smiled. "Yeah, a week. Family emergency took me away." He held out his hand. "Chase Collins."

"Judy Miller. You hung out with Caleb…I think."

Chase nodded. "Yeah. He and his friends took me right in. Do you still talk with him?"

"Often. He's my boyfriend."

"Wow. Excuse me for being forward, but you're a much better choice than that blond girl he was tagging along with last year."

Judy managed not to wince at the mention of Sarah.

"Well, hey, I have to go," Chase said. "Thanks again for the help. Tell Caleb I said hi."

"I will."

xxxx

"Judy?" Caleb walked into his apartment, shut the door.

"In the kitchen!"

He smiled when he saw her. "Something smells good." He hugged her, lifting her off her feet in the process. She was leaving tomorrow to spend the weekend with her parents and he wanted a night with her.

"It's just spaghetti. I'm trying out Row's recipe." She scooped some of the sauce out of the pot with a wooden spoon. "Here, tell me if I got it anywhere near right." Judy raised the spoon to his mouth.

Caleb groaned. "Definitely."

She tasted it. "Eh…not quite. Darn."

He shook his head. "It's great, sweetie."

Caleb went to take a shower. By the time he got out the spaghetti was ready. Ten minutes into dinner, Judy said, "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Guess who I ran into at the store?"

"Someone we used to go to school with?"

"You're too good a guesser. Chase Collins. You remember him? He said you guys hung out…" Judy trailed off, noting the lack of color on her boyfriend's face. "Caleb? Caleb, are you all right?"

"Yeah." He shook his head to clear it. "Sorry, I thought I felt a headache coming on." That was close enough to the truth.

"Do you need some aspirin?" She got up and retrieved a glass of water for him.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." He downed half the glass. "Where did you see him?" he finally asked, hoping his voice sounded normal.

Judy let his strange behavior go for the moment. "Trying to pick out the right kind of sanitary napkins for his girlfriend. He was so lost," she chuckled.

_A girlfriend_, Caleb thought. "I bet he was lost." He was pretty sure his heart was beating normally now. Was his girlfriend bumping into his archenemy a coincidence or a purposeful ploy set by Chase? Because of all places…the aisle at the grocery store where the feminine products were shelved?

xxxx

Caleb gathered them in Rowan's apothecary the next morning. They were silent for several moments after he told them the news of Chase's return.

"He probably wants his Power back," Rowan postulated. "And then some."

"Well, he's not getting it back," Reid said.

Caleb paced back and forth, the most reeled by the circumstances. "I guess I should tell Sarah."

They all stared at him like he was insane.

"What for?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, what's this got to do with her?" Reid added acerbically.

"If anyone, you should tell Judy," Tyler said, though not unkindly.

"He's got a point," Hunter said.

Rowan got up and approached her brother. "Chase is probably going to make things worse. He might even…go after Judy this time instead of Sarah. Do you want her to find out some other way than from you, Cay?"

He knew his sister was right. Maybe he'd put it off for too long. "She's at her parents this weekend. I'll…tell her when she comes back."

"And Sarah?" Tyler asked.

"No," Pogue objected. "If he has to tell Sarah that means I'd have to tell Kate."

"But Kate's not even in Massachusetts," Hunter said.

Caleb's cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" His body went still; a flutter of various emotions crossed his face. "Okay…I'll…where are you?" He hung up.

"Sarah?" Rowan said.

He nodded. "She saw Chase at a coffee shop in the city."

"That's no coincidence. He must have decided it was time for everyone to know he was in town," Hunter said.

"Do you think the girlfriend is real?" Rowan questioned.

"Yeah. There's no way a guy would be where he was with that kind of story if it wasn't true," Reid said.

"You going to meet her?" Pogue asked Caleb.

Caleb sighed. "She wants to talk. She's scared."

"So what?" Reid demanded. "It's an excuse to get close you."

Rowan sat back down, Reid put his arm around her.

"I'm more worried about him going after Rowan," Reid said.

Hunter nodded. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," Rowan replied. "But we should watch out for Hope and Maria, too. Chase might use them to get to you guys."

Tyler and Pogue nodded.

"Caleb," Pogue said. "If you're going to see Sarah," – obviously he didn't approve – "you should take someone with you."

"You think he'll attack me now?"

"No. Sarah might," Reid said. "She wants you to go to her dorm, doesn't she?"

Caleb shot him a look.

"Home-wrecking slut," Reid muttered.

"I'm going with you," Rowan said. "I can put a charm in her room to ward off evil. It might make her feel better." She squeezed Reid's hand to stop him from making further comments before she got up to gather some things from the apothecary half of her sanctum sanctorum.

xxxx

Caleb was already a popular student if the many greetings he encountered on campus was evidence. Although he was anxious, Caleb was polite when he introduced Rowan to his peers. The first time Caleb had stepped foot on Harvard soil was when he was four years old and his father was giving a speech to graduating students. He had always wanted to follow in his father's professional footsteps, being an accomplished and proficient lawyer as William Danvers III.

Sarah answered the door before Caleb could knock a third time. She was surprised to see his sister with him.

"Hi, Rowan," she said.

"Hey, Sarah," she answered politely. Unlike her husband, Rowan did not harbor grudges, which was not to say that Rowan liked Sarah.

Sarah ushered them in, eyes furtively looking both ways of the hall before shutting the door. Her paranoia and fear was obvious; hands rubbed together, bottom lip was being worried. She needed a comforting arm around her shoulders but Caleb wasn't providing one.

"Start from the beginning," he said.

"Okay, well…I was at Starbucks, paying for my drink, and I hear his voice behind me." She shrugged helplessly.

"Did he threaten you?"

"No, nothing like that. He tried to make polite conversation."

Caleb nodded. He was distracted by Rowan dragging a chair over to the door, then she began to hammer a charm above it.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Okay, got it."

"What is that?" Sarah asked.

"It wards off evil," Rowan replied. She took a small sack of something that smelled odd and handed it to Sarah. "Keep that with you."

"So…that's it?" Sarah gazed at Caleb questioningly, almost pleading.

He was silent, then, "Row, could you wait outside for a sec?"

"Sure."

"Don't go too far," he reminded her. When the door closed behind his sister he turned back to Sarah. "I really don't think he'll come after you."

"Then why follow me to the coffee place? Why talk to me at all?"

"I don't know."

"What if…" She swallowed a lump in her throat. "What if he comes here and pretends to be you…like last time?"

"He won't be able to do that with my sister's charm over the door. What illusion he put up would disappear the moment he crosses that door."

It was odd. Sarah was being protected by the very things that had made her turn away from Caleb a year ago.

"I'm scared," she confessed, quietly.

"I'm sorry." Although he had nothing to be sorry for. He did feel bad that Sarah was being left in the lurch. The urge to invite her to stay with him and his sister at the mansion for the weekend was on the tip of his tongue but he did not feel right about that. "If he does bother you again…you know my number."

Just as he was turning away, Sarah held onto his elbow. "Caleb." Silence. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

His brow rose. "For what?"

"Not giving you a chance…before."

He half-grinned. "It's okay." His brown eyes flicked to Judy's side of the room, warmth filled them. "It worked out for the better."

Sarah felt oddly disappointed by his answer. She took her hand back, retreated a step. "Thanks for coming over. Rowan, too."

"Yeah."

xxxx

Caleb was quiet most of the way home. Rowan made a conscious effort to block her psychometry from picking anything up from her brother. Not that it mattered, Caleb was so lost in his own world.

"So, Reid said Maxwell sent you more flowers?"

Rowan pursed her lips. She would let her brother have this one. "Yeah. Reid took care of it though."

"We might have to think about filing a restraining order if this continues."

She laughed lightly. "Not even a month in school and already you're tapping into your inner-lawyer."

Her brother forfeited a brief grin. "Seriously, Lil Bit."

"I'm not encouraging him or anything."

His head snapped to her, then back to the road, slightly surprised. "I know. And that makes his persistence even worse." They drove into Ipswich. "He hasn't bumped into you anywhere else, has he?"

She shook her head. "Just Nicky's with you guys, and the flowers. And he'll be at the charity function tomorrow night."

Caleb pulled a face. "We'll watch out for him for the time being." None of them liked Maxwell; Caleb thought he was a sleaze, and if he kept his inappropriate behavior up, no one would be able to stop Reid from rearranging Max's face.

Rowan giggled.

"What?" Caleb said, assuming she had picked up on his thoughts.

"Nothing. I was just imagining Chase trying to pick out the right pad for his girlfriend." She chuckled again, then Caleb joined in.

Caleb remembered when he and Rowan had gone to the store for the first time trying to choose the same thing when she'd first gotten her period. They had stood, bewildered, among all the options. Their mom was in the midst of her drunkenness, and Rowan had no other female go-to's to consult. Besides, he was always the first person she went to when she had a problem.

Finally, a nice employee had helped them out.

When they got back home, Hunter, Reid, Pogue and Tyler were waiting in the kitchen, wondering why they had left school early.

"Are you sick?" Pogue asked her.

Rowan had taken a deep breath and announced, "You guys, today I have become a woman."

Four pairs of eyes had stared at her, stumped. Hunter got it first and made a sound of understanding. Tyler and Pogue followed.

"What? I don't get it," Reid exclaimed, irritated.

"My menses, Reid," Rowan tried to clarify.

Tyler rolled his eyes at the blond's still-confused face. "Her period, Reid. God."

"Oh…Oh!" Reid voiced.

"This doesn't make you a woman, Lil Bit," Caleb told her, not liking the implications of 'woman.'

"Uh, yeah, what he said," Pogue echoed.

"I can have babies now."

"No!" Reid nearly yelled.

Tyler's face was beet red. Then they all turned to Hunter, because they knew by now how babies were made.

He held up his hands, palms out. "Don't look at me." He said to Rowan, worried, "Uh…you're still our Rowan, right?"

"Yeah, you'll still bake us cookies and stuff…right?" Reid questioned.

"Well, duh, sillies," she said, and Hunter breathed a sigh of relief.

Reid scratched his head. "Does this mean you're going to go all evil once a month?"

He was met with a chorus of 'shut ups.'

Now, Caleb said, "That was…a long time ago."

"Yup. But hey, think about it, if it weren't for me, you guys would have acted all weird every time a girl mentioned her period to you. Girls appreciate it when a guy doesn't get all weird on them."

Caleb laughed. "Right."

"Do you think Chase's girlfriend is evil?"

xxxx

"They're happy face cookies," Ginger told Chase. "My mom made them for me the first time I got my period."

Chase tried to appear casual in the midst of this conversation. For some reason Ginger thought it was fantastic he'd picked out the right…product for her; now she had the assumption he was totally cool and informed about it. He was just glad the experience was over. He took a bite of the cookie so he wouldn't have to say anything.

"How was your day? Did you see your friend?" she asked as she put the cookies on a plate.

"He's not my friend, Ginger."

She shrugged. "You talk to him a lot."

"For business."

"For how much longer?"

Chase detected the change of tone. It wasn't like Ginger to interrogate him, especially about personal business. "I don't know. Why?"

She began to wring her hands.

His brow narrowed. "Ginger."

"I just…you know…don't like him," she admitted. "He's scary."

"You ran into him once."

She shook her head. "He came by today, asking for you."

"When?" It must have been after he'd used his Power on Maxwell. Did he come here to bother Ginger to get back at him? Ginger was his weak spot. He'd never had one before her. It complicated things.

"About an hour before you got home."

His jaw was clenched. Likely when he'd easily tracked Sarah down to surprise her.

"Are you mad because I answered the door?" she said quietly.

He sighed. "No." Without thinking he swiped another cookie, nibbling thoughtfully. "These are good, Gin."

She brightened instantly. "Really? I'll make more!"

xxxx

"Another lovely evening schmoozing," Reid quipped blandly. He and Rowan had finally managed to break away from his parents introducing them to more people so they could join their friends.

"It's for a good cause this time," Rowan said. "Did any of you make bids?"

"I don't need any of the stuff they're auctioning off," Hunter said.

"There was a nice boat," Reid said.

"Not fast enough," Pogue disagreed. He had his arm around Hope's waist who was wearing a tight black number with her hair swept up loosely.

"My dad's waving at me," Tyler said. "Be right back."

They were all being vigilant considering the return of Chase. It wouldn't be a surprise for him to turn up at a large setting just to set off a few sparks. Caleb was dreading telling Judy when she returned Sunday evening.

"If you could all please take your seats," a man said.

It was time to announce the winners of the auction. They split off at two separate tables near each other. Hunter, Caleb, Rowan and Reid at one; Tyler, Maria, Hope and Pogue at the other.

"I just wanted to say hello."

Reid scowled. Maxwell had just subtly touched his wife on her shoulder, smiling that sickening smile at her.

"Hello," she said, trying to be polite.

"This isn't your table," Reid told him.

"I hope you liked the flowers," Maxwell said to Rowan, lithely holding a glass of red wine in his hand.

Hunter fixated on Max's glass. He patiently waited for the right moment, and didn't have to for too long. Maxwell lifted his glass to take a sip just as Hunter manipulated the energy so the contents of red wine spilled onto Maxwell's pristine white dress shirt.

Reid snorted, stifling his laughter. Rowan eyes widened momentarily.

"Sir?" A waiter inquired of Maxwell.

The wannabe Darklighter sneered and grabbed the white cloth that hung over the waiter's forearm as he angrily slipped away. Rowan's eyes followed him before turning back to the table.

"That was interesting," she said ironically.

"So clumsy," Maria said from the other table.

Reid caught his dad's eye a few tables away, and he put his hands up indicating innocence, though he didn't bother to hide his amusement. For the next twenty minutes they listened and clapped for the people who won what they bid for, Maxwell relatively forgotten.

Rowan excused herself to use the restroom. The halls of the building were quiet, and her flats made a soft tapping as she walked. The night was already wearing on her, and she still had a few more homework assignments to do. She thought she was hiding it pretty well, but she was more worried about the Chase situation than she let on. And Rowan wanted to know more about this girlfriend. Was she as much on the left hand of magic as Chase? Did she have any powers at all? Or was Chase using this girlfriend for his own ends?

She shut off the tap, dried her hands.

"I wanted to apologize."

She gasped, putting her hand over her now thudding heart. He was standing in the hall; she was standing in the bathroom.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he fairly crooned.

"It's okay." Rowan weaved her way passed him without making physical contact.

"Wait." He held the crook of her elbow and her psychometry went off. Her stomach curdled at the images. Shocked.

"I need to get back," Rowan insisted, taking her elbow. It itched, even burned a little, or it may have been her imagination, the dislike of having him touch her leaving a tactile response.

"Rowan!" Reid came around the corner, his body instantly tensing, obvious from twenty feet away. He was by her side in seconds, putting his body in front of hers. "Go back to the auction, Row," he said.

"Reid."

"I'll be right there."

Her brown eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them. Reluctantly, she retreated. When she was out of ear shot, Reid turned blazing eyes on Maxwell.

"Stay away from her," he warned coldly.

"It's a free country," Maxwell parried.

"My wife isn't the country." Reid took a step forward. "So you don't talk to her. You stop sending her flowers, too."

"There's no law against sending someone flowers."

"There is a law against harassment."

Maxwell chuckled. "You're going to sic the law on me?"

Reid smiled distastefully. "No. I'll take care of you."

"Brave words! Is that what you defend your pretty…wife with? Words."

"I mean it. Stay the fuck away from her. Because you don't want to know what I have to defend her with."

Pause. "You know, Reid…I always get what I want. Cars, houses, women. Anything."

"You're never getting, Rowan. I promise you that."

For a second, Maxwell allowed the fact that he had underestimated Reid Garwin. It was apparent he was willing to go to bat for his wife. So, Maxwell's lips spread in a close-lipped grin, colder than ice. He nodded, on the verge of mocking, before turning foot and walking away.

xxxx

Saturday evening, just about the time Caleb was applauding the winners of the charity auction, Judy Miller got a video message on her phone. Tired, having spent her day with her family who gave her the third-degree on the past month of college, she almost didn't answer. But she thought it might be Caleb because sometimes he sent video messages.

It was from a number she didn't recognize. And when she finally got to watch the message, her heart stopped.

Caleb. Sarah.

In Caleb's apartment. In Caleb's bed.

xxxx

It was only nine in the evening. Caleb had taken a break from the charity to call Judy. She didn't answer. They usually talked every night, and he just wanted to hear her voice. He was going to tell her tomorrow and he wanted an affirmation of her love.

"Idiot," he muttered.

At ten, he tried again. When he arrived home at eleven, he texted.

No response.

xxxx

"Do you sense anything off about Maxwell?" Rowan asked Reid.

It took a moment for her question to filter through his semi-slumber.

He licked his lips. "You mean other than the fact that he's a stalking pervert?"

Rowan shifted in his arms to face him. "I saw something when he touched me."

Reid's eyes snapped open. "He touched you? When?" He propped himself up on his elbow, looking at her intensely.

"He grabbed my elbow outside the bathroom before you came."

He bit back curses. "What'd you see?"

"I think… It was a jumble of brief images. But I think he's dabbling in the dark arts."

"The dark arts?" Reid scoffed, not at Rowan, just the idea of Maxwell doing magic. "Does he have powers?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. But he wants them. That I could tell."

"Then he must know about all of us, too," Reid concluded. "Does it seem like a coincidence that just as Maxwell pops up so does Chase?"

"I hadn't thought of that," she replied.

He noted her weariness. They'd have to cut down on these damn society parties, the atmosphere just sapped Rowan out. Through their blood bond he felt her immense worry, and a growing anxiety.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"I don't think I could sleep."

"Yeah, you can." He pulled her into his arms, her head tucked under his chin. "You want me to sing to you?"

Her light chuckle was stifled against his chest. "No. You want to wake up the kids?"

"Good point. They're sleeping in their own beds for once. Wouldn't want to disturb them." Reid kissed the top of her head and they settled. He kept running his fingers through her hair until he heard her breathing level. He didn't want to fall asleep before she did.

Reid didn't tell her about what had been said between him and Maxwell earlier that night. The blond had a feeling that Max wasn't just blowing hot air when he said he wanted Rowan. A lot of assholes had wanted Rowan at one point; none of them were alive now. He wondered if it was the plight of the good to have dark forces always after them.

* * *

**Thank you for the continued reading and reviews. I appreciate it very much. :D**


	5. The Devil You Knew

**V. The Devil You Knew**

_Midway on our life's journey,  
I found myself in dark woods,  
The right road lost.  
-Dante's Inferno_

Caleb had received no reply from Judy by Sunday morning. It was niggling on his nerves having gone more than a day without speaking to her. Well, he had spoken to her Saturday afternoon before the charity auction, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Judy told him that she would be at his apartment by two and it was eleven-thirty now. Caleb wasn't normally this needy or insistent, but with Chase on the loose everything got turned out of whack.

"Hey, group meeting," Reid said, interrupting his thoughts. "Everyone's here."

"Be right down," he replied. In vain, he checked his call log one more time before giving up. His sister said she had something important to tell all of them, and he had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

They were all settled in the sanctum sanctorum, Hope and Maria present this time. His own troubles he put on the back burner when he saw his sister looking more anxious than usual. She appeared as if she hadn't gotten much sleep and her brow was creased.

"Is this about Chase?" Pogue asked.

"Maxwell," Rowan said.

"Oh, ew," Maria interjected.

"When I went to use the restroom last night, he followed me. He was waiting outside the ladies room. Anyway, I was walking away and he grabbed my elbow. I saw things."

Reid coaxed her over to him on the large recliner, unable to take more of her frenetic pacing. She'd been disturbed all night, moaning with fright in her sleep on the verge of whimpering. Her skin had heated up several times and Reid had been worried that she was developing a fever.

"What did you see?" Caleb prompted gently after she paused.

"I think he's practicing the dark arts. Nothing was really clear, but it had that…feeling," she said, her eyes off someplace, out the window. "I don't know what his aim is, if he has one. Other than power, that is."

"And he probably knows about us, too," Reid added.

"How?" Hope questioned.

"He can probably sense the supernatural," Hunter postulated. "Or…"

"Chase," Pogue said.

"So, Maxwell and Chase together," Tyler said.

"It doesn't seem like Chase to work with anyone," Caleb thought. "And if Maxwell can't do much, what does Chase need him for?"

Quiet, then, "Ooh, ooh!" Maria exclaimed, raising her hand. "I know!" She realized her outburst, looked around. She had no magical anything so she wasn't sure if her opinion would be welcome.

"Go ahead," Tyler told her.

"Well, um, okay. See, Rowan, you like took Chase's Power and stuff, right? So, maybe like, Maxwell agreed to help Chase get all of you, and Rowan to give back the Power, so long as Max gets Rowan after." Pause, then, "Not that that's good. Row, sweetie, you have to hide!"

"I can't hide, Diz," she said.

"That…oddly sounds like a plausible scenario," Caleb said.

"But a scary one," Maria interjected, even though it'd been her idea. "I mean, like, you're all in trouble." Her big brown eyes gazed full of worry at Tyler.

"We'll be okay," he told her, pulling her to his side.

xxxx

"I don't want to go, but I still have to, Pogue." Hope folded a t-shirt in her overnight bag.

He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. "With Chase around, you shouldn't go by yourself."

"You have school. Quizzes, major homework. You can't afford to miss it." In went a pair of jeans. "It's only for a few days."

Pogue was more than displeased. His girlfriend was visiting her Aunt Evangeline who lived a few hours away. He had met the eccentric woman a few months ago for the first time, much to Hope's own displeasure. Hope hadn't fully forgiven her aunt for sending her on a wild goose chase to save her brother Justice. Then again, if she hadn't, Hope would never have come to Ipswich and into Pogue's life. The Parry Son couldn't help but be grateful for that.

"So…," Pogue hedged, changing the subject a little, "you open that letter from your brother yet?"

Hope had received her first letter from her brother Justice a couple of days ago. After Rafael Spellman and his associates had tracked Justice down he'd been taken to some vampire rehab retreat at an undisclosed location. Her older brother had been there for the past eight months or so with no communications, until now. The siblings hadn't parted on the best of terms what with Justice having tried to kill Rowan, resulting in Hope nearly losing Pogue forever.

Pogue took the stranded envelope from atop the dresser. "He might be getting out."

"That's nice," she replied blandly.

"Hope, I know your brother hurt you, but maybe it'd be good to at least hear him out."

His girlfriend shot him an incredulous look. "You're actually encouraging communication with Justice? After what he did?"

He shrugged. "By rights I should hate his guts, but…I know despite your attitude you still love him, and I wouldn't want you to feel like you had to choose between us."

Hope sighed with a moue on her face. She gestured for the envelope and Pogue handed it over. With some acerbity she ripped open the flap and unfolded the paper, scanning it quickly as the letter was short. Then she handed it back to Pogue for him to read.

"So, he is getting out," he said when he finished.

"And he wants to see me. Joy."

Pogue settled his hands on her hips, pulled her close. "Think about it, okay? I don't like seeing you sad."

"I'm not sad."

He gave her that _I know you too well_ look.

"Fine," she grumbled. "I'll think about it."

He kissed her and she accepted it, her hands threading around the nape of his neck, lightly tussling his shoulder length hair.

"So…you going to let me take your bike?" she queried coyly.

"I'm not sure what you love more, me or my bike," he joked.

"You, of course!" She caressed her lips over his. "It's just…every time I ride your bike…I think of you."

Pogue chuckled. "I have GPS on that bike, you know."

"See, you'll always know where I am then."

"I still don't like letting you go off on your own right now."

"You're so protective, Pogue."

"It's part of my nature. Plus, I love you."

"I love you, too. And right now…" Hope nudged him towards the bed. "I want to show you how much."

xxxx

Judy walked solemnly to her dorm room, hoping that Sarah wouldn't be there. How could she look into the eyes of the girl who had stolen her boyfriend? The person who had slept with Caleb in the very bed that she had made love to Caleb in? Judy's emotions warred between abject heartache, betrayal, and fury over what Caleb had done. And who had sent it to her? Caleb himself? Sarah?

She ignored every text and call he'd sent her. She should have been at his apartment right now; instead she'd gone straight to her dorm. Judy didn't know if she could stand to look at him right now.

To her relief, Sarah wasn't in. Judy dropped her two bags on the floor before letting her exhaustion consume her.

xxxx

Caleb parked illegally close in a spot nearest Judy's dorm. He'd called her parents an hour past two, and they said she had left on time as usual. Then he'd called the phone in her dorm. No answer. And she still wasn't picking up her cell phone. There was no choice but to go to her dorm.

He had to knock for more than a minute before she finally answered. First a swell of relief filled him that she was all right; then worry washed over. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy like she'd been crying.

"Judy? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Like you don't know?" she bit.

Caleb winced, never having heard her speak in that tone. His eyes moved passed her.

"Looking for Sarah?" she said. "She's not here."

"I called a hundred times, Judy." He trailed into the room, shut the door. "Why didn't you answer? I called your parents."

Judy almost bought his concern. Almost. "I want you to leave."

"Why?"

"Just leave, all right?"

"No!" When he reached out to her she shoved him off. "What's going on? Talk to me. Did something happen?"

She scoffed. "Happen? You…" She could barely get the words out. "I _saw_, Caleb. I saw you two…together." Her fists clenched over her stomach.

"Saw what?"

"You and…her!" she exclaimed sharply, fresh tears filling her eyes. "In your apartment. In the same bed that we…"

"I don't…I don't know what you're talking about."

Judy snatched her phone, played him the message. He watched with growing horror and dread at the mock-movie of him and Sarah.

"Who sent you this?" he demanded.

"I don't know! You? Sarah?"

_Chase_, he thought. Caleb took a deep breath. "Judy, listen to me. I know this will sound crazy, but this person who looks like me…It's not."

Judy shut her eyes tightly, opened them. "What? Your face is clear as day!"

"Please, listen." He ran his hand down his face, overwhelmed. "There are some things I have to tell you…about me. I was going to tell you today anyway…"

"You're not making any sense. What does this have to do with you and Sarah?"

"Sarah's not part of this. Not how you think."

His brown eyes pleaded with her, for mercy, a moment of understanding. Against her better judgment, she let him explain, she let him yarn a story that turned her life upside down. Caleb sat her down on her bed and for over an hour and explained to her his family history. Then he told her about Chase Collins, how he had come to Ipswich a year previous to take his Power. How he had used Sarah against him.

"Sarah knows?" Judy asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

She stood up. Paced. "And you're saying that that is magic on my phone?"

"Yeah. Illusion."

"How could you…" Judy hugged herself tightly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? You didn't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!"

"Yet you couldn't find a moment to tell during the past year? Okay, I can understand why you wouldn't at first. But…after we made love? Why not then?"

He could barely stand to see the hurt in her eyes. The way it tensed her entire body.

"And when you knew Chase was back, you still didn't. And what's insulting…I'm sharing a room with the girl who knew more about you than I did."

"She doesn't know me at all!" he insisted. "You do. _You_ know me, Judy."

She shook her head. "Do I?"

"I know I should have told you sooner. I wanted to. Believe me, I did. It's just…it's not easy. Being a warlock…it's not your everyday thing. I was rejected once just for being what I am…"

"You're comparing me to Sarah?"

"No."

"But you told her."

"She figured it out for herself," he explained. "I wouldn't have said anything otherwise."

"You're good at that," she muttered.

He didn't say anything for a minute. "I'm sorry, Judy. I know I should have told you. But I love you and…I didn't want to risk losing you. Not you."

His words touched her, but her mind was still reeling. She still felt wronged, lied to, angry, hurt.

"Caleb…I gave you my heart. My body." Her voice cracked. "I let you _inside_ me. And…I gave you that willingly. But you were only going to tell me because you got backed into a corner, weren't you? Because Chase came back."

Caleb wanted to pull her into his arms, yet he felt a gulf between them. One he had created. Him and him alone.

"Leave," she whispered.

"Judy."

"_Please_. Leave."

He went to the door like he was walking the Green Mile. Fingertips touched the cool doorknob though his hand couldn't grasp it and turn.

"If I didn't tell you, Judy," he said. "It was _only_ because I love you so much that I'm _terrified_ of losing you. That's all it was. Just me scared out of my mind for losing you."

xxxx

Pogue sat in near darkness with Caleb in the latter's apartment. His closest friend was despondent over Judy, convinced that he'd lost her.

"Give her a few days to get used to it. She'll come around."

Caleb wearily shook his head. "No. You didn't see how hurt she was."

There wasn't much else Pogue could say. Caleb said he needed to go for a walk and left the apartment. The evenings were beginning to get cold and daylight hours were shortening. He felt the chill with the lack of jacket but continued to walk. It was a quiet neighborhood, he passed few people. He just walked mindlessly.

After a half hour he thought he heard footsteps following him.

He looked behind him. Nothing. He continued walking.

An unnatural still had come over Caleb's surroundings. Something supernatural.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Don't you know never to ask that question?" Chase came out of the shadows. "No good comes of it."

Caleb sneered. "You."

"Me."

It was so sudden not even Chase could have predicted it. Caleb tackled him, both men sailing to the ground. Chase caught a thick right hook in his eye, then a left to his other.

"You had to come back!" Caleb yelled as he punched Chase. "Damn you!"

Chase growled and managed to reverse their positions. He punched Caleb a good one, it only served to incite the Danvers Son. His eyes went black and Chase was blasted a good twenty feet away. He landed hard.

Caleb materialized three feet away, rage his only feature.

Chase chuckled. "You know, I gotta say. I didn't think you had it in you." He slowly got up. "What a rush, isn't it?"

Caleb himself then went catapulting through the air. He managed to land on his feet, counterattacking Chase with every atom of Power he had. His onslaught was relentless until he felt electricity sparking atop his flesh.

"My…" Chase coughed. "The Golden Boy has arrived." Damn, he was hurting. "What's got your goat? Girl troubles?"

"Stay away from her." Caleb's voice was borderline demonic. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Kill me?" Chase laughed. "That's rich. You don't have it in you to take a life."

"Don't be so sure."

He smirked. "You know…I almost believe you."

"Whatever you came here for, you're not getting it."

Chase's face became stern. "I will get my Power back."

"No. You won't."

"Your sister stole it from me!"

"It wasn't yours to begin with!"

"It was Willed to me!"

"Against the Laws of the Covenant."

"Fuck the Laws. Your father Willed you his Power, too!"

"He did. But I had Rowan take it away."

For a moment, only the sound of the wind filled their ears as Chase stared at him incredulously. "Are you saying that you _willingly_ gave up your father's Power?"

"I don't covet power. Not like you." Caleb's eyes had returned their natural shade of brown, his tumult of fury having waned. He ached where Chase had hit him, and where he'd fallen on his back; but it did not seem he was in worse condition than Chase himself. "Some things are more important."

Chase's cell phone rang. Interrupting their tête-à-tête.

"I bet only person would be calling you now," Caleb said. "You told Judy you had a girlfriend."

"I tell people a lot of things," Chase spat.

The cell phone rang again.

"I'm done with you for now," Caleb said. "If you're smart, you'll leave and not come back."

"If you're smart, you'll sleep with both eyes open," Chase retorted. "You and your precious family." And he disappeared.

xxxx

"Chase, what happened?" Ginger exclaimed upon seeing him.

"Nothing." He headed straight for the bathroom, Ginger on his heels.

She inspected him closely, eyes filled with concern.

"I said it's nothing," he snapped.

"Nothing my butt," she retorted. "Sit down." Ginger pointed to the toilet for him to park himself. She got the First-Aid kit from the cabinet and went to work. "Who did this?"

"An old friend."

She frowned. "You shouldn't get into fights."

He chuckled lightly. "Sure, Gin. Whatever you say." When she didn't come back with a retort he opened his eyes only to see that a film of tears covered her eyes. "Don't," he said sternly.

She sniffed. "I worry about you." She sprayed some antiseptic on his knuckles, then blew on it.

"I can take care of myself."

"But you've got me. I take care of you, too. So if you come back to me looking like a grapefruit, I'm going to worry."

Chase smirked, amused; though it wilted when a frown marred her pretty features. Shit, he stepped in it again. He'd have to apologize.

"I know, Ginger. I'm…sorry that I worried you," he grumbled.

She threw away the bandage wrappers. "And?"

"And what?"

"And you won't fight anymore."

"Well, I didn't start it!" he exclaimed. "Jesus, what the hell am I saying? I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Well, if _I_ got in a fight-"

He held her by the shoulders, startling her. "If anyone touched you, I'd kill them."

For what seemed like forever they stood so close that their faces nearly touched. Chase was increasingly flummoxed by this protective edge he had with Ginger, how the idea of anyone hurting her or taking her away filled him with such emotions that were more consuming than his Power.

_Is he going to kiss me?_ she thought. She'd never been kissed before, and she couldn't imagine anyone but Chase giving her her first. He was her best friend, and she loved him, it was perfect.

"Chase?" Ginger said his name quietly, with a nervous quiver.

He blinked furtively, letting her go. "I'm going to bed." Chase left the bathroom swiftly into the retreat of his bedroom.

He needed a cold shower. What was he thinking…imagining Ginger like that? She was a grown woman, sure, but it would be like taking advantage of her. The word 'love' did not enter his mind, it was still too big for him to conceive let alone speak aloud.

He wasn't used to having someone care for him like Ginger did. He never imagined that when he had brought her along with him that it would come to this. He worried about her when he was away, and he felt guilt when he went about things he didn't speak of to her. Ginger was so good that she would be frightened of him if she knew. If she knew that he had killed in cold blood; if she knew that he had lied about Caleb and the others. They had stolen his Power, surely, but there was more to the story.

Ginger didn't know that he'd once been addicted, still was, driven further to madness than she herself had ever been. He was part of the evil that she dreamed about, the evil that had killed her family.

"Chase?" Ginger knocked softly on his door.

He sighed. "What, Ginger?"

"Do you need some aspirin?"

"No."

Quiet. Then, "Can I…can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked tentatively. "It's supposed to thunder later."

He hung his head and didn't answer for so long that he heard her feet start to move away. He got up and opened the door. She turned, smiled gratefully at him and started to make her bed on the floor.

"Don't sleep on the floor, Ginger."

"Okay."

He went and took a quick shower. She was still awake when he went back in his room. "No talking tonight," he said as he got under the covers.

"Okay."

"I mean it." Chase closed his eyes.

"Good night, Chase."

"Night."

Ten minutes passed.

"Chase?"

He grumbled. "What?"

"You're my best friend."

_And I don't deserve you_, he thought.

* * *

**I didn't want to gave Judy forgive him right away. But I won't drag it out either.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Always appreciated. :)  
**


	6. Road to Perdition

**VI. Road to Perdition**

_I go, and it is done; the bell invites me.  
Hear it not…for it is a knell__  
That summons thee to heaven or to hell.  
-Macbeth_

It was raining Monday morning when Rowan pulled up in Caleb's apartment complex. Bubbe meowed in the passenger seat, feline eyes darting out the windows. She had only been to Caleb's new place a few times. Rowan got out of the car, popped her umbrella, then went around to the other side to take Bubbe. Rowan used her key to enter Caleb's apartment. It was dark and quiet.

"Go on," she said as she set Bubbe down. The cat made her way to Caleb's room.

Twenty minutes later Rowan was carrying a tray laden with pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice into Caleb's room. Bubbe was curled up near his head. She meowed.

"Cay," Rowan said softly. She set the tray at the end of the bed. Rowan gently nudged her brother. "Cay."

Caleb mumbled something. His eyes flicked open and it took a moment for his vision to adjust.

"I made you breakfast."

He tried to smile but none was forthcoming. He was exhausted. After his and Chase's little confrontation he'd gone back to his apartment with little explanation to Pogue as to why his shirt was torn and he had a shiner; took a shower, and went to bed. It was a fitful sleep interrupted with thoughts of Judy. Each time he woke up hoping it was a dream. No such luck.

"Hey, Lil Bit," he said in a crackly voice.

He felt the affects of the previous night as he shifted to sit up. Rowan put the tray over his lap and sat down. Caleb picked at his food.

"Cutting class today?" she asked.

He had an hour and a half before his first class started, he didn't know if he could work up enough energy to attend. Both he and Judy had the same major and they were in a lot of the same classes together.

"She'll forgive you."

Caleb made a sound of neither agreement nor its opposite. "Thank you for breakfast."

She nodded. "Did you clean your scratches?" Her brother's knuckles bore bruises and scrapes.

"Yes."

"Who won?" Eyes that were identical in depth met hers. "You were using last night. I felt it…a lot."

There was no disappointment in her voice, merely his sister making a statement. In the light of day, so to speak as it was raining harder now, he regretted his capricious use of Power; and he hated more that he'd enjoyed how it felt. The control.

"Chase followed me. We got into it." And he knew they would again, because Chase wasn't going to give up, no matter that the odds were against him. A swell of anger built up, thinking about him. If he hadn't sent that bogus video to Judy, none of this would have happened. Caleb could have told her at his own pace without the catalyst of a painful, albeit fake, visual.

"I'll stay if you decide to go to school and drive you."

He chuckled a little, shortly at that. "Then we'd better head out now or I'll be late."

Rowan snorted. "Even in heartache people find an opportunity to knock my driving."

xxxx

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but I can't believe Pogue has you escorting me to the train station," Hope said.

"Boyfriends worry." Hunter maneuvered Rowan's Jeep down the wet roads. After returning from Caleb's she insisted he take her car because driving in this weather was bad enough in four wheels, let alone a motorcycle.

She snorted. Since it was raining Pogue's 'worry' had gone from a slight vibration to haywire. He'd once again iterated the time when Chase had ambushed him on his Ducati, thus landing him in the hospital. So only to soothe Pogue's fractured nerves was Hope taking the train to see her aunt.

"Come on, Hope, the place should have good memories for you. Pogue bursting in, creating mayhem to find you." He chuckled.

She punched him in the arm. "He didn't create mayhem."

"Hey, hey! Driving, thank you!"

"You could have let me borrow _your_ bike."

He smirked. "Ah, and risk the wrath of Pogue? Nah."

Hope and Hunter had bonded over the months through martial arts. She had participated when she was younger, her deceased father having been a martial arts instructor, but after her parents died the lessons had tapered off. Now she often joined Hunter during his morning exercises on the apartment's roof, re-honing her skills.

"When do you think this Chase thing'll die down?" she asked.

Hunter shrugged. "When he gives up or if he dies."

"Couldn't Rowan scry for him, find his location?"

"She tried that when he disappeared the first time. He's got some haze around him. I know some people I can ask though."

Hope knew Hunter and Rowan made a good team. They had this connection which was indefinable, and it didn't take anything away from what Rowan had with Reid, or Hunter with Gabriel. Hope knew that this was her family. When they took you in, they really took you in. They had your back like you'd been there your whole life. And the longer Hope stuck around, the more she understood why Rowan was such an important touchstone in their lives. It was a shame that in the past the Sons' girlfriends didn't understand their connection to Rowan, instead of admiring it, it was instead a cause for jealousy and resentment. It was their loss, Hope's gain.

Hope's cell phone rang. "Oh my God, Pogue's gone crazy." She hit TALK. "Yes, Po-"

"_Ready_?" a quiet voice asked.

"What?" She glanced at the call screen, put the phone back to her ear. "Pogue?"

"_I hope you are_," the voice said with finality.

Hunter looked at Hope, then back at the road. He hit the brakes. Hard.

When they both mentally gathered themselves, they were dumbfounded. It was dark outside. Or what passed for 'outside.' They were still on the road, but no other people were around. Humanity had disappeared around them. Empty cars seemed more like game pieces on the gravel.

"Hunter?" Hope's voice held a tingle of fear.

Suspicion mixed with cold anger covered his face. "Son of a bitch."

xxxx

"…and he didn't-" Reid stopped mid-sentence when Rowan's face shifted from attentive to his rambling to distance and worried. "Row?"

"Hunter," she said quietly. "Hunter…he's-"

"Do you feel it too, _pichouette_?" Gabriel popped from out of nowhere into the sanctum sanctorum. Michael appeared a second later.

"Yeah," Rowan answered Gabriel.

"Isn't he driving Hope to the train station?" Reid asked.

"_Merde_," Michael hissed.

Rowan hurried behind her apothecary counter and retrieved her scrying tools. After a quiet few minutes the crystal still continued to swing spasmodically over the map.

"He's not on this plain," she said.

"Chase? Is it Chase?" Gabriel demanded of no one. "I will kill him!" He cursed a blue streak in French. Michael put a calming hand on his twin brother's shoulder. It was a change of pace, usually it was Gabe trying to allay Michael's mood.

"I'll call Pogue," Reid said.

"Wait, call Hope's cell first. See if she answers."

Reid pulled up Hope's number in his cell phone. Waited. "Nothing." He was unsure of Pogue's school schedule but he called anyway.

"Darn," she said. "Okay, to help them we have to find them."

"Astral projection across plains," Michael suggested.

"Row, you have the strongest magical connection to Hunter. So if you projected you'd probably go right to him," Gabriel finished.

"Whoa, whoa!" Reid protested. "Projection?"

"It's okay, Reid," she said. "That's a good idea."

"How much energy is that going to take?" Reid demanded. "You've been ti-"

"_Reid_." Her face expressly indicated that he needed to be silent if he wasn't going to offer any advice. "Gabe's right. And I need you to be my anchor to _this_ plain."

"_Oui_, you're her strongest connection to this side," Gabriel said.

Reid mulled it over. Not certain he wanted Rowan to go through such a stressful procedure of astral projection. But if it had to be this way. "All right." He handed his phone to Michael. "Keep trying Pogue."

xxxx

"We're in suspension," Hunter concluded. "Not in another dimension, but a stagnant plain where Time doesn't exactly exist."

"Exactly exist?" she repeated.

They'd only been in this situation for about fifteen minutes but Hope's ill bodings hadn't abated. At least Hunter was a bag of calm and rationality, although Hope was putting up a good front. The closest she'd come to true paranormal activity was vampires and faith healers.

"I don't mean to put pressure on you," Hope said, "but do you know what to do?"

His head made a so-so response. "I know Rowan knows by now. Gabe, too."

"Your connection to Row is that strong?"

"Getting stronger. I can even get to her when she's not in trouble now." He made a 'come on' motion with his hand and they began to walk down the road between cars.

Following him, she spoke, "I'm figuring this is Chase's doing. But we're not really in danger, you know? Being attacked."

"You spoke too soon," he said, green eyes leveled ahead of them.

Specters were materializing in the distance in the form of humans like something out of a zombie movie. Hunter stole a glance behind them as well.

"We're closed in."

"So…what? We jump over and down?" she queried. Where more highway passes were. Goodie.

The zombies were closing in. "Lock yourself in the car Hope."

"Hell no!" she exclaimed. "I'm not going to leave you here to fight against them alone."

"I can handle this." Using his telekinesis he flung a car, bulldozing into the hoard of undead. They screeched like harpies, blood and guts flying.

Then, a loud boom rocked them beneath their feet. A large orb of fire shot down from the sky, shattering half of the highway. Flaming hail peppered around them, as thick as the rain they'd been driving in twenty minutes ago.

"Down!" he ordered. He used four cars to shield them until a small flurry ended. The undead didn't seem to mind much that they were being hit. More just appeared, replacing the ones lost.

xxxx

Rowan had once been separated from her body, traveling through Time back to the seventeenth century. Disorienting, somewhat painful, was how she'd describe it. Rowan had been pulled, against her will, clinging to this Time and not that of one which was nonexistent for over 300 years.

This travel however was smooth, though still slightly disorienting until she got her bearings. She could feel Reid with her, a string that tethered her on her astral journey. His words came back to her, his promise that he made after her return from the seventeenth century.

_"I swear if you ever go somewhere again, I'll follow you. You won't be alone."_

It was a tiring trip, if that's what it could be called. Her spirit called out for her Shepherd, her friend, Hunter. It was like floating, passing energies until she found one that flickered brighter than the others.

"Hunter…"

xxxx

"Hunter…"

_Crack_.

Ten. That was the tenth zombie neck he'd snapped. That was fine. Good. Hope was holding her own, too, using a crowbar to smash some heads in. But had he…? He thought he'd heard Rowan, wasn't sure though.

He delivered a good upperkick to another undead, right underneath the chin, sending the attached head careening back.

"Hunter…"

It was louder now. And it was definitely Rowan. Then there she was. Five feet away.

"Rowan, watch out!"

A zombie went right through her. Rowan took it all in. It looked like an apocalypse had hit. Both Hope and Hunter were bloody and filthy.

"Get close!" Rowan yelled over the din of chaos.

They gathered in a clump. Hunter managed to use every piece of debris, every car or car part as a shield while Rowan worked her magic to take them back, to counteract Chase's spell. She invoked her power, her eyes went pure white and she glowed incandescently. Rowan tapped into this plain which was undiluted alchemy. Rowan found Chase's weave pattern, the nuts and bolts he'd pieced together, and unwound them.

It was amazing to Hope, never having seen Rowan use her gifts before. Not like this anyway. The light she exuded was nearly blinding.

"_Rowan_?" she heard Reid call to her, distantly.

"_I've got them,"_ she replied.

xxxx

Exhilarating. He'd known exactly when Hunter and Hope had gotten out of his suspension spell. He'd been hoping, no pun intended, that they'd die, but Rowan and her little friends had gotten there in time to save them. It had taken a lot of Power to weave that scenario, but it was worth it.

Chase walked up the apartment steps only to have his elation trip up when he saw Ginger come out of another's apartment that was four doors down from theirs.

"Bye Mrs. Filange!" Ginger waved.

He frowned as she approached him, and didn't say anything until they were inside. "What did I say Ginger?"

It was her turn to frown. "I helped her carry groceries. She's nice."

Chase sighed. "We can't call attention to ourselves."

"I wasn't!" she insisted. "But she's nice and reminds me of my grandma."

"Yeah, you said that." He went into the small kitchen, got a bottle of water from the fridge. Since he and Ginger had been here they'd pretty much avoided their neighbors or any sort of socializing. "Did she say anything?"

Her lips pursed. "Well…normal questions. Where we moved from, what did we do for a living. She thinks you're my boyfriend."

He nearly choked on his water.

"I didn't know how to reply to that," she stammered, scuffing her foot on the floor and avoiding his eyes. "So I just let her think that. Are you mad?"

"No." Ginger, his girlfriend. Fictional…sort of.

"I've never had a boyfriend," she said.

_Good_, he thought, pleased.

"I bet you had a lot of girlfriends." She sat down at the table, settling her chin on her fists. "Were you really popular? I bet you were."

He had been, but he shrugged indifferently.

"Are you a virgin?"

This time he did choke on his water. Cough.

"Are you?" she pressed. "You're not, huh?"

"That's enough sharing," he grumbled.

"Well, I am," Ginger went on. A moment of silence went by before she sighed heavily.

She was avoiding his eyes and he wondered what was going through that mind of hers. Trying to concoct a way to make him sit down and watch some sappy chick-flick? Last night was _City of Angels_. But he watched them because… Because Ginger liked them. And he liked it when she smiled.

"All right," he gave in. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

His brow narrowed. "Ginger."

She began tracing invisible loops on the table with her index finger. "I was just wondering where you'd been." Shrug. "That's all."

Chase peered at her. He rarely, if ever, did big magic in front of her. She had never seen his eyes turn into pools of black. _Idiot_, he cursed himself. Not ever had he cared what someone thought of him and his Power.

"You were gone a lot longer than usual, that's why I ask," she added. "I know you think because I'm not right in the head that I don't understand stuff, but I do. You don't have to hide stuff from me."

Her declaration took him off guard. "I know you understand Ginger. You're smart."

"I didn't graduate high school."

"That wasn't your fault. Neither did I."

"We should go back together!"

He snorted.

"We could," Ginger insisted. "Just a GED if you don't want to go to an actual school."

"You want your diploma that badly?"

Her enthusiasm ebbed. "My mom and dad always said they couldn't wait to see me in a cap and gown."

Chase knew something more was bothering her. She was in a melancholy state of mind. Sometimes it led to periods of depression with Ginger, a quiet that he wasn't used to; one that worried him. You didn't realize how much you enjoyed the sound of someone's voice until it was silent.

xxxx

Caleb knew he should have called first, or maybe not ambush her like he was about to do, but he didn't want to risk Judy hanging up on him or slamming a door in his face. Actions he rightly deserved. After he was told about Hope and Hunter's dilemma, Caleb got worried that Chase might try something with Judy, too. Only if he did, Judy would be alone.

So here he was, waiting outside of Judy's 3:30 class. When people started streaming out of the classroom, meshing with the other passersby on campus, Caleb watched out for the flaming red hair he had run his fingers through numerous times. He spotted her before she did him.

"Judy."

She tensed, feeling his hand on her shoulder. She had gotten so little sleep the previous night and her stomach was in knots. "I have to get to class."

"You're next class isn't for another twenty minutes," he said, following her. "I have to talk to you."

"More secrets to divulge?" she retorted, not meeting his eyes.

"It's important." Nobody paid any attention to them. "Hope and Hunter were attacked."

Judy stopped. "What? When? Are they okay?"

Caleb pulled her aside. At least he had her attention. "It was Chase. He put them in some other…plain of time. I needed to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." _Big liar._

He nodded. His sadness mirrored hers. "Ju-"

"I need to go."

"Please, wait." He had her by the elbow. "You shouldn't be alone right now. Chase might try something."

"Didn't he already?"

"Something more direct," he said.

Judy half-smiled, ruefully. "My heart is aching. What's more direct than that?"

xxxx

Reid woke up. Rowan wasn't next to him in bed, just the animals. It was 12:02 AM. A strip of light came from under the bathroom door. He got up, tapped gently before pushing it open.

"Row?"

Rowan stood in front of the mirror, staring somewhat blankly at herself. She didn't notice when he stood behind her. Taking Hunter and Hope back to this plain had been trying for her. Her Power sapped her strength while his invigorated him. After she came out of her trance, returning with Hope and Hunter, she had still felt separated from her skin. Off kilter. Tilted.

Reid put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey." He coaxed her around so she was facing him.

She leaned forward and rested her head on his bare chest, a contented sigh moved her. The direct contact with Reid's skin anchored her.

"Skin," she mumbled, tugging her camisole over her head.

As much comfort as Rowan needed, naturally it had a different reaction on Reid's body. Even the thought of Rowan's breasts could turn him on, so if they were crushed against his bare skin, all the more. Rowan wasn't trying to be sexual…

_Damn it_, he thought.

Rowan smiled tiredly at him, arms wrapped around his waist. "I need more of you."

"That I can deliver," he replied, and carried her to bed where the rest of their clothes came off.

Rowan snuggled close, facing him. "You want to make love?" she asked, her voice muffled against his chest.

He chuckled lightly.

"Go 'head."

"Go ahead?" he repeated, nonplussed. "I prefer it when you're an active participant."

"Mmm-hmm." She was already nodding off.

Reid sighed in resignation. "I'll settle for fondling you." He caressed her back, feeling the slight rise of thin scars from healed whip marks gotten in the seventeenth century. They were nearly faded; the scar on her small back from the car accident wasn't.

"Hope and Hunter okay?" she questioned randomly, dazed.

"They're good, Row," he assured her, holding her tighter.

"Good."

Gabriel had fussed over Hunter after his return. Once Pogue high-tailed it to the Danvers' estate he was ready to burst a gasket seeing his girlfriend covered with blood, scrapes and various pieces of flesh. Incensed did not begin to describe how Pogue reacted. The two couples were sleeping under the Danvers' roof tonight. Reid had taken Rowan right up to bed. Through their bond he could feel her exhaustion.

His ire at Chase grew. Why now? Why ever? _Bastard_. All Reid had wanted was to transition, smoothly, into married life with Rowan. College, their own home. It was a cause for stress, yeah, but it was Rowan he worried about. Night terrors, disturbances in sleep. The only thing that bothered him about it was that the woman he loved couldn't be left in peace even while she slept.

But his touch calmed her. He took some solace in that. He would tell her it was okay, that he was there; and her shivers would abate gradually. Rowan would murmur his name; sometimes an apology would accompany it because that was her way.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you, too."

xxxx

Chase somehow felt this coming when Ginger went to bed early. It was her piercing scream that had him fleeing from his own bedroom to hers. She thrashed, cried. He had seen this once, several months ago. He'd been so put off that he used his Power to calm her down and send her back to sleep. Chase hadn't known how to comfort her in any other way. It was instinctual this time. Chase caught her flailing wrists and fought her to be still.

"Don't let them take me!" she pleaded.

His arms went around her, tight. "It's okay, Gin, I'm here. No one's taking you."

Her skin was flushed, heart thundering at a rapid pace. "They're here."

"No one's here but you and me," he said, rubbing her back.

"He's going to kill me. Like my family. I know it." She breathed harshly.

"No. I promise. It was a dream, Ginger."

And he knew what would come after this. Ginger's quiet. It hadn't been so bad because of the Power he'd used previously. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to manipulate her like that this time. Besides, Chase liked holding her; liked that she found comfort in his arms. So he rocked her as she sat across his lap, her head tucked into his neck, until she fell back asleep.

* * *

**Is the odd parallel between Chase and Ginger, and Reid and Rowan's relationship coming across okay? o_O**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews. So much appreciated. :D  
**


	7. Across the Sky

**VII. Across the Sky**

_I'm no stranger to deception  
I have lied and been lied to  
I'm no paragon of virtue  
But I want to be with you  
I have never been a righteous soul  
And I don't pretend I am  
But I walk the line when I'm with you__  
'Cause you make me believe I can  
-Madonna_

"How're you feeling?" Hunter asked.

From the passenger seat of her Jeep, Rowan eyed him suspiciously. "Fine, thank you. Is Reid voicing his concerns again?"

He half-smiled. "Well…"

"You all talk about me behind my back. Every one is in potential danger, not just me."

It was Friday, less than a week after Chase's magical attack. It had been oddly quiet since then. Unless one counted said 'voiced concerns,' or Pogue not letting Hope out of his sight, or Caleb's resounding sadness of his continued separation from Judy. It all accumulated. Maxwell was absent, too. No flowers came to the door, and there were no sightings of him either. Both Chase and Max had vanished.

"We can't help it if we love you senselessly," he argued.

Rowan snorted. "Just because I can't throw a punch properly."

"We know you can defend yourself."

"Hmm."

They were on their way to A Brick in the Wall, a little supernatural hangout for the supernatural community. It was the go-to place for information about magical goings on, not unlike a place an area cops go to where gossip is abundant. It was the place that Hunter's family, his uncles Ian and Fabian, went to in the Bostonian area when they needed info on tracking a certain demon, witch, warlock, vampire, etc.

Rowan had known it existed for several years, but had never been. Hunter's uncles introduced him to the place a few months ago. It always fascinated him, getting to step where his late father, Alexios, had stepped. Where his father had tracked evil with his brothers.

A Brick in the Wall was almost in the middle of nowhere. On the edge of the city, surrounded by thick foliage. Despite its name, the establishment was made of wood, not brick. It was about the size of Nicky's, and except for the clientele looked like any other out-of-the-way bar in America. It was surrounded by a magical forcefield that deterred the non-magical from drawing too close.

"Here we are." Hunter pulled up in the dirt parking lot. They got out.

It was nearing sundown. There was no sign outside of the bar, but light shone out from the windows. When they entered the place went quiet save for the jukebox that played quietly in a dark corner.

"It's like seeing a ghost," someone whispered from the back.

They were talking about Hunter. This joint had been around for almost fifty years, and Alexios Mercer had frequented it plenty when he was alive, unforgotten by the patrons, even transients. For Hunter, it was a feeling of pride that he had had such a great father, one he'd never known, but these people had stories about Alexios Mercer that held his ears constantly rapt.

"Oh, boy, oh boy," the head of the bar, Saul, said.

Saul was medium height with pock-marked skin. His trademark was his blue cap he wore backwards to cover the third eye in the back of his head. His age was indeterminate.

"This is Rowan," Hunter said.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you."

A new silence settled in the atmosphere. Even Saul stared. When the whispers started Hunter drew Rowan close to him, arm protectively around her shoulders.

"It's okay, kid," Saul told him. "Just they've never been in the presence of a Whitelighter before…one with her Shepherd." A destined one at that, not one hired or sought out. "A thing of legend."

Rowan and Hunter exchanged glances, sat down at the bar. Hunter's green eyes swept the room, indicating that the patrons should go about their business.

Saul chuckled. "Just like your father, kid. One green eye could make anyone hop-to."

He smiled. "So, I need some info."

"Why else would you come?" Saul poured a drink for a customer, turned his attention back to Hunter. Behind him were two kegs marked TYPE A and TYPE B, and a shelf with bottles of regular alcohol. "Shoot."

"Looking for someone." Hunter described Maxwell to a T.

"I think I know the guy you're talking 'bout."

"Yeah?" Hunter perked up; glad he was on a lead.

"Just in the past few months," Saul told him. "He came in with two side kicks the second time."

"You know who?" Rowan asked. She promptly clamped her lips shut. This was Hunter's territory, but he smiled at her to show it was okay.

"They were no one to remember," Saul went on. "They did have some, mind you, _some_, very little, supernatural lines to 'em. Only it was natural, not like that blond guy."

"Maxwell's two friends are warlocks then."

A regular, Louis, sitting three stools down from them guffawed loudly. He wore leathers like a biker, but there was otherness running through his blood. "Warlocks?" He knocked back down the rest of his drink. "They had enough magic in their veins to do a decent parlor trick. That's all."

Hunter was thoughtful. "So Max has two friends who _do_ have natural, albeit small amount, magic in their bloodlines." He asked Louis, "Do you remember what they look like?"

"Nope. Nondescript, like Saul said. 'Cept for one of them was spending way too much time in a tanning booth."

"What did Max want?" Hunter questioned.

"Well, he didn't get very far. He was sniffing around for the more…undesirables, and I don't like that kind of trouble."

"All right. What about this guy?" Hunter took a folded piece of newspaper from his back pocket. It was a picture of Chase that was a couple of years old.

"Ah! That guy. Now _he_ had some power." Saul clicked his tongue. "Bad apple though." A light seemed to go off, and he snapped his fingers with clarity. "The blond guy met this Chase here once."

"That must have been when they hooked up," Rowan postulated.

"I just wish I knew why Maxwell is gunning for you," Hunter thought aloud. "Will you call me if either of 'em come around again?"

"Will do," Saul replied.

Their stay had taken about forty-five minutes so when they exited the bar night had fallen. Four feet crunched against the ground as they made way to the Jeep. Abruptly, Rowan felt Hunter's larger body block hers in a seamless move. She looked up at him. In a swifter movement he stepped back, bent quickly and grabbed something.

"Peace! Peace!" a voice exclaimed.

In his two hands Hunter held a small person by a wool cowl.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

The little person's eyes flicked towards Rowan.

"Not happening," Hunter growled.

"Peace!" His small legs kicked for freedom.

"Wait, let's hear him out," Rowan said.

"Yes, hear me out!" he pleaded.

"Hunter!" Saul came out of the bar. "You can let him go. Leroy's harmless."

He hesitated, but finally let Leroy on his feet. "Why are you following us?"

Leroy straightened his cowl and harrumphed. "The Whitelighter."

xxxx

"Even if it wasn't my territory as a Whitelighter I would have helped him anyway," Rowan told Reid.

"So this dude is a little demon with green skin, but he's complaining that someone gave him an extra pinkie, and _that's_ what he's so upset about?" Reid laughed.

Rowan shrugged. "Would you want an extra pinkie?"

He snickered.

"Saul said he would be my 'liaison.' That's how it worked before. If someone in this territory needs help they get in touch with Saul who will in turn get in touch with me." Rowan finished brushing out her hair. "You don't like it."

He shrugged one shoulder; shut his textbook which Bruce Lee promptly set himself upon. "I don't want people, or demons, thinking you're obligated to help them, ya know? Like you're _their_ Whitelighter who serves them."

Rowan worried her bottom lip. Reid tugged her hand so she would sit on his lap. "Saul said he would screen the requests that came in. To make sure they weren't frivolous or shady."

"Hmm." He rubbed his forehead on her bare shoulder, kissed her on the nape of her neck. "Crazy days."

She chuckled lightly. "Yeah. But I have something for you. Since we're going to our house tomorrow."

"Ooh, presents?"

"Something like that." Rowan got up and took a rolled piece of paper from a large sketch pad from her bottom drawer. She handed it over.

Reid slipped off the rubber band. It was a detailed sketch of a room in their new house. The one he said would be Rowan's apothecary. Only in this was a designed room with a pool and Foosball table, a flat screen TV, a small bar in the corner. His "man" room.

"What's this?"

"Your room. I worked with Dizzy on it. You know I can't draw. It's just an idea though; you'll decorate the room how you want."

"But I wanted this to be for you."

"Yeah, but I could feel how much you liked the room, too. And you want to build a pool just outside. It's perfect for you."

Reid smiled up at her. He really did like the room. "You sure?"

She nodded. "You've thought of nothing but me, Reid, nothing but what I would like and make me feel less sad about moving out of my home of seventeen years." Rowan smiled at him lovingly. "It's going to be your home, too."

Reid hugged her tightly. "You're the best wife ever."

"You're the best husband ever."

A sly grin spread on his lips, sexy and full of purpose. "One question before I pin you to the bed and keep you there. Why are there no bottles drawn on the mini bar?"

"You're not twenty-one yet," she teased.

"I'll be nineteen very soon."

"That's still not twenty-one."

Reid knew she wasn't being serious, so he stilled the ensuing debate with his lips and tongue and guided her to the bed. He savored her body, attentive to every erogenous zone; he knew he would never tire of making love to her. Even after rigorous swim practice, a full load of courses teeming with homework, Reid always felt that surge of want to be with Rowan. He felt a lot older these past few months, not in a tired way, but a good way, a wiser one. When they finished making love they dozed in one another's arms. Bruce Lee and Ernie always took the serene quiet as their cue that it was okay to jump back on the bed.

"Reid?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think will happen with Cay and Judy?"

He thought about it a moment. "She'll come around."

"I think so too. I don't want them to be unhappy anymore."

Reid thought it sucked Caleb was in the situation he was in. Judy had gotten Caleb to lighten up in ways Reid hadn't imagined. The guy laughed more, didn't worry so much about his Power. So, yeah, he hoped Judy would forgive Caleb. Guys made mistakes. Reid had, and Rowan forgave him.

xxxx

_Will she ever forgive me?_ Caleb asked himself for the millionth time.

He had to still his hand from grabbing his cell phone and calling Judy lest his behavior begin to border on harassment. Caleb saw her at school everyday; her eyes met his a couple of times, furtively, before the hurt set back in and she'd turn away. Worst, he didn't even have anyone to blame; he could curse Chase Collins all day long, but in the end it was he who had dug himself in this cesspool and dove in head first.

No sleep was coming. Usually he stayed at home on the weekends, but he held the vain hope that if Judy would come see him it would be better if it was here, they'd have the place to themselves to talk. She wasn't coming though.

Bubbe meowed and got close enough to lick the tip of his nose before settling back down on his chest.

"Appreciated, girl," Caleb said, petting her head gently, eliciting purrs.

Bubbe's eyes said, _Poor, Cay_. Her eyes flicked to Judy's side of the bed, lingering, then back to Caleb.

"Me, too," he sighed.

xxxx

"Where are we going?" Ginger asked.

"It's a surprise," Chase replied.

God, these last few days had been touch and go, hell. He had had to all but abandon his plans for Caleb and family to take care of Ginger. Chase found himself not minding it, more worried about her well being than revenge. Never in his life had he taken care of anyone but himself, the idea of it didn't cross his mind. Chase felt helpless in tending to Ginger sometimes, no good at comforting or tendering another's emotions. So he didn't leave the apartment, scared for Ginger, afraid she might hurt herself. Not once in his life had fear gripped him like this. Was this what it meant to truly care for someone else? Chase wasn't sure he liked it, but he disliked the idea of not having Ginger even more.

So he did the best he could. He spoon fed her soup, held her when terror found her at random times of the day and night. In bed she clung to him, burrowing into his arms. Taken aback at first, he grew used to it. The warmth of her body, the murmur of his name, seeking assurance of his presence. He felt both needed and wanted, and he wanted to fulfill both of those for Ginger.

"Are we going to the beach?" Ginger exclaimed as they drew close to their destination.

It was the most excitement he had heard from her in days. It filled him with satisfaction that it was his idea to take her to the Dells, something she'd been asking for since they came to Ipswich.

Chase figured it was better to bring her at night when there were few to no people. He knew of a more isolated area of the beach where he would take Ginger. Stopping the car, Ginger could barely contain herself. She popped out of the car, gazing around. Chase took a bag out of the backseat and led her near a cove. Using his Power he created a fire, laid out a blanket for them to sit on.

"S'mores!" Ginger clapped.

He smiled. "Well, you've been bugging me about them for months."

She beamed at him, it lit up her tired eyes for the first time and drove away some of the shadows. "Have you made s'mores before?"

"I was in Boy Scouts."

"I bet you earned every badge," she said wit absolute conviction.

He shrugged, which meant 'yes.' Chase pulled more stuff out of the bag, a thermos of hot cocoa, napkins. Ginger scooted closer to him so they were hip to hip as they made s'mores together.

"Thank you for this," she said after a while.

"Sure."

"And for taking care of me."

He didn't want to look into those brown eyes of hers; so truthful, pure. Whereas he…was neither of those things, and hadn't been since the day he turned thirteen. But Ginger made him forget all that, and he was not sure if that was good or bad.

"You're a good friend," she told him quietly. Ginger threaded her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. Ginger knew she loved Chase. Could easily admit it to herself, but not to him. He wasn't used to love, or to someone caring about him, and she didn't want to scare him.

The waves crashed against the cliffs and the moonlight shone on the ocean water. Was it a year ago he first encountered the Sons of Ipswich and began his crusade of mayhem? And Evan Weir. _I killed him a year ago, _he thought. It'd been nothing, an act of self-preservation. Chase's first murder victims had been his adoptive parents. He had been in the car with them when he'd Ascended, something unexpected. The burst of Power had sent the car flying, killing the Collins on impact. And more power was granted to him. He'd coveted it before, but after turning eighteen it became his life. It was when he sought out his birth father for the truth, when he convinced Richard Pope to will him his Power. Chase hadn't even thought to ask about his mother before the light went out of Richard's eyes.

Chase hadn't expected the mire of addiction that would consume him, however. Eventually what he had was not enough. The more he used the more twisted he felt himself become. He thought more power might combat the increments of aging that plagued him. So he had lashed out at Caleb when he'd been told that no matter how much power, the aging would not cease.

Even now he looked in the mirror, expecting to see an old man, a reflection of his father; a gray hair, a liver spot, rheumy eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ginger asked him, giving him reprieve from his chaotic thoughts.

"Yeah."

"I can sleep in my own room tonight, if you want."

_No, stay_. _I sleep better with you. _ "Only if you want, Ginger."

"Do you mind a lot?"

"No." _I don't mind at all. I like waking up with you in my arms. I like the way you fit to my body._

And Chase found himself doing what he shouldn't have. He looked at her. Really looked, which he only ever did when she was sleeping, when it was safe, when she wouldn't see for herself what he truly felt for her in his eyes. Maybe...love? Was that the right word? Chase couldn't concede to it. Love. It gave others power over you, even if they didn't know it. So was it love when you thought about the person at random times of the day and found your lips twitching with a smile? When you imagined the sound of their voice or replayed the smiles and laughs shared? Or when you had an irrational fear that when you returned from wherever you were, that person would not be there to greet you? Or the mere fact that you knew your life wouldn't be right without that person with you?

Their foreheads nearly touched, and Chase didn't know how they got there. It was as if his mind weren't his own. And his lips weren't his own when they touched Ginger's. Lightly, like a feather.

Ginger gave a high-pitched giggle which she cut off by clamping her hand over her mouth.

Chase was broken out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry," she said, exhaled, giddy, but trying to suppress it.

"I shouldn't have done that." He pulled away.

"How come?"

Now he was angry with himself. _Shit_. Shit on everything. What was this pounding in his heart? This stupid…_want_ for Ginger.

"Thank you."

Astonishment lit his face. "What?"

She blushed in the moonlight, the flames of the fire dancing shadows across her face. "That was…my first kiss. I'm glad it was you."

He stared at her, wordless.

Her eyes became uncertain, as did her voice. "Was it bad?" When he didn't answer right away, she sighed. "You've probably kissed a lot of girls," Ginger stated dejectedly.

"I'm here with you now," he said.

"Because I begged you to let me come with you."

His jaw clenched, trying to fit the right words into a sentence. "A part…of me…I couldn't admit it, but I said you could come with me because…I wanted you to."

She tipped her head to the side. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"I mean it."

Ginger knew that confession was hard for him to make so she did not press for more. Except… "Chase?"

"What?" He turned to her, trapped once again, seeing in her eyes what must have been in his. She smiled shyly.

And he…

_Damn it,_ he cursed himself.

The kiss was longer this time. More firm. And damn if he wasn't breathless when they pulled apart. Chase would kick himself black and blue tomorrow for allowing himself this piece of bliss. For now, he put his arm around her, holding her to him, savoring this contentment he had never felt before.

xxxx

Maxwell scoffed disgustedly at the scene. He stood far back upon a tall cliff. Chase put his arm around Ginger, like a typical happy couple. Pitiful.

_What I thought was Chase's ball-and-chain is really his one weakness,_ Max thought.

And Miss Ginger was already so susceptible to madness. It was too easy.

xxxx

"What time you meeting Judy again?" Pogue asked.

She glanced at the clock. "Wow, later than I thought," Hope commented. "You are not to follow me."

Pogue snorted. So what if he'd been overly vigilant since Hope was attacked. It was his prerogative as a boyfriend, plain and simple. A couple of days after Pogue had personally escorted Hope to her aunt's house, and then personally collected her and took her back to Ipswich yesterday.

"It's just Beans, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

"Don't you have homework or something?"

"You're avoiding telling me about your aunt."

Hope hmmphed and got out of bed. Any more comments Pogue had were turned to mush when she did. Totally nude her body was something to behold, toned, subtly curved, lithe. Hope threw on his discarded t-shirt.

"She wants to have a family get together," she finally said, plopping back down on the bed. "Like the good old days."

He propped himself up on his forearm. "It might be a good idea. But you also don't have to until you're ready."

"Maybe I'll never be ready. Or ever forgive him."

"No one says you have to forgive him today or tomorrow."

She grinned at him. "You're the best, you know that?" Hope leaned down and kissed him.

Pogue smiled. "Well… I'm 'best' at a lot of things."

"Don't go getting a big head!" she exclaimed, playfully tugging away from him so she could take a shower.

"You like big!" he called to her.

"Whoa, TMI!" Hunter's voice sounded.

xxxx

Judy ordered coffee for both her and Hope and sat down by the window of Beans. Again she hadn't gotten much sleep last night, every time she closed her eyes she saw Caleb. Most of her anger had dissipated, but the sharp pangs of hurt became more intense when Judy saw Sarah. It was difficult sharing a room with her.

The bell above the door chimed. Judy raised her head from her cup and smiled.

"Hey."

She and Hope hugged.

"Thanks," Hope said, referring to the coffee.

Hope and Judy had become good friends the past several months, and even though they'd spoken on the phone intermittently since Caleb and Judy's estrangement, they had not seen each other in over a week.

"How are you?" Judy asked.

Hope half-shrugged. "Okay. Well, unless you count Pogue's constant watch." It was said with equanimity and a fond smile.

"It does sound like a scary thing to have happen."

"It kind of was." She sipped her coffee. "How are you?"

Judy fidgeted under Hope's intense stare. Could she lie? Say she was just fine? "Okay, I guess."

Naturally, Hope didn't believe her for a second. "You look as miserable as Caleb."

Her light scoff was one of derision. Part of her hated that Caleb wasn't doing well, the other part was glad.

"Now you know," Hope said softly.

"I know…now."

"Do…" Hope paused. "Do you care that he's a warlock?"

Judy had honestly never considered that. Her mind had been so focused on Caleb's lack of trust in her. "I… I care that…he lied to me."

"He was scared." Hope knew exactly how Caleb felt, being in a similar position once.

"I wouldn't have left him," Judy insisted.

"In his heart he knew that. But the mind… The mind can make you doubt that you even exist."

"What do you mean?"

Hope took a breath. This was part of the reason why she came to see Judy. Maybe to help her understand. "I did the same thing to Pogue. I should have told him something but I was so afraid he wouldn't understand. And as more time went by the worse it got."

"Go ahead."

So Hope told her about why she had initially come to Ipswich and enrolled at Spenser Academy. She hadn't expected to be taken in by Pogue's circle. Hope was seeking Rowan, though she did not know it at first. It was difficult to explain Justice, a vampire, and the history of "The Light" a "Whitelighter," but Hope got it through.

"He attacked her," Hope said. "Thank God Hunter came."

Hope went on. She thought her entire reason for being here was futile, only coming here because her aunt asked her to. Day by day Hope fell in love with Pogue, and they developed a bond, one she had never felt with anyone. The more she came to care for him, the more frightened she was that she would lose him if she confessed.

"You see, Judy… I knew I could trust Pogue. Like Caleb knows he can trust you. But it's pure fear that makes someone go mute. I couldn't tell Pogue, not because I didn't love him enough or at all, but because I _did_. And do."

Judy did not say anything when Hope finished.

"Pogue forgave me. Not only for lying to him but his entire family. They all forgave me."

xxxx

"What's with all the surprises?" Rowan asked.

She was being led down the hall with Reid's hands over her eyes. "Okay, open 'em."

Rowan laughed. She was looking at the biggest mattress; the one Reid had showed her on the internet. It was placed in their bedroom; the mattress with a custom made bed made of dark wood with an oak finish and accented veneers on the head and foot boards.

"Extreme UltraKing. Twelve feet by ten feet," Reid announced.

Ernie and Bruce Lee immediately pounced upon it. Sniffing and pacing, wowed by how big it was. Ernie flopped on his back and wiggled gleefully.

"They like it as much as me," Rowan said, kissed him.

He grinned, then humorously grimaced at the animals. "Well, I was going to make mad love to you on the mattress, but they're breaking it in first."

"We have years to christen the mattress," Rowan assured him.

xxxx

"That's what you think," Maxwell muttered under his breath as he stood hidden in the brush of the Garwin's property.

xxxx

Rowan and Reid walked through the house, observing the repairs.

"So, everything's finished," Reid said. "Plumbing, kitchen, bathrooms, floors…"

"Does that mean…?" Glitter danced in her eyes.

"We can move in anytime," he finished.

Rowan looked around the large sitting room with the high ceiling, stone fireplace with a mantle perfect for family photos. The bow window gave a broad view of the front yard where she would plant a small garden.

"When?" she finally asked. "I thought I'd use the parlor on the left side of the house for my apothecary. I like the floor-to-ceiling bay windows with the doors."

"Sounds good." Pause, then, "Did we christen that room yet?"

xxxx

"Don't go thinking you're lame just because you're spending Saturday night with your sister," Rowan teased.

Caleb threw a popcorn kernel at her. It bounced off her head and Ernie scrambled for it deftly.

"Ooh," Rowan laughed. "He is so staying here tonight in _your_ bed. You know he gets gas when he eats popcorn."

Caleb laughed for the first time that day.

"Door," she announced, and a split-second later someone knocked.

He put Bruce Lee aside and got up. Rowan turned down the volume on the TV. She heard the door open and then…silence.

After half a minute Rowan followed her brother to see what was up. "Judy!" Rowan nudged passed her brother and hugged her. Of course she knew that this was all her cue to leave. They were about to have The Big Talk, and the couple didn't need her around.

Rowan collected Ernie, Bubbe, and Bruce Lee and hustled them out, only after a few minutes of them getting their share of affection from Judy whom they had not seen in days.

"Call me when you get home so I know you got there safe," Caleb said.

"I will."

He didn't shut the door until Rowan started her Jeep and was out of sight. Then it was just him and Judy. Alone. In his apartment. Caleb wanted to reach out and take her in his arms, but he was afraid she'd push him away.

"Hi," he finally said. A lame beginning but it was all he had.

Her close-lipped smile was strained. She eyed the apartment as if she'd never been before, her feet taking her to the living room. Some of the pictures in the frames were of them, grinning, close.

She hugged herself though it was warm in the room. "I shouldn't be here," Judy said quietly. "At least I think I shouldn't…" Biting back tears she pivoted sharply to face him. Hope was right, Caleb still looked as miserable as she herself felt. "I hate that you're hurting…I can see it… Even though you hurt me first."

He took a step forward. "Judy…"

"No!" Holding up a hand she warded him off. "I'm not finished. You… Did you mean it? When you said you were scared before?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"That's all it was, Caleb? It wasn't that you didn't trust me in there," – she was close enough now to touch his chest with her fingertip – "but that you were just so terrified of losing me?"

"Yes. That's all. I've never loved anyone like I love you. Sometimes I thought that maybe I'd never find this. But I did, and I couldn't imagine losing you."

Judy exhaled shakily, sniffed. "I don't care that you're a warlock, Caleb."

"You might. It can attract a lot of danger. It does."

"Then it does. There is danger everywhere, not just in magic…or whatever it is. The things in life that cause real pain is when someone you love lies to you. Or when…you're not with the person you love."

A sharp lump developed in his throat. "I'm right here. I'm with you if you'd have me…back. I love you."

Her body gave, fell into his strong arms. She'd missed the natural smell of him and the soap he used, the soft cottons of his shirts. Judy pulled him down to kiss him, both fighting to get the most of each other.

"No more secrets," she said, breaking away.

"No more secrets."

"Promise?"

"I promise. You have all of me, I swear. Whatever I have is yours."

xxxx

Maria squealed as she practically danced in Caleb's apartment. "Yay! You're back! I knew you two would, like, kiss and make up. Didn't I say that, Ty?"

"Yup."

Judy chuckled. "Um, yeah."

"How many times did you guys uh…make up?"

Judy blushed.

The entire group was gathered in the kitchen, eating.

"So, Red, how's it dating a warlock?" Reid asked.

"Reid," Caleb censured.

"I meant it in a good way this time," Reid replied.

"Just don't mention Harry Potter," Pogue said.

"You just did," Reid accused. "Go to the corner."

"Does that mean no wands?" Judy questioned.

"Well…not in the _magical_ sense," Maria began. "But, like, in the…"

"Metaphorically speaking," Hope interjected, smirking.

"Right, Caleb?" Maria beamed at him. "Judy?"

"I didn't mean to open this can of worms," the red-head replied.

"Okay, more later," Maria mock-whispered.

After a passionate bout of love-making the previous night, Caleb had told Judy things in more depth. His sister being a Whitelighter and her various powers, Hunter being Rowan's Shepherd and a powerful telekinetic, and Gabriel and Michael being sorcerers. He was hesitant about Judy being worried about the addiction and aging part of his Power, but he did not think twice about keeping it from her. Judy said she wasn't going to leave him, and that she believed in his strength.

"Hey, hey!" Reid exclaimed, snatching his pancake out of thin air. "I turn my head for one second and you're stealing my food."

Hunter shrugged guiltlessly. "Keep a better eye on 'em, bro."

Judy was staring a foot above the table surface where the pancake had been hovering.

"He does that," Caleb said, gesturing towards Hunter.

"I know, isn't it totally awesome?" Maria insisted.

"Do you want more pancakes, Hunter?" Rowan asked him.

He made his jade eyes go wide and helpless, not easy for a guy like him. "Please."

Rowan gave him a kiss on the forehead and went to the stove to make some more. "Anyone else?"

All the guys raised their hands.

"It's so great having a wife who can cook," Reid grinned.

"There's that marriage card again," Tyler rolled his eyes.

"At least I'm not living in sin," Reid pointed out. "Which one of you can say the same?"

Quiet. Pogue scoffed.

Reid chuckled. "That's what I thought."

* * *

**:D Thanks for the lovely reviews and the continued reading.**

**I'm trying to collect some pics of how I imagine the interior of Rowan and Reid's house to be. Not that it's overly important I'm just not good at describing it.**

**Unless it's okay.**


	8. Danse Macabre

**VIII. Danse Macabre**

_I've taken you by the hand  
For you must come to my dance  
-Bernt Notke "Totentanz"_

"You look better," Rowan said.

The guy's brow rose. "Better? I don't age."

She shrugged. "It's in the eyes."

Justice Lassiter snorted. "I'd like my sister to look in my eyes and see what you see then."

Rowan gave him a sympathetic look. "She will."

"I was in the neighborhood the entire two days she was visiting Aunt Eva. Didn't want to see me."

"Hey, Row, I-" Reid stopped cold. His hair was still wet from the shower he took at the BU locker room. "What the-"

"Reid, you remember Justice." She stood up and went to go stand by her husband to prevent him from making any untoward advances.

"Get the fuck out!" Reid exclaimed.

"I invited him," Rowan said.

He turned indignant, angry eyes on her. "By yourself?"

"I was in the next room," Hunter said, coming in.

"You let this happen?" Reid demanded.

"I didn't like it either. But she'd have met him some way."

Taking a few uneven breaths, Reid had to concede to Hunter's logic. Justice sat at the table watching the proceedings with calm. He had spoken to Raphael Spellman about meeting with Rowan Danvers-Garwin. After seven months at his vampire's retreat, Justice had been shown the error of his ways. He'd been educated on the fact that Rowan had been telling the truth about being unable to change nonconsenting vampires back into humans. He thought he'd been acting out of self-preservation, but it'd been pure psycho egomania. Eventually true guilt and remorse for his actions set in, oddly, those had been the best months, getting in touch with feelings he'd thought long turned cold. When he submitted to turning vampire, becoming inhumane hadn't been his intention.

"How was swim practice?" Rowan asked Reid.

He glared at her drolly, the segue not welcome. "What do you want?" he asked Justice.

"I was…apologizing," Justice answered.

"Your sister won't talk to you so you move on to Rowan."

"Reid!" she censured under her breath. "Jeez."

"Where is he?"

Justice rocketed to his feet at hearing his sister's voice. For the first time that evening he appeared ill-at-ease. Pogue followed a harried Hope into the Danvers' kitchen. Her chest heaved as she stared at her brother, clapping eyes on him for the first time in several months.

"What nerve do you have to come here?" she seethed.

"Um…Hope, I let him," Rowan spoke.

"Oh, Rowan, why?" Hope questioned. "After what he did?"

Justice winced. "Hope."

"Do not address me," she ordered, fire in her eyes. Her feet moved beyond her control in his direction, the palm of her hand making contact with Justice's cheek in a resounding smack.

Justice remained immobile, ready to take any hits his sister had to offer. He deserved it.

"Ouch," Reid murmured.

Hope looked at her hand as if it weren't her own. She promised herself that if she ever confronted her brother she would not lose her composure. But here she was acting like the hurt little sister that she was. Hope pivoted sharply on her heel and left the kitchen. Pogue followed her.

After a moment of silence, Rowan said, "It's all right. She'll calm down." She gestured for Justice to sit back down, this time taking a closer seat to him.

"Rowan. Jesus Christ," Reid hissed. He pulled a face at Hunter. "First Paul, then Aaron, now him?"

Hunter shrugged laconically. That was Rowan for you. "No worries. He puts one fang out of place I'll tear his heart out."

"Hunter!" Rowan chided.

"Just sayin'," he replied smoothly. The last time he'd been about to extinguish Justice Lassiter was in the back alley of Nicky's, but Raphael Spellman had stilled his hand. Hunter was giving no second chances.

Rowan just sighed. It was her lot in life to be surrounded by overprotective males. "Come sit down, you guys. Hungry?"

"I can always eat," Reid said. When he sat down at the table he eyed the mug in front of Justice. "Gross."

"It's _tea_," Justice said.

xxxx

"I just can_not_ believe…" Hope paced back and forth in Rowan's apothecary, barely able to get her words out.

Pogue threw his motorcycle jacket over the pixilated couch. He debated whether it had been the right thing to tell Hope that her brother was here. Earlier today Raphael Spellman contacted Rowan and told her that Justice wanted to speak with her. Rowan consented, then told Hunter because he'd been in the same room with her at the time. So when an hour ago Hunter left their apartment to come to the mansion, he'd told Pogue where he was going and why.

"Why is he doing this to me?" Hope flopped on the couch, head buried in her hands.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Before he could say anything she whispered, "Everything was going so good. I had you…"

"You still have me, Hope," he told her. "You always will."

She shook her head. "He's going to do something. He will. Something's going to happen to make you…leave." Her shoulders shook with her stifled cries.

Pogue realized, and consequently slapped himself, that her indecision regarding Justice wasn't so much about forgiveness, but some irrational notion that Pogue would abandon her.

"I'd never leave you," he said. "Why would you think that?"

"Something always happens. My family is so screwed up!" she exclaimed.

Pogue laughed. "No more than anyone else's."

"My brother's a vampire, and my aunt's a nutty faith healer," Hope sniffled.

"My family consists of warlocks, a witch, a telekinetic, human-like animals, one of which is a kleptomaniac. A lot of witchy stuff, babe." Pogue kissed her. "After everything we've been through… You can't shake me, Hope."

She took a shaky breath. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I love you."

A moment of silence was taken so she could collect herself. "All right. Let's go talk to him."

xxxx

"There is one individual you need to speak with," Rowan said to Justice.

Justice peered at her. "Who?"

"Ernie!" Rowan called. Seconds later Ernie the German shepherd was entering the kitchen with Bubbe and Bruce Lee at his heels. The cat and ferret stopped at the periphery; the ferret taking shelter on Hunter's shoulder, the cat in Reid's arms.

"Are you serious?" Justice spoke.

Ernie sat next to Rowan, ears slightly flattened, body tense. "Yes, I am. He recognizes your smell. Do you remember him?"

"Vaguely," Justice muttered.

Ernie made a whine of disapproval.

"Yeah, Justice," Hope said, coming in. "Let's see if Ernie forgives you."

Justice could tell his sister had been crying. He could smell her tears, never mind the puffy eyelids. He didn't like this, but if it would soften his sister up towards him. Justice sighed, got up.

Ernie burred a warning in his throat, but calmed with Rowan's soft hand on his head.

"It's okay, Ernie. He wants to apologize." She gestured for Justice to kneel, better to be on the dog's level.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, kneeled, ignored Reid's snicker. "So…" The vampire was three feet away from the dog, trying not to appear too threatening.

Ernie tipped his head to the side inquisitively, his tail swished once, twice.

"I uh…apologize for…"

"Trying to kill my wife," Reid supplied when Justice hesitated.

Justice sneered at the blond, the tips of his fangs slightly exposed. Ernie went back to his defensive posture.

"All right, all right," Justice said. "Calm down, dog." Pause. "I'm sorry for trying to…ki…uh…attacking Rowan, and causing undue stress to your canine sensibilities."

He held still as Ernie observed him keenly. The dog came closer until his wet nose was touching Justice's. Then the vampire got a good, long swipe of Ernie's tongue on his cheek. The dog sat down and extended his paw.

Rowan smiled. "Yay!"

Bubbe and Bruce Lee came out from hiding and approached the vampire, sniffing, inspecting. Bubbe rubbed herself along Justice's black jeans leaving cat hair. The ferret made haste for the vampire's jacket that was draped across the vacated chair.

"Ah, come on," he complained. Justice rose to his full height. "So…there, all right?"

"Right," Hope said dryly, though amused at the preceding event.

Justice looked at her. Afraid to…hope. "Hey, little sister."

Hope glanced at Pogue who gave her an encouraging eye. "I'll be here."

xxxx

Chase got home just past sundown feeling slightly better about his day, as if he'd accomplished something. He knew he was slacking with his plans to get his Power back, but he made sure to keep up appearances so to speak. The past couple of weeks Chase made sure that Caleb and friends caught glimpses of him, a reminder that he had not forgotten. He did enjoy the expressions on their faces when they finally sighted him. A bit unsure – was that him? – then clarity that it was. A moment later Chase got good and gone.

He had followed Caleb and Judy on their date to an outside bistro tonight, about an hour into it he made himself visible and Caleb saw him. Chase couldn't resist letting a cat-and-mouse game ensue, just a short one.

Chase unlocked the apartment door, ready to greet Ginger. Three weeks since that day at the Dells, their kiss. He'd made sure that nothing else happened. Though his body consistently betrayed him. Ginger simply slept with him every night now, so it didn't surprise him that he woke up aroused and sought a cold shower first thing in the morning. Hopefully Ginger never noticed; Chase honestly wasn't sure how she felt about sex, and he didn't want to scare her.

He didn't hear Ginger when he walked into the apartment, and he thought she was gone until he heard something in his bedroom. It was partially open…and he got an eyeful. The towel was there around her body, then it wasn't. It was half a second; he turned quickly and ran into the doorway.

"Chase!"

"It's fine!" _It's not fine, damn it. _He repeated silently: You _did not _see Ginger naked. _You did not see her naked._

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he grumbled. _Don't look at her._

"I was about to do laundry," she said.

He nodded furtively. "Whatever, okay, sure."

"Chase? Are you hurt?"

"I said no."

"You're still holding your head."

He exhaled sharply. The initial throb of pain had ebbed. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Ginger was dressed now. Good. And she was looking at him as if nothing untoward had happened. Chase wasn't a prude or anything, and he wasn't exactly a stranger to the anatomy of a woman, but this was Ginger and…

_She's a woman_, he thought.

Ginger was prone to wearing loose clothing. Jeans or long peasant skirts and oversized knit sweaters; the ever-present scarf (which she had in abundance in various colors and patterns) around her neck. So her curves were usually hidden to the eye. Including his. Until now.

She went back into the room and got the bag of laundry. "Do you have anything else?"

"No."

"All right. I'll go put these in the wash."

Once she was gone he took a cold shower, then slipped on an old pair of sweats and t-shirt. He was fairly collected, body and mind, when Ginger returned. He was warming up some leftover spaghetti. She sat down at the kitchen table.

"Chase?"

"Hmm?"

"Um…I went to the library today."

His head snapped to the side to look at her. "Why?"

"I wanted to read."

Chase muttered something under his breath, yet couldn't bring himself to be angry with her. What'd he expect, to keep her here like a prisoner while he went out and about? It would be no better than the asylum she stayed out, minus the forced medicating, and padded rooms. Just because Ginger liked to stick close to him didn't mean she wanted to be a hermit, he reminded himself. Chase didn't mind having her all to himself, but it wouldn't be right to do that, would it?

_Since when do you care what's right?_ a dark voice inside asked him.

Chase sighed, ignoring it. "You need a library card."

"But…but I can't," she stammered.

"Why not?"

"Because…" She bit her lip, getting agitated. "They need my name. What if someone recognizes it?"

"No one will."

"I am a missing person!" she said in a harsh whisper, as if the walls could hear. Any talk of possible capture always set her off. "My name was in the papers! The _authorities_ were searching."

"All right!" he put his hand up to still her panic. Chase didn't know the likelihood of someone recognizing Ginger. The asylum she'd been committed to was near Worcester. After the fire she spent a few weeks gathering her senses, trying to find places to sleep. Still on withdrawal from her meds and general disorientation, Ginger had fallen asleep in a freight train's car headed for Boston; well away from her hometown.

Chase did not dispute this, however. He didn't want her to have a relapse. "Use my last name, okay?"

Silence. Ginger stared at him. Great, what did he say now?

"You… You would let me use your last name?" She smiled hesitantly. "Like family?"

_Family._ Chase turned away, got the bowl of warmed spaghetti from the microwave. "No big deal." His body was jarred when she hugged him from behind.

"Thank you."

He grumbled a response, tamping down the warm, tingly feelings in his chest that came when he did something to make her happy.

"I'll get one tomorrow," she said, beaming. "Gosh, I haven't had a library card in forever!" Ginger sighed happily. "Ginger Collins. I think that has a certain ring to it."

He found himself agreeing with her. Not that he said so aloud.

xxxx

"Again?" Pogue said.

"Yeah," Caleb replied on the other line. "About an hour ago."

"Just showed and left, right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"What the hell's he getting at?"

"I think we'll find out soon."

Caleb hung up with Pogue and went into his bedroom. Well, his and Judy's bedroom now. A week after their reconciliation she moved in with him. Her parents hadn't been entirely thrilled when told, but it wasn't as if they could stop their daughter from doing so. Reid had some choice jabs to make about cohabitation without marriage in the works, simply because the blond Son liked to brag about his husbandly status.

Judy was reading an assignment when he came in. "Don't even try to take this book out of my hands."

Caleb chuckled. He was never one to shirk homework or any sort of school work, but since she moved in he had to admit he was distracted by…other things. "I know. I have to finish my reading, too." But ten minutes in his mind was wandering.

"Caleb?"

"I just wish I knew what he was up to."

"At least he hasn't attacked anyone again," she said.

He nodded. "Small favors. But this is like the calm before the storm."

"Rowan said that Chase might be thinking twice about what he came here to do."

His brow rose. "She said that?"

Judy nodded. "She didn't say that?" Crap, she hoped she hadn't just broken confidence. "It was just a theory."

"Well… Rowan…sometimes tries too hard to find the good in people."

"But she has good instincts."

He half-smiled. "True." Then, "I hope she doesn't try to help him again."

"When did she do that?"

"Last year. She was going to visit our dad and he stopped her in the middle of the road. She invoked her power and offered to help him with his addiction. He didn't take it. She felt guilty about taking Chase's dad's portion of Power from him though."

It was nice that he could talk to Judy about these things now. The real reason his mother became an alcoholic; the complicating situation of his father being "dead" but really living a half-life in their old family's Colony house. Caleb even took Judy there to show her the Covenant's basement.

For Judy, she had a deeper understanding of the close bond between brother and sister, all of them. It was more than love, though that was the bulk of it. And that Rowan's usually capricious health was not the only reason they worried about her. Her being Keeper and Whitelighter made her a brighter target or pawn for those who would exploit her gifts.

Talking about it cleared his mind, and they were able to go back to their studies for an hour or two before getting distracted by studies of a more physical nature.

xxxx

"That wasn't smart, Rowan," Reid lectured.

Rowan stifled her sigh, knowing it would set Reid off. Hope, Pogue, Justice and Hunter had left a couple of hours ago, leaving her alone with a perturbed husband. The relaxation and clarity of mind he normally got from swimming was kaput.

"Hunter was with me."

"He tried to kill you!" Reid exclaimed, ignoring her previous comment.

"Justice wanted to talk," she explained. "It's not like I met him in some dark alley somewhere."

He glared at her. "I don't care."

Her sigh escaped. "We never agree on stuff like this. Hunter was with me, nothing happened. Can't we let it go?"

"So you can do it again? What degenerate are you going to try and help next time?"

"What?"

Reid's cheeks were flushed with anger. "Those…people who constantly get in touch with you."

Rowan thought about it a second. "They're in the territory. It's me they're supposed to ask."

"They should fix it themselves."

"They can't."

Reid rolled his eyes. "You tire yourself out helping those idiots."

"I don't!" she defended herself. "Why are you getting on my back about this? You think I can't handle it? I'm too weak?"

"I didn't say that."

"I'm not going to break."

"You have nightmares, Row."

"Not every night!" Her voice rose. "I'm an insomniac. If you have a problem with that why are you with me?" Rowan's voice broke and tears filled her eyes. She didn't like arguing with Reid, or having her difficulties thrown in her face.

Reid was instantly contrite. He held her, she didn't return the embrace. "I don't have a problem with that. I don't."

"You think I'm weak."

"You're the strongest person I know."

Rowan jerked away from him, face streaked with tears, hurt. "I don't believe you." She walked out of the room.

Reid groaned at his stupidity and plopped on the bed. He could have handled that better. That stupid dream had set him off again, that was all. The one with a life without Rowan. It was too real. It went in chronological order like a TV show. He always woke up in a cold sweat, fumbling for Rowan, needing to make sure she was still there. That dream could stay with him like a rain cloud over his head all day. It invaded his sleep randomly. Rowan would sense his unease during those times; gathering him to her. He would lay his head between her breasts, ear over her heart while she ran soft fingers through his hair.

He felt a wet nose nudge him. Ernie put his paw on Reid's thigh.

"I stepped in it, didn't I?"

Ernie whined, stuck his nose in Reid's face again. The human pet the dog.

"I should go apologize or I'll be sleeping in your dog bed tonight."

The German shepherd barked, went to the door. Barked again. He jerked his head in the direction Rowan had gone just a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, don't like the idea of sharing your bed, huh?" Reid quipped as they walked down the hall.

xxxx

The time went by so fast. Three hours. Ginger had to wrap it up, check out her books. Chase said he would pick her up at four. She'd been near ecstatic with glee when she filled out the paper for her library card, the librarian probably thought she was on drugs, but Ginger didn't care. She had her own library card with her signature on the back. Now, two full tote bags of fiction and non-fiction weighed her down. It was great.

She was just about to leave but a sweet voice was emanating from the children's section, one that had been going on for about a half hour and Ginger couldn't resist seeing who the soothing voice belonged to. Ginger was so shocked she didn't even gasp. Hiding behind a bookshelf she watched Rowan Danvers read aloud to a group of kids, a German shepherd with a professional vest lying among them.

Ginger couldn't help but be taken in by her. There was no way a person like that could be evil like Chase said. Guilt niggled at her for doubting Chase.

Could he be mistaken? she wondered.

The idea of Chase going after someone non-evil was a hard one grasp. He was a good person and wouldn't hurt someone unnecessarily. She stood there until Rowan was done reading. A light applause ensued. The parents of the children went over and thanked her, as did the head librarian. Ernie entertained the kids until their parents collected them.

Rowan sighed when it was just her and Ernie again. She put the book in her messenger bag, gave Ernie a treat. Then…Rowan felt someone watching her. Her head turned to the left.

"Hi," Rowan said.

Ginger's eyes widened. _Oh, darn. _She put on a shaky smile, came out from behind the shelf.

"Hi. I uh…was just…the reading," she babbled. "It was good."

Rowan laughed lightly. "Well, the crowd really comes for Ernie." She scratched the dog behind his ears.

"He's so cute."

Ernie's tail wagged harder. He held his paw out for Ginger and she took it.

"What's this vest for?" Ginger asked.

"Oh, Ernie is a certified therapy dog," Rowan told her, grinning. "Ten years running."

"Wow."

"Row?"

Ginger saw a hulk of a man walking towards them. The telekinetic.

"Hey, Hunter."

Green eyes observed Ginger thoroughly.

"This is…" Rowan trailed off, realizing she hadn't gotten the girl's name.

"Ginger," she said before thinking. Oh, goodness, Chase is going to be so mad! "I have to go," she hurried to say. "It was nice meeting you."

"You, too," Rowan said, but she was already hurrying off.

"Uppity chick," Hunter said.

"I think you intimidated her."

Hunter grinned, buffed his fingers against his chest in a pompous manner. "Yeah, I do have that affect on the ladies."

"And the men," Rowan added didactically as they left the library.

It was a cloudy day with heavy winds. Rowan's long ebony locks blew across her face. In her Jeep, she buckled Ernie up; Hunter took the driver's seat.

"You okay?" he asked after a minute.

Silence, then, "Reid and I had a fight."

Hunter nodded. He listened as Rowan told him about it.

"He apologized, but…" Shrug. "I think something more is going on, he just won't tell me." And they hadn't made love. Even the animals had slept in their beds at their own volition because of the tension between the humans.

From the backseat Ernie whined.

"Must be. Reid doesn't think you're weak, Rowan." He reached over and took her hand in his.

"Yeah." She exhaled. "Let's go help this elf and head home."

xxxx

Chase felt something was off the second he and Ginger set foot on their floor of the apartment building. She was prattling on about a book she checked out, oblivious to his change of mood.

"Chase?"

_Guess not_, he added. "Shh."

She clamped her lips shut. Not knowing what was going on, she followed Chase's lead. He hesitated outside their door, listened. The tension went out of his shoulders. He opened the door.

"Chase Collins!" Maxwell Holden greeted with a saccharine grin.

If looks could have killed, Maxwell would have dropped dead on the living room floor. "What are you doing here?" Chase demanded.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" he chided.

"Ugh, Maxwell, there is only tap water in there." A woman, tall, exotic, wearing a tight red dress and red heels emerged from the small kitchen. "Oh, hello." She helped herself to a seat on the couch.

"Ginger, go in the room," Chase said.

"But-"

"_Now_."

Ginger vacillated between defying him or cooperating. She opted for the latter after a pregnant beat of silence. Chase didn't speak until he heard the click of the door.

"You two are certainly cozy," Maxwell said.

"Get out," Chase ordered coldly. He didn't like this. He felt power coming from the she-devil, and a more static energy, though still artificial, emanating from Maxwell. What had the wannabe Darklighter gotten into these past few weeks?

"The Whitelighter still lives," Maxwell commented instead. "Hale and hearty. Along with her little…gang. And Caleb! He's certainly doing well." He took a few steps forward, his unnaturally shined shoes making a soft tap on the floor. "I thought you would have them in your hands by now…Chase. The powerful warlock you are."

Chase's eyes held no emotion, he might as well have been a robot.

"Too busy playing house?" Max queried.

"Love is such a distraction," the woman piped up.

"You? Where've you been?" Chase asked.

Max chuckled. "Growing. Learning."

"Leeching, you mean." Chase smirked. "Had to look to a woman for a raise…in power."

"As opposed to a woman taking it away?"

Chase's eyes went black.

"Boys! Boys!" The woman intervened. "There is no need for hostility." She practically purred in Max's ear, turning him to jelly. She was a foot or so taller than him.

"You have five seconds to get out of here," Chase said.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've been taking care of some loose ends," Max put in. "Keeping an eye on things. People. Places. Seeking out _old friends_ of acquaintances."

_He's been spying on everyone_, Chase realized, anger mounting. He couldn't care less that Caleb and friends were being spied on…but he and Ginger? Asshole.

"Oh, lateness," the woman announced. "We're going dancing. It was nice meeting you Chase."

Maxwell stopped at the door, turned to look at Chase. "There's a good chance I won't be needing you anymore."

"Is that a veiled threat? Because I don't respond well to those."

"Well… _I_ have nothing to lose. Do you?"

And Max was gone. Chase felt the extra supernatural energy dissipate and he breathed easier.

"Chase?" Ginger called tentatively.

"You can come out."

She was wringing her hands. "Are you okay? What did they want?"

Max's parting remark echoed in his brain. _I have nothing to lose… Do you?_

Ginger's light touch on his arm nearly startled him. He looked down at her big, brown eyes, filled with concern, uncertainty. She was his weakness. And he had a feeling Max knew that, too.

xxxx

"We _need_ a girls' night out," Maria insisted over the phone. "The boys are being all worry-warts and stuff."

Rowan chuckled. "Right."

"And you got in a fight with Reid, so you need a break."

"Who told you that?"

Pause. "Um…Tyler."

Reid must have confided in Tyler earlier today, Rowan figured. "I guess."

Maria squealed happily. "Okay, I'll call Hope and Judy. The guys are _so_ on their own tonight."

Fifteen minutes later Rowan found herself eying her wardrobe in search of an outfit.

"Baby Boy said you were going out." Reid leaned against the opening of the closet.

She nodded. "Girls' night out."

Things still weren't okay between them, Reid knew. His apology hadn't had the desired affect, not that he'd expected to sweep everything under the carpet, but make-up sex had crossed his mind. Or even morning make-up sex, that hadn't happened either. So, he'd gone to swim practice, she'd gone to the library with Ernie. Reid supposed his night was designated to be with the guys.

Rowan took out a knee length, asymmetrical skirt with a long tie at the waist, black camisole top with lace trim, black boots. She went into the bathroom to get dressed out of Reid's vision.

"You look great," he said when she came out.

"Thanks." She put her boots on. Rowan debated whether she should wear jewelry, then decided on her Hanging Garden necklace.

Rowan held it out to Reid like an olive branch. He smiled and took it gladly to secure it around her neck. He let his fingertips brush across her soft skin.

"So…where're you girls going?"

"Dancing."

Reid frowned. "Any…particular dancing?"

"The dirty kind. I plan to rub groins with other men in tight pants with bulging-"

"Stop! Can't you go to a lesbian club or something?"

Her giggle vibrated against his lips when she kissed him. He heatedly returned it, hands slipping under her top and teasing the waistband of her skirt. The teasing didn't last long because he'd been without for twenty-four hours. That's how it was with him. With Rowan, it felt like he was two halves; one was always on fire with wanting to touch her, be near her; the other was peaceful, content in the fact that they belonged to one another.

"Rowan!" Maria called. "Me and Ty are here!"

"Bad fucking timing," he moaned.

"Later," she promised.

xxxx

"I need water!" Rowan exclaimed over the music.

They had been dancing for over an hour, getting hit on by guys, and having fun without a hitch in their revelry.

"I'll go with you," Judy said.

"We'll snag a table," added Hope.

"Make way!" Maria declared as she and Hope threaded their way through the crowd.

"I don't think I've danced this much since your wedding," Judy told Rowan, fanning herself with her hand.

Rowan smiled when a guy winked at Judy, whose face turned a deeper shade of red.

"How many phone numbers did you get?" Rowan asked.

"Um…six."

They laughed together as they finally got to the counter. "Four waters," Rowan said over the din.

"Someone's checking you out," Judy said.

"Jeez. The ring does nothing to deter people."

"That is a beautiful ring," a woman complimented.

"Oh…um thank you," Rowan replied.

The woman smiled, flashing white straight teeth. Her dress was short, red, and tight; lipstick blood red, heels fierce. "May I?" She took Rowan's hand in hers, inspecting the ring, turning her hand over, the woman's thumb unobtrusively running across Rowan's palm. "Your man has great taste."

She chuckled. "Sometimes he does." Rowan took her hand back.

"Four waters," the bartender said.

Rowan took two bottles from him. "It was nice talk-" Rowan blinked. The woman was gone. "Did you see her leave?"

Judy shook her head. "No. I turned my head."

_Me too_, Rowan thought. _I think._

xxxx

"Gin!" Pinkie announced.

The guys glared at him.

"Pinks, we're playing poker," Pogue said.

"Oh… Well, then, Royal Flush!" He threw his cards down.

Reid inspected them suspiciously, then tossed his cards in the center of the table. "How do you do that?"

"Just lucky I guess." Then he sighed, the mirth left his face. "Not with James though."

"We're not doing girl talk," Reid said.

"I just don't understand what went wrong!" Pinkie exclaimed, ignoring the blond. Two weeks ago Pinkie and his now ex-boyfriend James had parted ways. Pinkie had even gone to UMass Boston to be closer to him. "What does 'space' mean, anyway?"

The guys shrugged.

"Am I clingy?" Pinkie questioned them.

"You're talkative," Reid deadpanned. "Forget him, Pinks, there're more fish in the sea."

"What does that _mean_?" Pinkie cried. "I don't want a fish."

Hunter put his arm around the guy and Pinkie shed tears on his shoulder. Hunter threw Reid a chastising stare for his insensitivity, which was followed by four more pairs of eyes with similar messages.

Reid threw his hands up in forfeit. "Do you want us to kick his ass, Pinks? Bec-"

His words were cut off by the windows exploding, sending shards of glass flying helter-skelter. An eerie green glow emanating from outside was near blinding. The objects in the room began flying around the room in an invisible maelstrom. Pinkie screamed.

"This is so invigorating!" Maxwell roared, walking through the chaos like some god.

"Figures," Reid muttered, getting up from off the floor.

"How about another?" Maxwell asked.

Hunter deflected the heavy paraphernalia that flew at them like rockets. The guys had to use their Power to ward it off as well. It was ten minutes of pure aimless bedlam with no rhyme or reason. When it sizzled out, Maxwell was gone.

"Pinkie? You okay?" Hunter said.

He was hiding under a toppled pool table. He had seen Hunter move objects, and now four pairs of black eyes were glowering at him.

"Guys," Tyler said, indicating that they should 'power down,' so to speak.

Caleb shook it off. "Sorry, Pinkie. You okay?"

Hunter knelt down by his frightened friend. "Hey. Come on." He held out his hand, after a moment Pinkie took it. Hunter steadied him.

"Shit," Reid said.

"You guys are…are…" Pinkie stuttered.

"Any Harry Potter cracks and this will not go over well," Reid interrupted.

"Wizards?" Pinkie guessed.

"Warlocks," Caleb said. "Hunter's telekinetic."

"And then some," Pogue added.

Quiet. Then, "So _that's_ why you guys are freakishly beautiful!"

* * *

**It was a great internal debate as to whether Pinkie should find out or not, but I decided to let him in on it. **

**Thanks for the continued reading and reviews. Always appreciated. :)  
**


	9. Dark Side of the Moon

_A/N: Mild sexual content herein_

**IX. Dark Side of the Moon**

_No excellent soul is exempt  
from a mixture of madness.  
- Aristotle_

"Reid, do you think I'm getting fat?"

He choked on his mouthwash, it burned his throat. It took a few minutes before he was able to answer her. Blue eyes couldn't help but examine her from head to toe incredulously.

"Row…seriously?"

"Yes!" Rowan rotated this way and that, nude, in front of the bathroom mirror. "God, look at this." Her face scrunched in disgust. "_This_!" She pinched the skin on her abdomen. Took measure of her breasts with her hands. "I'm thinking about getting breast enhancement."

There was only stunned quiet on Reid's end. Rowan was…serious, or playing a really good joke on him.

"You never answered my question," she said.

He shut his eyes, opened them. "You're not…fat, Row." Reid loved her body. She had a petiteness about her, but her hips curved lusciously, and her rear was firm and rounded; abdomen flat, thighs toned tapering into equally well-shaped calves and dainty feet.

"Then why didn't you say that right away?"

"I thought you were joking!"

"I take my body seriously, Reid. I mean, _look_." Rowan pulled the skin on her cheeks, a manual facelift. "And my ass. Gross."

"I like your ass," he interjected, increasingly flummoxed.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, when it's not yours."

"I gained weight, too."

"Five pounds. All muscle," she retorted. Her asperity melted into sly appreciation of her husband's body. He had acquired some more lean meat to him; a combination of her cooking and the continued swimming he participated in.

The rapid change of mood was disconcerting though it fizzled out when her hands ran down his body from chest to abdomen. "Lots of muscle," she breathed. Her tongue flicked out over his heart just as her hand reached down his boxers, stroked him. "This is my favorite one…" Rowan nibbled his ear, licked, nuzzled.

All this was a definite shift from last night. The girls had returned from dancing; their odd encounter with Maxwell couldn't be hidden, neither could the fact that Pinkie now knew about the Covenant. They'd used their Powers to fix the den/game room, from ruined to immaculate in less than a minute. Pinkie had questions upon questions, taking it with as much zeal as Maria had a year ago; his depression over James shadowed with this newfound delight of discovery.

"Reid?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled. She was doing things to him that made it hard to concentrate. His neck dipped languidly, his eyelids heavy, and when his blue orbs met her…black ones…

_This isn't Rowan. Who are you? This isn't Rowan. _

He seized her upper arms. "You're not Rowan," he whispered, the scar on his right hand flashed with heat.

"What? What are you saying?"

The curtain of fear lifted. Rowan's eyes were her own again. Light brown, but concerned at his outburst. His hands cupped her face, thumbs caressing her soft skin, staring deeply. "Sorry," he said. "I…" His body felt cold.

"You're shivering," she said. Rowan led him to the shower, got the temperature right, and stepped in with him.

Rowan soaped him up gently, getting every inch of his skin. He shivered from something other than cold when she lathered the shampoo into his hair, fingers massaging his scalp. The jagged whip of dread melted away in the steam and heat of her hands. Reid made love to her in the shower, pinning her up, wet bodies pressed against the other. Rowan bit his shoulder when she came, leaving indents of her teeth. She licked the wound to succor the sting of her bite.

Reid was on high after the shower and sex. He hit bottom when he walked in Rowan's closet as she stared disgustedly at her wardrobe.

"God, I have _nothing_ to wear." She swatted through the clothes. "I might as well wear a beekeeper suit."

It was like being in the _Twilight Zone_. Reid heard the tune playing in his head.

"How do you stand this?" she questioned him. "No wonder your friends can't believe you're married. I dress like some dowdy misfit." Rowan groaned in frustration and snatched something from the hangers.

"Rowan, seriously, what's going on?"

She had her back to him, gone stock still, frozen.

"Row?"

Nothing.

He touched her shoulder. Life came back to her limbs.

"What did you say?" she said, dazed.

"Are you okay?" Reid touched her head to see if she was getting a fever.

"I'm fine." Rowan got dressed, snatched her cell phone, dialed. "Maria? We need retail therapy… Yes, _now_… Well, skip it. I'll pick you up in thirty."

"You're ditching class?"

"Did you not just hear my dilemma?"

He shook his head to clear it. "Rowan, stop for a sec."

Before he could speak Rowan put her arms around his neck, nuzzled just under his chin with her nose. "Don't worry," she crooned, voice hypnotic. "You want me to look my best, don't you?" Her eyes bored into his. "Don't you, Reid?"

"Yeah…sure," he replied, off-kilter.

"Good."

----

Ginger rehearsed what she wanted to say to Chase. Since yesterday when Maxwell and his girlfriend left, she'd been thinking and rethinking the different motives of everyone; Chase, Caleb, Maxwell. She couldn't shake the idea that Rowan Danvers wasn't inherently evil either, someone who read to kids and had a therapy dog just wasn't. And Chase had been bothered by Max's visit. Not just the rude intrusion, but something deeper than that. Ginger was getting scared, for Chase.

Chase could tell she had something to say. He ate his scrambled eggs in silence, waiting. Ginger had tossed and turned all night before finally burrowing close to him, falling asleep.

"Chase?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I say something and you not get mad?"

He put his fork down. "I don't know."

"Because I don't want you to get mad."

"What is it?"

"Are you going to get mad?" she asked.

"I will if you don't say what you've been deliberating over all night."

"Okay." She tapped her fingers on the table, putting together her words. "Um…I was thinking… Why…don't you just _ask_ Rowan for your Power back?"

Quiet. Then, "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Her face became animated. "See, you can just explain to her that your father _gave_ you that Power of his own free will, and it wasn't hers to take."

"Ginger, it doesn't work that way."

"How come? You didn't even try yet!"

"Just let me handle this, all right?"

"You can meet in a public place and discuss it," she insisted. "Or write her a letter. Then we can leave. It's a good idea."

"That isn't my plan."

"What _is_ your plan?"

Agitated, he replied tersely, "I had one, but it became seriously off track looking after you." Of course, he instantly regretted saying that.

Ginger's face went taut, she bit her bottom lip. "I never said you had to take care of…me." Her voice broke.

"Don't cry."

"I'll cry if I want to when you say mean things like that!" She pushed back her chair and ran to her bedroom. The door slammed.

Chase groaned in frustration. He was not apologizing this time. No way. He ate the rest of his now tasteless breakfast, then ate the rest of Ginger's. No use in letting good cooking go to waste. A half hour later Ginger was still locked in her room. Chase stood outside of it, mulling over what to do. Say he was sorry or not to say he was sorry?

"Get away from the door!" she yelled.

"Ginger."

"Go away!"

"Damn it."

"Don't cuss at me! You can't talk to me like that Chase Smithers Collins."

"How the hell do you know my middle name?"

"That's _my_ secret. You keep secrets from me!"

"No I-" _Yes, you do. You've spouted nothing but lies. _Then he heard sniffles, Ginger blowing her nose. Stifled cries. "Ginger." He tried again, she didn't answer. "Gin…please." Chase figured her ebb of tears for consent and used his Power to unlock the door. But she wasn't on the bed.

"Gin?"

Sniff.

Chase went further into the room, kneeled by the bed, looked under it. "What are you doing?" Ginger was flat on her stomach, she turned her face away. He could see that he'd made a very big mess of things. So… Chase got on his stomach too and did his best to stuff his thicker body under the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey, at least you're talking to me," he grunted.

"I'm not talking to you."

This is uncomfortable, he thought. When's the last time he'd huddled under a freaking bed? It was free of dust, Ginger was a good cleaner, not that he asked her to, she just did. She 'just did' a lot of things. Always so considerate, attentive, comforting. Sure, she jabbered a lot, especially when he was trying to sleep; but Ginger was soft in his arms, her voice was sweet, her eyes held a warmth he could only dream about.

"I didn't mean that. What I said."

She sniffed. "Then why'd you say it?"

He thought about that. "Because I'm not a good person."

Ginger turned her head. "Yes, you are. You wouldn't be my best friend if you weren't."

Chase searched her eyes. "What if you found out I wasn't a good person, Gin?"

Her brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

"If I was a good person…I wouldn't have let you come with me."

"How come? I thought you said you wanted me with you."

"I do." _More than anything._ "But you shouldn't be. It's not safe."

"If it's not safe for me, then it's not for you."

Chase smirked. "Because we're best friends?"

Ginger smiled. "Yeah."

"Then can us best friends continue this conversation not under the bed?"

She giggled. "Okay."

Ginger got out easily, Chase knocked his head on the frame, scraped his cheek on the floor. He brushed his pants and shirt off, sat down next to Ginger.

"Listen… I'm serious. It's not safe."

"Why are we here then?" She scooched closer. "Do you… Do you love your Power that much? You'd risk your life for it?"

His Power was all he had. _Is it? _It had consumed him since he got it at thirteen. He'd dealt with it alone, went through the ups and downs, figured out how to control it, use it. Chase and his Power had grown together. Like friends.

"I don't know anymore," he answered quietly.

Ginger took his hand. "It'll be all right. We can talk to Rowan-"

"I won't do that, Gin." He said it firmly, though not unkindly. "I can't do that."

She frowned. There was a stilled silence breached by Chase's hand tucking her hair behind her ear. He touched her scarf.

"You don't have to wear this around me, you know."

Her hand touched where her scar was unconsciously. "It's ugly."

"A scar. We all have them." With one hand he slowly undid the knot, slid the scarf off of her neck. The scar was vivid, missed her jugular by a pinch. Chase's fingertip traced it from left to right. Then he leaned down and kissed it. "You're beautiful, Gin."

She was stunned into muteness, blushing.

"Will you stop wearing this when we're alone?"

Slowly, she nodded. "Okay."

Chase smiled slightly, a mix of rue and forfeiture. He kissed her. Something he'd wanted to do since their night at the Dells. Her lips were soft, sweet, receptive to his. He would do anything to protect her.

Ginger was thinking the same thing. She knew if Chase continued this vendetta, he would get hurt. So she would get his Power back for him. Then they could leave, and watch the sunset over the Grand Canyon.

----

Once Reid was done showering and at his gym locker he put his wedding ring back on. He always felt sort of naked without it; not for the jewelry itself, but what it symbolized, he was a taken man, and he liked it that way. But he couldn't get Rowan's erratic behavior out of his head. It wasn't like her to worry so much about her body, or her clothes. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that something was wrong. Why hadn't he taken her aside, not let her leave the house until he got the story straight? The sex had distracted him, that was it. Rowan had used it as a diversion tactic, he realized.

_She's never done that before_, he mused.

Reid got dressed, opened his gym bag where his cell phone was. Rowan had set him picture messages. Five, to be exact. He was waiting for Tyler so he sat down on the bench and opened them up.

"Holy shiiiit!" Todd exclaimed.

Reid snapped the phone closed. "Shut up!" He hadn't known Todd was behind him, which meant he had just gotten a full frontal of Rowan.

Todd held his hands up. "Dude, seriously, nothing to be ashamed of. I wouldn't be."

"Forget you saw that," Reid warned, meaning it.

"Sure, sure, forgotten." But the grin still hung on his face.

"What's going on?" Sean asked.

"Nada. Nothing. Zip," Todd replied.

Reid glared at him, shoved the phone in his pocket. "Tyler? You ready?" His right hand unconsciously flexed, the scar was tightening.

"Yeah."

They said bye to their teammates. Tyler could tell that something heavy was on Reid's mind, evidence of the fact that the blond had not commandeered his Hummer.

"So…what was that about?" Tyler asked.

Reid stared out the window. "You know Rowan and Diz went shopping?"

He nodded. "Maria said she was skipping. I thought she was joking. About Rowan wanting to go shopping, I mean."

The blond mumbled something that indicated agreement, saying nothing more. He wasn't ready to divulge what Rowan herself had spouted this morning. Was it something he was doing? Not being attentive enough? Making her feel unappreciated? Or was Rowan getting increasingly stressed out? Maybe she was still pissed at him for their argument the other day.

Unconsciously, he rubbed the spot on his shoulder where Rowan had bit him. She'd nibbled gently in the past, but never hard enough to leave an imprint.

Reid said he needed to stop at the pharmacy to get Rowan's prescription. It didn't take long and within a half hour he was back at the mansion, saying bye to Tyler. The animals were huddled close in the foyer waiting for him. They followed him upstairs…where apparently an explosion at Victoria's Secret had occurred. There were bags of clothing on the floor, Reid counted at least ten. Rowan stood in front of her full length mirror, trying on the lingerie she bought.

"Hi…" Reid dropped his gym bag on the floor. The animals stayed outside the door. "So, uh…got your pictures."

Rowan beamed. "Did you like them?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "I'd have liked them even more if one of my teammates hadn't seen them."

She laughed. "What'd he think?"

"I didn't ask, I think the expression on his face was enough."

She faced him, hands on her hips. She wore a dark blue lace thong with fancy mesh and matching bra that enhanced her cleavage. "You like?"

Reid stared. Rowan always said she wasn't one for thongs, preferring bikini style panties or boy shorts. And her modeling the lingerie – far more modest than this – on their honeymoon had been a treat. She said she didn't see the point in having a closet full of lingerie if they didn't stay on for more than ten minutes. Not to mention he had ripped, accidentally, a strap off a bra, and pulled too hard on a pair of panties that the elastic stretched.

"I like," he said. Whoa, shake it off, Reid. Think of unpleasant images. "I have to talk to you about this morning."

Rowan rubbed against him.

Something foreign assaulted his nostrils. "Are you wearing perfume?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

"You never wear perfume."

"Things change," she purred.

_I don't want you to change,_ he thought stubbornly. "Okay, wait a sec!" He held her by the wrists and distanced himself from her. It was like tearing off a band-aid, a hundred of them.

She sighed heavily. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?" She began stripping off her current…outfit, only to try on another one.

Reid just couldn't think clearly like this. He was a starving man at a buffet and not allowed to touch the food. "Row, could you put something on for Christ's sake!" he blurted.

She smirked. "I take it you're not 'something' I can put on me, right?" Languidly, she put a short silk robe on her naked body, tying it loosely so it hung open invitingly.

He cleared his throat. "This morning…"

"What's this?" Rowan pointed to the small bag on the bed.

"Oh, your meds."

She snatched the bag almost viciously, peered at the label as if needing confirmation that it belonged to her. "Enough of this," she muttered. Rowan stalked to the bathroom, Reid followed; unscrewed the lid and poured the pills into the toilet.

"What the hell, Rowan?" Reid finally lost his temper. "What the fuck is up with you?"

"_Nothing_ is up. I've just finally come to my senses. No more crazy pills!"

"You need them."

"Do I?" Rowan got in his face. "I'm just fine. I'd think you'd be glad that your wife isn't taking those things anymore."

"Not if they help you!"

"Who says they are?" she retorted. "They could be interfering with my powers for all I know."

_No, no, no_. Reid's head was spinning. Rowan never worried about her powers. _Never_.

"Row, please…" God, he felt like he was about to collapse, because reality sure as hell was.

"Poor baby," she hushed, caressing his cheeks. Her voice was sibilant, a balm to his frayed nerves. "Let me take care of you." She led him to the bed, laid him down, straddled him. "I'll make it better."

Reid couldn't resist. She took away his will power, and his last thought before she thrust him into a sexual frenzy was that he did not like how her eyes were so dark.

_Who are you?_ he tried to say, but no words would come.

----

"What're you doing now?" Pinkie asked.

Hunter rolled his eyes good naturedly. "I contacted some people about getting info on Maxwell."

"You have contacts," he said in awe. He lay on his stomach on Hunter's bed, legs up, ankles crossed, a forgotten nail file in his hand.

Pinkie thought this supernatural thing was fantastic. He was convinced that their beauty was a byproduct of this, and had a gamut of endless questions; most of which were answered by Hunter or discussed with Maria.

"So, like, is Maxwell a warlock, too?"

"We're not sure what he is. Just that he's mixing with some dark magic, and wants Rowan for some reason."

Pinkie snorted. "Well, good luck with that. Since you can poof to her whenever and nobody would let anyone get away with hurting our Row."

Hunter smirked. His mouse clicked on a file sent to him. He'd met some pretty good people through his uncles Ian and Fabian. Knowing people who were expert hackers, investigators, and then some was helpful. This was the first favor Hunter had asked for. The trainees his age were eager to help and use their areas of expertise.

"There's no record of a Maxwell Holden at Princeton," Hunter muttered.

"Ooh, pay dirt!"

More clicking, reading. "Holy shit…"

"What? What?" Pinkie shot up from the bed, hovered over Hunter's shoulder.

"There is a Maxwell Holden though…but he died twenty years ago." He sat back in his chair, thinking. "I need to talk to the Garwins."

"Why?"

"He was at Reid's and Rowan's party. It was invite only." He got his cell, called Reid, no answer. Then Rowan, no answer. "I don't know if they're home or not."

"Let's go see!" He practically pulled Hunter up by his shirt.

He chuckled. "You do realize we'll have to go on my bike? The helmet'll ruin your precious hairdo."

"Who cares? This is, like, way too good to miss!"

So with considerably less fuss – than usual - from Pinkie about the helmet issue, Hunter and Pinkie went to the Garwin mansion where they were told by one of the housekeepers that Meredith and Joseph Garwin were out of the country. That was all Hunter needed to know. Since they were in the neighborhood they went to go see Rowan.

It seemed unusually still in the Danvers mansion.

"Row? Reid?" Hunter called.

"Where's the furry gang?" Pinkie questioned.

"What is it?" Rowan demanded as she descended the stairs.

Both Hunter's and Pinkie's eyes bulged comically. Their normally casual friend was wearing a black tiered mini-skirt, stiletto heels, and corset top that bumped her cleavage. Rowan flipped her long hair over her shoulder, gazing at them impatiently.

"What are you staring at?"

Hunter just felt something was off. "Where's Reid?"

A Cheshire cat grin spread on her face. "I wore him out."

The two guys exchanged befuddled glances. Hunter said, "Can I talk to you a sec?"

"If you must," she replied, walking off to the kitchen.

"Go upstairs and see if Reid's all right," Hunter told Pinkie.

----

"She was just like…not her," Maria sniffled.

She had been waiting for Tyler in his dorm room after he'd dropped Reid off at home, working herself into a tizzy. Shopping with Rowan had been… Well, the words coming from Rowan had been startling, but after getting over her initial shock, Maria was delighted.

"How?" Tyler asked.

"She was… I don't even want to say the word!" She took the tissue Tyler handed her. After a moment, Maria whispered, "Bitchy," then clamped her hands over her mouth as if she'd uttered the most horrid blasphemy.

Tyler put his arm around his distressed girlfriend. He was glad he had a dorm room to himself. "Are you sure she wasn't just stressed out?"

"Yes! When Row gets stressed she gets quiet, not mean! She was even rude to the salespeople!" Maria gasped. "What if she's _possessed_?"

The idea hadn't occurred to Tyler. Oddly, just because he was a warlock did not mean he jumped to the paranormal every time something was out of whack. If someone says they're hearing voices, Tyler would assume that it is something psychological. If something randomly fell off a shelf, he might figure that it was the wind. If an entire rainforest inexplicably died overnight, it must be environmental.

It was a little ironic that his girlfriend was pointing out the most viable conclusions for Rowan's present lack of stability.

"I mean, 'cause like, it could be Chase doing something hinky, or…or maybe it's Maxwell!" Standing up, pacing, she was on a roll. "Only something, like, or what's it…a time-space…um…"

"Space/time continuum?" Tyler provided with a half-grin.

"Yes! Only that or like, magic could make Rowan be deliberately mean."

"All right… Something was bothering Reid earlier today," he conceded. "And Chase has showed up to everyone but Rowan. And Maxwell has been vying for nobody but Rowan."

Horrified, she said, "He could be sucking the life out of her right now."

----

Reid mumbled, swatted at whatever was disturbing his sleep. He felt like a ton of bricks. "What?" he mumbled.

Ernie licked his face, trying to wake the human. Bubbe joined in, Bruce Lee twirled in circles on Reid's chest.

"Oh, my God, you're dead!" Pinkie hissed. He ran to the prostrate Reid, shook him furiously. Carefully, he moved Bruce Lee aside, checked for a heartbeat. "Wake up!"

His eyes flickered open. "Pinkie?"

"Duh!" Pinkie slapped his face. "Something is wrong with Rowan. Get up."

"Someone…took Row." The scar started throbbing.

"Hunter's downstairs with her."

With Pinkie's help he was able to stand, albeit in his birthday suit. Pinkie averted his eyes, mumbled, "Mazel tov, Row," and said he would get Reid a glass of water while the blond got dressed. The cold water revived him slightly. It dawned on him that…

"I think Row's using suggestion on me."

"What's that?"

"It's like…she's hypnotizing me with her voice." Reid's cell phone rang. "Ty?... I know…I know…call Caleb and Pogue."

The animals whined, not liking their normally structured, comfy world turned upside down. Where was the Rowan who gave those hugs and kisses? Where were their tummy rubs and dispersion of treats?

"They need dinner," Reid said.

The two humans and three animals went downstairs. They didn't expect to find an absent Rowan and an immobile Hunter sitting at the kitchen table, palms down.

"Dude!" Reid nudged him. "Come on, Hunter."

"Is he dead?" Pinkie breathed.

Ernie barked, which set the other two off. "Pinkie, please go feed them, okay?"

Pinkie got them out of the kitchen just as the kitchen cupboards and drawers blasted open, silverware, glass, bowls, cups flying out. The faucet turn on, Reid heard the pipes burst beneath the sink; refrigerator door banged open.

"Hunter!" Reid yelled. He clapped his hands in front of Hunter's face. Shook him. "Hunt! Come on, man."

What to do? _What would Rowan do?_ Reid couldn't help but ask himself. _What the hell did she do to Hunter?_ It was obvious the telekinetic was trying to break out of whatever stupor Rowan had put him in, ruinous effects aside. Reid cursed.

"Fuck!" The blond grabbed Hunter's face, jerked it in his direction, forcing jade eyes to lock onto his blue ones. "Rowan needs you!"

The wall cracked, Reid though Hunter was going to literally bring the house down, but he groaned, his body went rigid, then relaxed. Reid caught Hunter before he could slump out of the chair onto the floor.

"She left," Hunter managed to say. Looking around him, he took in the damage he'd caused. The last thing he remembered was asking Rowan what was wrong with her, and then… "Her…eyes…"

"Reid?" Tyler called.

"In here!"

"What the…" Tyler trailed off.

"Oh…my…God…" Maria said.

"You're okay!" Pinkie ran to Hunter, hugged him.

"Where's Rowan?" Tyler asked.

----

It was like being trapped, bound inside feeling her body move, hearing her voice speak, but it wasn't her. She was wearing clothes she would never wear, and Hunter…she'd left him there, frozen, in the kitchen, unable to stop herself. She'd tried. A few times she even thought the strings of darkness being manipulated within her were returning to her control; but they were always severed from her hold. It was painful, it was suffocating. She wasn't strong enough to rise to the surface on her own.

----

They had the girls and Pinkie take the animals into the apothecary to soothe their fractured nerves while the guys talked strategy. Caleb used his Power to fix the kitchen easily, like brushing a hair out of his face. Now, he was vacillating between fury at Maxwell and Chase, not knowing which one had done this deed to his sister.

"Every time I tried to talk to her about it she started…" Reid didn't know how to word it. "She put suggestion in her voice and I couldn't concentrate."

"I think that's what happened to me, too," Hunter added. "She said to 'sit down and don't move.'"

"And this started this morning," Caleb thought aloud. "So…"

"Something must have gotten to her last night," Tyler interjected.

Reid was feeling like a total failure. He was blood bonded to Rowan for Christ's sake, how could he not have had a hold on this?

"It's not your fault, Reid," Pogue said.

Hunter nodded. "Bond or not, whatever has control over Rowan made her use magic on you to get you to back down."

"I'll kill 'em," Reid muttered under his breath.

"I agree. But later," Hunter replied.

"Let's ask the girls if anything odd happened to them last night," Caleb said.

Their female counterparts, and Pinkie, were chatting quietly while keeping the animals distracted. Their conversation came to a hush when they entered the sanctum sanctorum.

"Did you guys notice anything unusual last night?" Caleb asked. "Before, during, or after your outing?"

They exchanged collaborating glances, mentally scanning the previous night. Hope and Maria said they hadn't, but Judy paused, her face a fixture of concentration as if trying to grab onto an elusive thought.

"Judy?" Caleb sat next to her.

"Red, what is it?" Reid spoke, not unkindly, but urgently.

"Maybe nothing, but…there was this woman. Me and Row went to get water, and while we were waiting this woman comes up to Rowan and compliments her on her ring."

"Did she touch her?" Hunter questioned.

Pause, then, "Yeah, she did. Then we were distracted by the bartender for no more than a few seconds, and the woman was gone." Shrug. "Like thin air."

"We need to find Rowan," Reid said. "But…" Since they've been blood bonded, Reid could always sense where she was, he couldn't now. "Hunter?"

"I can't sense her either."

"She was dressed to go clubbin'," Pinkie said. "Scantily clad."

"If she's still Rowan, she would go somewhere familiar," Tyler mused.

"Ooh, Nicky's!" Maria exclaimed.

----

There was some squabbling as the girls wanted to go with them, but the males being males would not because it was "too dangerous." Besides, they needed to stay at the mansion in case Rowan came back. Reid just hoped that Rowan was at Nicky's; every minute that passed she could be getting herself in more trouble, increasing the distance between them.

When they entered Nicky's the place was a mad house. After a thorough search, they concluded she wasn't there. But they felt a trail of magic, whatever spell was wrapped around Rowan.

"Ask around," Reid said, "if anyone's seen her."

He flipped open his cell phone, got up a picture of Rowan – not the ones she sent him earlier that day – she was mid-laughter. Reid got lucky when he asked around the pool table.

"Ah, yeah," one guy said, eyeing the picture appreciatively. "Hot piece of ass. Lotta fun."

Caleb put a restraining hand on Reid's shoulder. "When did she leave?"

"'Bout ten minutes ago," the guy answered. "With some suit."

"Suit?" Hunter demanded. At six-three he was imposing, the guy even backed up a step, his bravado gone.

"Yeah…uh, some dude with white hair, 'bout five-seven."

"Maxwell," Reid hissed.

"She wanted to stay, but he was insisting she go along with him."

Outside the bar, Reid said, "He forced her to go with him."

"Whatever spell he put on her, she's trying to resist it," Pogue said.

Reid startled. "She still is. I just sensed her."

"Me, t-" Hunter disappeared.

----

He reappeared in the ruins of the Putnam barn. Rowan was unconscious propped up against a wooden beam. He quickly texted the guys: Putnam barn. He didn't see Maxwell anywhere, hear anyone or anything but the squeak of rats. Then, the barn alit with floating flames, a whoosh of cool air swept by Hunter's neck.

Two people wearing black cowls entered from the other side of the barn, took Rowan by each arm and dragged her to the center of the barn. Hunter blasted them aside, ran for Rowan, but he couldn't touch her, an invisible forcefield catapulted him back. The wind got knocked out of him and he landed hard on his side, his head bouncing off the ground.

"What the hell was that?" the first cowl said.

The second cowl groaned. "That hurt."

"Shut up!" Maxwell yelled. "Fools."

Hunter wasn't sure if Maxwell had seen him, so he stayed where he was, still, trying to place those other two voices.

"The forcefield backfired on us," first cowl complained.

"It wasn't the forcefield," second cowl objected.

_Where have I heard those voices?_ Hunter asked himself, thinking hard. The light went on. Tyler had introduced them over a month ago at Nicky's.

"_Guys, this is Todd and Sean."_

Todd._ "Ah, so this is the wife."_

Sean._ "Come on. You always do what your wife says?"_

And what had Saul's friend Louis said about Max's two friends?

"_'Cept for one of them was spending way too much time in a tanning booth."_

_Todd, _Hunter concluded. He quickly texted this info to his brothers.

----

"Todd and Sean are Max's friends," Caleb said.

"What?!" Reid demanded, pressing the gas of Tyler's Hummer.

"Hunter's sure?" Tyler asked.

----

Todd pulled back his cowl, needing air. Why couldn't they just kill her and get it over with? It was just like Maxwell to dawdle with his theatrics.

"Draw the circle," Maxwell commanded.

Sean popped the vile of red powder and spread it in a circle around the Whitelighter. What did Max want with her powers anyway? He could have been a Darklighter by now if he wasn't so hungry for power. It must be from some deep-seeded insecurity about having no natural magic of his own.

The Whitelighter stirred.

"She's waking up," Todd said. "Can't we just kill her?"

"No!" Maxwell yelled just as he flew across the barn, through one of the shoddy walls and outside.

The other two didn't get a chance to say anything before they shot up to the roof and fell, breaking some bones upon their landing. They heard a trample of feet, more voices. Obviously the cavalry was here.

"We're in deep shit," Sean moaned.

"Yeah, you are," Caleb intoned, standing over him.

Reid cradled Rowan in his arms. "Row, wake up." He brushed the hair out of her face. "Wake up, babe, come on."

"No!" Maxwell roared, stumbling through the debris. "She's mine!" He met four sets of black eyes, and one pissed off Shepherd.

Reid felt hot rage boil through him. A rage so fathomless it was black. Maxwell must have saw it because he backed up, tripped over a pile of wood. He knew his feet were chasing Maxwell, out of the barn into the woods. He caught up with Maxwell, tackled him to the ground. Reid felt satisfaction in the breaking of Maxwell's nose beneath his fist, the sound of crushed cartilage like music.

"You shouldn't have fucked," – punch – "with" – punch – "my wife," Reid wailed on him, but was surprised when a shot of energy blasted him back. He rubbed his chest.

"You think I'm without power?" Maxwell jeered.

"It's not real," Reid retorted.

"It is!"

"No… I know fake power." He stood up. "What've you been doing, Max? Collecting leftovers?"

Maxwell yelled incoherently, letting loose another barrage of attacks; some of which Reid blocked, some not. But his attacks were more vicious, his Power was stronger. It wasn't long before Max began running out of his meager storage.

"Stop!" he pleaded. "Stop!"

"No…" Reid shook his head. "This ends here."

Maxwell chuckled. "You would kill me in cold blood?"

"Yes, I would," Reid told him definitely. "To keep you away from Rowan."

"So you would do anything for her."

"You thought I was talking out my ass?" Reid hauled him up, slammed him against a tree. "You're the one who does that."

"Let me go, you'll never see me again."

The wind blew around them. "I won't let you go," Reid said. "But I will never see you again."

----

Reid had blood on his shirt, his hands, some speckles on his face. Rowan was coming to, covered with Caleb's jacket and in his arms. Carefully, Caleb gave Rowan to Reid who saw no trace of Sean or Todd.

----

Rowan woke up in the middle of the night not knowing where she was. Reid calmed her down; looking into her eyes he saw that Rowan was back, whatever it was that had had a hold on her was gone. Reid didn't know if she remembered anything.

"You're safe, Row," he said.

"Where was I?"

"There was a spell."

Her eyes filled with tears, and her head hurt. Flashes of the last twenty-four hours.

"I hurt you!"

He shook his head. "You didn't."

"Hunter?"

"He's fine, too."

"What did I do, Reid?"

"You didn't do anything. Rest, okay?"

"Are you mad?" A tear coursed down her cheek. "I hurt you."

"It wasn't you. Whatever it was."

"I tried to stop it. I was stuck."

As she tried to explain it, Rowan became increasingly hysterical. Holding her, he soothed her back into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, Reid woke up to the crinkling of paper. His vision focused, the sun filtering through the windows hurt his eyes. "Row?"

She held up a pair of crotchless panties. "What the hell?" She went through the rest of the bags, came upon the receipt. "Oh my…God." Rowan wasn't cheap, or frugal, stingy, but she never threw cash to the wind or over indulged herself.

"Wow." Reid stood next to her, saw the numbers on the receipt.

"What did I do? I'm surrounded by lace and…"

"I like this one," Reid said, holding up a G-string.

Rowan snatched it out of his hand. "What was this spell supposed to do? Turn me into a nymphomaniac with a lingerie fetish? Who did it?"

"We don't have to do this now."

"Who, Reid?"

He sighed. "Maxwell. And Todd. Sean."

"Your friends from the swim team?"

He nodded.

"Where… Where are they?"

Reid didn't have a chance to block it. He thought about last night and knew Rowan picked it up on her psychometry. Rowan got that Reid killed Maxwell, opened a hole in the earth and kicked his dead body into it. She now knew why Maxwell was out for her. Killing a Whitelighter was the biggest coup an aspiring Darklighter could commit. The spell he put on her was meant to bring out the darkness within. Too bad for Maxwell he just did not understand that Rowan was incapable of the stygian rampage Maxwell was hoping she would ensue.

"Are you okay, Reid?" she asked.

"I'd do it again."

"I don't want you to…be haunted by this."

"I won't be," he told her, meaning it. "The only thing that'd haunt me is losing you."

Rowan cried against his chest. "What if I had really hurt someone?"

"You don't have it in you, Rowan. That's why it backfired on him."

"But I…I manipulated you into having sex with me."

Reid chuckled.

"It's not funny," she half-cried, half-sobbed. "I used you."

"Well…there are worse ways to be used."

Rowan ineffectually socked him in the abs. "What about Hunter? I used magic on him, too."

"You were trying to resist. You could have done way worse with your power, but you didn't." He cupped her face. "Rowan, look at me. Okay? You just do not have enough darkness in you to hurt anyone. Not even under a spell."

She sniffled. "I guess."

"Lil Bit," Caleb said.

"Cay." She started crying all over again. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. I was worried as hell though." He hugged her. It took a moment but he saw the array of clothing that was strewn around. "What the…"

Rowan blushed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with it."

"Send it back," Caleb deadpanned, averting his eyes.

The animals ran in then, practically trampled her. They knew she was back to normal, and they were all over it.

----

"Hmm."

The woman took one last look at the Danvers mansion from inside her red convertible before moving on down the road.

She couldn't say she was saddened by the passing of Maxwell. The woman in red had advised him that taking advantage of Rowan's darkness would likely come to naught. She was a Whitelighter, pure of heart, there was not much there to work with. Now, had he chosen to magnify her fears, by the end of the week she would be in the throes of a nervous breakdown.

It was for the best anyway. Maxwell did not have the makings for a Darklighter. He knew nothing of human nature; the lengths loved ones would go for loved ones. In order to effectively manipulate someone good, one could never assume that that goodness could not triumph. One had to fully observe one's target before instigating a full attack. Maxwell had not.

He had way too many aspirations, aimed much too high for a human of his standing. Getting into honeycombs leading to places of the supernatural best left untouched.

Tsk.

She did have some unfinished business. The woman in red clearly remembered the way to Chase Collins' domicile and that of his companion's.

* * *

** This chapter came out longer than I expected.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading. Always appreciated. :D  
**


	10. 7 Days to the Wolves

**X. 7 Days to the Wolves**

_Seven days to the wolves  
Where will we be when they come?  
Seven days to the poison  
And a place in heaven  
Time drawing near as they come to take us  
-Nightwish_

Chase did not appreciate that someone was watching him. He figured it was Maxwell but couldn't get a bead on him and saw neither hide nor hair of the bastard. The wannabe Darklighter had some balls to keep up with his recognizance. First chance he got, Chase was going to turn Max into a bug and step on him, honor and fair play be damned. At least it would go a ways to allay Ginger's worries.

"Chase?" Ginger asked, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Yeah?"

"Will you teach me to drive?"

"If you really want to learn."

"Oh, I do! I never got to take Drivers Ed. in high school. And I was thinking, after I learn, we can take turns driving when we go on our road trip."

Chase smirked. Ginger was already mapping out the places they would visit when they went cross-country. They were going to get an RV and commandeer the roads. It would probably be better to wait until spring. Chase knew that after he got his Power back he couldn't very well stay in the Boston vicinity, perhaps not even the state of Massachusetts; he had a feeling that the path back to his Power was sprinkled with blood. But the more time went by, the less inclined Chase was to have confrontation; not because of fear, far from it, but because the less conflict the better it was for Ginger. And for the first time in his life, Chase craved peace. A life spent with Ginger – in peace.

They got home, walked into their apartment building. Ginger waved to some people happily. On their floor, Chase sensed, once again, something amiss. Ginger, attuned to his body language, quieted her chatter without having to be told.

"Go to Mrs. Filange's," he said to her.

"No, I don't want to leave you."

He looked at her sternly. "Ginger, please."

She puffed resistance, but acquiesced. Chase didn't enter the apartment until she was safely in the old lady's. He was going to kill Maxwell, even if the asshole's blood got on his carpet.

"Simmer down," the woman in red said when he entered, ready to attack. She sat casually on the couch, flipping through one of Ginger's library books.

Chase was still, no less wary. He closed the door, eyes roaming for potentially hidden threats, ears listening. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Her perfectly arched eyebrows rose. "You didn't hear? Maxwell is dead."

His brow creased, suspicious. "How?"

"Just a few weeks ago. In a nutshell, Maxwell put a spell on Rowan, and her husband killed him for the deed."

"You don't sound upset."

She tittered musically, closed the book, set it aside. "I didn't particularly like him."

"Why help him then?"

"Ah. I am a Neutral, are you aware of this term?"

A Neutral was a supernatural being that was neither good nor evil. Some Neutrals had specific reasons for existing, others, like the woman in red, had none; and would often provide use of their gifts provided the compensation was satisfactory.

"Maxwell hired you," Chase said.

She nodded. "Quite a sum. Sit down, my neck hurts looking up at you."

He scoffed lightly, but sat on the sofa chair. "What do you want?"

"I want nothing from you," she shrugged diffidently. "I have words of caution, however."

Chase remained on guard. "So."

"Before Maxwell's untimely, though unregrettable, demise, he was searching for other ne'er-do-wells. Others that would have a profound effect on you and your companion."

His fist clenched. "What about her?"

"Something to do with your companion's past. Her history in the asylum."

A cold chunk of dread settled in Chase's stomach. What about Ginger's past? "How did he know she was in an asylum?"

"That I don't know. He had two friends scouting around as well. What was accomplished before his death…" She shrugged again. "But the feelers were put out, that is what matters. You cannot un-ring a bell."

It started to rain between their silence. Chase was mute by rage and a pounding urge to get Ginger and drive as fast and far away from here as possible. But he didn't run. It wasn't in him.

"Well, I must be going," she said, and stood up.

"Wait." He peered at her. "Why tell me?"

Her head tipped to the side. "I like your companion."

"You're Neutral."

"Does that mean I cannot appreciate a good personality when I see one?" The woman in red chuckled, winked, and left.

Chase sat back down, put his head in his hands. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath. He struggled to collect himself, then went to get Ginger, putting on a casual face because she read his moods too well. He got webbed into Mrs. Filange's reminisces of the past and didn't get back to his place with Ginger for another hour.

He was expecting questions, but instead her face was a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Is that perfume?" she asked, standing next to the couch.

"Uh…yeah."

Big brown eyes stared hard at him. "That woman in red was here?"

"How'd you know it was her?"

"The perfume." Ginger appeared rejected. "Well, I guess I can't blame you… She is really pretty."

"Excuse me?"

She went back to being miffed. "You wanted to be alone with her. All you had to do was say so."

There were no words. "What? She was here when I came in."

"Hmm."

"What are you trying to say, Gin?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"You're insinuating something. What? Do you think I'm cheating on you? Because I wou-" His tirade cut off. Cheating on Ginger? He couldn't 'cheat on' anyone unless they were a couple in the first place and… "Never mind," he growled. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

She shuffled after him into the kitchen where he snatched a bottle of water from the fridge. "I don't think you'd do that. But she's so much more sophisticated than I am. You're probably used to that." She fidgeted with the scarf on her neck.

"She came to tell me that Maxwell is dead."

Her mouth opened in an 'o.' "Oh… How? No! I don't want to know. Is she sure?"

Chase nodded. "Dead as a doornail." _But he left his nasty deeds behind._

She lowered herself to the kitchen chair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I just get scared sometimes…of losing my best friend."

"Who says you're going to lose me?"

"I was thinking earlier today that… Every one I've ever loved, I've lost."

Her sadness was palpable, and he wished he had the right words to say, something other than platitudes. A light quip came out, "You saying you love me Gin?" Her smile was strained, and he knew he said the absolute wrong thing.

"Can you believe Mrs. Filange and her husband were married for fifty-six years? Such a long time." Ginger began to trace invisible circles on the table. "Have you ever been in love?"

A 'no' almost came out of his mouth, but by now he knew his feelings for Ginger went beyond simple caring or basic need for companionship. "I'm not good saying it Ginger." His adoptive parents had never been cruel or abusive, but there'd always been a certain distance between them. They were proud enough of Chase's accomplishments, of what a 'well-behaved' young man he was, yet words of affection were rarely exchanged.

"I wouldn't ever hurt you," she said, holding his hand.

Chase squeezed back.

"Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that Maxwell's gone…does that mean we're safe?"

He swallowed. If he told her the truth she'd worry, might even make herself sick. "We don't have to worry about anything, Ginger." Her smile made him feel better. Besides, it wasn't entirely untrue. Ginger was safe, because he'd never let anything happen to her.

"Ooh! _Love Story _is on tonight!"

He pulled a face. "Not again. You made me watch that a million times."

"Three times," she corrected him. "Just three."

"Feels like more," he grumbled.

"Fine. How about _What Dreams May Come_?"

That was slightly better, so he acquiesced, though not without some asperity.

xxxx

"It's about to rain," Rowan announced on the veranda.

The group looked up at the sky. It began to rain. For the past couple of weeks they'd been helping Rowan and Reid move some things into their new home. It was the beginning of November, so they took advantage of the weather's good days as much as they could when time permitted. Their dark encounter with Maxwell, Todd, and Sean three weeks ago was largely put behind them; now the only loose thread was Chase.

Hunter closed the back of the moving truck and went inside with the rest. The living room held boxes, some opened, some not. Rowan had ordered the furniture she and Reid picked out for every room; the only room that was completely done was the master bedroom (including the bathroom) and the kitchen (the tables and chairs had been put on rush order).

"When's dinner?" Reid asked.

"Sweetie, now that you have your own home, you're going to have to learn how to cook," Pinkie pointed out.

Reid glared at him. "Unless anyone wants chronic acid indigestion-"

"Or food poisoning," Caleb interjected.

"-then you do not want me to cook," Reid finished, ignoring his brother-in-law.

They all went into the kitchen, large, with an island in the middle with stools. Each side of the kitchen led somewhere else, to the left was the dining area (empty at the moment); to the right was an entertainment area with fireplace. A sliding door led out onto a patio and backyard. Now, the kitchen smelled of Beef Stroganoff, mashed potatoes, Rowan's home made gravy, plus extras. And a chocolate caramel pecan pie for dessert.

"Can someone bring Ernie, Bruce Lee, and Bubbe inside, please?" Rowan asked. "Ernie has been eyeing the lake," she muttered.

"When the weather's nice again I'll take him out," Reid said. Ernie wagged his tail.

"Don't get his hopes up, Reid," she said quietly. "Then Bruce Lee will want to go, too."

He sighed tolerantly, kissed her on the nape of her neck, then whispered in her ear, "You let me take you in the lake. Remember?"

Her face flushed and she was glad she could attribute it to the steam from the oven. "Dinner's ready!"

The food was good, of course, and by the time everyone was finished stomachs were stuffed, appetites sated. It was raining even more heavily; the gang was crowded on the floor in the entertainment area where a simple TV and DVD player was hooked up, blankets and pillows thrown down for comfort. The fireplace was going, too. Rowan looked out the window worriedly.

"I don't think anyone should be driving home right now," she said. "It won't stop for another…five hours." God knew the bones that had been damaged in the car crash were feeling the moisture in the air.

"I'll stay," Maria said wispily, leaning against Tyler, half-asleep. Everyone was pretty conked out.

"There're some inflatable beds in the truck," Reid said, getting up.

"I'll help," Hunter said, going with him.

"I'm capable of getting inflatable beds myself," the blond told Hunter as he opened the front door.

"I have full confidence in your masculinity Reid," he joked.

Reid got in the truck, tossed out the beds to Hunter, they hurried back under cover. "Row wanted me to talk to you," Hunter said.

Reid smirked ironically. "How'd I know?" He sat down on a chair on the veranda, gestured for Hunter to sit in the other one. "What's Row worried about?"

Hunter ran his fingers through his hair trying to figure out where to start. "You cool? About what happened with Maxwell?"

"Killing him?" Reid returned bluntly. "Yeah… I told Rowan that."

He nodded. "I know…But you've been twitchy in your sleep."

_Busted_, Reid thought. He wasn't mad at Rowan for confiding in Hunter, she wouldn't have unless she was truly worried about his state of mind. The slight disturbances in his sleep had nothing to do with guilt over offing Maxwell; on the contrary, Reid had none. And he told Hunter as much.

"What's the deal then?" Hunter asked. "I mean, if it's not Maxwell."

Reid took a breath, exhaled. "Just a…shitty dream I keep having. For a few months now." When he saw Hunter wasn't going to mock him, he continued, "About what life would be like if Rowan died in that crash. See, 'cause, in my dream, I go to sleep wishing that that life is a dream, then I wake up." He shrugged. "It's just too real. Gets to me."

Hunter nodded. Then, thoughtfully, he asked, "Is it bad?"

Reid didn't have to ask what he meant. "Yeah. None of us… We weren't right."

"When are you going to tell Rowan?"

"I guess tonight is as good as any. It's just a dream… I don't want her to think…that I can't take care of her when she has her own."

It made sense enough to Hunter. He told Reid that there wasn't any doubt of his capability in taking care of Rowan, and the conversation ended with some pats on the back in a very guy-like fashion. A couple of hours later each couple was settled on an inflatable mattress. The three animals went about sniffing and exploring until finally going in Reid and Rowan's room and jumping on the bed.

Reid came out of the bathroom. The animals had their own corner with their own beds, yet they continued to pounce on the humans'. Reid had yet to make love to Rowan on this bed, and he fully intended to. Rowan shut the light off in the bathroom, got into bed with Reid. She sighed contentedly, looking around the room. The walls were painted royal blue; the bureau, dressers, nightstands matched the wood on the bed frame. The curtains were hues of blue that matched the bedspread.

Most of their clothes were here; Reid still had some stuff at home he needed to sort through. As for the abundance of lingerie that Rowan had bought under the influence, husband and wife had gone back and forth as to what to do with it. Reid wanted to keep them, Rowan didn't. So, they compromised. Rowan kept the ones she had already tried on, and let Reid choose three sets he favored. In the end, even after all they'd put aside, over 200 dollars worth of lingerie went back to the store.

"You talked to Hunter," Reid said.

Her eyes shied away, then back at him. "Yeah."

"You don't have to worry, Row. My trouble sleeping has nothing to do with Maxwell."

"No?"

He shook his head. "It's something else. Been bothering me a while."

Rowan worried her bottom lip. "You can tell me."

So he took a breath and told her. The vivid dream of an alternate reality. Tyler unable to sustain any sort of relationship; Pogue distant and aloof; Hunter killing just because he was good at it; Caleb trying to get his life together, marrying Judy having a kid.

"I got into heavy drugs and drinking and O. junior year," he said. "Caleb told me how disappointed you would have been in me, and the drugs stopped. But I had nothing inside."

Her eyes swelled with tears and began trickling down her face.

"Don't cry, Row," he said softly, wiping them away with the pads of his thumbs. "It's just a dream. I didn't want to upset you."

"So awful thinking about how sad you all could be," she sniffed. "Are you thinking about it a lot? Because it's recurring."

He chuckled. "I actually thought Chase or Maxwell was sending me the dream. But the more I have the dream the more I think about it. Now that I've told you, I don't think I'll have it anymore."

Rowan kissed him. Reid never had that dream again.

xxxx

Ginger entered the clinic with her heart pounding and stomach in knots. It was too windy to wear her straw hat; too cloudy for her sunglasses, leaving her only source of cover a larger scarf and beanie. She took her mittens off and put them in the pockets of her winter jacket. She reminded herself that it was good she was coming; it made her a responsible adult. Slowly, she approached the counter. The receptionist looked up, smiled warmly.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"Um…yes, yes." Ginger cleared her throat, hoping the few other people in the clinic weren't eavesdropping. "I need some… To talk to someone…about sex."

Through her babble, the receptionist was entirely patient and understanding. She told her to sign in and a counselor would be with her in a few moments. Ten minutes later Ginger was sitting across from another nice lady with a professional, understanding disposition. Ginger was feeling over warm, so she took off her jacket, draped it over her lap.

"I need advice…on sex," Ginger prompted.

"All right. Are you currently engaging in sexual activity?"

"No…No, just kissing. But I think that's where my boyfriend and I are headed. Soon."

"How long have you and your boyfriend been together?"

"About a year."

"Living together?"

"Mmm-hmm." This conversation was getting easier, she felt herself relaxing. The night she and Chase had watched _What Dreams May Come_, they'd found themselves making out during the middle of the movie. It was a heavier kind of kiss they'd shared thus far; and when Chase touched her boob, Ginger knew that it would be good to be prepared when Chase wanted to go further.

"Is this something you've talked with your partner about?" the lady asked. "Is he ready to have sex as well?"

"Ohh…I think so." Ginger was fairly sure; she'd felt Chase's arousal against her lower back when they slept. The first few times she wasn't certain, then later she was. "I think he would like to."

"Would you, Ginger? Are _you_ ready?"

"Oh, yes! I mean…it's a _big_ step. And…see, he's not a virgin…but I am." She blushed.

The counselor gave her a lot of good advice, helpful pamphlets and a few condoms. Ginger felt better after the visit; she caught the bus back home thinking of her relationship with Chase the entire way. She hadn't forgotten that she needed to talk to Rowan Danvers. Ginger had no way of contacting her, so scouting out the library was the best bet. She didn't want to ask the librarian when the next time Rowan would be reading because the librarian might tell Rowan, and Rowan would be wondering why a stranger was asking after her. Ginger's biggest concern was Chase reacting negatively to her taking matters into her own hands.

He greeted her with a smile when she walked into the apartment.

"Hey, you enjoy your own-time?" he asked. Letting Ginger have her "own time" was gradually becoming easier for him.

"Yup. It's getting really chilly out there."

"Yeah, well, while you were out getting cold, Mrs. Filange invited us over for dinner. Or rather insisted."

"Really? That's great."

"Right," he replied dryly.

"Chase, she's a lonely, but fantastical old lady." If possible, Ginger was more excited about the dinner than old Mrs. Filange herself. Chase just didn't want her getting too attached. Ginger set her tote bag on the table, completely forgetting as to what was in it, and went into the kitchen to get juice.

Naturally, while she was out of eye-sight, Chase sifted through the bag, surprised at what he found.

Safe Sex and Condoms

How to talk to your partner about safer sex

Birth control methods

And…a couple of condoms.

Ginger went bashful when she walked back into the living room. "Hello…"

"Where did you go, Gin?"

"Um…a health clinic. Just in case. You know…"

Chase grinned. "Come here." When she sat down, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Well…I know about anatomy, silly. But it's good to be informed about this stuff, Chase. To be prepared. Were you prepared your first time?" He was always flabbergasted, of course, when she came out with such blunt questions.

"The pamphlet says we should be able to talk about sex," she told him didactically.

"That's nice," he mumbled.

"If I had any sexual history, I would answer any of your questions." She nodded.

"And I'm glad for that," he said a little sternly.

Her brow furrowed. "That I would answer your questions?"

"That you don't have any…sexual history."

"How come?"

Chase scratched his chin. "Gin, the idea of you with another guy makes me insane. Okay?"

"Oh… How come?"

_Damn it_, he thought. "It just does."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to myself," he blurted.

"For sex?"

Chase glared at her. "For everything, damn it!"

Ginger broke out into a smile. "All right. Does that mean you want to have sex with me?"

He chuckled.

"It's all right if you don't, Chase," she spoke properly. "It's just that you touched my breast, and when we sleep I feel your erection." The counselor at the clinic said that she should be straightforward and not feel embarrassed to voice her thoughts or opinions.

Chase went a deep, beet red. How the hell could this one person turn him into a blubbering adolescent? Ginger just had that effect on him; tapping into parts of his psyche that he didn't even know existed. How many more buttons did she know about? Chase sighed. "Ginger…I don't want to pressure you into having sex."

"So you want to?"

"Fine! Yes, all right?"

Ginger beamed. "I would love for you to be my first, Chase Smithers Collins."

_And your last_, he mentally tacked on. "Maybe you could refrain from saying my middle name," he said.

"I like your middle name. Smithers. It's like a cartoon."

"My point exactly."

"My middle name is Josephine. Ginger Josephine Gardner."

"Miles better than mine."

She giggled. "I love everything about you." Ginger scooched closer. "Now, before we have sex, we should talk some more. Now, what size and type of condom is best for you?"

xxxx

"Hunter, what are you doing?" Gabriel asked as he lay in his boyfriend's bed.

Hunter turned his head to look at Gabriel. He was a beautiful man. Tall and lean, with only the sheets pulled up to his waist amidst a rumpled bed. It was midday, the light of an overcast sky beaming through the window.

"Maxwell," he replied, he sat his small desk with his laptop.

"He is dead, _non_?"

"Yeah, but…there are some loose ends. I want to know who he was, where he came from." You didn't steal someone's identity for benign reasons. And a normal human didn't get involved in the dark arts or prey on power without prompting.

Gabriel half-grinned. "You are already making a good investigator." Pause, then, "When do you start field work?"

Hunter knew Gabriel was worried about him fighting "the dark side," so to speak. It was similar to what Gabriel and Michael did, crossing dimensions to retrieve fugitive demons, sometimes it was capture, often kill. But you had to do much training, and log hours of battle experience on Earth before getting your license to cross dimensions.

"I have a few more tests to pass," Hunter said. He abandoned his laptop, went back to bed, hovered over his boyfriend. "I'll be fine."

"It is dangerous work, _mon cher_," he said, caressing Hunter's cheek.

"Any more dangerous than what you do? It's hell worrying about you, Gabe."

The sorcerer sighed. "_Oui_. But I have Michael to have my back. Who will have yours?"

"There are others. This isn't solo work."

Gabriel still wasn't satisfied, but he let it go. Hunter was born for this, just as his father and uncles had been. No matter how dangerous, Gabe knew Hunter was ready for the next level of fighting the good fight.

A ding from his computer announced he had a message. Hunter pecked Gabe on the lips, and checked his mail, hitting the jackpot. It wasn't the whole deal but the gaps that Hunter wanted filled were coming together. Maxwell's real name was Nicholas Larson. Born 1979. He's older than he said he was. The Princeton thing was bull; there was no record of a Maxwell Holden or Nicholas Larson at Princeton.

"Well, well, well," Hunter mused. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Read aloud, _mon cher_," Gabe said.

"Nicholas Larson was arrested in 1997 for sacrificing live animals in Satanic rituals. It didn't stick though. Apparently, he was the leader of a cult, and was a janitor at an asylum in Worcester up until five years ago. He disappeared after a fire broke out; it was suspected that he was the one who set it. Some patients escaped, most were recovered and brought back."

"Most?"

"I wonder if Todd and Sean were patients there."

"If so, it is understandable how they could have fallen under Max's spell. Cult leaders are notoriously charismatic."

"But obviously intelligence isn't a prerequisite. If he hadn't been so hungry for power, he might have succeeded in what he wanted to do. He was sloppy." Hunter couldn't help but he glad for that. Maxwell/Nicholas had had plenty of chances to kill Rowan; instead he toyed with her like a child who plays with his food.

"Is your curiosity satisfied?" Gabriel asked.

He smirked. "For now."

xxxx

Ginger shouldn't have been, but she was surprised when visited the library on the day Rowan and her dog, Ernie, was reading to the kids. She bided her time, wandering the book shelves, as she waited for the reading to be finished, constantly reassuring herself that this was a good thing to do and that it was helping Chase accomplish his goals. Ginger waited for a half hour before the story was done, the goodbyes were finished, and Rowan was alone.

"Um…hi," she approached slowly.

Rowan smiled. "Hey."

"Do you remember me?" Ginger stuttered.

"Yeah. Ernie, remember Ginger?" Ernie offered her his paw, Ginger took it.

Rowan got the distinct feeling that Ginger had been waiting her out. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Ginger hurried to say. "I just…I need to talk to you."

She tipped her head to the side. "Okay." Sitting down on a sofa chair, she took a dog treat out of her tote bag and gave it to Ernie to occupy him.

Ginger sat on the other chair, twiddling her thumbs. Where to start? "I know someone you know," Ginger blurted. "And he's my friend."

Chase's face flashed in Rowan's mind via Ginger's clear thought. "Chase?"

Her brow rose. "Yeah…" Seeing that Rowan wasn't going to become angry, Ginger continued, telling her how she'd met Chase, how they came to be here. "And…he wants his Power back."

Rowan nodded. "I know he does."

"So…can he have it back? I told him he should just ask you nicely, but he didn't want to."

She was quiet for a moment. "Did…Chase tell you why I took his Power?"

"Chase?" Hunter repeated, walking up to them. He'd caught the tail end of the conversation, and didn't like what he was hearing. He peered at Ginger with the look he got when an enemy was about to attack. "You know Chase?"

"Hunter," Rowan censured gently. "This is Chase's friend. You remember her?"

He sneered. "Come on, Rowan. Let's go."

"Please, I don't mean any harm," Ginger entreated.

"Wait a second," Rowan told Ginger. She got up and ushered Hunter a few feet away and spoke quietly. "She's asking for help, Hunter. I need to hear her out."

"Like hell you do," Hunter whispered back. "You don't know the first thing about her. This could be one of his tricks."

"I don't think it is," she replied.

"Then he's using her without her knowing it."

"I… I think there are things Chase hasn't told her. But I saw in her mind, little things. And I believe he cares about her."

Hunter scoffed. "Like a farmer cares for a pig to slaughter."

"Just let me talk to her," Rowan asked. "Without you around, you're making her nervous."

Hunter pulled a face, displeased. His eyes flicked to Ginger suspiciously whose gaze immediately averted itself under his intense scrutiny. He sensed no immediate threat from the girl who was as timid as a rabbit. Bruce Lee the ferret emitted more defiance.

"Fine," he ground out. "Ten minutes."

"Thank you. Will you take Ernie out?"

He took the leash, left the library. Rowan took her seat again. "Sorry about that. He's protective." A brief smiled played on her lips. "Anyway, like I said before, did Chase tell you why I took his Power?"

Ginger hesitated, "Because…he said that you were his enemy and the Keeper so you were um…greedy."

That didn't surprise Rowan. "It wasn't an easy decision, taking his Power. Do you know what too much Power can do to a Son of Ipswich?" Ginger shook her head. "It's addictive, literally. And the more it's used, the faster you age. When Chase came here last year, he was addicted. I…I offered to help him, but he didn't want it. The extra Power was really hurting him, even though he didn't want to admit it, so…I took it." Rowan still felt guilty about it at times. It was a show of power in the Keeper, head of the Covenant, that she was not always comfortable with.

"Oh…" Ginger quivered. "But…"

"It's not entirely his fault," Rowan said gently. "He grew up not knowing what his Power was or what it could do. The Putnam line-"

"I read about him in _The Chronicles of Ipswich_," Ginger interjected.

Rowan hated that book, but saved her spiel. "John Putnam was burned at the stake. What's _not_ in that book is that John Putnam impregnated a woman, Goody Pope, with his seed, so his line of the Covenant wouldn't die out. But the Sons born of that line were not included in the Covenant. John Putnam was excommunicated because he tried to steal the other four Sons' Powers."

"But Chase found his father…"

"His father was already addicted, too. A forty-something year old man in an eighty year old body. My dad was like that, too."

"Your dad was addicted?"

_Not of his own making,_ she thought, but, "Yeah." How much more had Chase not disclosed to Ginger? Rowan wondered. Certainly not the people he'd killed, Evan Weir, his adoptive parents, albeit accidentally. Or his true reason for coming to Ipswich last year, to kill Caleb by stealing his Power when he ascended. "Ginger…"

"Is there a lot more?" she asked.

Rowan nodded. "But I think he should tell you the rest. It's his part to tell, things you should hear from him."

Ginger sniffed. "He's very angry at you guys. But I didn't think you were evil, so I had to ask…"

Rowan clasped Ginger's hand, hoping to comfort. "We don't mean him any harm. I promise."

"You won't..." – sniffle – "give him back his Power though, will you?"

A pained expression masked Rowan's face. Could she do that if it meant appeasing Chase?

"Would it make him sick?" Ginger questioned.

"Yes," Rowan answered definitely. "It can damage the mind and body, increasing the risk of addiction." When a tear slid down Ginger's face, Rowan went through her tote bag to find a tissue. "Here."

"Thank you."

She gave her a moment. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"Is the rest…is it bad?"

Rowan saw Hunter enter the library with Ernie. He stood across the building, watching with the patience of a vulture. "It is bad," Rowan finally said.

"Chase is a good person though," Ginger insisted.

"Then remember that even good people can do bad things. I never thought Chase was beyond redemption."

"He'll be very mad at me for talking to you."

"Here." Rowan retrieved a slip of paper from her bag, wrote down her phone number, and Hunter's. "Call me if you need anything. If I don't answer, call Hunter next. I'll help you any way I can. The hour doesn't matter."

* * *

**Trouble brews...sadly.**

**Thanks for reading. :D  
**


	11. Full of Grace

**XI. Full of Grace**

_I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
And oh darkness I feel like letting go.  
If all of the strength and all of the courage,  
Come and lift me from this place,  
I know I could love you much better than this,  
Full of grace.  
-Sarah McLachlan_

"Hey, Gin, I'm goi-" Chase stopped mid-sentence; something wasn't right about how Ginger was curled up on her bed with her fists tucked under her chin. "Gin?" He walked further into the room.

"Hi Chase," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She continued to gaze out the window, avoiding his eyes. When she got home from the library, she'd gone straight to her bedroom and lay down, mentally and emotionally exhausted.

He sat down on the bed. "Something's wrong."

"Tired. Are you going somewhere?" Ginger didn't want him to.

Chase paused. He was going to wreak some havoc on Caleb, just to put in appearances.

"Will you stay with me?" Ginger asked before he could answer. She had a feeling he was going out to do something bad, and she wanted to keep him from doing so. How much longer until Chase decided to finally demand his Power from Rowan? "Please."

"I…" Damn it, he thought. Chase couldn't very well refuse her when she was supine like this. "Sure."

Ginger smiled softly. She pulled back the blankets and Chase indulgently got under them too; held her spoon fashion. Well, this did feel better than going out into the cold to torment Caleb. Ginger took his hands, held them tightly to her chest with a gentle kiss. The wind was picking up outside, the rain would very likely turn to snow soon.

"When it snows can we make snowmen?" she said.

He snorted, amused. "I guess."

"And can we put up a Christmas tree?"

"Fine."

"Mrs. Filange wants us over for Thanksgiving dinner. But I wasn't sure if you even celebrated Thanksgiving, considering…"

Chase chuckled. "It's not important."

"I haven't celebrated the holidays in years," Ginger went on. "Or strung up Christmas lights…stuffed a turkey… Or counted down the New Year." She sighed. "It's not the same without a family to share it with."

"Yeah, I suppose," he conceded. Chase didn't know how well Ginger's plans would pan out after he got his Power back. They'd have to get out of Dodge. And if he managed to hurt Rowan or Caleb, or another member of the Covenant; then they would follow until they caught up with him. Would they hurt Ginger, too? Chase couldn't allow that.

After a spell of quiet, she asked, "Chase?"

"What?"

"If… What does your Power do for you? Why do you want it so badly?"

"It's mine," he replied defensively.

Ginger wanted to get him to admit what the Power did to him. "Does the Power hurt you?"

Silence. "No."

Her heart clenched. That was a lie. She wiggled to turn over on her other side to face him. He was so handsome with his light brown hair and blue eyes. They lit up when he smiled and sparkled when he laughed. What would a life be without him in it?

"But what if it's like Frodo and the Ring? You know how the longer he had it and when he used it, it took its toll on him and in the end he had to go into the Gray Havens?"

"This isn't _Lord of the Rings_, Ginger." He was finding it harder to skirt the truth when she was looking at him. Why was she asking about it now?

She frowned. "What would _more_ Power do for you, Chase? Why are you risking your life for it? Can't you… Can't you let it go?"

His brow creased in frustration. "Why are you bugging me about this?"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" she exclaimed. "You're my best friend. What am I supposed to do if I lose you?"

"You won't."

"How do you know? Is it so bad living without the extra power? Is it? Are you so…unhappy? Would your life be emptier if you didn't have it?"

Chase didn't know. He hadn't counted on Ginger coming into his life and consuming him. So he went on the defensive again. "What are you asking, Ginger? You want me to give it up?"

Her bottom lip trembled.

"Don't," he warned. Chase got out of bed, gave her his back. He heard her sniffle and get out of bed, too.

"Is a…" – sniff – "Is a life with me…not enough?"

He whipped around to face her. It was a question he couldn't avoid. A question he did not have a clear answer to. Or an answer he wanted to voice a loud. It meant that everything he'd strived for in the past two years was moot. Dropping it off a cliff to crash and burn at the bottom.

"That's okay," she said quietly. "It's selfish of me to ask you to give up the most important thing in your life." Ginger told him she was going to make dinner and left the room.

Chase felt the weight of the world settle on his shoulders. The most important thing in the world, his Power? Ginger hadn't come right out and asked him to give it up, but it sounded like she wanted him to. Could he?

xxxxx

"I'm meant to help her, Reid," Rowan said.

He grumbled something unintelligible as he straightened the new couch in the living room which was pretty much finished. Rowan was putting up the photos and curtains, setting knickknacks on the shelves. Bubbe was rubbing herself against every piece of furniture, and the other two were inhaling the fibers of the new objects.

"How do you know?" he asked, plopping on the couch.

"I felt it. She's adrift at sea."

He eyed her, disenchanted. Needless to say Reid was less than thrilled when she told him about meeting Ginger at the library. Ginger, who was Chase's gal pal. It was too convenient. And the blond Son wasn't buying it. Anyone who was in love with Chase had to have a screw seriously loose.

"Then let her keep drifting."

Rowan frowned at him. "Chase hasn't told her everything. All she had was his side of the story, and even she sensed that there was more to it, otherwise she wouldn't have come to me."

"This chick could still be like…getting used by him," he conjectured.

She shook her head, sat down next to him. "But she doesn't have anything for him to use. She has no powers, no connection to anybody with powers, no family, no friends. I think Chase loves her," – Reid scoffed derisively – "that's why he hasn't full on attacked us in a while. He just pops up every now and again."

He got up and paced. "So you're saying because he fell in love he's not dangerous?"

"No, I still think he's dangerous. Falling in love doesn't absolve him of all the wrong he's done. But it does prove that there's good in him, and that he's struggling with it."

Reid suppressed a couple of F-bombs. He couldn't just blurt out any old thing, not after that last argument they had before Rowan was spelled. But this was worse than Rowan helping out elves and goblins. Reid needed a breather otherwise he was going to snap at Rowan with words he'd regret. He told her he was going to get something to drink and left her in the living room.

Rowan understood Reid's frustration. This was bigger than her usual Whitelighter duties, more complicated, personal. She went into the sitting room adjacent to the living room where more boxes sat. Many were Reid's, apparent from the lack of labels. Most likely her husband just put whatever in whatever box and closed it up to sift through later on. She wasn't sure what this room would turn into, but Rowan went about opening the boxes anyway in attempt at organization.

"Socks and shirts," she murmured to herself. "Comic books… Shoes… Photo albums." Rowan smiled and pulled these out. At the bottom were more comic books, a few DVDs, one without a title. Her brow furrowed, a set of photos in a rubber band was stuck in a comic book. Rowan took off the rubber bands and…didn't like the photos she saw. "I know this girl." Christine. A girl Reid had 'dated' briefly their freshman year in high school.

"All right, Row, I-" He froze mid-sentence, Rowan held up the photos to him.

"What are these?"

"Uh… Where did you find those?"

"In a comic book. Why do you have naked pictures of Christine?"

"I can explain," he said, holding up his hands.

"Please do," she insisted. "Do I want to know what's on this DVD?"

His cheeks flushed. "No, you don't."

Rowan snorted.

"Look, I did not take those pictures. After Christine put up those flyers of you I went in her room to find something I could use against her. I found the DVD and pictures."

"And you still have them _why_?"

"The car accident happened and I just forgot about them." And that was the truth. "I swear."

She tipped her head to the side, assented to his explanation. "Fine." Back in the living room, she handed him the DVD and photos. "Light the fireplace."

Reid smirked. His eyes flashed briefly, then the hearth ignited. He threw the photos and DVD into the flames, Rowan put the grate around the fire. The three animals curled up in front of it; the atmosphere settled. Sitting together on the couch, Reid put his arm around Rowan's shoulders, kissed her on the temple.

"So?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

Reid caressed her opposite cheek with his thumb and sighed. "Just promise me that you won't be alone with her. Give me that peace of mind, please."

"Okay."

His brow rose. "Really?"

She smiled. "Yeah. It's all about compromise Reid. I can see why you're worried, and if this will alleviate it a little bit, then I won't be alone with her."

He grinned. "Nice." Reid was liking this. The interior of their house was coming together, school was going pretty good for him, it was a step up from high school and he had to work harder to keep up. Swimming was great, even with Todd and Sean no longer around. Oddly, their absence wasn't taken overly hard by anyone. And Rowan's Whitelighter duties had evened out into a system so it didn't bother him…as much. But Rowan had been achy lately, the cold was affecting her bones.

"You feelin' okay?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm." She half-grinned when his thumb lingered on her cheek, trying to see if she was over warm. Every winter Rowan managed to come down sick with a bad fever. "No worries," she crooned, shifting so she straddled him, his hands low on her hips. "You know what we haven't done?"

"What?"

"Rolled around on our bed today." Rowan kissed him. "Or yesterday."

Reid laughed, blue eyes alit with mischief. "And the kids are asleep." His fingers were already creeping under her shirt. Higher.

"Very asleep," she whispered, kissing him behind his ear, nibbling softly. It was one of Reid's spots and his body went limp with pleasure. Easily, he stood with Rowan in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. She continued to kiss him as they went up the stairs.

xxxxx

Chase covertly followed the happy couple around the New England Aquarium. Caleb and Judy either constantly held hands or his arm was around her shoulders. Kisses were regularly exchanged between observations of the aquatic creatures. Chase felt a bitter resentment well within him. Why, even when danger surrounded them, did they get to have these carefree moments, laughing, smiling…loving? What was it in Caleb Danvers that made him so open with his affection and devotion to his girlfriend?

_Why is it so damned hard for me?_ Chase wondered. _I…love Ginger_, he admitted. Yet, he routinely snapped at her with sharp digs, made her cry. Tears like acid that ate through him. Drop by drop they eroded his wall of defenses, exposing his humanity…making him vulnerable. He would do anything for Ginger.

_Give up your Power?_ that dark voice inside him questioned.

Chase shut it out. So deep in his thoughts he realized that he had lost track of Caleb and Judy. Looking this way and that, he finally gave up. There was an air of defeat about him tonight, and Chase didn't much care for the annoyance he had planned to cause Caleb tonight. His time would be better spent watching sappy chick flicks with Ginger and stuffing his face with butter-slathered popcorn. Just the idea of it had him walking faster to his car.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Caleb demanded.

He was taken aback, a rare thing. Caleb Danvers was standing by Chase's car, an angry face plastered on his usually amiable features.

Chase smirked. "I was about to get in my car. Which you're rudely blocking, by the way."

Caleb wasn't amused. "You think I didn't see you watching us earlier?" And it was confusing as hell because Chase hadn't made a move.

"Oh, I'm losing my touch," Chase quipped. "Damn." He approached Caleb, more to get to his car than anything else. "Will you move?"

He exhaled sharply. "If I let you get in your car will you keep driving until you're out of Massachusetts?"

The corners of his mouth twitched in amusement. "Is that an order?"

"A suggestion. There's nothing for you here."

"Yeah. There is."

"Your dad's Power? You're not getting it, it's a waste of time," Caleb told him.

"It was _my_ Power," Chase snapped, defending it instinctively.

Caleb shook his head. "No. It was your old man's Power. He couldn't handle it. Neither could you."

"You don't know anything about me," Chase hissed, his nose a hairs breadth from Caleb's. "So don't go acting all holier-than-thou…_brother_."

He stared at Chase's blue eyes for a moment. It was cold, even in his jacket. Judy was safely in his car (despite her protestations) surrounded by a protective magic barrier. The momentary image of Judy, the woman he loved, made things click in his mind. "What's with you?" he asked. "Last time you were here you had everything going like clockwork. It's been over a month now, and all you've done is pop up every now and then like some freak _Where's Waldo_?"

"Just biding my time."

"Your time with your girlfriend." Caleb knew he hit a spot when Chase's face tensed. "You'd rather spend time with her."

"Shut up! You don't know anything."

"I think I know what it's like to love someone. And when you're with that person peace in your life is peace in theirs. You're protecting her."

Chase slammed Caleb up against the car. "Shut up! I'm not like you and the rest of your precious family, pussy-whipped and pathetic just because you're getting laid."

"Then what is it? She's helping you out?"

"No!" Chase slammed him against the car again. "Ginger is _good_. Don't ever say that!" He shuddered with suppressed rage. "Ginger's good."

"She doesn't know about you," Caleb stated. But he already knew this. Rowan called and told him about meeting with Ginger earlier today; and it was obvious by Chase's reaction that Ginger had yet to tell him that she spoke to Rowan.

"Am I hearing a threat?"

"Then your hearing is off," Caleb said. He grabbed Chase's fists and wrenched them from the lapels of his jacket. Both males were taking steadied breaths as they stared the other down. "You should tell her."

"You the love doctor now?" he sneered. "Get out of my way."

Reluctantly, Caleb did. "You know if you hurt my sister trying to get your Power…" – Chase stopped, his back to Caleb – "you won't get away with it. If you run, we'll follow you, and we'll kill you."

Chase scoffed. "The Boy Scouts of America are going to kill me."

"And then who will take care of Ginger?"

His hand clenched his keys until the metal dug into his flesh. He wanted to swing around and put his fist in Caleb's face, but Caleb was already walking away, not even looking back, as if he knew Chase wouldn't attack him.

Caleb undid the protective barrier five feet away from his car. Judy was sitting huffily in the passenger seat, arms crossed over her chest.

"I can't believe you locked me in here," she said.

"It was safer," he replied as he started the car.

Judy frowned. "If I weren't so annoyed I might think this Neanderthal side of you was sexy."

Caleb half-grinned. "Sexy, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "What happened with Chase?"

"He's in denial. I'm beginning to think Rowan was onto something; Chase would rather be with Ginger in peace than create more havoc with us."

xxxxx

Chase felt himself breathing easier the closer he got to his apartment. He had a need to see Ginger, to just be in her soothing presence. She was watching _City of Angels_ when he got in. It was near the end and her eyes were already tearing with the imminent conclusion of the film. He was initially put off by her interest in sappy romantic chick-flicks, but he came to simply enjoy watching them with her despite the nauseating content.

"She die yet?" he asked.

Ginger jumped, surprised. "Chase!" She smiled. "No, not yet. It's so sad."

He smirked, took off his jacket, plopped down next to her. "Yeah, he gives up being an angel and she dies."

She sighed indulgently, leaned her head on his shoulder. "But he was willing to give up being an angel. That's a big sacrifice."

"What did he get for it?"

"He got to love," she answered.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence before getting ready for bed. It was a seamless routine that any seasoned couple performed every night.

"No talking tonight, Gin," he said as they got into bed.

"Okay." She shut off her bedside lamp and snuggled under the covers.

She was actually quiet for a while, but Chase should have expected it which is why a wry, tired grin couldn't help but twitch on his face.

"Chase?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in destiny?"

He sighed. It was too late for philosophy. "No."

"But…what if _we_ met because it was destined?"

He mumbled unintelligibly. "We can't know. Go to sleep."

"I mean," she continued, "we may have chosen to be together, but we didn't choose how, when, or where. What were the chances of me finding you?"

"Now you're talking probability, not destiny. Sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Count sheep."

Ginger fidgeted restlessly. "Can we go out tomorrow?"

"If I say 'yes' will you go to sleep?"

"To The Olive Garden?" she suggested.

"Fine. Please, go to sleep."

Ginger smiled and snuggled into him.

xxxxx

"Rowan, I really don't like watching shows about how a bug bites off her mate's head after sex," Reid complained, eyeing the remote on her nightstand.

She chuckled. "It's educational." The light from the television lit the bedroom in a blue-ish white glow. The animals were sleeping in their bed corner of the room; Rowan and Reid were planted in the middle of their massive bed.

"Don't we get enough school?"

"You can never learn too much."

"Meh. I disagree. I'm going to have nightmares tonight."

"About me biting off your head?"

"You like my head!" Pause. "Right?"

"Of course." She smiled up at him. "It's pretty."

"Pretty?" He snorted.

"Fine. It's sexy. Handsome."

"That's better." He went back to running his fingers through her soft hair. Her head rested on his chest, one thigh across his waist, covers pulled up. "What's really going through your head, Row?"

She grinned wryly. There wasn't keeping much from her husband. "Ginger." Idly stroking the side of her thumb over his chest, she went on, "If Chase gets mad at her, where will she go? I don't think Ginger has anyone else."

"She's an adult, right? She'll figure it out."

"No… You'd have to meet her. There's something really vulnerable about Ginger. I wish I knew more about her. She said that she was homeless and met Chase on the street when he was sick."

"Homeless? How old is she?"

"Just a couple of years older than you."

Reid couldn't get his head around that, having always had a roof over his head. "Homeless and vulnerable… So she can take care of herself. Or do you think Chase'll hurt her?" he asked.

Quiet, then, "Not physically, no." Rowan sighed. She turned off the TV, slid over Reid so she was atop him, and kissed him. "Thank you."

He grinned. "For what?"

"For being able to say that you love me. And forgiving me when I do something wrong."

Reid tucked her hair behind her ear. "There's nothing you could do that I couldn't forgive."

xxxxx

Ginger screamed. Chase awoke instantly, wrapped his arm around her to keep her from bolting. Her skin was clammy and cool.

"Gin. Shh, it's all right."

"In…in the room," she gasped. "I'm in the room."

"Not now. You're with me."

"They did it," she whispered, panicked. "They want me in the room…the electricity…in my brain." She twitched as if someone stuck her with a sparked wire. "In the room."

Ginger didn't speak in great detail about her time in the asylum. He knew there were some less than savory characters there, doctors and nurses included. Electroshock therapy didn't come as a surprise. It seemed so archaic to him though. Idiots.

"The room," she said again.

"You're with me now," he repeated, coaxing her back down to the pillows.

"You won't leave me?"

Chase swallowed. "No."

"What if…if I do something bad? Will you leave me then?"

Thinking she was just babbling from fright, he said, "No." He combed her hair back with his fingers, caressing her head until she calmed. Her breathing returned to normal though her hand was still clutching his t-shirt.

She sniffed, asked sadly, "Why hasn't it snowed yet, Chase?"

He looked out the window. "It will."

"Can we make snow angels?"

"What?"

"Snow angels. When it snows, can we make them?"

Chase grimaced. "Yeah…sure."

"Snowmen?"

"Yeah."

"And the angels."

"Angels, too."

* * *

**This was just kind of a bridge chapter to the ensuing wreckage. :)**

**Thanks for reading. :D**


	12. Whisper

**XII. Whisper**

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow, I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain, if I will it all away  
If I will it all away...  
-Evanescence_

It was almost like speaking too soon when Rowan had told Reid she was feeling fine. A couple of nights later he woke up because Rowan was fidgeting in her sleep and he felt like something was wrong. When he reached over he could feel the intense heat coming off of her skin. He was fully awake with a jolt of adrenaline; it was the first time he had to deal with this by himself. Normally he would just get a call from Caleb saying Rowan had to go to the hospital.

Reid got the thermometer, went back to Rowan. He woke her up enough to put it beneath her tongue. 101.1.

"Row, I'm gonna get you some tea, all right?" he said. First he got a cold compress to put on her head. Less than five minutes later he was back in their room. Rowan was sitting up, a little. The animals were also astir, used to their human's occasional ailments, offering solace by getting on the bed and surrounding her with their furriness.

"What time is it?" she asked blearily. Her throat hurt, and her muscles felt weak.

"Five after two," he replied.

"Sorry," she said. "I can take care of it."

Reid shook his head. He helped her sip the tea. "I'll stay home with you today."

"Reid, no. You have a test. Swim practice."

"You come first," he said. "And I don't want you staying alone."

"Hunter can stay with me," Rowan said. "At least take your test."

Reid frowned. "I'll see." He wanted to watch how Rowan was doing first. If it looked like a hospital stay might be needed then he was going to be the one to take her.

The weekend had gone fine. There'd been no contact with Ginger or Chase, not since Chase's tête-à-tête with Caleb at the aquarium. All that was perfectly fine with Reid; the more Chase kept away, the better. Although he didn't like the guy just hanging out wherever, looming like a heavy cloud ready to pour rain at any moment, soaking them all in whatever bullshit Chase was full of.

Reid took her temperature again. 101 degrees. She was dosing off a little, Reid went back downstairs to make a cup for himself while he called Caleb. He promised Caleb before he and Rowan got married that he would be the first he'd call if Rowan had any problem. It went straight to voice-mail so Reid left a brief message. Then he called Hunter. Three minutes later Hunter popped up with an overnight bag.

"Dude," Reid said. "Some warning."

Hunter smiled. "Sorry." Getting a glass of water, he and Reid sat down at the kitchen table. "I tried to get some background information on Ginger."

"How?"

"It was kind of a bust. She's registered as Ginger Collins in the library's database, and I don't know her real last name."

"Our own double-o seven," Reid quipped.

"It's too early for me to kick your ass, so I'll let that slide."

The blond snorted. He put his empty mug and Hunter's empty glass in the sink, turned off the kitchen light. "Room's made up," he said.

"Thanks." Hunter peeked in on Rowan briefly before taking a room down the hall. Bubbe slinked in a few moments later, curled up with Hunter.

Back in Rowan and Reid's room he got back under the covers, facing Rowan, arm draped over her. She was still a little hot, and looked uncomfortable in her sleep. She was still beautiful though; however misplaced this bit of truth was at the moment. The more and more he observed other relationships, it just made him appreciate the bond he had with Rowan tenfold. Even relationships between people his age. Some of the guys on the team insulted their girlfriends, complained indiscriminately; some were cool with their 'old ladies.' The more vulgar ones were explicit about their sexual proclivities; some were frustrated because their girlfriends wouldn't have sex.

It occurred to Reid that he'd never openly praised Rowan's stellar bedroom talents to any guy. Definitely not his brothers, that would be too weird and…kind of icky. Was it out of respect for Rowan that he didn't? When Tyler wasn't around the guys elbowed him for details on Rowan. He had no problem bragging about her. Every dude agreed she was 'hot.'

_Duh_, Reid thought.

"Loons," Rowan muttered. Reid wasn't sure what he heard. "The Loo… Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"You…" she trailed off. It wasn't uncommon for her to lose her train of thought when she had a fever, or speak of random things. "Naked pictures."

He chuckled.

"Delete them?"

_Busted_. "Uh…not ex...actly. Go to sleep, Row, okay? Want more tea?" But she'd already drifted off back to sleep. That was good. Maybe she would forget about the pictures. Reid liked them, even if she took them under the influence of a spell. That was just a natural naughty part of Rowan coming out full force. When he figured she was fully asleep Reid was able to nod off himself.

Despite Rowan's objections he skipped his first two classes but went in at 2:30 to take the one class he had a test in. The blond made Hunter promise that he would contact him if Rowan got worse, even if he was in the middle of swim practice. Coach would have to understand.

"I'll be fine Reid, go on," Rowan insisted. "And drive carefully, the weather is making people nuts. In fact, take my car; it's better."

"Hey, are you insulting Sally?" Reid questioned. "Are you going to make me get rid of her?"

"Are you referring to your car as if it's a living, breathing person?" Hunter asked.

"This coming from the guy who calls his bike his 'baby,'" the blond retorted. "You know, I never asked, do you consider your bike male or female?"

Hunter ha-ha-ed Reid, and used his telekinesis to shove him playfully. "Drive safely, Reid."

"And swim carefully," Rowan added.

"Always," Reid kissed Rowan goodbye and patted the three furry animals on the heads before he left.

A half hour later he was sitting next to Tyler in class. Despite the larger room with considerably more students than Spenser Academy, it was almost like high school, only Reid didn't try to copy off of Tyler's test.

"How's Row?" Tyler asked as he got a pencil out of his bag.

"Still had a fever when I left, but Hunt's lookin' after her," Reid replied.

"All right, put your cell phones away, everything off your desks," the professor called order.

"Shit," Reid said under his breath. He hustled down the stairs to speak with the prof right quick. "Sir," he got the guy's attention.

"Mr. Garwin."

"My wife's not feeling well and if she gets worse I'll need to go if my friend texts me."

The professor didn't look overwhelmed, but he nodded curtly. "Very well. I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Thanks." He sat back down as the professor began handing out the tests. "You got a pencil?"

Tyler smirked. "You're in college now, you have to come prepared."

"That's what I got you for, Baby Boy."

xxxxx

"Do you think Ginger put an address on her application for a library card?" Rowan asked. "I mean a real one." Hunter and Rowan were sitting on the couch in the TV area adjacent to the kitchen. It looked like it was about to rain, but the clouds were constipated apparently. Bubbe was perched on her cat stool, having a staring contest with the tropical fish Mo and Bo.

"It wasn't," Hunter replied, stuffing a chip in his mouth.

She peered at him. "Are you sure? You're not just saying that because you think I'll go knocking on her door, are you?"

Hunter chuckled. "I swear, it wasn't the real address." If it had been he wouldn't have been able to lie to Rowan about it, and then he'd have had to worry about Rowan doing just what she postulated.

"I want to talk to her again. Maybe she'll go back to the library soon."

"You know you can't go without me," Hunter reminded her.

Ernie woofed. _Or me!_

"How did I get to be surrounded by over-protective males?" Rowan mused jokingly. Before Hunter could reply, her face lit up. "Mommy!" The phone barely had a chance to ring when Rowan picked up. "Mommy?"

Hunter could hear the faint voice of Mrs. Danvers. "Hi, Evelyn."

"Mom says hi," Rowan replied. Hunter got up to make himself a sandwich. "When're you coming home, Mom?" Evelyn Danvers' expertise in gourmet was in high demand, taking her out of state more and more often. "Mmm-hmm… No, I just got a little fever." Rowan was shaking her head. "You don't need to come back, finish your review, I want to read the finished product. Is it good?" Rowan smiled. "Yeah… Have you met anyone in particular?"

Hunter chuckled.

"Is he cute?" Rowan asked. Her mom answered. "That doesn't mean you can't think he's attractive."

Mother and daughter spoke for another half hour before Evelyn asked to speak to Hunter briefly, then hung up. Despite Evelyn being away frequently, she and her two children were closer than ever. For Evelyn's one year of sobriety anniversary Rowan and Caleb took their mother out for a celebratory dinner. Rowan subtly hinted to her mother about dating, while Caleb was openly disdainful of the idea.

By the time four o'clock came around Rowan was getting groggy. She fell asleep on the couch and Hunter made her comfortable there because he didn't want to risk waking her by taking her upstairs. He settled comfortably with his laptop and a soda at the kitchen table and booted it up. Ernie came in through his doggy door, shook himself off, then lay down by the couch.

Deep into his research he barely caught Rowan's voice. He stopped typing, pricking up his ear. He got up, leaned over the couch. Rowan was twitching from a dream, eyelids shuddering.

"Loons…"

Hunter kneeled down, felt her forehead. "Shit." He was upstairs and back down in less than thirty seconds with the thermometer. He coaxed her partially awake, waited for the beep. 103.2.

"Hunter," she mumbled. "The Loons."

That's the fever talking, he thought. "Come on, Row." Hunter was taking her upstairs for a cool bath.

"No." She wiggled in his arms. Then, "THE LOONS!"

Hunter nearly dropped her, the sudden jerk of her body taking him by surprise. "Shh, hey, it's all right, Row." The heat of her forehead against his neck was clammy with sweat.

Rowan started to shake, half in, half out of her dream. "Careful," she chattered under her breath.

xxxxx

When Chase came out of the bathroom Ginger was standing, staring out the living room window. She'd been doing that a lot the last few days. Sometimes in the middle of the night he'd catch her doing that. She was hesitant to tell him what she thought she was seeing; one time, when it was late, she had whispered that she was just waiting for it to snow. Odd behavior wasn't abnormal for Ginger, but there was something expectant in her watching, her waiting. Like she felt something was coming for her.

"Gin?" He said her name softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Hasn't snowed yet," was her wistful reply. "The weatherman said it would."

"You can't trust the weatherman," Chase joked.

Ginger turned her head, big brown eyes locking on him innocently. "There aren't a lot of people to trust, are there?"

He was rendered silent by her comment. Any time the topic of trust came up he felt like a hypocrite. Telling Ginger that she could trust him…

_It's not a complete lie_, he defended silently. _She _can_ trust me_. _I love her_. Chase just wished he were able to say it out loud. There were so many other things that needed to be said though. Chase was going to give up his Power, his dad's share anyway.

_Idiot_, that inner voice jeered.

He just would leave Caleb and them alone, a clean break. And Chase felt that it was the right thing to explain to Ginger why. Reveal the utter truth about his origins. He hoped that she would still look at him the same way after. After he told her that he was a monster, a murderer, borderline psychotic maybe. If she lost faith in him he would work the rest of his life earning it back. He knew he would never be Mr. Joe Somebody, or anywhere near the greatest guy with a heart of gold in the world, but he would try to be anything and everything Ginger wanted him to be.

Ginger felt Chase step up beside her, joining her in looking at the gray sky. For days she waited for him to tell her, or for her own courage to take hold so she could tell him that she'd spoken to Rowan Danvers. The longer Ginger waited, the more frightened she became of the possibility of Chase's anger and subsequently losing him. No matter her good intentions, she had gone and spoken with Chase's enemies.

_I can't lose him_, she thought sadly. _No, I was so alone before he came along._

"You still want to go to Sorellina?" Chase asked.

Her brow rose and her breath hitched. "Really?"

He nodded. "Best seats in the house."

"You mean it?" she asked, beaming. When he nodded, Ginger squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "I get to dress up?"

"Does that mean I have to?" he frowned.

"We both will," she said definitely, eyes glittering. "Ooh, when?"

"Tomorrow night."

Ginger hugged him again. "I'm going to go tell Mrs. Filange."

Was there a better feeling than doing something that makes the woman you love smile? Chase thought. There were a lot of similar good feelings, all had to do with Ginger. He wondered where in his journey for revenge did he come upon love. She had more of him than any dark feeling ever had; not that those dark feelings were gone, just eclipsed. Chase felt more at home with just the two of them than ever with his adoptive parents.

He plopped on the couch, dropped his head in his hands. Was it possible to fall for someone but feel like you've been lifted up at the same time? It was a jarring sensation. Where had his rage gone? The searing need to cause others pain, to cause the Covenant pain. Chase had perceived them as a tight little family, bonded, a security he'd been deprived of, not knowing what his Power was and no one to confide in. So naturally Chase had resented them. A part of him still did.

But he had Ginger now. A much needed balm on an old wound, ready to heal. And how in the hell did you go back to a life of burning pain? He got up again, restless, back to the window. Something caught his attention across the street. Two men, oddly cloaked, were watching the apartment building. He blinked, less than half a second, they were gone. Maybe they were just passersby, he thought.

xxxxx

"What's wrong Michael?" Rowan asked.

It was about an hour after the cool bath Hunter had helped her take. Neither were embarrassed by her lack of clothing, they were so close that it was a non-issue. Michael and Gabriel had then popped up (the latter downstairs with Hunter), sitting up in her bed next to her, stuffing his mouth with junk food while Princess Agrippina Buttercup, his girlfriend Sasha's Yorkshire terrier, looked on.

"Blanche Devereaux," the Cajun sorcerer said. "I do like that name." They were watching reruns of _The Golden Girls_. "She's a hussy. I love it."

Rowan sipped her tea, cushioned under the thick blankets. And there was something bothering the usually gregarious Michael Grayraven. He had yet to say one curse word in Cajun or French. It was like a bird that didn't tweet. So, naturally, Rowan was worried about him. Especially since it was obviously something Michael had not even confided in his twin about.

"A little bump in the road, _pichouette_," Michael lamented. "_Entre nous_?"

She nodded.

"My Sasha speaks of marriage."

Her brow rose. "Really? Wow." It did throw her for a certain loop. "This is big. She's part Nymph, right?"

"_Oui_. Her mother is half; her grandmother is full blooded Nymph." And Sasha was proud that she was the first in a long line of females that revered marriage and wanted the blessed union with a man she loved. Nymphs did not marry, and they rarely stayed with the same man. They were more than capable of love, but it was not in their nature to be monogamous. Sasha was even adverse to threesomes.

"And you don't want marriage?"

He was silent for a moment. "_Je ne sais pas_. It is complicated. She becomes more frustrated with me the more I change the subject." Another Twizzlers went in his mouth.

"I think you would make a good husband," Rowan told him.

He smiled at her wistfully. "_Merci_."

"Ah, hell no," Reid complained, coming into the bedroom.

"Yankee!" Michael beamed. "This is a comfortable bed you have."

"So glad it meets your approval," the blond retorted. He approached his wife, kissed her hello. "How're you feeling?"

"A little better."

"Well, I shall join _mon frere_ downstairs." He swung himself gracefully out of bed, the small dog tucked securely in his arm like a football.

Reid sat down on the bed facing Rowan, frowning. "Hunter said you need a cool bath." He wasn't frowning over Hunter, but the bath in general. "Is your temp down?"

"Yeah." Ernie padded into the room and set his muzzle on Reid's knee.

"How was your test?"

"Okay. I might have pulled a B." It was silly, but he warmed inside when she smiled at him proudly. "Hey, Ty's coming over with Diz, everyone else, too."

"Oh!" Rowan tried to get out of bed. "I think we have some-"

"No, no, no," he rushed to say. "He's bringing some pizzas. You're not doing any hostessing tonight." Her displeasure at the idea was amusing, and put a cute moue on her face. Reid turned serious. "Um…Hunter told me you said something."

Her head tipped to the side. "What?"

"You don't remember?" It was rare she didn't recall her nightmares. Or was she just holding back on him this time? "Loons."

"Loons," she repeated thoughtfully. "As in the genus _Gavia_?"

"Would dreaming about birds make you upset?"

She worried her bottom lip, thinking. "Maybe it was the fever. You know I don't make a whole lot of sense when I have one."

He nodded, but didn't forget the issue. Reid kissed her; when it began to escalate into something more he had to stop himself. Could he ravage her when a kitten had more strength than she did right now?

"If you want…" she said coyly, picking up on his thoughts. "Or later tonight."

"Ah, Row… Don't tease."

"I'm not. There are certain…activities, that don't require me being…vigorous. The night can be all about you."

"You gave me a whole night on my birthday," he reminded. "A whole day, really. Have I told you you're the best wife ever?"

xxxxx

Pogue tapped on the bathroom door. "Babe, you ready?"

"One minute," Hope replied.

Her boyfriend heard the edge to her voice. She'd been acting a little out of sorts lately, tense, bothered. He was glad Thanksgiving break was coming up so he could spend more time with her; school was keeping him real busy. Pogue stood by the door, he heard a curse.

"Hope? You okay?"

"Yes."

Pause, he didn't like her tone. "Let me in."

"Excuse me?" she said, her voice an octave higher.

"You're near the sink."

She snorted. "How do you know?"

Pogue sighed. "Something's wrong, and you're not telling me."

"And what does that tell you, mister?"

He pursed his lips. "Fine." His eyes sparked and the door unlocked.

"Hey! Foul!" Hope exclaimed.

But he already caught what was in her hand. An argument he had on his tongue backtracked to his throat and he swallowed a jagged lump.

"It's nothing," she said.

"Nothing? Is this what you've been hiding from me?" He stepped in further.

She sighed. "I think it's just stress, that's all."

"That's all? You think you're pregnant and you don't tell me?" he snapped.

Hope frowned. Checked her watched to avoid his gaze.

"How much longer?" Pogue asked, looking over her shoulder.

She didn't answer for several seconds. "There, negative." She threw the applicator in the trash. "Let's go."

"Wait." He blocked her way. His initial anger was dissipating, now he was worried. Pogue tucked her hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek. "Talk to me."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything," she said sincerely. "I really think it's just stress what with trying to work stuff out with Justice and everything."

He nodded. Hope had reluctantly agreed to go to therapy sessions with her brother, a vampire psychiatrist who specialized in families trying to cope with "the change." It was like PFLAG for vampires. Sometimes she would come home unable to speak, sitting on the roof by herself no matter the weather. They so rarely kept things from each other, especially after their silences had almost kept them apart in the first place.

"Do you want to stay in tonight? They'd understand."

"No. I think being around my…family will do me some good." She smiled weakly. "Besides, I want to see Row for myself."

Pogue grinned, then sobered. "All right. But…maybe you should go to the doctor for a second opinion. I know those things are supposed to be pretty accurate, but false negatives do happen."

Hope glanced away, then back, looking up at him through her lashes. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course." Pogue hugged her tightly. "You're never going to be alone Hope. I love you."

xxxxx

"Hey, Lil Bit." Caleb bent down to hug his sister with a kiss on the forehead. "How're you feeling? I was worried." It was the first time ever that he hadn't been with his sister when a fever came on. He'd felt guilty when he heard Reid's voice message this morning because he hadn't picked up earlier. Reid had convinced him that he didn't need to miss school and Hunter was staying with her.

"Better," she smiled. "Did Mommy call you?"

He nodded. "She sounds good, doesn't she?"

"She does." Then Judy gave her a hug. Bubbe meowed on her lap, making sure she wasn't forgotten. If people were giving out affection she wanted some, too.

Everyone was present; the girls were in the TV room while the guys sorted out the pizza. Standing next to Reid, Caleb asked, "Sorry I didn't answer."

Reid smirked. "Dude, you already apologized like ten times." He chuckled. "You're being way too hard on yourself."

"Are you talking about me?" Rowan raised her voice so she could be heard.

"Only good things," Reid answered, bringing her a plate. He kissed her lips.

"So, like, Sasha is a Nymph?" Pinkie was saying to Michael.

"_Oui_."

"Wow… Are there like…any male Nymphs you could…maybe introduce me to?" Pinkie questioned.

Michael laughed.

"We knew you had an inner-slut, Pinks," Reid said, receiving a prim glance in return.

"What're you doing after class tomorrow, Row?" Maria asked. "We can go out to lunch."

"Are you feeling well enough for that?" Tyler said.

Rowan nodded. "This isn't high school, I can't just miss days of school and have it fixed for me."

"But you're sick," Pogue said.

"Doesn't matter. I feel well enough to go in."

"I'll drive you," Hunter said.

"And after?" Maria put in.

"Uh…I was thinking of taking Ernie to the library," she took a bite of her pizza so she wouldn't have to say anything further.

Hunter glared at her.

"You're not fooling anyone, Lil Bit," Caleb said.

She pursed her lips. "The library is a good place to be."

"We'll go out to lunch," Maria said definitively, taking charge. "No worries about Chase or his girlfriend. If she comes to you for help, okay. But not the other way around."

Everyone was quiet, brows raised in astonishment. Maria had no problem voicing her opinion but this bossiness was a new thing.

"Here, here!" Michael said.

Rowan frowned at all of them but didn't argue. Dropping it, she enjoyed the evening with her family.

"So, someone's birthday is pretty soon," Maria said.

"No," Rowan stated. "No big party."

"But you're eighteen," Hope grinned.

"I am going to buy cigarettes," Rowan said.

"Rowan," Caleb censured.

"I'm not going to smoke them. I'll throw them away after I buy them." It was obvious big brother still disapproved. "And I want to go to a strip club."

Caleb choked on a piece of pizza. "Christ." Judy patted him on the back. "Rowan, you're not going to a strip club."

"I'll go with you," Pinkie and Maria said in unison.

"No!" Tyler exclaimed, glaring at his girlfriend.

"Oh, sweetie, it's not like my dear friend here hasn't seen half-naked men with bulging muscles," Pinkie declared. "All the ladies here have."

"When?" Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb demanded, and Maria giggled.

"I have to spell everything out," Pinkie sighed.

"It's a shame, _n'est-ce pas_?" Michael commiserated. "Yankees."

"When did you see half-naked men, Hope?" Pogue inquired sternly.

"Almost everyday at swim practice at Spenser!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Really, a hoard of sleek, waxed men in tight Speedos with buns you could bounce a quarter off of."

"Dude!" Reid said, mouth full of pizza. "Come on."

"It's your buns he's talking about," Gabriel pointed out.

Pinkie's eyes were still thoughtful, "Coming out of the pool with water streaming down toned bodies like a Greek statue."

Maria sighed. "Yup. And I see one of those bodies every night." Her eyes flittered over her boyfriend who turned beet red, though wasn't displeased at the appreciation in his girlfriend's eyes.

"You guys will produce beautiful babies," Pinkie said.

Hope and Pogue exchanged a glance. "How does that work?" she questioned casually.

"Yeah!" Pinkie interjected. "I mean, was Rowan one in a million, or do you Covenant guys only bear sons?"

The Sons traded stumped looks. Tyler said, "Um…besides Rowan, the girls never made it passed their thirteenth birthdays. And after a Son was born that was it."

"Even if the woman was completely fertile?" Judy asked.

"There was an onus on the Covenant for centuries," Caleb said. "Because of the lack of harmony within it. It was the Keeper/Covenant breakdown that probably led to the little amount of births per generation."

"So…now that this mystical energy is restored, more babies will happen?" Pinkie said.

"Well…we'll see, I guess," Pogue replied.

"What if Chase had a baby?" Maria voiced. Everyone was silent to that one.

Because it was essentially a school night everyone was gone by eleven. Michael teleported back to New Orleans with Princess Agrippina Buttercup while Gabriel stayed with Hunter. Reid made Rowan a cup of tea before they settled in for the night. The animals had decided to sleep on their bed and were curled up around each other.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the mug.

Reid stripped down to his boxers, got into bed next to her. One arm around her shoulders, the other holding the remote he flipped through the channels.

"So, the library?" he finally said.

"I couldn't lie," she admitted. "Darn you people I love."

Reid chuckled. "Diz had a point though. And I know you think about tracking Ginger down."

"I just…want things to turn out all right for her."

"I know you do." He looked down at her. "But you won't go to her, will you? I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know. I won't seek her out." Rowan sighed. She set her empty mug on the nightstand, then snuggled into Reid. "I think _The Golden Girls_ is on."

"Ah, we watched that the other night," he moaned. "You and your old television shows."

"It's not _that_ old!"

"It was on before you were born. Before _I_ was born."

"Maybe I should put that on my new list."

"You still working on that?"

She nodded, took the notebook with the empty page from her night table drawer. The header was: Things I Want to do before I'm 30. Reid had framed her first list, now she was working on another. Rowan mimed writing, "Get Reid to like old TV shows."

He laughed. "Yeah, that might take longer than thirteen years."

"Twelve. I'm almost eighteen."

"My wife will be legal," Reid joked.

Rowan dozed off while he continued to flip through channels before shutting the TV off and wrapping himself around Rowan. It was a cold draft that woke him up hours later. Rowan wasn't next to him and the animals shifted at the chill, too. Bruce Lee had skittered under a vacant pillow with only his nose and whiskers visible. He noticed the balcony doors were wide open, the drapes billowing from the wind. Rowan was leaning over the banister. Reid leapt out of bed.

"Rowan," he said, not wanting to startle her. She turned her head a little, didn't protest when he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her away from the edge. "Come on, you'll have a relapse in this cold." Once inside, he closed and locked the balcony doors. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she answered, somewhat out of sorts. "I… I thought I heard Loons."

xxxxx

"Ginger?" Chase got out of bed. The window was open, letting in a bitter cold chill. "Gin?"

The hardwood floors were like ice under his bare feet but he didn't stop to put anything on them. He found her in the living room, leaning out of the window. He said her name again, lightly, so he wouldn't scare her.

"I thought I heard something," Ginger said quietly. "Calling me."

Gently, he pulled her back, shut the window and locked it. "How long have you been hearing this?"

"Not long."

Chase looked out the window. Something moved across the street, long shadows, but they disappeared before he could make anything out. "Come back to bed, Gin."

"I did something wrong," she whispered. "That's why I hear them. I did something bad, Chase."

"You didn't do anything wrong." He got her back in bed, wrapped the blankets securely around them.

"If I did…would you forgive me?"

"You could never do anything bad." He brushed her hair aside, gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep, okay?"

_Please, please forgive me, Chase_, Ginger thought. _I love you_.

xxxxx

Ginger was on pins and needles the entire morning and afternoon. In just twenty minutes she and Chase would leave for their date to Sorellina. She'd chosen a light green cashmere turtleneck sweater to wear with a knee-length patterned skirt and flat boots. Because of the turtleneck she dared to wear her hair up and sleekly pulled back.

"Hey, you look…beautiful," Chase said, walking into the room. He wore slacks and sports jacket with a blue button down. Ginger so rarely pulled her hair back to show her entire face.

Ginger blushed. "Thank you. You look…really handsome."

Chase smiled. "These old things?" He took a breath. "Ready?"

"Mmm-hmm. I just need my purse."

He left the room, hand sweating in his coat pocket, clasping the small box. It seemed out of the blue, but when thinking on it, it really wasn't. Ginger and him belonged together, and she was a romantic, and he knew if they made love for the first time as a married couple it would mean that much more to her. And over dinner he would tell her that he was giving up his Power, and then give her the ring. It was a heady thing.

So absorbed in his plans, he wasn't paying attention walking through the living room. He banged his shin into the coffee table, knocking over Ginger's book. A piece of folded paper slipped out.

Smarting over the slight throb in his shin, he bent down to pick up both paper and book. Out of curiosity, he unfolded the paper. His body went rigid reading the two names on the paper. Written in a hand that was not Ginger's.

"Okay, I'm-" Ginger stopped dead in her tracks, smile faltering. Chase had found the paper.

He glared at her, blue eyes blank with anger, betrayal. "You talked to her." His hand was clutching the paper tightly. "You talked to _them_."

"I…I…" Ginger could barely get the words out. "I…"

"What?" Chase demanded through clenched teeth. God, his world was spinning and falling apart.

"I wanted to help you!" she exclaimed. "I wanted you to be safe."

"Safe?" Chase got in her face. "You…betrayed me. I told you about them, I told you!" Tears started to gather in her eyes, but he shut them out. "Don't cry! Your tears won't work this time."

"I wanted to help," she sniffled, trying to hold them back. "Chase…"

"What did you tell them?" he shouted. "What did she tell you? That I'm evil, addicted?"

"No! She didn't tell me anything. She told me about the Covenant, about…the Power and what it does…but the rest she…said that you should tell me."

"I bet," he whispered. "You went behind my back. You know how I feel about them, and you went behind my back!"

Ginger jumped when he yelled. The tears were streaking down her face. "I'm sorry. I told you why!"

"That…I bet they told you I'm a murderer," he ranted, not even looking at her. "A power hungry psycho!" He whipped around, grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. "That's what they told you, didn't they?"

"No!"

"Liar! Why should I believe a damned thing you say?"

"Be…because I love you," she cried. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt?" He scoffed. "They can't hurt me. Why did you really go to them Ginger? Huh?" He shook her. "Why?"

"I said why! Please, believe me, Chase!"

"I should never have taken you. The _biggest_ mistake I ever made. You've been nothing but dead weight!" The logical voice in him was telling him to stop, to listen to Ginger because she made sense. But…he couldn't. Darkness and anger warped his mind. Ginger was crying harder now, head bowed. He felt as if he were being ripped in half. "I could have had everything I wanted by now if it weren't for you!"

A choking sob filled with pain emitted from her mouth. "Please. I just wanted to help."

"Help? You couldn't help yourself. You're so pathetic you lived on the streets!"

Ginger was folding into herself, arms crossed over her stomach.

"You should have stayed in that nuthouse with your like."

She sobbed, fell to her knees. "No… I just wanted to help…"

"You make me sick! I'd be better off without you!"

Chase couldn't take her crying; it was gouging his heart. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around her but he couldn't. He stared at her, frozen between two actions. He took the second and left the apartment. Her cries echoing in his mind.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too melodramatic. **

**Thanks much for reading, love to know what you think as always. :D  
**


	13. Savin' Me

**XIII. Savin' Me**

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
-Nickelback_

_Chase didn't know where the hell he was. His entire body ached and throbbed, perspiring under… What was this? He was wearing clothes not his own, a sweater and sweat pants, well worn. His feet were wrapped in crinkly material. A blanket covered him, insulated with…newspaper? Where the hell was he?_

"_Oh, hey, you're awake!" a voice exclaimed._

_It was a nice voice, he thought idiotically. God, where the hell am I? The last thing he remembered was walking through the cold, just walking. And… Yes! He fought Caleb…fought Caleb Danvers and lost. Then… His Power was taken, the share he'd conned out of his father. It had left him sapped, drained. _

"_Hello…" the voice sing-songed._

_His eyes opened, flickered, adjusting to the odd lighting. The face came into view, slowly. It was a girl, kneeling down, head tipped to the side curiously. She was smiling. Chase swallowed a few times, trying to get his throat to work, his lips to move._

"_Are you thirsty?" she asked. She skittered away for a moment, then came back with a bottle of water. "Don't worry, it's good. You just have to save your bottles and refill them from the tap."_

_Chase didn't care what it was so long as she kept it to his lips. It was a little warm, but it soothed his throat and hydrated him. Damn, he was thirsty. Collecting his thoughts, he finally asked, "Where…Where am I?"_

"_I found you. Wandering around. I mentioned a hospital and you said you didn't want to go." She shrugged. "So I took you with me." Her eyes flicked away. "Um, I checked your wallet. So I knew who you were."_

_He peered at her, tried to move, the effort pained him and Chase drifted off. Next he awoke, an hour had passed._

"_Hey…" he said, huskily. "Hey!"_

"_Right here," the lilting voice came, soothing him. "More water?"_

_Chase drank._

"_I got you some food."_

"_You left?"_

"_Only for a bit. Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you, Chase. Can I call you Chase?"_

"_Whatever." He didn't argue when she spoon fed him pork and beans from a can. "Where am I?" He looked around. It was a cement abode. He was lying on a mattress in the corner, the sleeping bag still stuffed with newspaper. The source of light was a fire in a trash can. A cart held all, if not most, of her belongings. Canned foods, bottles of water, an out of place straw hat; miscellaneous things. "A sewer?"_

_She nodded. "This is my home."_

"_You live here?"_

"_Yup. Sometimes Dolores stays."_

_Chase figured she couldn't be much older than him. What the hell was she doing living in a place like this? She wore a long gray, thick coat, fingerless gloves, old jeans and snow boots. _

"_You still have a fever. When I was out I asked around and managed to get some aspirin. I had to make a trade, but it was worth it." She took two aspirin out of her pocket. _

"_A trade?" he questioned suspiciously. _

_She paused, then laughed. "Oh." She giggled. "You big silly. I traded three cans of peaches." _

_He let her help him swallow the pills and finish feeding him. She chattered on a mile a minute about miscellaneous things, he barely followed her. Looking into her big brown eyes he could tell there was something…off about her. Not delusional, just a few cards short of a full deck. Definitely the Aces were missing. Not dangerous either. He felt no threat, even in his supine position._

"_You should sleep now," she said. Her fingers ran through his hair in a maternal manner. "You'll be all better in no time. I'll look after you."_

"I'll look after you," Chase mumbled under his breath. "I'll look after you."

He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, he had to look around to see where he was. After his fight with Ginger, he'd bolted, and just walked furiously, walked and walked with no destination in mind. Maybe he was trying to get away from the words he'd thrown at Ginger, poisonous words. Was she still crying? Chase didn't want to entertain the thought. The cold air had cleared his mind, nullified his anger. He'd been out for more than an hour, and all he wanted now was to be with Ginger.

"You idiot," he cursed himself. "You idiot."

_She was only trying to take care of you_, the logical voice inside said.

No one had ever stuck their neck out for him before. She cared so much that she risked his anger. That was what had been bothering Ginger for the past few days. It kept her up at night, gave her nightmares. _All for me. It was all for me. _Chase took the small box out of his pocket and opened it. It was a silver Claddagh ring with a small diamond in the center of the heart, a delicate size for her feminine, soft fingers. The heart was for love, the hands for friendship, the crown for loyalty. He was going to put it on her with the heart facing outwards, which meant she was spoken for. And on the day they got married he would turn the heart inwards which meant she'd found true love.

He had found true love. The small box closed with a snap. A flake dropped on the velvet covering and melted. Chase looked up. It was snowing, and falling harder. A smile broke out on his lips. He had to get back to Ginger, hoping that she would forgive him for the cruel, horrible things he had said.

xxxx

Rowan was pretty sure she was dreaming because she smelled antiseptic, heard beeping, the shuffle of orthopedic shoes on the tiled floors. There was a needle in a vein in the back of her hand, and the ever familiar plastic tube of a nasal cannula tucked behind her ears.

"Row?"

Her eyelids flickered. The lighting was dim. Good. Reid was staring down at her with a worried expression. Yeah, she was in the hospital. But why?

Reid connected with her thoughts, and explained, "You were out with Dizzy and you passed out." He tucked her hair behind her ear carefully so as not to dislodge the tube. "You've been here a couple of hours. They got your temperature down a little."

Rowan grimaced. A throbbing pain was shooting down from her hip to calve; the break she'd suffered in her tibia from the car crash ached. Pieces of how she got here were surfacing. Yes, she and Maria had been out having a perfectly good time. Rowan had felt a little tired and achy, but that was it. Then, she'd heard the Loons. As if they were right there next to her. The calls had been maniacal, she remembered. And as quickly as they had come, they stopped. Stopped when she went unconscious.

"Yeah," Reid said, once again picking up on her thoughts, "Maria said you mentioned the Loons."

She frowned, finally found her voice. "I'm such a killjoy," she muttered guiltily. "Do I have to ruin every outing?"

"Hey, no one's mad at you, just worried."

"I don't like being worried about so much. I'm a ball and chain."

Reid chuckled. "Nah." He sobered. "It's my fault; I shouldn't have let you go out."

Her brow arched. "Shouldn't have let me?"

"Sometimes I get to pull rank." He helped her sip some water.

"Lil Bit?" Caleb came in.

"Hi, Cay," she smiled softly.

Her brother bent down to kiss her on her forehead, it was infused with heat. This time when he got the call he answered right away and drove straight to the hospital. There was never one time when he hadn't been here for Rowan when she got sick. Just because she was married now didn't mean that he could wait around for updates.

"How's Dizzy?" Rowan asked.

"She was panicking, rode with you here in the ambulance."

"Yeah, they almost had to give _her_ a sedative," Reid cracked.

"Who's taking care of the kids?" she questioned. "Did they have dinner?"

"Hunter and Gabriel are there," Caleb answered.

Satisfied that Bruce Lee, Ernie, and Bubbe were settled, she diverted back to her situation. "When can I leave?"

The two men exchanged glances.

"What?" Rowan demanded. "What is it?"

Reid held her hand. "Uh…they kind of want to keep you here for uh…psychiatric observation."

Her eyes nearly bugged out. "What? Why?"

"You kept mentioning the Loons when you were partially conscious a couple of times. They were thinking that your meds might be having some bad affect on you."

"That's ridiculous. I've never had an adverse reaction to them."

"Hello. Hello." A nurse sauntered in, smile on her face, thermometer in hand. "So nice to see you awake!" Rowan knew the drill; she opened her mouth for the thermometer. It beeped. "One-oh-two." The nurse clicked her tongue. She checked her IV and cannula, blood pressure and pulse. "I'll get the doctor."

Rowan felt panic welling in her chest. "I don't want to be under psych observation." Her eyes passed back and forth between husband and brother. "It's not the medicine. I have school tomorrow."

"The doctor will write you a note," Caleb placated, or tried to.

"Doc would have wanted you to stay here overnight anyway," Reid said.

Rowan sighed. She supposed it didn't matter anyway; her body was too weak to get out of bed. The doctor came in not long after, (who wasn't her usual practitioner because she was on vacation) said the usual song and dance Rowan had heard umpteen times, until, "Have you been under a lot of stress, Rowan?"

"No…not especially," she hedged. Brother and husband were on the right side of the bed, Reid closest to her head. Deciding to beat her to the punch, Rowan said, "If you're talking about the Loons, I usually say stuff when I have a fever. It's not uncommon. I'm writing a report about them for a class."

The doctor smiled at her softly, understanding. "Yes, well, of course I want you to stay here overnight to monitor your vitals. I know you're heavily prone to relapse and with your other various conditions, it would be safer."

There wasn't any arguing. Besides, Reid had brought her overnight bag and would be staying with her. A little while after the doctor left her, Caleb said goodbye too, albeit reluctantly. He knew Reid would call him immediately if anything happened.

xxxx

_If it weren't for the raggedy calendar Ginger had, Chase wouldn't have known the day. Time was another matter. Ginger said you could identify the hour by the volume of traffic, both vehicular and human. She took care of him for five days before he was able to leave her "home," to the outside. He was weak, and she helped him walk, he tired quickly. They ate lunch at a shelter, and he got some clothes from a bin that fit him. Chase couldn't remember ever having worn second-hand clothing. But he didn't really care at the moment. Ginger told him places where they could wash up, usually in a restroom with the hand soap and paper towels. _

_When it got cold, Ginger told him how to keep warm. "Sometimes, if you curl up in a really, really tight ball and think of warm places, you'll get warm. And newspaper helps, too." She added, "But if that doesn't work, sometimes I stay at the shelter."_

"_Why don't you every night?" He was lying back against the pillow, still occupying her mattress._

_For the first time Ginger lost some of her verve. Her almond-shaped eyes became wary, veiled. "Can you keep a secret?"_

_The question surprised him. "Sure."_

_She pursed her lips, then scooted closer to the mattress. Her eyes flittered around the room as if making sure there were no eavesdroppers, and then said quietly, like she believed walls could talk, "I'm a fugitive."_

_Silent, then Chase chuckled. "Come on, seriously."_

"_I _am_," she insisted, still whispering. "And if someone recognized me, they would take me back there."_

_He peered at her. "Take you back where?"_

"_I was…Well, you might find this hard to believe, but I was at a hospital…about a year ago."_

"_A hospital," he repeated._

_She nodded. "A mental…hospital."_

_Chase was quiet. Actually, he didn't find that hard to believe. Considering her odd nightmares, she was obviously haunted by something. And he knew a lot of the homeless had come from institutions, discharged even when they were far from healthy or fit to provide for themselves, because of financial issues. _

"_And you broke out?"_

"_Not exactly. Someone um…set a fire, and I left. I took some of my things. It wasn't a nice place." Wordless images fluttered behind her eyes, remembering._

"_Family?" Chase inquired, oddly curious, wanting to hear her voice._

_Her head bowed sadly. "They're dead. They're the reason I was put in the hospital." Ginger found herself confiding in this stranger she liked very much, "Someone murdered them, and I saw…he almost got me too." Her hand unconsciously touched her hidden scar. _

_He supposed that was a plausible reason for anyone to crack up. "Hmm." _

"_Want to see them?" she blurted. Ginger was smiling, she got up and took out a family album from her cart. She sat close to him and went through each page of the album, narrating every photo. _

_After a while, Chase said, "My family is dead, too." He didn't know what prompted him to reveal this information, but it brought them a step closer to one another, although he hadn't thought of it that way at the time. _

_As comforting as she was, Chase was getting stronger, and knew he couldn't stay here much longer. On the twelfth day he said, "I'll be leaving soon."_

_Ginger was sitting tailor-fashion by the fire, eating canned peaches. "Oh," she finally said quietly, eyes averted. "I…I understand. You probably have a great life to get back to."_

Not really_, he thought. Chase was avidly ignoring the feeling of impending loss…of Ginger. This odd, off-beat, chatty girl who'd taken care of him, no questions asked, sharing her food and lodgings without asking a thing in return. Not even money; and he had plenty in his wallet. It'd surprised him when he hadn't found a penny missing when he finally got the strength to check. And how the hell she managed to stay cheery and smiling living like this, he wouldn't know. If it weren't for the lack of amenities, things like bathrooms, showers, toilets, he could appreciate the certain anonymity this vagabond lifestyle offered. _

"_Um…where will you go?" she asked._

_He shrugged. "I'll find a place."_

_Ginger nodded. _

"_And uh…thanks for helping me." He took out his wallet, gave her all the cash he had, over three-hundred bucks._

_She stared at the wad of green in his hand, she reached out but didn't take it. Gently, she pushed his hand back. "That's all right. You don't have to repay me anything." Ginger tried to smile at him, but it crashed and burned. She said she was tired and was going to try to fall asleep. While he occupied the mattress, she curled up in a ratty sleeping-bag on the cement._

_After a while, he nodded off, too. Not so far that her voice couldn't wake him up._

"_Chase?"_

"_What?"_

"_Can I come with you?" Silence. Ginger shuffled, sat up. "I won't be any trouble. I can get a job or something, collect cans for money." Already life was creeping into her eyes._

_He gazed at her in the light of the fading fire. "I don't need money."_

_Her face fell. "Oh…well…or something! I could help you any way you want. I can cook and clean."_

_Chase was still undecided. He didn't understand why she thought the idea of his continued company brought her cheer. He hadn't been particular personable these several days, and not particularly amiable either. He'd been downright cranky a lot of the time. Yet… No! It would be selfish to take her with him. Wouldn't it? He didn't need anyone to cook or clean for him, or give him money. There was absolutely nothing Ginger had to offer him. Except…companionship. He felt less alone with her. _

_His long quiet discouraged her. "That's okay… It was silly of me to ask."_

"_No," he finally said. Chase swallowed. "Sure, yeah…come with me. I don't care."_

"_Really?" she exclaimed. "You mean it? I can come with you?"_

_Chase was afraid she was going to try to hug him, so he assured her, "Yes. Yes, you can come with me." _

"_Oh, you won't regret it Chase, I promise. I can take care of you when you're sick and stuff." _

_A little overwhelmed, he asked acerbically, "Why?"_

_And she replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Because that's what friends do, silly. They take care of each other."_

"They take care of each other," Chase said to himself as he neared the apartment building. But he hadn't taken care of her, nowhere near as she had him. He'd fallen incredibly short on the good-friend scale. He was batting a negative.

In the building, he was swamped by the warmth of it, but his body would take no succor from it until he was with Ginger. No comfort mattered without her. When he got to his floor, he knew something was wrong; other than the enormous wrong he had left behind. The door was closed, but unlocked.

He flicked on the light. The living room was in shambles. The lamps knocked over, table overturned, the cushions on the sofa had been gouged out, miscellaneous debris on the floor.

"Ginger?" he called.

He ran to the bedroom. It was even worse. Like a tornado had hit. "Ginger?"

He checked the other room. Nothing was messed up in here. Back in the living room, he noticed a stain on the floor. It was coagulated. It smelled coppery. Blood.

Chase's heart was pounding. "Gin?" The windows were open, drapes whooshing in, snowflakes entering, melting on the floor. He looked out, the world seemed oddly empty. Where was she? What had happened? No way had Ginger caused this damage. Someone had her. Someone took her – from _him_.

The image of the two dark figures across the street flickered in his mind. Out of place. Then, the woman in red's words came back to him.

"_Before Maxwell's untimely, though unregrettable, demise, he was searching for other ne'er-do-wells…Something to do with your companion's past. Her history in the asylum."_

"Asylum," he echoed.

Ginger had been in the asylum because a Libero had killed her family. Was that what Maxwell had found out? The dead wannabe Darklighter discovered that Ginger had survived the Libero's attack. And Maxwell had sought out the proper channels to rectify that long ago mistake on the demon's part.

_Why didn't I think of that?_

And all those times Ginger had nightmares about being taken away, about the Libero coming back for her; how he'd responded that no one would take her, the Libero weren't looking for her anymore. Chase knew, he _knew_, that that was what had happened tonight. They'd come for her. They took Ginger away from him. Those two shadows he had seen kidnapped Ginger, and took her somewhere. If it had been the Libero, it was Ginger's body he would have found, and not their home in shambles.

The Libero wanted Ginger to suffer first.

"Oh, God, Ginger, I'm so sorry," he said.

Quickly, anger and purpose replaced his despair. He had to find her. But how? He had to settle his nerves, think. The two that had taken her must have some sort of power, enough to put some kind of sound barrier on the walls otherwise the other tenants would have heard the commotion. He was becoming frustrated; Chase had no idea where they could have taken her.

Chase tried a recreation spell, to see if the energies in the room could manifest themselves into images and tell him what had gone on. There was another block though.

"Damn it!"

He paced, his foot landed on a crinkled piece of paper. Slowly, he bent and picked it up. Rowan Danvers' phone number. He actually contemplated it, almost gave in. Could he?

_If it gets Ginger back_, the logical voice said.

"She would never help me," he said.

xxxx

Her eyes opened. The Loons call was audible, though fading. She looked over at Reid. He was sleeping on the bed next to her which he had pushed closer, one arm draped across her middle. Only after he had helped her take a shower had she been able to fall into any semblance of sleep. Now, she was being awakened by the ebbing calls that eventually faded away into nothing. Why did they go away now? And now it felt too quiet. It was disquiet, in her spirit. Rowan turned her head to take in her husband's face. He was almost angelic when he slept; with his fair hair and fair complexion, the sharp planes of his face relaxed in slumber.

They were actually quite a contrast, in both personality and looks. She had light brown skin and midnight hair; autumn eyes as Reid called them, that changed different hues of brown with her moods. That mystical energy at work. While she was compassionate, understanding, calm, patient; Reid was abrupt, crass, spontaneous in his actions, easy to rile. Yet that did not detract from his goodness of person. Not at all. He was loyal, honest, faithful.

She knew she was lucky to have him, blessed. He would walk through hell and back with her and for her. He bragged about her to his friends, wasn't afraid to say he loved her in public; there was no shame or inhibition in Reid's love for her. There never has been.

A contented smile spread on her lips before she drifted off.

xxxx

"_Holy moly," Ginger marveled as she walked into their apartment._

_Chase gave her an odd look. "It's only two rooms with one bath."_

_She smiled anyway. Chase let it go. She had been living in a sewer for the past year, so he supposed just a regular old apartment seemed like the Ritz to her. After she'd asked to go with him, here they were, just a few days later. He'd called his family lawyer and told him he was going to go abroad for school and that Spenser Academy hadn't worked out. The lawyer would relay this information to Spenser and that would be that. Chase had his own funds, so money wasn't an issue. For now, he'd lay low, get his strength back. Not only had the fever taken some grit out of him, so had the sudden loss of his Power._

_Ginger already knew Chase wasn't much of a talker, she was just glad he had let her come with him. She didn't have much to offer so it had to have been out of the kindness of his heart. It was so warm in here, she thought. Warm without the use of fire in a trash can. They were on the fourth floor, it was already furnished; all she had with her was a few personal possessions – photo album, straw hat, and the clothes on her back. _

"_All right," Chase said. "Hungry?"_

"_I brought some canned peaches and beans."_

_Chase chuckled. "You don't have to eat out of cans anymore, Ginger. We can order in."_

_The idea hadn't even occurred to her. "Oh."_

_He stretched. "Ach, I need a shower." He paused, instilled manners reflexed. "You can go first." Then, "I guess we'll have to get some clothes. Groceries."_

_Ginger was feeling overwhelmed. Shopping? New clothes? _

"_Let's wash up and do this then."_

_Twenty minutes later they were back on the street and in the car that Chase had somehow magically acquired, much to Ginger's awe. It seemed like he could snap his fingers and anything he wanted would appear. First, they got clothes. They went to a regular department store and Chase told her to pick out whatever she needed and left her in the ladies department. Ginger felt marooned amongst the different fabrics, colors and sizes. It had been years since she'd actively shopped for herself, so many options. _

_Finally, a middle-aged clerk approached her, nicely, and offered to help. Ginger could have cried with gratitude. When Chase came back to her she was no where near finished. He had four bags._

"_You like to shop?" Ginger asked._

_Chase frowned. "No. I just needed stuff." God, did she think he was some pansy clothes-whore? "Are you almost done?" He looked at the few things she had. "Just pick out what you want Ginger. Money doesn't matter."_

_So she had, quickly making decisions so Chase wouldn't grow impatient with her. Then they went to a drug store and got basic amenities. Soon, they were home, which was what Ginger was already thinking of it as._

"_We'll order tonight, go shopping for food tomorrow," Chase said. For the first time in weeks he got to take a real shower and put on clean clothes._

_It was odd for Ginger, testing the waters, literally, feeling the shower's spray of warm water on her body. The smell of real, soft soap that didn't abrade her skin; and shampoo that made her hair soft. She came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a large knit sweater with fluffy socks. _

_Chase was on the phone, ordering food. She stood near him, soaking up his presence. She had never felt so safe before. Just because she managed to survive on the streets didn't mean that it wasn't frightening every day and night. Sometimes she worried that she would starve, or freeze to death, or be killed. Or that the man who had killed her family would find her. Or that someone would recognize her face and she'd get sent back to the asylum._

"_Gin?" Chase broke her out of the disturbing thoughts bouncing around in her head. He didn't like the lost, scared expression on her face. _

"_Thank you," she said quietly._

_That wasn't what he'd been expecting. The sincere words, her heart in her eyes. "It doesn't matter."_

"_Chase?"_

"_What?"_

"_You're my best friend."_

"You're my best friend," Ginger murmured under her breath. "Best friend…"

"Talking now are we?" the man said.

Ginger cringed inwardly. She had only seen his face in her dreams, now he was a reality.

"You got away from me once," he went on.

She was strapped to a gurney, in a derelict hospital room, the fluorescent lights flickering around her. Yes, her worst nightmare. She heard zaps of electricity, and she flinched. Was it real or in her mind? How long had she been here? It was nighttime when those men took her away. It was the same men she'd seen outside the apartment building, watching, making those scary sounds. Chase had been there then, to comfort her, hold her, tell her it would be okay.

_It's not okay_, she thought.

She had betrayed Chase and was now paying the price. Yet, Ginger entertained hopes that he would come for her. His face was the only thing keeping her going…because she wasn't sure if she wanted to live or die. The shuffling of footsteps brought her back to this…reality. The two men stood at the end of the gurney.

They wore suits, like pallbearers, their noses were unnaturally long, resembling a vulture's beak. They had small, black beady eyes, razor-thin lips; cracked, discolored teeth, and bald heads. Their fingers were long, thin, with talon-like nails. Then they made that sound, that loonish cry.

"Scream for me," the man said, his voice poison.

And she did.

xxxx

"It's so silly that I have to be wheeled out of here. I should just sign a paper that promises I won't sue them if I collapse on the way out."

Reid chuckled. "Maybe. You know, I think I'd prefer to carry you than wheel you out."

Rowan smiled up at him. "How gallant of you."

Next to her, Ernie fairly pranced, keeping good pace with the wheeled chair. His amiable face elicited smiles from passersby, and often the human had to stop a spell so people could pet and croon over the German shepherd who lapped up the praise like a sponge.

"It's amazing how Ernie's managed to stay humble through his years of adoration," Reid commented wryly, stopping at the automatic doors. Rowan got up slowly; Reid handed the chair to an orderly and said thanks. Rowan's overnight bag hitched on one shoulder, he kept one arm around her waist.

"Wow, and inch of snow," she marveled at the sparkly whiteness.

"Yeah, Hunter said that even Bubbe bolted out of the house to play in it a while."

She grinned, then asked Reid if he got the Jeep ready for the icy conditions, even though she knew he had; but double checking was her thing. Sometimes her neuroses around vehicles still sprung up like a bad penny; she kept her stress ball in the glove compartment for such occasions.

"Are you going to practice today?"

"Nope." Reid shook his head, Rowan wasn't getting him to go anywhere from her side this time. "Called Coach, no arguments. He did wish you a speedy recovery, though."

"Just to get you back."

Reid chuckled. "Yeah. So he can steal another sandwich you made me."

Rowan peered at him from the passenger seat. "Steal? You lost a bet with him didn't you?"

He smiled sheepishly. "It was a friendly bet. And I got the raw deal. That was my favorite sandwich!" He reached over and took her hand. "He doesn't have a woman at home to spoil him."

Said woman shook her head with a tolerant half-grin. "No minute with you is ever boring, Reid Garwin."

"Likewise, Mrs. Garwin."

When they got home Bruce Lee and Bubbe were in the foyer waiting for them. They settled with her in the TV room while Hunter made her tomato soup, the task not entirely trusted to Reid; making the tea was his duty. Gabriel had been called out on a sudden mission to another country. The three then gathered and worked on homework, Hunter concentrated on studying for his exams of an entirely different nature.

Rowan opened a letter from Paul Walters, whom she regularly corresponded with. It was three pages in length, their letters were often long.

"Paul's going to speak at a middle school," Rowan announced, smiling.

"They going to remove the shackles while he's on stage?" Reid asked.

She frowned at him, but ignored his acerbic comment. "He's nervous. I think I'll go." The two men exchanged glances, which she also ignored. "This is great. Imagine how much more progress he'll make once he's paroled."

"If he is," Hunter said.

Rowan shook her head. "No, he will. I'll be there to vouch for him."

"He still has over a year," Reid commented.

"2009 he's up for parole," she said.

"What about the other one?"

She pulled a face. "Kevin. He finally gave up the appeals and is doing his time. Waiting it out."

Hunter scoffed. "Yeah, I bet he'll get smashed the day he gets out to celebrate."

Rowan sighed. "Yeah." She finished reading Paul's latter, then put it back in its envelope, she would write back later today.

"Tired?" Reid asked.

She nodded. He helped her upstairs and into bed where she fell asleep rather quickly. Leaving Bruce Lee, Bubbe and Ernie with her, he went back downstairs with Hunter. He was glaring intently at his laptop screen.

"Trying to wear a hole through that?" Reid quipped.

Hunter shook his head. "I found something out when I was studying. You know how I have to study demonology, magic, dimensions and shit?" When he got the affirmative from Reid, he continued, "The Loons." Hunter turned the laptop around so Reid could see the screen.

Reid saw two bald-headed figures on the left side of the window wearing suits. They were pallid, scrawny, beady eyed with thin lips and a bill-like nose. "They make the sound of a loon, the bird."

"Yeah. They induce hallucinations in people to make them go insane, and their call is the sound of a loon. Individuals who've suffered psychological trauma are most susceptible to it."

The blond was quiet for a moment, scratched his bristly chin that he hadn't shaved this morning. The filter of Mo and Bo's fish tank periodically interrupted the silence. "Do you think Chase sent them to her?" And if the information on Loons was right, and Reid didn't doubt it, Rowan could be easily drawn to their calls. She had suffered 'psychological trauma' and was still working on her PTSD.

"You know," Hunter said, "A couple of weeks ago I would have said 'yes.' Now…" Rowan knew more about the different types and names of demons than all of them, and if asked she could have told them what a Loon was. Maybe she just had not connected what she was hearing with the demon. She _had_ been feverous at the time, her thoughts not entirely coherent.

Contemplative, Reid went upstairs to check on Rowan who slept on peacefully. Ernie settled in the crook of one arm, his muzzle resting on her chest, Bubbe curled in her other arm and Bruce Lee rested above her head. A twinge of a smile moved Reid's lips at the sight. He hesitated, then decided to do it. Concentrating, he actively tapped into their bond to feel what she was feeling in her slumber. Satisfied that Rowan was under no subconscious duress, he gently let go. Whatever it was that had bothered her the last few nights was not toying with her now.

xxxx

Chase was out of options. He'd gone to A Brick in the Wall as a last ditch effort. Nothing. He tried spells, tracking. Twenty four hours had passed. What now? He sat in the dark apartment; the only thing he'd cleaned up was Ginger's spilled blood. Chase couldn't stand to see it. He wanted her blood to be _inside_ her, where it was safe and circulating.

The paper with Rowan's phone number on it mocked him. There was no more waiting. Chase swallowed every bit of his pride, smashed it down, put it away, and dialed the number.

Rowan had had a good rest. She managed a light dinner. Hunter, Caleb, Reid and Rowan were sitting in the TV room when her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

Silence on the other line.

"Hello?" she said again. There was breathing. Rowan listened closer. "Ginger?"

The name made the three guys perk up, jerking their heads in Rowan's direction, suspicion and caution in their eyes.

"Ginger, is that you?"

"They took her," the voice said.

Rowan's face went slack. She knew that voice. "Who took her?"

"I don't know."

"Is that Chase?" Reid demanded, picking it up through their bond.

"Hang up, Row," Caleb ordered.

"No!" Chase nearly yelled. "They took her. I can't… find her."

Rowan heard the raw distress in his tone, what it was costing him to have to ask her for her help.

"When?"

"Yesterday. I need… I need your help. Not for me…for Ginger. They're going to hurt her."

Reid snatched the phone. "What the fuck are you doing calling?"

"Reid!" she censured. "Give me the phone."

xxxx

Chase heard Rowan demand the phone back. He'd come this far, he wasn't hanging up. He didn't care if the others blew a gasket.

"What the hell do you want?" Reid spat. Rowan said something. Then, "I won't let you talk to him."

"Ginger's hurt!" Rowan insisted, her voice distant. "Let me speak to him."

The line disconnected, like a death sentence.

* * *

**Trouble...trouble...**

**I'll just leave it there for now. :D Thank you for reading, and always love to know what you think. :)**


	14. Wild Horses

**XIV. Wild Horses**

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
Faith has been broken, tears must be cried  
Let's do some living after we die  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away__  
Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day  
-Rolling Stones_

There were a few moments filled with a silence so thick they could have suffocated. Rowan's face was flushed with indignation; Reid's was unrepentant, angry. Caleb and Hunter shared his feelings but were more subtle about it.

"Give me my phone," Rowan said quietly, holding out her hand.

"No." His blue eyes did not waver, neither did his resolve. "He's screwing with us. He found out his girlfriend talked to you and now he's pissed and wants to hurt you."

Rowan shook her head. "No. Ginger's in danger. I have to help her."

"You don't _have_ to do anything," Reid shot back.

She felt her calm ready to combust. It was panic, an urgency to get the full story from Chase so Ginger could be helped. "Reid…please. If he wanted to get back at me he would have, not with you guys around. Do you know how desperate he must be to have called?" Rowan wanted to turn to Caleb or Hunter for back up, but something in her could not bring herself to pit Reid against one or both of them.

"I don't care why he called." Reid wasn't budging on this. He wouldn't allow himself to feel one iota of compassion for Chase. "If something did happen to Ginger, it's his own damned fault and he can deal with it."

"He didn't ask for something bad to happen to her!" She sighed, feeling lightheaded.

"Row, sit down," Caleb spoke for the first time, gently. Rowan did, plopping back on the couch because her legs could hardly hold her up anymore.

"And you want to help him," the blond stated. "You just got out of the hospital."

"I don't want to help him. I want to help Ginger. _Ginger_, who is a good person and does not deserve the ugly things that are most likely happening to her right now."

"She could have run away," Hunter postulated calmly.

Her head hung, shaking her head in disagreement. "No, something's happened to her. I can feel it." Her eyes pleaded with Reid. "Just… Just let me talk to him." Reid began shaking his own head; Rowan hurried on, "He said she was taken _yesterday_. Anything could have happened to her."

"Don't ask me this, Rowan."

"For Ginger!" she cried, a hot tear trailing down her cheek.

"I don't gi-" Reid stopped. He was about to say that he didn't give a damn about what happened to Ginger, he wouldn't be haunted if something happened to her. But Rowan would; and saying he didn't care would be like saying he didn't care that Rowan did. She would be haunted if Ginger was hurt, and _that_ Reid cared about. Rowan, the woman he loved, had enough heartache on her shoulders.

"Reid?" Rowan said his name with a hitch in her voice.

He glanced at Caleb, then Hunter. It was clear that they were with him in what he decided. They weren't trying to band against Rowan, but just trying to do what was best. Reid groaned in protest, sat down, ran his hand down his face.

"We do this my way," he finally said. "All right?"

Rowan nodded.

xxxx

The ride to Chase's apartment was quiet. Reid behind the wheel, Rowan in the passenger seat, Caleb and Hunter in the back. Rowan was grudgingly given her phone back to reconnect with the wayward Son. He gave her his address; Rowan told him that Caleb, Hunter, and Reid had to come with her. Chase voiced no objections. Rowan should have been angry at Reid for his behavior, taking away her choices; but she had to step back and try to see it from his point of view. Yet again, his wife was sticking her neck out for a virtual stranger, a stranger who was connected to a guy who'd try to kill them and had been nothing but a major pain in the ass. To top it off, she had just come out of the hospital with a low-grade fever; the last thing she needed was to be on a rescue mission, a dangerous one, in weather that was slowly decreasing.

"Yeah, all right," Caleb was saying. He hung up his cell phone. "Tyler and Pogue are on their way to the house." They were going to look after the animals. Usually the ferret, cat, and dog were just fine being left alone, but not so soon after their humans departed in a tense environment.

There wasn't much more to say beyond that. Caleb had mixed feelings about this meeting. He didn't care for Chase, but he couldn't imagine just leaving an innocent girl who'd done no one any harm to evil. And it meant so much to his sister.

Because of the weather it took about forty-five minutes to get to Chase's place. Reid parked in the lot, cut the engine. Rowan got out, looking around for Chase.

"Hey," he spoke from the shadows.

She turned. God, he looked miserable. She felt three larger bodies surround her, Reid took her hand.

"Can I see where she was taken?" Rowan asked. "I might pick something up."

Chase wasn't for questioning. He didn't even have any more resentment left to give the three guys a sneer, or a look of resentment. Things had gotten him beyond that. This was about Ginger, and any old woes would not help her. So, he led them to his and Ginger's apartment. The place was still wrecked.

Immediately, Rowan felt the energies collecting into faint images, sounds in her head. Caleb, Hunter and Reid blocked her from Chase as she slowly canvassed the apartment, gathering the story that was Ginger's abduction. When she entered the bedroom, she felt like she was being assaulted.

"The Loons," she whispered.

"Row?" Reid said.

She turned, facing them with wide eyes, everything clear. "Was someone following Ginger, Chase?"

He blinked. "I think so. She never said. But I saw two figures across the apartment building. Didn't think anything of it at the time."

"They took her," Rowan said. "I can see them. They're taking her to…someone."

"Libero?" Chase said.

"What?" Reid spoke.

"Demons who kill anyone who knows about them to keep their existence a secret," she informed. To Chase, "Why would a Libero want Ginger?"

Hesitantly, he gave them a rundown of Ginger's history with the Libero. "She survived."

Rowan nodded. "And five years later, he's back to finish."

"But he wants her to suffer for embarrassing him first," Hunter said. "Those guys don't mess around."

"Now what?" Chase demanded, getting fidgety.

"We follow the trail," she replied. "I'll track." Rowan was focused now, ready to use her tracking to find Ginger.

In the Jeep, Caleb and Hunter squished Chase between them.

"Seat belts," Rowan reminded them. Then she took a breath, let the invisible strand that only she could see unravel. "All right."

From the back seat, Chase just watched. He was entrusting these people with Ginger's life; so far Rowan had gotten more in twenty minutes than he had in one day. So, for his love, for Ginger, he would follow along. Between bouts of silence Rowan gave directions, (right, left, turn here, turn there) tracing the invisible GPS. His heart tugged painfully when Reid reached over and took Rowan's hand in his; so open with his affection, unabashed in his love.

_I promise I can do that_, _Ginger_, he swore solemnly to himself. _I've wanted to, but I couldn't._

Naturally inquisitive, Hunter asked Chase, volume low, "Why would a Libero wait five years?"

Chase sighed, not wanting to talk. "Maxwell tipped someone off."

A hitch warbled in the vehicle. Rowan was only half-listening.

"Maybe if you hadn't whored around with him we wouldn't be here," Reid mumbled. Rowan squeezed his hand, reprimanding.

A flash of anger cursed through Chase. Whatever his instincts wanted to do was held back by Caleb and Hunter gripping either of his shoulders.

"Cool it," Caleb said sternly.

Chase breathed heavily. "Whatever."

"Maxwell's real name was Nicholas Holden," Hunter explained. "He worked at a mental hospital in Worcester." He easily picked up Chase's body language, it tensed. It made him feel good that his training was making him so efficient at this stuff. "Where was Ginger these past five years?"

Chase turned glacier-cold eyes on Hunter. "A little over a year ago someone set a fire in the…hospital she was staying at. She walked out."

"Nicholas…Maxwell, set that fire, you know," Hunter said, unphased by Chase's glare. "He must have recognized your girl."

Chase put his head in his hands.

Momentarily taking her eyes from the road, she turned in her seat. "Chase." A moment passed before he looked up. She met his stare unflinchingly. "Do you love Ginger?"

Caleb looked at him. Hunter looked at him. Reid did, too, just for a beat, before putting his eyes back on the road.

"Yes," he finally said. "She's my best friend."

Rowan smiled softly at him. "When this is over, after we get Ginger back, you and I are going to have a very long talk. Keeper to Son. Understand?"

Hunter didn't appreciate Chase's subsequent silence. Never mind the fact that it was brought on by Chase's surprise at Rowan's authoritarian tone. Hunter nudged him with his elbow. "Answer her."

Chase shot a dirty look at him before giving Rowan his attention. "Yeah."

"Okay." Rowan turned back around. Then, as an afterthought, "A lot of things you have to say to Ginger, too."

They had been driving for over a half hour. Rowan had a sneaking suspicion where this was leading. Freshman year at Spenser she'd done a report on derelict asylums in Massachusetts. "Foxboro State Hospital. That's it. We're close. It's an abandoned mental hospital," she said before they could ask. "Reid, I never thought I'd say this but…speed up a little."

xxxx

It was derelict, that was true. Spooky. A building virtually forgotten. They stopped several yards from the building, cloaked in obscurity.

"She's in there," Chase stated.

"We don't know that," Caleb said.

When Chase started walking anyway, Rowan hurried after him. "Wait! You don't know what might be in there."

"Is there any special way you have to kill a Loon or Libero?" Chase questioned.

"No…"

He spun on his heel, "Then I'm going."

"What are you going to do, search the entire building?" Hunter asked.

This stopped Chase. His eyes washed over the entire area, the crumbling, graffiti walls, broken windows. No, he didn't have time to search the entire place.

"I'll track her," Rowan said.

"Hold up!" Reid protested. "Rowan."

"I remember our deal," she said.

Their deal had been that she was not to invoke her Power because it took so much out of her. She was to avoid any physical or magical confrontation of any kind. "Okay." He took her hand again, walked to the building. They were careful going up the steps, stepping into the building.

It was cold, the halls stygian trails that led to abandoned rooms. Broken furniture, crumbled plaster, trash littered the floors. Rowan followed the invisible trail again. Their shoes made soft taps on the old tiles.

"They took her to see the lightning," a little girl's voice said.

Rowan gasped sharply, spun around. A ghost, no taller than four and a half feet stood close by. She wore a hospital gown, the right side of her face was severely burned, as was her right arm. Rowan knew that she did not sustain those burns in the hospital, but were part of the reason why she had been admitted.

"The lightning?"

"Ghost," Reid mouthed to Caleb and Hunter, as if they didn't know.

"You know," the little girl went on. "_Bzzt_!" Her body jerked in a parody of electrocution, then she giggled. "She's still screaming. But she ran out of tears a long time ago."

"Show us. Please?" Rowan asked.

The girl shrugged affably, as if to say she didn't have anything better to do. The ghost was quick, not subject to any laws of gravity. By the time they got to the flight of steps that led downstairs, Rowan was light headed and dizzy. It was a bit of overexertion on her part so soon after getting out of the hospital…and coming to this one.

"Down there," the ghost said.

"How many are there?"

The little girl held up three fingers.

"How many?" Caleb said his sister.

"Three."

"We'll go down with you," Caleb told Chase.

"You don't expect me to be merciful, do you?" Chase retorted.

"Nah," Hunter replied. "We'll kill 'em."

Downstairs, someone screamed.

"Ginger!" Chase yelled.

"Stay here," Reid told Rowan.

The guys descended, on Chase's heels. Rowan was left alone with the ghost. Tired, she slid down and sat against the wall. "What's your name?" Rowan questioned.

xxxx

"You caused me great embarrassment by getting away," the Libero said to Ginger.

She was still strapped to the gurney, eyes unfocused. Her mind had been tortured beyond coherency. The Loons made her relive her worst nightmares, over and over. They taunted her with hope before cruelly yanking it away. How many times she'd imagined Chase next to her, his voice, before his image disappeared.

A flash of red appeared and a vicious scythe appeared in his hands. He stood above her, ready to decapitate her right there. But he did not get the chance. A blast rendered him unbalanced as he crashed into the wall.

The Loons began to call. This was beyond their ken.

The three warlocks and telekinetic slapped their hands over their ears.

"Shut them up!" Reid said.

Hunter catapulted them up and across into the wall so fast that their skulls cracked on impact.

The Libero was recovering, he rose with his scythe, ready to strike, but Chase was on him. The scythe clattered to the ground. His fists connected with the Libero's face repeatedly, drawing blood. Rage so deep it was black oozed out of Chase's pores. Finally, his victim's eyes rolled up in the back of his head.

Caleb undid the straps that held Ginger. This was the first time seeing her up close. He wasn't even sure she was in there. The desolation on her face reminded him of what Rowan looked like when she had a panic attack, or just waking from a nightmare.

"Gin?" Chase's voice was so gentle, riddled with worry, love, that it took the other three by surprise. He looked down at her. Dried tears cracked her face, her eyes stared straight up. "Ginger, it's Chase."

Her lips moved. It took several moments for her eyes to focus on him. And when they did, she screamed. Screamed so loud and hard that Chase startled. Ginger jerked, fell off the gurney. She was still yelling, crazed, traumatized. The blood on the walls and floor didn't help, especially when she slipped in it. Ginger's shaky hands appeared in front of her face before a piercing wail emitted from her throat.

Chase hurried to her, holding her by her wrists. She fought him violently.

"No! No!" she pleaded. "No more!"

"Shh, Ginger, it's me. It's Chase. You're okay now."

"It's…never okay," she cried. "It's never…okay."

"I'm here. And the Libero is dead," he assured her.

"No." Her face crumpled in agony. "I lost my best friend. I betrayed him."

"She thinks you're an illusion," Rowan said. "You have to convince her you're not, or she'll be lost in her head."

"I told you to stay upstairs," Reid frowned.

"I had to tell him that," she replied quietly. Her face was pallid, troubled, breathing raspy. She let Reid take her up.

"Ginger," Chase crooned. "Please, look at me."

"Oh, kill me," she sobbed. "He hates me."

"I don't hate you. Look at me. Please!"

Ginger did. She didn't want to believe another illusion. Was this Chase? He was holding her, she could feel his warm hands cupping her face. His blue eyes were so close to hers. She could feel his breath against her skin. Ginger reached out, tentatively. Her fingers, very lightly, touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"You shouldn't have come. I don't deserve it."

"Stop it!" Chase commanded. "Stop! Listen to me." He brushed her hair back, hands on either side of her face. "_I_ am sorry. Are you listening?"

Pause. Then Ginger nodded.

"I know you did what you did because you care about me. And I was too stupid, and stubborn to see it. You're so good, Gin." He had to fight to keep his voice from breaking. "So good…and you've been nothing but true to me."

"I'm not a good…friend."

"You _are_." His forehead fell against hers, eyes locked. "You are a good friend. You're my best friend. Hear me? You are my best friend, Ginger." A hot tear coursed down his cheek. "I've done you so much wrong. So much. And… I don't know if I can make it right, but I _swear_ I'll spend the rest of my life trying." Chase's eyes squeezed shut, opened. "I love you. I love you more than anything."

Her lip quivered. "You… You do?"

"Yeah. And all those things we said we'd do? I can't do them without you." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm not much of anything without you. I never was."

Ginger fell against him, sobbing. Chase held her tight, his tears were silent. He didn't know how long he sat there holding her when Caleb gently said that they should go. Chase put his coat on Ginger and carried her.

"It's snowing," she said with wonder when they got outside. Her voice was hoarse from screaming.

"Yeah," Chase smiled at her.

In the Jeep, Chase settled her on his lap. Hunter got the spare blanket from Rowan's emergency supplies and handed it to Chase. From the passenger seat, Rowan turned to look at Ginger and Chase. He was speaking to her softly, her head tucked in the crook of his neck.

"Ready?" Reid queried.

They were. He started the car and headed back the way they'd come. It was silent, not much to say. Caleb texted Pogue and told him they were good, Ginger was safe. Then he texted Judy to tell her that he loved her. When things like this happened it was only natural for love of another to stir wildly, your body crying out for theirs, wanting to reaffirm your love for them.

Sitting next to Chase, Hunter asked quietly so Ginger wouldn't hear, "Hospital?"

He paused. "Gin?" he whispered. "Tell me, are you hurt anywhere? Injured?"

"He hurt me in my head," she replied, tired.

Chase shook his head at Hunter, grateful that the guy had been discreet. He had a feeling the word 'hospital' would set Ginger off.

"Where're we going, Chase?"

"We're going home, Ginger." He stroked her hair, almost disbelieving that he'd gotten a second chance and she was in his arms. "We're going home."

* * *

**I really shouldn't have updated so soon, but since I had the chapter finished...**

**Just for that no update for two weeks. :oP... jk**

**Thanks for reading, as always. :)**


	15. Only Time

**XV. Only Time**

_Who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose, only time  
And who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time__  
Who knows? Only time  
-Enya_

It was seven in the morning, the day after getting Ginger back for Chase. Tyler and Pogue had opted not to stay over, Caleb too, the guys wanted to be with their girlfriends. Gabriel had popped up late, taking Hunter away with him. So Rowan and Reid had their house to themselves. They'd taken a warm shower before going down for the night. They were both exhausted, Rowan more than Reid. Both were conscious of the fact that they were so much luckier than most couples, safe in each other's arms.

Sometime in the night Rowan had prodded Reid awake, wanting to make love. Hesitant at first because her energy was pretty depleted, but she roused him, needed him close, inside her before falling back to sleep.

Reid padded into the room, coming from feeding the animals. He got back into bed with his wife, spooning her. The thick blankets engulfed their bodies, wrapping them in warmth. It had snowed three inches, the entire land was white. Reid just wanted to stay in bed with Rowan for as long as he could. Fifteen minutes later, done eating, the animals came back into the room and settled on their bed, feeling the subdued atmosphere, wanting to be close to their humans.

It was around eleven when they finally got out of bed, Rowan first. Every muscle in her body ached, and a radiating pain was working its way from her hip to calve. Not good being out in that cold yesterday, she thought. But she would do it again. As she made her way to the bathroom she wondered how Ginger was doing. It probably wasn't appropriate to call, let alone at this hour.

"You guess right," Reid said, padding into the bathroom after her.

"Isn't it too early to hone in on my thoughts?" she queried with a wry smile.

"Hmm." He embraced her from behind, kissed her on the nape of the neck. He let his forehead rest on her shoulder. It was so nice he almost fell back asleep right there. "How're you feeling?"

"A little sore," she replied. "You?"

"I'm good if you are." Reid squeezed her a last time before going to his sink and splashing water on his face, brushed his teeth.

"Hungry?"

He grinned. "Always."

Rowan was in the middle of making breakfast when the phone rang. "Mom?" she answered.

"Rowan Faith Danvers," Evelyn's voice was firm, "_what_ is this I'm hearing about rescue missions after getting out of the hospital? I cannot believe your brother allowed this. Where's Reid? Put him on the phone."

"Mom, they couldn't have stopped me. And no one was hurt."

Reid had a cautious expression on his face as he poured them coffee, one ear perked up to the conversation.

"No, Mom, you don't have-"

"I am coming home," her mother interrupted, "and we are going to have a long talk. You may be married now, but you're still my daughter."

She nodded. "Okay…" Then, she held out the phone to Reid who took it like it was a stick of dynamite.

"Mom-in-law!" Reid greeted. He winced at something Evelyn said. "I agree…I didn't want her to go…" Frown. "Well, I couldn't tie her down; she was on a mission…" He nodded. "I'll make sure she rests all day… Yeah, promise." He hung up. "Whoo, you are going to get it when your mom gets back."

Rowan jabbed the spatula in his direction. "Careful or you'll get burnt pancakes."

Twenty minutes later they were sitting at the kitchen table with a stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs, hot links, toast, and coffee. They ate in silence, contented in their warm home with the snow falling from puffy clouds outside.

"Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for going with me last night. I know it was hard for you." She put her fork down. "Are you mad?"

Reid eyed her, quiet for a moment. "You know…I want to be. I feel like I have a right to be. But…" He ran his hands through his already ruffled hair. "Remember what you said, about compromise?" Rowan nodded. "I wanted to do whatever I could to make you stay here last night, but I know when it comes to us, now, it's more about give and take than ever."

"Because we're married?"

"Yeah, that's a big part of it. But we're getting older, too, adulthood. We're not just dating anymore, and even though I love you the same, if not more, I think the…" Now he had to be careful of his word choice, he didn't want to simplify their relationship pre-marriage. "…the…"

"Dynamic?" Rowan provided. "Commitment?"

He snapped his fingers, grinned. "Yeah, that's the word. It's different now, I think, even more…binding." Pause, then, "Did that make any sense?"

Rowan chuckled softly. "Yes. It makes perfect sense."

"I'm always going to want to protect you, Row. And that's not going to change no matter how much time goes by."

xxxx

Chase knew that one night wasn't going to be enough to settle Ginger back into a normal sleeping pattern. After getting home they'd both taken showers to wash the blood off. Ginger was too much in shock to be put off by Chase's nudity, and he was too concentrated on other things (like thinking about her well-being in general) to be self-conscious of the fact that he was laving a soapy loofah over Ginger's body. After that, he'd put her favorite cotton pajamas on her and tucked her into bed. She woke up with starts and gasps regularly, crying out, and each time he had to soothe and croon her back to sleep, not that he minded.

Now, it was morning, it was still snowing, Ginger was sleeping with her head on his chest, tucked as closely into his side as possible. He continued to comb the tips of his fingers through her hair because it calmed her, it calmed him too. She was tangible, near, the warmth and weight of her body convinced him that this was not just some dream. All night he silently promised her various things: He would never hold back in his love, he would never hurt her again, he would never leave her, he would do whatever he could to keep her happy, safe.

"Is it still snowing?" Ginger asked, eyes still closed.

"Yeah, Gin," he replied. "A few inches I think."

"I'm sorry I kept you awake."

He kissed her softly on her head. "Don't worry about it."

Her eyes fluttered open, squinting as they adjusted to the dim light. Ginger looked up at Chase, saying nothing, just taking in his features. "I didn't think you were real when you came and got me."

"Sorry it took me so long."

Ginger blinked. "How long was I there?"

He didn't answer for a moment. Was she truly unsure of the passage of time? "A little over a day."

"Oh… Felt like longer."

"I know."

She sniffed, set her head back on his chest. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No. I shouldn't have been angry in the first place. Ginger, look at me." When she peeked back up at him he said, "You did nothing wrong. I want you to believe that. Everything I said to you… It was awful, and I'll hate myself for it forever, but I didn't mean it. Understand? You did everything right. Tell me that."

"That I did everything right?"

"Yeah. I don't ever want you to think otherwise."

"Okay, Chase."

"Gin…we have a lot to talk about. I…have a lot to tell you. And it's not good. So…if you don't want me to stay-"

"You can't leave now, Chase!" she exclaimed, a flash of panic in her eyes. "Please?"

"I don't want to leave you, I promise," he assured her. "But you might want to leave me after I tell you everything."

She was shaking her head. "Never. No."

He could tell her nerves were on the fray, and he didn't want to upset her further. "We don't have to talk about it now. Just…later on, after you've rested. Okay?"

"Okay." Quieter, "Okay."

"You hungry?"

"No. I just want to lay here with you."

"Sounds good." So he pulled her back to his body, enveloping her with his strong arms. "I love you, Ginger."

She gasped. "I thought I was dreaming that."

He smirked wryly. "No. That was definitely not a dream."

Ginger sighed in relief. "I love you, too."

That made him happy. The ring was still in his jacket pocket. He wouldn't propose now. After they had their talk, he would. That is, if she still wanted him. And if she did, it would still take her time to get used to the fact that he was never as good a person as she thought. It would definitely take him some time getting used to Ginger looking at him differently. How could she not?

xxxx

"She called me, Row," Caleb said as he poured himself coffee. He chuckled. "Sure, yeah. Love you, too, Lil Bit." He hung up.

"Did your mom give Rowan a lecture, too?" Judy asked, smiling.

"Pretty much. Reid, too."

"So, when's she coming back?"

"In a couple of days. She wants us to have lunch."

"Great." Judy had no problem with that. She thought Caleb's mom was great, and she was glad that mother and son's relationship had bettered since Evelyn's getting sober. It definitely made her boyfriend happy.

Caleb was still a little beat from last night. True, he hadn't expended much energy, but such a tense atmosphere, fraught with emotions, could tug at your nerves. All he wanted to do was get home to Judy. Make love to her. Hold her. He couldn't imagine having been in Chase's place. He didn't want to imagine Judy strapped to a gurney being psychologically tortured.

"Sweetie?" Judy said.

"Hmm? Yeah." Caleb broke out of his stupor.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He bent down, kissed her, tasting the coffee on her lips. Or was it the coffee on his?

They went to the living room and cuddled on the couch with their hot mugs. It was going to be a lazy morning, which was fine with him. WEtv was showing more reruns of _The Golden Girls_. His sister had gotten them hooked on the show. It was the episode where Blanche's daughter decides she wants to have a baby in-vitro. It got Judy thinking.

"Remember when you said that since there's a harmony to the Covenant now, more babies would be born to generations? Is that true?"

"We're not positive. Before, it was to keep the number of magical…beings to a minimum. Because the Covenant was already corrupted. Now…"

"You can bear more than one son? How about girls?"

Caleb peered at her. They'd never discussed procreation at length, but he wondered what she was getting at. "Have you ever thought about…you know, kids?"

"Well…" She sipped her coffee to keep from answering that for a beat. "Have you?"

"I asked you first."

She snorted, shrugged. "Just in a…hypothetical way, yeah."

He grinned. "You think about having kids with me?"

Judy chuckled. "Crossed my mind. I mean, just abstractly. Nothing serious."

"Hmm. I'd love to have a family with you…someday." He smiled. "All the men in the Covenant, they've always gotten married or had a kid, or both, before thirty."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But only one son. No more?"

"Would you be unhappy with just that?"

Quiet. Then, "I don't think so."

"I'd give you all the babies in the world if I could."

Judy laughed. "All the babies? Two or three is good."

"Two or three?" Caleb nodded. "All right. I think we should get married first. How does Judy Danvers sound?"

"Caleb…" Judy chuckled it away. But when she looked at his face again, he was no longer smiling, his eyes were intent upon her, searching. "S-seriously?"

"I love you. More than anything, you know that."

"I love you, too." Judy reached up to run her fingers through his black hair. "If you told me in high school that I'd be in love, and be loved, living with that person, I wouldn't have believed it." She half-smiled. "Thinking about that…it makes the time that we weren't together seem so long ago."

He nodded. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I wonder where the heck my mind was the first three years of high school."

"Well, in all fairness, the third year it was me who pushed you away. I still hate that I did that."

"We're here now. Living in sin, as Reid would say." She laughed. "And there's only one way we can rectify that."

"You're really serious?" she said. "Are you asking me?"

"I'm going to ask you one day."

She bit her bottom lip, contemplating. "No kids until _after_ we graduate."

"Okay. Can I put a ring on your finger before then?" he hinted.

"I wouldn't say no," she told him.

xxxx

"YES! Thank you, Jesus!"

In his bedroom, Pogue heard his girlfriend shout from the bathroom. He got out of bed, passed the living room to the bathroom. "Hope?"

Gabriel and Hunter came out of their room, too. "What's the shouting?" Hunter asked.

"Who is thanking Jesus so early?"

"It's noon," Hunter said, and Gabriel shrugged.

The bathroom door swung open, revealing a beaming Hope. "Oh. Jeez, long line much?"

"What did Jesus give you?" Gabe asked.

"My period," Hope said succinctly. "I can cancel that appointment then."

Pogue's brow rose. "You realize you're celebrating the loss of our theoretical unborn child?"

The two men glanced at each other. "There was a theoretical unborn child?" Hunter questioned. "Since when?"

"Doesn't matter," Hope twittered to the kitchen on light feet. Pogue followed her, leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. She simmered down, perhaps realizing she'd been a bit overzealous. "Sorry…I didn't mean…"

"It's cool," he said.

Hope sighed, embraced him. "I was kind of thinking what it would be like, too."

Pogue squeezed her, resting his chin on her head. "Same here."

"Do you even _want_ kids?" she blurted. "Or like them?"

He smiled. "It crosses my mind. With you."

"We're young."

He nodded. "We've got time. Until then…I'll just make mind-blowing love to you."

"_Sacre bleu_!" Gabriel exclaimed, overhearing that last bit. To Hope, "Does he always pat himself on the back like this?"

"In his case, it's justified," she replied, smirking.

"Aw, thanks babe," Pogue said.

"_You_ pat yourself on the back," Hunter broke in. "But it's also well deserved."

"Ah,_ je t'aime, mon cheri_."

xxxx

"We should probably get up now," Maria said.

Tyler mumbled something and only held on to her tighter in spoon fashion. They were in his dorm room where they'd stayed all night. Maria had been waiting for him after coming back from Rowan and Reid's. Although he'd been in no imminent danger his girlfriend had been worrying herself into a state of fit, pacing, wringing her hands. Not that he minded, Tyler had gotten a very enthusiastic, passionate "welcome back."

"Tyler bear," she nudged him.

"A while longer."

"At least let me shift," she said. "You're poking me in my back."

He chuckled, his voice either husky from sleep or…something else. "I'm glad you noticed."

"Um, like, how could I _not_?" She wriggled out of his arms, smiling, to face him. Tyler was so beautiful to her with his dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had a smooth face that could change into ruggedness when he didn't shave.

Their serenity was bothered by the increasing sounds coming from the halls of students going about. Tyler had a single room which he regularly shared with Maria.

"My mom and dad want me to go home for Thanksgiving break," Maria said.

He frowned. "I get the feeling they're going to try to persuade you to transfer."

"They can try all they want. I'm not leaving." She blinked. "Unless you want me to."

"Why would I want you to?" he questioned. "I don't want the woman I love to be across the country."

A smile spread on her lips. Tyler always knew what to say and do to make her feel better. It wasn't overtly obvious but Maria could be insecure about how other people felt towards her, especially romantically. Having an ex-boyfriend cheat on you, and then having to suffer the indignity of it being sent to you was salt on the wound. It could mess with a girl's head.

"You know, I was going to wait for our second anniversary to give this to you, but I don't want to wait." Tyler stretched over to get into his nightstand. He pulled out a small box.

Maria gasped, a slow intake of awed breath. "Ty…?"

"Open it first." He grinned.

She did. Her head tipped to the side, confused. "It's a…keychain."

"Yeah. I thought you'd put your key on that once I get an apartment."

Her brow rose. "You're moving out of the dorms?"

"After Christmas break. And I want you to…move in with me." He hurried to say, "And if you don't, that's cool. I still want you to have a key so you can come and go whenever you want."

She practically tackled him into a hug, leaning just a fraction of an inch over and they went tumbling to the floor, Maria on top of him, sheets tangled around their limbs.

"I would love to move in with you," she exclaimed.

Tyler beamed. "Yeah?" When she nodded, he went on, "I already have a place picked out, but if you don't like it then we can search around. It's a two bedroom, the other room I thought you could use for your art."

Maria kissed him. "If there was a boyfriend-of-the-year award, you would so totally win."

xxxx

"Hey, I promised your mom I would make sure you rest all day," Reid insisted.

Rowan was standing by the sliding door that led to the large backyard. She wore her winter gear, boots, jacket, gloves, beanie. "I'm not working," she replied. "I want to walk."

"In the snow?"

"I haven't walked in the snow here yet."

Reid's mouth quirked into a smile. Fine, if his wife wanted to go out into the snow for a while, that was just…fine. He took five minutes to get his coat and boots on and joined her. Ernie, wearing his winter vest, was outside, gallivanting, kicking up snow; Bruce Lee in tow. Bubbe (in her winter coat) watched from her perch on the verandah. Just as his boot touched the ground, he was hit with a snowball, smack in the shoulder; the ball of white exploding, speckling his face. He heard Rowan's giggle.

"I am so getting you back for that," he warned.

"Hey, I'm recuperating!" she exclaimed as he packed a snowball. "You can't throw a snowball at me."

"Come here," he said, walking to her.

"No!" She backed up.

"Come on."

Ernie barked, enjoying the game; Bruce Lee was squirreling around, dooking.

"Reid Nathaniel Garwin, if you throw that snowball at me, I will cut you off."

His arm froze, mid-throw. "You can't do that! We're married! I have conjugal _rights_."

"You should have signed a pre-nup then," she joked.

The blond mocked fury and gave chase. His legs were longer, and Rowan's leg was hurting, so he waited it out before finally tackling her, cushioning the fall with his body, then rolled so he was atop her.

"Unfairly played," she said, sweeping her long locks out of her face.

"You threatened to cut me off," he said, beaming.

Rowan pulled him down to kiss him, reversed their positions, kissed him some more. They stayed outside for a bit longer before going back in. Rowan retrieved a thick blanket while Reid made himself some coffee, tea for Rowan. The animals cuddled up in front of the fire, the humans joined them.

"One more week of school and then a week off," Reid said.

"And then finals."

"Ah, Row, don't kill my joy," he moaned.

"Sorry. But, hey, after that we get _two_ weeks off," she placated him. They fell again into contented silence. She leaned against him, into his arms. Closing her eyes, Rowan once again could not help but wonder how Ginger was doing.

xxxx

Chase watched Ginger sleep fitfully from the bedroom door. He couldn't leave her alone for that long. There was an internal argument that said he should take her to the hospital, but the other part said it wouldn't go over well. Besides, what would he say? Ginger had been kidnapped by a demon? And she wasn't physically ill, so what could the hospital do for her? It was up to him to take care of her. They only had each other in this world.

He slid down, back against the wall. Someone Ginger's age, a person as good as her, should have friends. People to gather around her during times like these. All she had was him, a certified murderer, an addict. Could he bring happiness into her life? Stability? Fulfillment? Chase hoped so. He wasn't sure hope was enough.

Ginger murmured in her sleep. "Chase?"

He went to her. "Right here."

"Did you leave?"

"I was in the kitchen. I made some soup."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat a little something," he told her gently.

Her eyes opened. There were dark circles surrounding them, shadows. "Okay."

She saw she'd been in bed for hours and felt bad for lazing about. Ginger hadn't felt this frightened since the first few months in the asylum. But she hadn't had Chase then. No Chase to protect her from the intimidating nurses and orderlies with their trays of pills, and those little cups to wash them down with. No protection from phantoms that crept into her room at night, which took over her mind so that she was forced into a strait jacket and placed in isolation.

"No one's ever saved me before," she said.

"I'd have gone to hell and back to save you, if that's what it took," he replied, meaning it.

"You had to ask Rowan for help."

He nodded.

"Then you must really love me." Ginger gave him a small smile.

Chase chuckled. "More than anything." He helped her to the living where he'd set up a TV tray. Maybe some upbeat television show might put a wider smile on her face.

Ginger ate slowly, not really paying attention to the TV, mostly concentrating on the nearness of Chase. The longer she stayed awake the more afraid she was of falling back asleep. Before she knew it the sun had gone down, streetlights were coming on, fewer and fewer cars passed by on the road. It was the time when most people were settling down for the night, setting their alarm clocks, saying their prayers. Once in bed, Chase could tell Ginger was fighting off slumber.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Would a…a pill help?"

Her body went rigid. "No…no, Chase, please, don't-"

"Shh, shh," he said. "You don't have to. I was only suggesting." He comforted her back to a sense of ease, making a mental note to never offer any sort of pill again. He knew it was a long shot, but he'd had to ask. It wasn't healthy for her to stay awake like this.

"Is he…really, really gone Chase?" she whispered.

He held her tighter. "Yes. I saw it myself. He's gone. Forever."

* * *

**Sorry for the fluff, this was another transition chapter.**

**I figured Ginger just can't go back to being a-ok after what she'd been through.**

**Much thanks for reading, always love to know what you think. :)  
**


	16. What I've Done

**XVI. What I've Done**

_Put to rest what you thought of me  
while I clean this slate__  
With the hands of uncertainty  
So let mercy come and wash away  
What I've done, I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself, and let go  
of what I've done  
-Linkin Park_

Chase winced when a knock sounded at the door. Ginger had just finally gotten to sleep (in the afternoon) and he didn't want her to wake up. The past week had been hell, more for her than him, but he hated seeing her in such turmoil. She went to borderline panic if he was away for too long, it was hard to go out and get groceries and other essentials, especially since she was afraid of going outside.

He hurried to answer the door before another knock could come. Mrs. Filange, or Dottie, as she insisted they call her, stood with a package in hand.

Quietly, she said, "The delivery boy was about to bang his big fist on the door when I was walking down the hall. I thought I'd give this to you instead."

He smiled, tiredly. "Thank you." He stepped aside so she could come in. Dottie had been a real life-saver this past week. Ginger adored her and reveled in the motherly attention that Dottie provided. Chase took the box from the elder lady. It was addressed to Chase and Ginger Collins.

"How's my dumplin' doing?" she asked.

"She just got to sleep."

Dottie nodded. "Do you need anything?" She was already shuffling around, going to the kitchen and peeking in their refrigerator. "Oh, sweetie, you hardly have a crumb." She tsked.

"We've been having TV dinners," he said, setting the box on the table.

"Oh, that's not healthy. Tonight I'll make you two a nice home-cooked meal. Get something in your bellies."

"You don't have to do that."

"I won't hear any protests. You know you can come to me any old time." She peered at him intently. "All right? Hmm?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. Thanks."

Dottie saw how exhausted the young man was. "Sit down." He nearly collapsed on the chair; Dottie sat her plump body on the other chair. She had café au lait skin; her gray-streaked hair was pulled back in a braided bun. She wore a wool skirt and colorful blouse with support hose and comfy shoes. Dottie Filange had aged well. Her grandmotherly countenance made her approachable, making whoever comforted in her presence.

And that was why Chase found himself confiding in her. "Ginger's parents were murdered when she was fifteen. She saw it. She got committed to an insane asylum afterwards, four years later she escaped after a fire broke out." He told her about Ginger living on the street, and a year later finding him wandering sick. She took care of him, and once he was better, he took Ginger with him to live. "They weren't good to her in the hospital. She still dreams about it."

Dottie listened sympathetically. "Where are you parents, honey?"

"Dead."

"You poor babies," she crooned. It was obvious what these two young people needed, loving guidance.

"Ginger really likes you," Chase said.

She smiled. "I adore her. She's the granddaughter I never had."

His brow rose. "You don't have any?"

"I never had any children with Abraham, God rest his soul. But we were happy together. I don't regret a day, even those really, trying hard ones. Those are the days that test the true strength of a bond."

Chase heard the truth in that. Dottie took her leave soon after saying she needed to prepare dinner. He checked on Ginger, then went back to the kitchen to open the package. When he opened it, a waft of soothing aromas invaded his senses. Candles, incense, a couple of charms, tea bags. There were two folded notes with either of their names on it.

_Dear Ginger,_

_I thought these might help you sleep. I've enclosed instructions for their optimal use. I hope you're well. If there's anything you need, you have my number.  
__Sincerely,  
Rowan Danvers-Garwin_

_Chase,_

_Against the strong protestations from my family, I am writing you, too. I said that we needed to have a talk, and I have not forgotten that. Please meet me at the Putnam Barn, Sunday at 5:30 pm. It will only be you and I.__  
Sincerely,  
Rowan Danvers-Garwin_

Chase was surprised that Rowan wanted to meet him alone. It was Friday, so Sunday was two days away; he supposed he could ask Dottie to look after Ginger while he was gone. Chase wasn't exactly looking forward to the meeting. What was Rowan going to do? Read him the riot act? What sort of punishment could she come up with? There was not going to be a jury of his so-called peers. Just the one person who could make or break the Covenant.

_It really is going to be just me and the Keeper, _he thought.

xxxx

Reid lifted Rowan up in a big bear hug with a mock growl in the nape of her neck.

"Oh, nothing like the last day of school to get you all hot and bothered," she teased.

He smiled and kissed her, backing her up against the kitchen counter. The blond was glad that it was the last day. Mid-terms were done and he had a blissful week off, sleeping in with Rowan, early-morning sex and then falling right back to sleep was one of life's greatest experiences.

"What's cooking, Row?" he asked, when he finally let her go.

"Nothing for you," she said. "They're for the animal shelter? Turkey-shaped cookies." The oven dinged and she slipped on a mitt. A sheet pan of freshly baked goodness was set atop the oven.

"Not even one?" he questioned, hand already reaching out.

Rowan slapped it away. "No. I'm making some for the homeless shelter, too."

"Are you going to serve them dinner?"

"I'm just going to go the day before and say hi to a few people and give them the cookies." Reid and Rowan were going to have a small Thanksgiving dinner at their home for the first time.

"Oh, before I forget, did you wash my towel?"

"Which towel? You're a swimmer."

"My favorite towel," he said. "You know the one."

She chuckled. "Yes, I did. Earlier today."

"With fabric softener?" he smiled.

"Of course. I'm going to have to teach you how to do laundry."

"But you do it so good."

She shook her head. "Uh huh, yeah, well, the rest of your clothes are on the bed. Try not to let them find themselves on the closet floor."

"I think they like it there," Reid said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Reid set his gym bag on the bedroom floor, threw his fingerless gloves on the top of the dresser, and then eyed his neatly folded clothes. He wasn't one to categorize, so he put the clothes in whatever drawer they would fit into. Reid was messy to Rowan's neat. He was glad she wasn't a neat-freak, just orderly, which was good otherwise their entire life would be a pigsty. In deference and consideration borne of love, Reid did try his best to not be a total slob. 'Try' being the operative word.

Ernie followed him into the room.

"Hey, boy!" He bent down and gave the dog a good pet. "Kick up the snow today?" Reid got a big lick on the face. "Yeah, I don't doubt it." With the dog, the blond human went back downstairs where Rowan was taking the delicious looking cookies off the pans and putting them onto plates.

"One of these is for you," she said.

"Sweet!" Reid instantly snatched one. Chocolate chip, turkey-shaped cookies. He savored them.

"Are you parents going to be here for Thanksgiving?" she asked.

"No, they have this huge trade to make. Can't miss it."

"Okay. My mom has this opportunity to critique a fancy banquet in Italy." She smiled. "I think she's also going to meet up with another food critic. Don't tell Caleb."

Reid chuckled. "He's going to have to get used to your mom dating one day." He finished a cookie. "We have to leave in about an hour, Row."

She pursed her lips. "I'm not going."

"Yes, you are." They were going over to Hunter and Pogue's apartment to wish Hunter farewell and luck on his first (mock) black ops. mission. Rowan was worrying like a mother hen and trying to deny its happening. "He'll be fine."

"I talked to his uncle Ian-"

"Oh, hell, Row you didn't," Reid interrupted.

"-but he couldn't tell me exactly what was going to happen," she continued on. "Just that it was a mock mission with mock weapons."

"There. You have Ian's word."

"But, what if…" Rowan put down the spatula. "What if the government is secretly planning to take out Ian's faction, you know? They've decided that it's too good and too superior to their own…" She stopped; Reid was trying not to laugh.

"It's usually me who spouts these conspiracy theories."

"Forget it." She turned her back to him and put the last three cookies in their tin cans.

"I'm sorry," he drawled, embracing her. "But I really don't think that's going to happen. Come on. Hunt's got back up."

"He doesn't know them!"

"Well, this is a way to _get_ to know them. It's the people he'll be working with."

"Shouldn't I get to meet them?"

Reid laughed, he couldn't help it. "You're so cute when you're like this."

xxxx

"I made you two of your favorite sub sandwiches for the plane ride," Rowan sniffled. "And double-chocolate chip cookies. I used some magic to preserve the warmth of the cocoa." She handed over the water-proof, durable lunch pack to Hunter. "Also some carrots and celery."

"Is there an entire buffet in there?" Caleb asked.

Rowan shot her a brother a 'hush' look. She could tell all her family was amused by her goings-on but she couldn't help it. She felt like a mother seeing her child off to kindergarten for the first time.

"Thanks, Row," Hunter said. "Now, how am I going to explain this to the other guys?"

"Shh," Gabriel said. "You'll be well fed."

"Ian said the plane ride would be pretty long," Rowan added.

Hunter peered at her, a lop-sided smirk on his face. "Yeah, you called him."

The others snickered, the guys simultaneously shaking their heads. Even Pinkie. Rowan was unrepentant.

"Hey, man, at least you got _double_-chocolate chip cookies," Reid said, and Tyler nudged him with his elbow.

Around the living room were empty plates and cups, crumbled napkins; it was just a small get-together, no one outwardly fretting save for Rowan. The evening was winding down and soon they'd have to leave. Sensing his impending departure, the three animals had paid special attention to Hunter.

"So, will you have to shoot anyone, sweetie?" Pinkie inquired.

"They're not real bullets, Pinks," he replied.

"Ooh… That's good." Dizzy nodded along with him.

"If you come back with a bruise…" Rowan started to say, but her voice hitched, and she couldn't go on. Reid put his arm around her. _That time of the month_, he thought, and Rowan shot him a look that promised words later on.

"How come they won't tell you where you're going?" Dizzy asked. "I mean, like, you won't know what to wear or anything."

"Dressing for the occasion is _always_ important," Pinkie tacked on.

"Because we have to learn how to be ready immediately to go whenever, wherever." It was a little more difficult for him though. He had to be there for Rowan too when she needed him. But how could he bolt in the middle of a high-risk situation? Given a choice, he would choose Rowan every time, but he didn't want it to become a source of contention between him and anyone else. Not to mention Rowan was seeing Chase, alone, on Sunday.

Hunter didn't approve. None of them did.

xxxx

"Oh, look, Chase, it's so pretty!" Ginger exclaimed, opening the small draw string bag of gems. She let them gently fall on the coffee table. They were of assorted colors, and she read on the slip of paper what each one of them was for.

Chase joined her on the couch. It was a little past ten. They'd had dinner with Dottie, relaxing for both of them. It had elicited many smiles from Ginger, for that Chase was glad. She became so at ease in the older woman's presence.

"This was so nice of her," Ginger prattled on as she took the rest of the paraphernalia out of the box. She sniffed a light blue candle (all the candles were cylindrical, eight inches, etched with runes) and literally felt the magic of it go up her nose and hit her brain with a _ping_. "Ooh. Sniff." Chase felt the same thing. "This one, too."

Chase chuckled. "I'm sure they all work."

Ginger took a whiff of one of the tea bags, too. "Ooh," she said again. Off the paper she said, "One is for calm and sleeping, the other is for calm." She looked at him. "How did she know I was having trouble sleeping?"

He shrugged. "I didn't say anything."

"She must have nightmares, too," his best friend stated. "The box is addressed to both of us. It's like family; she used your last name for me, too."

"Not 'like' family, Gin. We are family." Chase gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "If you like it that way."

She beamed. "I do." Ginger was amazed of how much more open Chase was with his affection towards her. Not even when it was just the two of them, but in front of Dottie, too. Chase gave her random sweet kisses that made her toes tingle and made her feel loved. He tucked her hair behind her ear, always letting his thumb linger on her cheek. Ginger just hoped he wasn't doing it because he felt guilty for being mean to her. "What did she give you?"

"Just a note."

"A mean one?"

He smiled ruefully. "No. She wants to see me on Sunday. Keeper to Son."

Her brow furrowed with worry. "Just her?"

Thinking that Ginger didn't like him being alone with another female, he said, "In an official capacity."

"It's not that. I just…" She sidled closer to him. "I know her husband and brothers were really nice in helping her to help us, but…I think they're still mad at you."

He nodded. "Yeah, me too. But they won't be there."

"No?" When he assured her of this, she asked, "What does she want to talk to you about?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Probably for the things I've done. I broke a lot of the Covenant's Laws." _And then some._

"Can she…punish you?"

"Within the law of the Covenant, as Keeper, she could."

Ginger bit her bottom lip, holding an internal debate. "No," she spoke as if answering herself. "I don't think she's going to punish you. Rowan told me she didn't think you were beyond redemption."

His brow rose. "When did she say that?"

"At the library, when I first…talked to her." She still felt inordinately ashamed over this, even though Chase told her she had no reason to be. In time, it would go away.

"She offered to help me a year ago. I turned her away," he confided.

"And if she offers to help you now?"

Chase took her hand. "I wouldn't turn it away. I have a lot to answer for Ginger."

She covered his mouth. "Don't say I'll go away and leave you. Okay? You can't say things like that." Slowly, her hand came away, he said nothing. "Okay?"

He nodded. "All right." Chase held her for a bit, then said, "What do you say we check out how well this stuff works?"

xxxx

As Rowan readied for bed her mind was going over what she should say or do with Chase. Though she had instigated the eventual meeting, Rowan, the woman and Keeper, was indecisive over the many ways this confrontation could go about. She didn't want to condemn him, or judge him with impunity; but he did need to be fully aware of the position he had put himself in.

Adding to the discontent was the tension between husband and wife. Rowan was not backing down on this, she needed to speak with Chase alone. In the past, if she conducted this as their ancestors had done, the four other Sons would have sat as jury to the wayward Putnam descendant. Yet Rowan believed that they could not be objective in their sentencing. Reid was ready to castigate Chase at every turn, the other three were more stoical about it, though no less convinced that Chase deserved nothing less than exile. Whatever that meant in these modern times.

This had to be between Keeper of the Covenant and the only Putnam Son.

Reid glanced sideways at Rowan from his sink. She brushed her teeth mechanically, staring inward. He wanted to feel badly for being so adamantly opposed to her choice in how to deal with Chase, but he couldn't. He didn't want her seeing him alone. And Rowan was uncompromising on this, insisting that it was between Keeper and Son, not Rowan and Chase. Although, as the days passed since the six days she'd told him this, he was beginning to realize that even though she was convinced that this was the way to go, she was conflicted over what to say and do.

When they got in bed, the lights didn't go off. The animals settled down, and it was quiet save for the wind blowing outside, sending snowflakes passed their windows.

Rowan picked up the book she was reading, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, not absorbing the narrative of one of her favorite novels.

The blond was flicking through TV channels with increasing speed. He didn't like Rowan's deep silence. It wasn't the kind that came with being immersed in the world of whatever she was reading; but from internal conflict. He shut off the television.

"All right," he said with a giving sigh. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes veered in his direction. "Nothing."

His face was bland. "I can feel you brooding."

"I am not brooding." Her book closed.

"Well…you're making _me_ brood," he blustered. "I don't like it when you frown."

"I'm…sorry?"

Reid sighed, got out of bed only to pace. Rowan put her book on the nightstand. "No one's going to blame you if you cancel on Chase. You can…postpone."

Her brow furrowed. "Why would I postpone?"

"To get your thoughts together," he went on. "You know, think it through… Do you really need to see him again? What good would come of it?"

"Are you trying to convince me not to see him?"

Reid pulled a face. "No. I know you'll go anyway. Even if your husband doesn't want you to." He ceased his pacing. "And I know that's not bothering you. So, really, what is it?"

She didn't answer for a moment, and when she did, her eyes didn't meet his. "Maybe you're right. Maybe nothing good would come of it."

He hadn't expected this admission. _Damn it_. Inwardly grumbling at this about-face, he sat on the bed, facing her, taking her hand in his. "You doubting yourself, Row?"

Rowan shrugged. "The night we got Ginger I was thinking of a talk Chase and I could have. I remembered the last time I offered to help him, and that he would definitely let me help him this time." Pause. "What can I really do though? If he's going to change, it's going to be for Ginger, not for anything I've said. And if anything saves him, it'll be Ginger for that, too."

"That sounds like Rowan trying to help, not much of the Keeper," Reid said softly.

She nodded, slowly, heavily, seeing his point. "But…as Keeper…I have more latitude in how to deal with him. If this were the olden days I could bind his Power, lock him up in a dungeon for however long I say, or make it so he experiences excruciating pain any time he uses." It was obvious none of these things appealed to her. "It's too much…power." Her eyes beseeched him. "It's scary having that."

"You have all the power in the world over me. Does that scare you?"

She licked her lips. "No. It's humbling." A smile flickered on, off. "Knowing that you trust me not to take advantage of that power. It's humbling."

"Then why does it scare you about Chase?"

"Because…as Son to Keeper," – her eyes met his plainly – "he's powerless against me. I could do anything. And he knows that."

Reid pulled her to him, feeling the slight shuddering of her body against his. "You'd never take advantage of that either."

"I know. But I still don't like having it. It's not a good feeling, beaten on the ground, looking up at the person who holds your future in their hands." She was remembering her time in the seventeenth century. The olden days, how the Covenant used to deal with interlopers. Lucius, the original Keeper of the Covenant, had been dealt with in such a cruel way.

"Row…I don't think you can completely separate the Keeper from yourself. There's too much to you. Wife, sister, friend, daughter…Keeper."

She sniffed. "So…do you think I should just let it go?"

_Oh, double damn_, he thought. Rowan was pretty much giving him carte blanche on her next move. If he said she should let it go, then Rowan would be staying home on Sunday. But she was having an attack of self-confidence, and likely telling her that leaving it alone was best wouldn't help. Plus, Reid knew if there was any good to be done; Rowan was the right one to cultivate it.

He gave her wry smile. "You know I'm just melted goop at your feet, don't you?"

xxxx

As Chase drove to the Putnam barn he wondered what Rowan had in store for him. A binding of his Power? Maybe she would put him in some alternate universe and he would have to fight his way back to this one. No, that was too blockbuster movie. He'd left Ginger in Dottie's care. The last two nights had been better sleeping for her with the aid of Rowan's gifts. They had no effect on him one way or the other, Chase figured the runes carved in the candles had been concentrated towards Ginger only. That was all fine; Chase liked watching her in a peaceful sleep before he drifted off too. Not to say that the nightmares completely disappeared, but she was calmer.

He saw Rowan's Jeep already parked outside the barn. He cut his engine, got out of the car, the cold stabbing its way through his coat. The last time he'd been here it was Caleb he was meeting. That time, he'd had considerably more power, and until Caleb's dad had willed him his Power, Chase had had near total control over the situation. Chase had thought himself unstoppable back then, untouchable. Alone in the world and more than content with that. Now, Chase just hoped that Rowan would let him stay with Ginger.

The barn was considerably warmer with a roaring fire in the middle. Rowan was standing on the opposite side in a dark blue cloak.

"I'm not trying to be dramatic," she said, defending her wardrobe glibly. She'd chosen the frock to cover her regular clothes. To make herself more singular. It wisped on the floor, and was damned comfy. Rowan could see herself wearing this around the house.

Chase stopped on the other side of the fire, hands in his pockets, waiting.

"I've never done this before," Rowan said.

"Well, get it over with," he said. "Bind my power or whatever, curse me."

Her brow rose. "That…wasn't my plan." She tugged on her ear, a nervous habit. "I guess I can see why you'd assume that…I guess."

Chase tipped his head to the side, suspicious. "Then what?"

Rowan took a breath to collect herself. "I think you've done good by Ginger. But…your love for her doesn't mitigate your past actions, or the laws you've broken. Seeing in you, I can tell that you are not even completely aware of what you've done. The pain you've caused others."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. Rowan took a step towards the fire, slipped something out from the winged sleeve of her cloak. She threw powder into the fire and the normal colors of red, orange and blue turned white, black, with blue in the center.

"You told my brother that killing came natural to you. Your first victims were your adoptive parents, even though that was an accident. Any murder thereafter was deliberate." Her bright brown eyes were unwavering on him. "You worked yourself up to that. You've hurt people before that, purposefully."

The fire began to change, take form. He saw the face of a young boy rise from the flames.

"Who is that, Chase?" she asked.

He blinked. Stared. "Uh…I was…in boy scouts with him. Liam…Lionel." Chase was uncertain.

"Lenny," she corrected. "Leonard Parker. You were both ten. He was your partner for obtaining a climbing badge. You sabotaged his climbing equipment because he told someone else that you were adopted." Rowan was silent for a moment, letting this recitation sink in. "What happened after?"

Chase was remembering now. Events falling back into sequence, he hadn't thought about this in years. "I…did mess with his gear. He fell from a rock face…"

"And bruised his spine, broke both legs, and his neck," Rowan continued when he didn't. "Luckily, he regained the use of his legs, after a few years of intense, painful physical rehabilitation training."

He nodded.

"But Lenny wasn't making fun of you for being adopted, was he?"

Pause. Then, he shook his head. "He was adopted, too," he said under his breath.

"And you didn't like having that in common."

He licked his suddenly dry lips. "No."

The fire shifted again. The image of his cousin Travis appeared. Sixteen years old. "My cousin," he said before she could ask.

"What happened to him?"

His jaw clenched, old anger rising to the surface. He tamped it down. "He was a few years older than me. I'd just gotten my Power." _I hated him._ "I hated him. He…hated me because I was adopted. It didn't matter how good I was, I wasn't blood." His eyes were fixated on the fiery image of Travis.

"You finally got back at him," Rowan stated.

Chase's hands clenched into tight fists. "I gave him nightmares every night. Horrible ones. I made him see things. He went crazy. Became an embarrassment to his parents. They put him in a hospital, telling everyone that he went to school abroad." His voice was flat; no glee in his voice like there once was years ago. "I let the nightmares stop. When he got out, he was still a wreck. Paranoid as hell." He stopped speaking.

"And?" she pushed.

He breathed.

"What did he do, Chase?" she prodded.

"He killed himself!" Chase blurted harshly. "He…killed himself."

Rowan let the quiet reign for a few minutes. Only the crackle of the fire and the wind outside tested their hearing. Travis's likeness continued to hover above the flames.

"It was awful how he treated you. Snobbish. His parents weren't like that though. They accepted you. But by hurting Travis, you hurt them. They were broken after he died. They divorced. His dad became an alcoholic and his mother a pill-popper."

His aunt and uncle had always been kind to him. Chase hadn't brought them into consideration, he realized that now. Rowan took him through every person in chronological order he had intentionally harmed with calculated intent. Not all had slighted him, many hadn't. But Chase had always found something. He now knew the lasting effects of the malignant deeds he'd committed, and not just to the victims themselves, but their families.

Then, Evan Weir's image formed.

"All because he saw you using. Carelessly using," Rowan said. "He was completely nice to you. Curious about what he saw. Since you had no compunctions about how you used your magic, you could have just made him forget. Instead you silenced him. I saw his parents come to the school to get his things. You have no idea how devastated they were. Losing their only son."

His jaw ticked. He found he didn't like having all this put before him. He only remembered Evan Weir, distantly, because he had known him not so long ago, a year.

"And you were here…to destroy us. Kill my brother by taking his Power, then Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. You hated us, blamed us, because we had what you never did."

The fire went back to normal, simmered down. Rowan came around so he could see her better.

"Not knowing what your Power was or where you came from…I can't imagine how awful that must have been. But if we had known you were out there, Chase, we would have come for you. We would have accepted you."

Chase knew the sincerity of her words.

"You found us first. My brother and I tried to tell you that what you were doing wasn't going to help you in the long run, and you didn't listen. You were addicted then, and you're addicted now. The only difference is that now you have a very big reason, a reason you love, to not use."

Rowan closed the gap between them, standing less than a foot away. He towered over her. He was surprised when she put her small hand over his heart. "Do you feel what you've done? Do you see it all now?"

He did. Little bubbles of guilt that blew up and burst with painful pops. He hadn't seen his victims as human beings before, just bodies that had wronged him in some way. Still, "I can't cry over it."

Her smile was wry, crooked. "I'm not asking you to cry. I just want you to _remember_. I wasn't expecting you to have some big epiphany, or suddenly feel a wealth of torment." She let her hand fall away. "You took away precious things from innocent people. Now _you_ have something precious. Things like that are easily snatched away."

He glanced away. "So what happens now?"

"I've never been able to track you. You were so broken from the Covenant that you were a blur. We know you now. And they might not like you, but you're a part of us. Come here."

"What?"

"Your head. Bring it here."

His eyes became slits. "Why?"

"Right here," she ordered.

Reluctantly, he bent at the waist to meet her height. When he was close enough, her hands reached out and cupped either side of his face. Rowan rose on her tip toes and gave him a soft kiss right in the middle of his forehead. He felt something rush past the skin, his skull, into the center of his being.

"There," she said with finality. "Now I'll always be able to track you."

He touched his forehead; it was sweetly cool where her lips had been.

"I'll know when you use. You could be 20,000 leagues under the sea, and I'll know." Rowan stepped back, took his hand, palm up. She pressed a light kiss there, too.

His hand was paralyzed for a moment, then tiny shock waves lit up every nerve ending.

"That is to temper your Power," she told him.

"You bound it?"

She shook her head. "That's a signal. Like a warning that asks you what you're using your Power for. Sometimes you use it without thinking. Which is natural, because it's a part of you. So, with that, and with Ginger, you'll learn better control. And live longer…with Ginger."

* * *

**Thank you for the continued reading. Much appreciated.**

**Always love to know what you think. :D**_  
_


	17. You Found Me

**XVII. You Found Me**

_Lost and insecure,  
you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late,  
you found me, you found me  
-The Fray_

"Reid, how do you feel about becoming a foster parent?"

His blue eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. He sat across from her at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. It was two days after Sunday. "Uh…"

"For Tootie," Rowan went on.

"Oh!" He could breathe again. "The poodle."

"She's gotten a clean bill of health, and she needs a temporary home."

Tootie the chocolate coated toy poodle was nine months old, seized from a large property with eighteen other dogs. She'd been malnourished, filthy, and ill. Now she was a ball of energetic fluff and eyes that could make a snowman melt.

"Well," Reid said. "I don't care."

"I'm asking because both of us have to create the stable environment for her. I'm not home all the time, so when it's just you… Plus, she's not house trained yet."

Ernie lifted his head with a deep whine. Not house trained?

"Okay. I still don't mind."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "How long she'd be staying for?"

"Not too long. I already have a potential adopter in mind." She smiled.

"Who?"

xxxx

"It's good to see you!" Rowan gave Aaron Abbot a hug. They had spoken frequently since graduation but hadn't had a chance to see one another in person.

Reid let the hug occur with little face scrunching. Nicky's was crowded tonight, the day after Thanksgiving.

"This is my cousin," Aaron gestured towards the guy beside him.

"Chris," Aaron's cousin, two years older, said, shaking Rowan's hand. He bore a slight resemblance to Aaron. He was about the same height with the brown hair. Chris and Aaron had been close when they were younger, before Aaron had hit puberty and the onset of snobbery that would carry on until the end of his senior year.

The Sons said 'hi' as did their girlfriends, save for Hunter, and Maria who was still in California with her family, leaving behind a deflated Tyler. The group got a table and sat around catching up. It was a bit awkward at first, Aaron and the Sons not exactly the best of friends, but with the good-natured Chris (who seemed to be the polar opposite of his cousin) and Rowan, the evening was going smoothly.

Aaron was officially in remission from testicular cancer. He'd shaved his head after he graduated and now he sported a short hairdo, whereas before it hung in wavy locks to his shoulders. His face had lost some of the anger and resentment he'd once carried in the world, and was more easy-going.

About a half-hour in, Reid said, "Who's up for a game?" He eyed Tyler. "Come on, Baby Boy. We got to wipe that puss off your face."

Tyler pulled a face at the blond, but got up anyway.

"Anyone else?" Reid invited.

"I'm in," Chris said. "Aaron?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Do I have to referee?" Rowan questioned her husband with a knowing smirk.

Reid smiled down at her. "I'll be good." He bent down, kissed her on the lips, savoring the strawberry flavor of her lip balm before winding through the crowd to a pool table.

"I am almost having flashbacks of high school," Pinkie commented before taking a dainty sip of his Sprite.

"Yeah, well, if no one's throwing punches in five minutes, we're safe," Pogue postulated.

"O, ye of little faith," Hope teased.

"Do you think you can beat me at foosball?" Judy inquired of Caleb. By the glance exchanged between them one would think she meant something other than 'foosball.'

Caleb smiled. "Maybe." Foosball was special to them; it was the first game he'd taught her to play when he took her out to Nicky's. Judy and Caleb went to the foosball table.

Hope and Pogue were getting affectionate with each other, the former on the latter's lap now.

Pinkie sighed, melancholy, bemoaning his single status.

"Come on, Pinkie," Rowan said, getting up. "Let's go hover at the pool table."

"Very well," he responded.

A lot of girls were 'hovering' at the pool table as well; flirting, though the guys were very wrapped up in the game and weren't paying much attention. Reid acknowledged Rowan with a quick smile; she didn't begrudge him his shortness of greeting. Most guys wouldn't have noticed their girl at all.

"I say we sweeten the pot," Chris announced.

Tyler, Reid, and Aaron all exchanged glances. Bets had never gone well between them, ever. In fact, fights often ensued when one didn't pay up or accused the other of cheating. They'd even gotten kicked out of Nicky's a couple of times.

Chris put a ten on the table, eyeing the others, waiting. Reflexively, Reid looked at Rowan, and she smiled subtly, not giving him a 'yes' or 'no.' Finally, he shrugged, put down his share. Chris grinned broadly, nodding in approval. He obviously had no idea that bets were a source of discontent between them.

So, they played. Tyler made the winning shot, without any magic. Usually, this would be the time that Aaron would explode in anger and refuse to pay up. Instead, he rolled his eyes and handed over his ten bucks.

"Holy shit, you're a pod person," Reid deadpanned.

"I could say the same to you, Garwin," Aaron retorted, but there was no sting to his words.

Done with pool, they gravitated towards their table, ordered drinks and food. Aaron sat to the left of Rowan, feeling a thud-thudding in his heart being so close to her. He couldn't deny the attraction, and he wouldn't act on it. Besides, he figured Rowan already knew, he'd all but declared his affection for her last year. But Rowan was dedicated and ever faithful to Reid, and making an advance towards her would only create tension between them. And Aaron would rather have her as a friend than nothing at all.

"Are we still having lunch tomorrow?" Rowan asked Aaron.

He nodded. "Sure."

"Okay. I have someone I want you to meet."

Reid was the only one who knew who Rowan wanted to 'introduce' Aaron to. But he hid his smile with a bite of his hamburger. It was weird for him, being in such close vicinity with Aaron Abbot and not wanting to wring his neck.

"Who?" Aaron asked, suspicious.

"You'll see," she hedged. "It's a surprise."

Aaron was slack-faced. "Are you trying to set me up?"

"No!" she denied, still grinning. "You'll like her, I promise."

"Not interested."

Rowan put on a stern face. "I won't hear any nos. I said you'll adore her, and you will."

Chris laughed, nudging Aaron with his elbow jocularly. Pinkie, Reid and Tyler snickered as well. (Hope and Pogue had gone off to be…a couple, and Judy and Caleb were still fixated on foosball.)

"I see marriage hasn't dimmed your insistence," Aaron replied dryly.

"No, no it hasn't," Reid commiserated, putting his arm around Rowan.

xxxx

"Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get a Christmas tree?"

Ginger and Chase were lying on the couch together, Ginger tucked into his side as he stroked her hair idly. They were watching _The Way We Were_. The following days since his meeting with Rowan had been quiet and reflective. After coming home that evening he'd poured his heart and guts out to Ginger, needing to tell her everything while he still had the courage not to hold anything back. No one was more surprised than him when he let his tears fall.

All the time, he was worried she would look at him in horror, fear. But she just held him. They talked about his anger, his addiction, the ugliness of his soul, which Ginger insisted wasn't ugly, just hurting. They talked until the wee hours of the morning, then some more the next day. Chase was still tentative, waiting for Ginger to change her mind about him. She'd said that she didn't condone his actions, but she understood his pain, and pain made people do wild things. It got people lost, and made it hard to find their way back to peace.

"Sure, if you want," he replied.

"Can we go soon?" Her head popped up, a beam on her face.

"All right."

"And go on one of those sleigh rides?" He said 'yes.' "And decorate the apartment?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Yes to anything you ask."

She hugged him, nuzzling the side of her face against his chest. "We have to think of something to get for Dottie. She's been so nice to us."

Chase agreed they should get something for Dottie, but, "Christmas is a month away."

"Oh, but you should always plan early!" she insisted.

Ginger was making a lot of plans. She saw nothing but a long future with Chase and wanted to make the most of it. Every day they would live and breathe and love, wake up together, fall asleep together. There wasn't a part of Chase that she didn't know now; he'd given her his very heart when he'd confided in her; and entrusted her with his hurting soul, which she fully intended to care for and keep safe.

"Before I forget, what do you say we go to Sorellina? I kind of messed up our date last time."

"R…really?" she asked, hesitant.

"If you still want to. I'd understand if that restaurant has a negative connection now."

She shook her head. "No. I'd love to go. We've never eaten out before Chase."

He kissed her forehead. "We've got a lot of firsts in our future, Gin."

xxxx

"Shit!" Reid yelled. And literally, it was shit.

"What's wrong?" Rowan rushed into the bathroom.

Reid stood in his boxers, his foot lifted up, a thick brown streak on his heel. A look of absolute disgust dominated his face.

"Fucking…gross," he growled. "Where's that dog?"

"Reid," Rowan warned.

The blond was not used to animals relieving themselves in the house, unless it was Bubbe or Bruce Lee in their litter boxes. Tootie the poodle was still learning, still learning that shitting on the floor, inside, was very inappropriate. Rowan understood, Reid was having a little trouble. He turned the handle for the tub faucet, all the way to hot, and stuck his foot under the running water.

The other animals, upon hearing the commotion, gathered outside the bathroom. Tootie yipped, using her outdoor voice. Ernie nudged her with his nose, and she simmered down. Reid was still grumbling as Rowan cleaned up the mess.

Ten minutes later the two dogs, cat, and ferret were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Reid plodded down the stairs, expressing his dismay, eyeing the wayward poodle as he got a bowl of cereal and cup of coffee. The dog wasn't all bad, Reid just expected all dogs (or cats and ferrets) to be as well behaved as his were. A bad assumption on his part.

"Sorry," Rowan said, feeling responsible for Tootie. She wasn't a professional dog trainer, but she had experience in teaching them. Her late godmother, Nana, had told her that animals were her familiars. Rowan couldn't hold a conversation with them like Dr. Doolittle, but she could communicate.

"It's fine," he replied.

"She'll be ready by the time Aaron adopts her."

He snorted. "Why do you think he'll take her?"

"I know," she said definitively. "You know, though, I get the feeling that he's afraid of dating now." Before her husband could reply, she asked, "Reid, would you feel like less of a man with only one testicle?"

He choked on his coffee, coughing. It took a full minute before he could speak. "Jesus Christ." Reid let Rowan stroke his bare back.

"I wouldn't think any less of you if you had one testicle," she told him.

"I have two testicles. _Two_. I don't like any hypotheticals suggesting otherwise." Reid chewed his Cheerios with purpose. Horrified at the topic in discussion.

Rowan laughed lightly. "I know you have two testicles, Reid." She accepted his discomfited glare with equanimity. "You didn't answer my question."

He sighed. "I don't know."

"Would you think me less of a woman if I only had one breast?"

His coffee mug clunked on the table. "There's only one reason why you could hypothetically have one breast, and I don't like it. I'd love you and worship you like I do now even if you no breasts."

She smiled, kissed him. "I'd love you with no testicles."

He felt it, palpably, below his waistline, his balls jump back into his body for safety. "Please, Rowan. Don't say that."

"Okay," she acquiesced, not mentioning it again. Men were so sensitive about their privates.

"Yeah, we are," he defended himself. "How would I be able please you without my family jewels?" he questioned slyly, enjoying the rosy flush that appeared on her cheeks.

A few hours later, Rowan was in her Jeep and driving to the diner where she'd be having lunch with Aaron. The snow had stopped, but the skies were still a murky gray that promised more snowflakes. Rowan could feel it in her bones, too. Aaron was already in the diner, taking a window seat. He smiled when he saw her.

"How long have you been waiting?" she asked.

"Ten minutes." His cousin had driven him here. Aaron couldn't wait until he could get his license back.

He liked having lunch alone with Rowan. She was the easiest person in the world to talk to, never flinched from anything he said, and took his mood swings with the alacrity of a Buddhist monk. If it weren't for her, he probably would have taken his head-on brush with cancer much worse than he had. She knew what it was like, having had leukemia when she was a little kid. Rowan had even stood up for him in the hospital room once when his parents had argued then and there.

"How's your mom?" she said after their lunch was served.

"Okay. Getting to know her family again."

Rowan smiled. "That's great."

Aaron's mom had distanced herself from her middle-class roots after marrying Aaron's father. It turned her into a bad clone of a woman who belonged in the upper crust of society. It took her son's near death in a car accident, and the threat of his very life from cancer to see where her actions had led her and her family.

"They're officially divorced," Aaron confided.

"Are you all right?"

He nodded. "I thought it'd go on forever, but it was wrapped up in a couple of months. Surprisingly, my mom didn't want much from my dad." Aaron had expected his mom to try to take her ex-husband for everything he was worth. "And uh…I've been talking to my counselor, you know? From the hospital?" A counselor was always available for cancer patients.

"Dude wouldn't leave me alone," Aaron rushed to say. In the past he had always vehemently rejected therapy.

"Well, I think that's fantastic, Aaron C. Abbot." She reached across the table to take his hand. "I'm really happy for you."

He felt his face flush, and his sardonic smirk popped up as a defensive mechanism. "Right."

They talked about less emotional things for a while, more for his sake than hers. They laughed, teased, finally, Rowan said, "So, you up for meeting her?"

He frowned. "Who?"

"The individual I told you about."

"I'm not interested," he said dryly.

"You haven't even met her!"

His jaw clenched. "Look, I don't think any chick's going to be interested in a guy with one ball, okay?"

Rowan made a small sound that indicated her suspicions had been proved correct. She leaned back against the booth, arms across her chest. "I can promise you this: the only balls she's interested in are the ones she can play with."

The expression on Aaron's face was priceless. With a lot of muttered cursing, Aaron paid the bill (upon his insistence, he wasn't letting Rowan pay) and got into the passenger seat of Rowan's vehicle.

"Still driving in slow motion," he quipped as they un-sped along.

Rowan grinned. "Driving _safely_."

"I've heard three horns honk at you."

"I have a sticker on my rear window that reads 'honk if you love animals.'"

Aaron didn't believe her. He turned around to see if there was any such sticker on her rear window. There was. It read backwards but he understood. There was also a message that read 'Precious creatures on board.'

"I'm on Noah's ark," he mumbled.

"I much prefer dry land."

They made it back to Rowan's house in less than forty-five minutes, although to Aaron it felt like much more. He liked the house, and the inside was homey. The foyer beheld four waiting animals, one of which was creating a racket.

"Ignore her," Rowan said.

It was a training tactic. Ignore the rambunctious animal until she calmed, then reward her with praise. Tootie saw that the other three animals were getting hellos, and she quieted. A fast learner.

"Good girl, Tootie!" Rowan praised, picking up the small dog.

"Where's Reid?"

"He went out to look at pool tables," Rowan replied. "Come on."

Ernie walked close to Aaron's leg, having not forgotten him. Rowan told him to have a seat in the TV room. He was full from lunch so she just got him a beverage before joining him on the couch.

"Aaron Abbot, I would like you to meet Tootie." She smiled at the brown poodle on her lap.

His eyes flicked from the dog, to her. It clicked. "This is who you wanted to introduce me to?"

"Yup. Got you, didn't I?" Rowan let go of Tootie, who instantly pattered across the couch to Aaron. "I think she likes you."

Aaron was taken aback. "Uh, yeah, that's nice." He petted the dog on its head. Her tail wiggled and she flopped on her back. She reminded him of the chocolate toy poodle his late grandmother used to have, the poodle named Cornelia that he'd told Rowan… Understanding lit in his eyes and they met Rowan's twinkling ones. "Hell no… No…" He scooted the poodle back over to Rowan. But Tootie wasn't having it. She tittered right back over to him.

"It's a match made in heaven."

"A mismatch maybe," he retorted.

"You like her. I can tell."

Aaron tried to scowl at her, Rowan and the poodle both. He gave it up. He could never fool Rowan Danvers-Garwin. Aaron let the poodle reside on his lap, looking at him with adoring brown eyes. Yes, Tootie did remind him of his late grandmother's poodle. The late Cornelia had been his best friend when he was younger. Those innocent days.

"Reid and I are just fostering. Getting her used to domesticity. She needs a forever home."

"I see what you're trying to do," he accused without rancor.

"She's nine months old, has all her shots, spayed, too." Rowan narrated Tootie's hard entry into life, how she came to be at the shelter.

"I'm not going to adopt a poodle. I'm a guy."

"So?"

"Yeah, it's bad enough I've got one ball, I'm going to complete the pathetic-package toting around a prissy dog?"

"She's not prissy. Tootie's rather tenacious. And what does it matter? There's this guy, a construction worker, who volunteers at the shelter. He's six-eight, muscular, and has a Maltese. It was how he met his fiancée. Sometimes he jokes and says that his fiancée loves the dog more than she loves him."

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"And having one ball does not make you less of a man, Aaron," she told him. "Actions define a man, not the number of testicles."

He chuckled sharply. Tootie was falling asleep on his lap, drowsy eyes never leaving him.

"I just thought you two would like each other," Rowan said. "How about we all just get to know each other. Spend time together. Bond. You might change your mind."

Bond? Spend time? It would mean spending more time with Rowan, Aaron thought. And…ah, hell, the poodle was cute. "Shit," he muttered, resigned.

xxxx

Ginger didn't want to wear the same thing she's worn the night of their first supposed-to-be date. She chose a long blue skirt, cashmere turtle neck sweater, and short-heeled boots. She thought she looked appropriate for dinner at Sorellina. Chase did too. But then again, he always looked handsome to her.

At the restaurant, he pulled her chair out for her. The ambiance lit his face and made his blue eyes glitter. Chase's heart was in his throat, and his stomach clenched with nervousness. Would she say yes? It would be okay if she didn't. Well, not okay _okay_, but he would understand. Maybe he shouldn't have chosen a public place. Damn. Too late now.

She was a little nervous being out in public like this. She still worried that one day someone might recognize her, turn her into the authorities and she'd be shipped back to the asylum. Ginger read the menu carefully, her eyes peeking up periodically over the menu to look at Chase. Several times his eyes met hers.

"Okay," she finally said.

A waiter came over and took their order.

"This is a pretty place," she said, looking around.

He smiled at her. "Yeah. You're prettier." Ginger blushed.

It was easy for them to talk, even when their dinner was served, and they ate. An hour in, just after they'd ordered dessert, Chase fingered the small box in his jacket pocket. He cleared his throat.

"Gin?"

Her big brown eyes smiled at him, full of love and trust, a silent acknowledgment.

"I love you," he said succinctly. "And…"

"I love you, too," she answered.

Chase chuckled gratefully, nervously. He opened the small box and set it on the table between them. "I…uh…I want to marry you. I mean…will you? Marry me." He'd never been so flustered in his life. All the times he'd ever been so was with Ginger. She turned him upside down, inside out.

Ginger was silent, staring at him. Her mouth was a mute 'o.' Chase wasn't sure if it was a good or bad 'o.' Then, she nodded, just barely; her nod became more defined.

"You mean it?" she said.

"I mean it," he replied.

"Then I will!"

He beamed so wide his cheeks hurt. Ginger let him put the ring on her finger. She got up to hug him, and he hugged her back, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Unbeknownst to them, people had been watching, and after the ring placement and embrace, they began to applaud. The newly engaged couple looked around, surprised. Ginger giggled. Turned back to Chase. They still held each other.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she whispered.

"You're the best thing that's happened to me," he replied.

* * *

**Another transition chapter. I realize most of the threats are over, so I'll have to wrap this up soon. It won't be much longer. I'll be fast forwarding a bit**, **wrapping up some plot points.**

**Thanks for the reading and reviewing. Always appreciated. :)**


	18. All That I Am

**XVIII. All That I am**

_And I breathe so you breathe  
Let me stand so you'll stand__  
with all that I am  
-Rob Thomas_

"You are spending way too much time Aaron Abbot," Reid lectured from the shower.

Rowan smirked as she brushed her teeth. For the past three weeks she, Aaron, Ernie and Tootie had been getting together a couple of times a week and on the weekends. It consisted of Rowan going to Aaron's apartment, letting Tootie sniff around, then they would go for a walk, and Aaron accompanied Rowan to the vet for Tootie's check ups.

"Did you hear me?" he raised his voice.

"Yes, Reid, husband, love of my life," she sing-songed.

Reid glared at her through the glass panes of the double-doored shower stall. "Don't mock me."

She laughed. "I'm not. And I'm not spending too much time with Aaron. Besides, I thought a truce had been declared."

The blond went back to his shower. "Doesn't mean I want you spending so much time with him. I know Tootie-"

At the call of her name, Tootie darted into the bathroom and began creating a racket at the door. Her small paws were up on the glass.

"She's a peeper!" Reid said.

Rowan picked up the dog. Tootie's indoor behavior had become much improved the past weeks, and there'd been no accidents since the last time Reid had stepped in the poodle's treats.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Rowan said as the shower turned off, "Aaron is going to be out of state for the holidays, and probably isn't going to take Tootie with him."

Reid stepped out of the stall, and Rowan couldn't help be arrested by his toned physique, muscles undulating under taut skin slick with water. He kneaded his sore shoulder, one of the many areas that were sore from swimming.

"Makes me feel a little better," he replied.

She set Tootie down. "Come on, merman." Rowan steered Reid into their bedroom, had him sit down. She got her home made body oil for sore muscles. It was the only kind Reid would use. Better than any Tiger Balm or Icy Hot.

He sighed with relief as he felt it working, his wife's hand massaging it into his skin with practiced hands that knew his key spots better than he did. Reid hung his head, letting her get better access to the back of his neck. He sighed.

"Reid?" Her brow was furrowed with concern now. "What's wrong?" She knew there was something more bothering him.

He didn't say anything for a minute. The blond was a little stressed, okay. He told her that finals were getting to him. He had five pages left (he needed ten pages) to complete on a report due for Writing Comp, and the other exams were a bitch. He just wasn't an academic person.

"We can work on that together, Reid," she said. He tugged on her wrist for her to sit on his lap. She threaded her around his neck, kissed his forehead. "You have the rough draft done, right?"

He nodded. "The prof looked at it. Gave me some suggestions."

"Good." She ran her fingers through his hair and felt him relax a little. "This weekend we can concentrate on that and any other subject you want." She was more than willing to dedicate her time to her husband.

Rowan herself wasn't having any spectacular troubles in her classes; the most difficult part was going to school without knowing anyone beforehand. All her life she'd had her brothers and Reid (later Hunter) attending by her side. Now, she was a stranger among strangers.

"Human sexuality?" he suggested, his trademark gleam flickering in his blue eyes.

She chuckled. "You don't take that until next semester."

"Getting a head start is good. I'll be ahead of the class."

"Hmm. How about we concentrate on _this_ semester's classes, and then we'll see."

He smiled at her. "Thanks." Reid let her off his lap and got up himself, stretching with a groan. He could already feel Rowan's oil working its magic, literally. Reid eschewed the towel around his waist and traded it for sweat pants. The house was toasty warm so he didn't bother with a shirt.

The couple went downstairs and into the TV room. Bubbe was sitting on her window perch, watching Ernie and Bruce Lee scurry around in the snow that was rising by the inch. Seeing them, Tootie bolted out through the dog door and joined in the fracas. Rowan said she was going to go check the mail. It was freezing, so she hurried. Because they lived a bit out of the way (their closest neighbors were four and half miles away) and surrounded by woods, the mailbox was a dash down the driveway and back.

The animals were back inside when she returned. She set the mail on the kitchen table, leafing through them. Bills, junk mail, and a letter from Ginger. Rowan smiled and opened it immediately. Reid was rifling through the fridge when he heard her high pitched squeal of delight.

"What?" he asked, head popping up from behind the fridge door.

"Ginger and Chase are engaged!" Rowan continued to read. "Getting married sometime after New Years."

"He proposed?" Reid was slightly surprised. Then again, he didn't think too much about Chase unless he was cursing him in passing. And Rowan didn't mention him because she knew it set her husband off.

Rowan quickly retrieved pen and paper to write back to Ginger. The two women didn't call or get together in person. There was a silent understanding between them that they knew it would create more tension among their significant others. Reid and the rest of the guys didn't want Rowan in Chase's vicinity. Even though the wayward Son was no longer an immediate threat, one just couldn't forget that he'd tried to kill and destroy everything the Sons held dear.

It was a shame though, because Rowan and Ginger heavily related to one another. Both psychologically hurt from forces out of their control. They didn't ask for it or cause it, or go looking for it. They probably could have been a great comfort to one another, but the timing wasn't right. So they comfortably settled for pen pals. Reid watched her write with verve, and naturally a small niggle of guilt came and went. Reid would do anything to make Rowan happy; and he wished he could be in her corner with this, but he just couldn't make himself approve of a face-to-face close relationship between his wife and Ginger. He was surprised when Rowan didn't argue about it, or try to change his mind. Instead, Rowan had solemnly understood and even agreed; albeit for additional reasons of her own.

A jingle and clatter shattered his quiet repose. "Tootie," he mumbled. He headed for the living room where the small poodle was standing amidst a fallen tree ornament. Rowan came in behind him.

They'd gone tree hunting a couple of weeks ago. Rowan had chosen the Oliver Twist of trees, feeling bad for the lonely stickler amid all the grander choices. They spent a good time trimming (if you could call it that) and decorating it, much to the animals delight as well. They put a small, artificial tree (which Reid thought looked better than this one) in the TV room. The multi-colored lights danced off the walls and ceiling. Reid put the poodle aside next to Ernie's larger frame and re-hung the ornament.

"Bruce Lee," Reid said, glaring down at the ferret, "if you took another ornament, bring it back. Now."

The ferret stared down the human innocently. Bubbe nudged the ferret, who broke. The feline accompanied Bruce Lee on a Christmas ornament recognizance mission. Ernie sat, tail swishing on the floor. Rowan chuckled, her body close against Reid's warm one. He smiled back.

"We could give the Addams family a run for its money in the weird category, you know," he said.

"I like weird," she replied.

"Me, too."

xxxx

"Come on! It's cold. Let's go in." Chase helped a snow-covered Ginger up from the ground. They were at the park across from their apartment complex, acting like two kids.

Ginger giggled, placed a kiss on his red nose. "You look like Rudolph."

"So do you," he said, straightening out her beanie. Chase had never felt so light-hearted before. A year ago he couldn't have imagined playing in the snow, making snow angels and snowmen…as an engaged man. Engaged. It was a heady feeling, knowing next month, January; he would be married to this smiling woman before him.

"Dottie said she'd make cocoa," Ginger told him.

They walked hand in hand back to their apartment. Dottie was in. "Oh, Lordie, children, you must be freezing!" she exclaimed.

"You should have come out with us, Dottie," Ginger said.

The elder woman laughed heartily. "Believe me; I can feel it in my bones from here."

Something was smelling damned good, thought Chase. It was the cocoa. Best he'd tasted in his life. He was already used to Dottie's presence, and found himself liking it as Ginger did. Dottie invited Ginger to her place when it was her night to host her weekly knitting club get-together. It consisted of ten women (some widowed) aging from fifty-three to sixty-seven, gossiping and clicking needles. They loved to crow over the young Ginger, fussing and preening. And their husbands had commandeered Chase's person for their bowling league; there, Chase got their "war stories" about their long marriages. Oddly, he felt more comfortable around the old folks than he did around people his own age.

Chase and Ginger changed into dry clothes, passing by their pitiful ugly duckling Christmas tree. When they'd gone to the tree lot for the perfect one, after twenty minutes Ginger's eyes had alighted on a six foot scraggly tree, all alone in a corner, as if outcast by the thicker, more luscious ones.

The person who'd sold the tree to them had tried to get them to change their minds, but Ginger wouldn't hear of it.

"This tree deserves a good holiday, too," she'd said.

How could Chase deny her? So they had gone home, fitted it in a Christmas tree stand, and decorated it with ornaments and lights. He took a bit more time drying off than Ginger, lost in his thoughts. Mostly his doubts that sprung up spontaneously now and again. Could he take care of Ginger? Make her happy? Not become addicted and ruin her life? He wondered what other people thought when they saw him and Ginger out in public. A happy couple? A good one? Did they see a killer with an innocent? A man who didn't deserve the woman he was next to?

"Chase!" Ginger called. "The cocoa's ready!"

He sighed. In the end, he supposed none of that mattered. Chase loved her; and would generously sacrifice to provide Ginger with anything and everything she deserved in life.

xxxx

So, the days passed. Reid turned in his homework, completed and on time. He and Rowan crammed for their exams, and he tried not to blow a gasket when it came the time for him to take them. It was a huge weight off his shoulders when winter break began. The first morning he held Rowan hostage in bed between periodic time-outs to eat and care for the animals.

Evelyn returned from overseas and hosted a pre-Christmas dinner for the families, including the extended lines.

Hunter got a random call to deploy for a mock-mission right in the middle of having lunch with Rowan who obviously didn't appreciate her beloved friend being summoned into danger. Wasn't it bad enough that he came to her aid whenever? After he had returned from the first one she'd hugged him tightly, his head on her shoulder. It was comedic because Hunter was so much taller than her and he was hunched as he let her croon over him. He hadn't been allowed to discuss what had gone on. That took some getting used to, not being able to share his adventures with his friends, but they understood.

The second mission lasted a little over a day. Reid had to stop Rowan from giving Hunter's uncles a call "to just say hello" because Reid knew it was anything but a 'hello' she wanted to give. Finally she accepted the situation, like a mother who couldn't fight her bird leaving the nest, it was inevitable.

Hunter also went to New Orleans with Gabriel for a few days. Things were odd between Michael and Sasha, and not even Gabe knew exactly what was up, which affected his mood because he always knew what was going on with his twin since they were in the womb.

Caleb and Judy spent a couple of days with her parents and some extended family. Millicent, Judy's closest friend, returned from college on the west coast. Things were still a little uneven with Millicent and Caleb, but at least they tried.

Hope spent more time with her aunt and brother. The visits were getting easier, as were the counseling sessions. Pogue still got an earful of her woes though. Especially after she learned of Justice's 'big brother' talk with Pogue. The vampire had inquired of Pogue if he had any plans to make an 'honest woman' out of his little sister. Pogue hadn't taken offense; it wasn't as if marrying Hope was something he never thought about. Because he had, seriously. Pogue couldn't imagine spending a married life with anyone but Hope Lassiter.

Tyler spent one week in California with Maria. Her ex-boyfriend, David, had been at a party, drunk, and hit on her. Then Tyler hit him in the face. He wasn't having anyone touching his girlfriend, especially an ex that had cheated, lied, and been an overall bad lover to Maria for less than one minute. When the couple returned to Ipswich, Reid had heard all about it and congratulated Baby Boy on his coup even though he'd already done so over the phone.

A few days before Christmas Rowan went to visit Paul in prison, stocked with a tin can of Christmas cookies for both him and his parents. She'd been slightly surprised when Mrs. Walters and her husband had asked to take her out to lunch after visiting hours were through. Mrs. Walters got a little teary at lunch, thanking Rowan for being so good to her only son, convinced that Paul wouldn't have made it this far through his prison sentence without Rowan's forgiveness. Mr. Walters was considerably more subdued, though no less sincere in his thanks as well.

Reid had met her at the train station; he waited until they got into the car (the four animals were buckled up in the back) for her to tell him why she'd been crying. Good tears, she had said before explaining. Definitely good tears.

xxxx

Ginger and Chase were invited to holiday parties as well, favorites among the older sets. They met younger individuals as well; slowly, they were becoming integrated back into the world. They had each other, but now as a couple, they were surrounded by laughter, smiles, hugs and acceptance.

Dottie and Ginger searched around for a wedding dress. Ginger didn't want anything fancy. They were getting married by a Justice of the Peace, then their reception would be held in a good sized room where Dottie played Bingo at. The forth time they went out Ginger found the perfect dress. It was a small, vintage shop, very homey. The saleslady was one of those blurt-it-out type old women. Upon hearing it was a wedding dress they were searching for, Ginger had been asked if it would be a 'white wedding.'

Flustered, Ginger assured her that it was, she was led to The Dress. It was a long v-neck with short sleeves, princess seaming (for shape the saleslady said), with a small button-down front. Ginger tried it on and it fit like magic. Dottie said they would make any alterations at home. Before leaving the apartment Chase had given her his credit card and told her to charge anything she wanted.

When they returned, Dottie took the dress back to her apartment because Chase wasn't allowed to see it yet. Her fiancé had been out doing some things of his own. He presented Ginger with her very own credit/debit card. With her name, and very own bank account number. Ginger was more excited about an official card with her ID on it than what the card could do itself.

"I hope it was okay I put Ginger Collins…" Chase said uncertainly.

Ginger nearly knocked him down when she threw her arms around him. "I'll get a job."

"You don't have to get anything, Gin," he told her.

"But…all the money…"

He smiled slightly at her. "I'm wealthy Ginger," he admitted bluntly. "I can take care of you."

Ginger accepted that. But she said that someday she would get a job, because she would be qualified for positions once she got her GED. Which they were both going to get after the wedding.

"Did you find a dress?" he asked later.

"Mmm-hmm. But you can't see it yet."

Chase chuckled. "All right."

"Guess what the saleslady asked me though!" She blushed, thinking about it again. "She asked me if it would be a 'white wedding.'"

His blue eyes twinkled. "What did you say?"

"I said it would be!" Ginger exclaimed. Then, unsure, "Do you want it to be?" Because they still hadn't made love. Their talk about safe sex seemed so long ago.

Chase leaned forward and kissed her. "I want what you want. And I know you'd like to wait. My romantic Ginger." He just hoped she wouldn't change her mind, because if Ginger gave him the green light in a moment of passion he wasn't sure he could stop himself. Sleeping next to her every night was temptation enough.

xxxx

Two days after Christmas Rowan went to get Hunter at his apartment because they had a Whitelighter assignment to go on. Just an amateur witch who had turned her boyfriend into a cat; a stupid and very dangerous thing to do. It was early morning. Hope and Pogue were out, and Hunter wasn't in the apartment. So she went up to the roof (cold!) where Hunter was doing his calisthenics. Every morning (rain, shine or snow), he would use the roof as his personal gym. Practicing with his swords, nunchucku, throwing stars, (and various other weapons) or martial arts movements. His body was truly poetry in motion.

And right now, Rowan cringed seeing the exercise he was doing. Hunter wore a long-sleeved Lycra shirt and karate pants as he did hand-stand push ups on a square bed of nails.

"One minute, Row," he said with ease. Hunter did twenty more before gracefully maneuvering himself back on two feet. He smiled at her.

"I'm early. You can finish," she said.

"I started earlier than usual." They went back into the apartment. Hunter got a bottle of water.

Rowan wanted to ask him how his "secret training" was going, but didn't want to put her friend on the spot. They had very little, if any, secrets between them, and knew it was odd for Hunter not to be able to confide in her, or Gabriel. Hunter had also been working himself more diligently (if he could be any more diligent than he already was) since his first mock-operation over Thanksgiving.

Hunter took a quick shower, then they were off. He gleefully ate the homemade bagels Rowan had brought as they drove to the witch's house.

"You going to bind her magic?" he asked.

"Hmm… I don't know. I'll have to ask her if this is something she does often. She could have killed her boyfriend with that spell."

A half hour later they were approaching a trailer home surrounded by a few others. The witch, Deb, opened the door, waved them in. She wore all black. Her hair was dyed midnight. Nails, eye makeup, and lipstick all matched. A cat with no tail brushed passed their legs.

"That's Barry," she said.

Barry jumped on the small table, eyeing them drolly.

"I'm Rowan. This is Hunter." Hunter nodded silently at Deb, sizing her up, not really liking what he was getting from her. "How long as he been like this?" Rowan asked.

Smacking on gum, Deb said, "I don't know, couple of months."

"And you're just now doing something about it?" Hunter inquired.

Deb looked Hunter's six-three frame from head to toe and back and wisely decided that this wasn't a good guy to have an argument with. "I was working on it," she finally answered.

"Hi, Barry," Rowan said to the cat. She held out her hand. After a pause, Barry the human/cat put his paw on her palm. "All right."

"Come on," Hunter said to Deb. "Let's step outside."

"What?" She jerked her elbow out of his grasp. "I'm staying."

"No, you're not. We're going to stand outside." He opened the door and a gust of cold wind blew in. Hunter didn't want Deb to see what Rowan could do, lest the inept witch get grandiose ideas of accruing such power.

With a lack of grace, Deb stayed outside with Hunter for the five minutes it took for Rowan to put Barry to rights. When they returned inside Rowan looked at Hunter, and he gave her a very subtle shake of his head. Barry had a blanket wrapped around his shaky body. He was about five-eight with tawny short hair and unremarkable face.

"Thanks," Barry said, his voice raspy.

"You might want to take it easy for a bit," Rowan advised him. "Eat soft foods, don't drink anything too disruptive to your stomach." She gave him a small Ziploc bag with five tea bags in it. "Drink a cup of this tea every morning."

Barry nodded.

"So uh…is this free?" Deb questioned.

"Yeah," Rowan said. "Free."

"Cool."

Rowan thought she was entirely too casual about this. She agreed with Hunter's assessment. His estimates of another's deep intentions were better than hers. He had been examining Deb while they'd been outside. So, when Rowan shook Deb's hand, the witch got a bit light headed, but didn't think too much of it. She would find out later that she no longer had any access to even the most useless forms of magic.

Knowing Rowan would feel a bit drained; Hunter took the wheel back to her house. With Gabriel out of the dimension, Hunter had more free time. His boyfriend said he would try to be back for New Years, but sometimes missions, especially those that did not occur on Earth, could be even more unpredictable.

"Ginger and Chase set a date," Rowan told him, smiling.

He nodded.

"She sent me a picture of her wedding dress, too. It's so pretty. I can't wait until the wedding so I can see more pictures."

His green eyes flicked over to her. "I'm sorry you can't go, Rowan."

"I understand. It's like having a friend who lives in another country, only…she's not." She shrugged with an accepting expression. "I would like to see her before they leave in the spring though. They're traveling around the country in an RV."

"Yikes," Hunter replied. "_All_ around the country?"

"Wherever they want to go. It's nice, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Ginger and Chase…how they were before they met one another. Things were so bad. And now…everything's good."

"If he doesn't screw up…again."

Rowan let her head relax against the headrest. "I don't think that'll happen. Ginger is for Chase what Reid says I am for him. What Gabriel is for you. Judy for Cay, Diz for Ty, and Hope for Pogue."

Hunter had to agree with a warm feeling inside him. "Now we just have to find someone for Pinkie."

"He wants to meet a fairy."

Hunter laughed. "That could probably be arranged."

xxxx

Chase snuggled closer to Ginger. She was fast asleep, breathing amid one of the magic candles that soothed her subconscious. The scent of her hair filled his nostrils, her body was warm, soft, contoured to his. Their wedding was getting closer. First they'd celebrate their New Year together, then, two weeks later…

_I'll be a married man_, he thought.

A smile tugged at his lips.

"I'll take care of you, Gin," he whispered softly. "I promise."

And as he drifted off to sleep, his breath became one with hers.

* * *

**Wedding bells shall be ringing next chapter. :)**

**Thanks for reading. Always love to know what you think. :D  
**


	19. Sweet Surrender

**XIX. Sweet Surrender**

_You take me in, no questions asked  
You strip away the ugliness  
That surrounds me  
Are you an angel?  
Am I already that gone?  
I only hope that I won't disappoint you  
When I'm down here on my knees  
-Sarah McLachlan _

Rowan wasn't expecting the attack. She'd just exited the grocery store with some New Years Eve snacks, about to put them in the back seat of her Jeep when someone pushed her. Her head smacked against the window, and she slipped on a patch of ice. She heard a female curse at her savagely before delivering a swift kick into her ribs. Rowan instinctively curled into a ball, exposing her back, getting more painful assaults to her kidneys. It was evening, and a lot of the spots were taken so Rowan had to park in the "nose bleed" section of the parking lot.

More curses. More kicks. Then, nothing.

Her attacker cried out.

"I know where to find you," Hunter growled.

Feet scampering off.

Rowan groaned as she uncurled. Hunter swore, assessed her wounds, and helped her up gently.

"Who was that?"

"Deb," Hunter replied dryly.

She nodded, supposing that Deb had found her loss of magical power and correctly deduced that the Whitelighter had something to do with it.

"Come on," he said, aiding her into the passenger seat of the car. He picked up her fallen groceries and threw them in the back. "Do you think you need to go to the hospital?"

"No. Thank you."

Hunter's fists clenched the wheel as he drove. He felt like such an idiot. He should have expected Deb to lash out once she figured out who took her powers. Should have known that some low-rent trash like her would want petty vengeance on Rowan.

"Don't blame yourself," Rowan said, reading his mood.

He scoffed lightly. "I should have known. I _know_ better."

"Hunt, you've got so much else going on right now, you can't expect to be on top of everything. And even if you _didn't_ have your other duties, it still wouldn't be your fault. I should have been on guard, too."

He couldn't agree with her logic. His best friend was hurt, it was his fated duty to protect her (fate or not he would have) and he'd failed. Damn it.

Not long after he pulled up in Rowan's driveway. He hurried around to get her out of the car. She winced perceptibly, knowing she was going to have some major bruises in a couple of hours. She hoped no ribs were bruised or broken. She touched her forehead, felt no blood, just a bump forming.

When Reid saw and learned what happened, his face was beet red, his pupils were dilated. All from anger. There wasn't any calming him down so Rowan let him vent to Hunter (who was equally pissed though better composed) while she went upstairs to clean up. The four animals were a good comfort; they were waiting for her when she got out of the shower less than ten minutes later.

Reid came in with a cup of tea just as she was tenderly bending down to pet them.

"You okay?" he asked, handing her the mug.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to pay her a visit."

"No!" she exclaimed. "Just leave it alone."

"So she can attack you again?"

Hunter appeared in the doorway and leaned oh-so casually, arms crossed over his chest, against the door jamb. The only sign of his discontent was his lips pressed razor-thin. He barely reacted when Bruce Lee skittered up his body to settle on his shoulder.

"Not tonight, please," Rowan asked.

Her husband sighed. Christ, a regular human had just attacked his wife in a public parking lot. _Stupid bitch_, he thought of Deb.

"After New Years," she suggested, eyes darting to Reid then Hunter, and back again. "We can talk to her."

"We weren't thinking of 'talking'" Hunter commented.

"Hurting her isn't going to solve anything," she told them. Rowan sipped her tea, sighed. "Can we…drop it for now? Please?"

Both men were quiet for a moment. They glanced at one another, then nodded.

"For now," Reid said. There was a collective silence. He turned to Hunter, "You crashin'?"

"Nah. Gabe's waiting for me." Hunter went to Rowan and gave her a hug and kiss, still feeling guilty. Rowan once again told him not to be and said she loved him. A minute later Hunter was gone. (He called Gabriel and the sorcerer teleported him back to the apartment.)

Reid sat down next to Rowan on the couch. If he hadn't wanted extra chips Rowan would never have gone to the stupid grocery store.

"Not you too," Rowan said. "It's no one's fault."

There wasn't any arguing on this. So he put his arm around her, kissed her. "Let me see."

Knowing it was better to just comply, she undid the sash of her fluffy robe so he could see the bruises. She heard him hiss a curse. Rowan peered over her shoulder. The bruises were getting bluer, more purple.

"There better not be any kidney damage," he muttered.

She chuckled softly. "First thing we agree on tonight, partner."

A reluctant smile lit his lips. He closed her robe. It was only eight-thirty, early by their young-people standards. They went downstairs and Reid managed to successfully warm her up some leftover spaghetti. The animals were calmer now that their humans were. Ernie was back to rights and sitting close to them as they ate. Tootie sniffed liberally under the table. Bubbe was engaging in a staring contest with Mo and Bo the tropical fish, and Bruce Lee was…

A _clink_ came from the living room area.

"I think there's a burglary in process," Reid commented.

"Ah, we'll give Bruce Lee a head start," Rowan said. "Christmas is over, anyway."

"He stole one of my gloves. I have one glove."

"You left them out again."

"He knows better."

Rowan grinned. "Then he's playing with you. Look behind the downstairs toilet."

Reid grimaced.

xxxx

Nicky's, New Years Eve, was loud and crowded, but that didn't stop Hunter, Reid, and the others from being vigilant of any ne'er-do-wells. Namely, Debra DeMilo, aged twenty-five, born in Buttfuck, Iowa, as Reid put it. Hunter had gone to Saul and done some extra research on the woman who'd battered Rowan. It was all Rowan could do to keep her husband and brothers from marching to Deb's trailer with torches and pitchforks with retaliation on mind. She was surprised they'd made it this far.

So the gang was spending this New Years Eve at Nicky's instead at one of the Family's mansions. Instead, their parents were having a more sophisticated party at the Danvers' estate. Rowan knew that her mom's romantic interest might possibly stop by and Evelyn was nervous. Getting Caleb out of the way was a step to alleviate some of that anxiety.

"Aaron!" Rowan called.

He and his cousin Chris were nudging their way through the crowd. Rowan smiled at him with a hug, and one for Chris too who took it with a smile and a discreet wink at Reid.

"This is nuts," Chris commented on the crowd. "I think there's some maximum capacity law that needs to be abided."

"Hi, Aaron," Maria greeted.

He got amiable hellos from everyone, to his surprise. Except for Michael, who was in a funk and being in a crowded room of Yankees while in a funk didn't help his already poor disposition.

Pinkie was thoroughly occupied with a young fairy (a real one) named Lawrence. Gabriel and Hunter introduced them. Lawrence was actually half-fairy, transferred from a college in the south to Boston University. Pinkie happily told him that he had just transferred to BU from UMass as well. Lawrence had a preternatural charm to him, all fairies did, which was why they had to glamour themselves in public to hide the glow, and their pointy ears.

"We got a table," Tyler said. "Sort of."

With Chris and Aaron, they winded their way through the hoard of bodies. Reid had insisted on getting seats near the pool tables otherwise they'd never get a game in. It was almost eleven-thirty so things were getting rowdier as the countdown to a new year began.

"So uh…how's Tootie?" Aaron asked when he could finally get a word in. He hadn't seen the dog for a week although Rowan sent him new pictures every day.

"Hasn't shit on the carpet lately," Reid said.

Rowan grinned. "She's great. But she misses you. I put a picture of the two of you by her bed."

"Did she really?" Aaron asked Reid.

"Yup. So would you just adopt Tootie so I can stop seeing your picture everyday?" He took a sip of his soda, then said, "From man to man, dude? If anything, chicks will hang on you if they see you with Tootie. Hell, I walk around with Ernie and I'm getting all kinds of-" He stopped abruptly, catching Rowan's _oh really?_ glare. "Well…yeah."

In another conversation, Pogue asked Hope, "Justice isn't coming?"

She shook her head. "They can't go out for New Years parties. Studies show that the rate of 'acting out' increases during this holiday."

"So do the number of suicides," Michael put in drably.

Gabriel eyed him. "You should call Sasha."

"She's with family." He pulled back the rest of his beer.

"I bet she'd love to hear from you though," Judy said.

"Ah, you are sweet _cheri _to say so." Michael tipped his bottle to her. He said to Caleb, his words mildly slurred, "She is sweet."

"Maybe you should cut him off," Hunter said so only Gabe could hear.

"_Oui_," he replied.

"We'll talk tomorrow," Rowan was saying to Aaron. "Keep thinking about it."

"Hey, five minutes!" Nicky announced, and people cheered.

xxxx

"Are you going to kiss me for New Years?" Ginger asked Chase. They were sitting in front of the TV, waiting for the ball to drop in Time's Square.

"Definitely," he replied, smiling. "But don't try to seduce me further. I want to remain pure for our wedding night."

Ginger giggled. It was funny because she knew Chase was very tempted, if his morning arousals were anything to go by. And she certainly felt urges as well, but she wanted to wait. Just a couple more weeks and they would be heading off to the very place they were watching on television for their honeymoon. Chase had booked the best, most luxurious honeymoon suite at a five-star hotel.

The announcer on the TV said there were two more minutes.

xxxx

The ball dropped. Nicky's was in cheers. Everyone got a kiss.

And in the Collins' apartments; kisses were abounding as well.

xxxx

"Now, now, stop your fidgeting dumplin'," Dottie chastised as she pinned the veil to Ginger's head.

Ginger obediently tried to cease her movements. She was just so excited and nervous. Today she was getting married, and in less than an hour. She, Dottie, and a few other ladies, (Patricia, Miriam, and Cynthia) were in Dottie's apartment, situating Ginger in her dress and makeup.

"It's good that he's finally making a _proper_ lady out of you," Cynthia said, receiving 'hushes' in return. But she was unrepentant.

"She _is_ a proper lady," Dottie informed.

"In my day…" Cynthia began.

Ginger muffled her laugh. It was Cynthia's natural spiel to go on about 'her day' and how she did things. Despite the old woman's sniffy demeanor, she was actually very sweet.

"Cynthia, what was your wedding day like?" Ginger asked.

Cynthia beamed. "Well…"

xxxx

Chase felt like he was going to spew. He could hear conversation going on where the wedding would be held. He was in a back room that had been converted into a small sitting area for him. The old guys were in and out, giving him pep talks, or making jokes about his sickly pallor; telling anecdotes about the minutes before their 'I do's.'

The snow was coming down lightly outside. Ginger would enjoy the sight. Five minutes ago he'd been told that she had arrived safely and was in another room. Odd, his adoptive parents had often talked casually about him getting married. Usually to a debutante, someone socially and financially suitable. On his sixteenth birthday, Chase had been certain they were parading future prospects in mind at his party.

Chase didn't think they would approve of Ginger over much. Someone whose family was brutally murdered; someone who had escaped from an asylum after four years. They wouldn't have taken into account the bravery and fortitude that Ginger must have had to endure such things. Living on the streets, alone, with the possibility of people searching for her.

He felt unfettered. For once, he was surrounded by people who accepted him no matter what. Who had taken he and Ginger under their wings.

"Chase, sweetheart?" Dottie tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in, Dottie."

She smiled as she entered. "Oh, you look so handsome." She gave him a hug and kiss. "Very handsome."

He felt himself blush. "I'm…nervous."

"That's okay. Everyone is nervous on their wedding day."

He nodded. "What if I mess up? What if I disappoint her?"

Dottie clucked motherly and sat him down on a chair. "My Abraham felt the exact same way. And he never disappointed me. It was extra hard in those days. A Jewish man and a black woman?" She shook her head lightly. "My parents wouldn't have it. Neither would his."

This was a story he hadn't heard before. Chase listened raptly.

"The only person who was accepting was my grandmother. See, she had something of a sixth sense. My mother called it nonsense, but my grandmother just knew things. When I told her who I had fallen in love with, she said that she already knew. She had seen it years before it had come to pass.

"The years were hard. We got stares most everyplace we went to. If we made friends, it was difficult to bring them together, even for a friendly dinner. Abraham was worried that if I continued to be married to him that I wouldn't live a full life. He thought he was being selfish." Dottie smiled, reminiscing. "But I told that man, that a life is fully lived when spent with the person you love. All those hard times only made our bond stronger. You can't let fear tear you down."

Chase nodded.

A rhythmic knock sounded at the door before it popped open. "Everything's ready," Nat, Miriam's husband, said.

Dottie stood up with a final clap of her hands. "Let's get you married."

xxxx

Now here they were, hands clasped at the altar with a justice of the peace residing. Thirty people sat in witness, there were a couple of sniffs from the ladies, cameras flashing from various seats.

"Dearly beloved…"

The words of yore were said before they got a chance to say their vows. Ginger read hers and there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

Chase's ended with, "…Ginger, you keep me young."

Only the two of them knew the significance of that statement. They were given the go-ahead to exchange rings. They both said 'I do.'

Then they sealed the kiss of their marriage bond amidst applause that surrounded them with warmth.

* * *

**Once again with the mush, apologies. And I apologize for lagging in the updates. I shall try to remedy the situation.**

**Always love to know what you think even though there's not much to comment on at the moment.**


	20. To Kill a Mockingbird

**XX. To Kill a Mockingbird**

_Mockingbirds don't do one thing  
but make music for us to enjoy.  
They don't do one thing but  
sing their hearts out for us.  
That's why it's a sin  
to kill a mockingbird.  
-Harper Lee_

Rowan pursed her lips but let the irritated expression melt from her face. Hunter was waiting outside her classroom – again – for the second week in a row. Since beginning the second semester of classes last week, Hunter had surprised her by escorting her to and from each of her classes. Like he had nothing better to do, and Rowan knew he did. So taking such a time out the three days a week she had school was just silly. Just because Deb had gotten out of dodge. Hunter swore he would track her down because she wasn't going to get away with the assault she'd committed a few days before New Year.

Hunter got looks from the ladies, which he returned with an amiable eye that did not offer invitation. Rowan had already introduced him to her friends from school.

"Last class," he said as she approached. "Hungry?" He put his arm around her as they walked.

"Not really, but I'll sit with you."

"All right."

Hunter wiggled his fingers for the car keys; she handed them over with a moue on her face that clearly said _I know you're not being chivalrous; you just dislike my driving as much as everyone else does. _She got in the car, threw her bag in the back along with her books. Hunter smoothly pulled out of the parking lot, politely letting a few people go by before he drove off campus and into the general vehicular area.

"Ginger sent me more pictures," Rowan said.

He nodded. _Is this my punishment for playing bodyguard?_

"She comes back tomorrow. I'll show you when we sit down. She looked so pretty in her wedding dress."

"She did. You showed me half a dozen pictures."

Rowan stuck her tongue out at him. "It was only three."

"There're never _just_ three pictures," he replied, smirking.

"I would so sock you in the arm, but you're driving."

Hunter laughed. They were quiet as Rowan checked her voice mail, the only two from Reid. Checking the time, Rowan knew he would be in the middle of swim practice so she left a voice mail of her own. Reid was getting more amped the closer swim season officially started.

Hunter and Rowan decided to drive into Ipswich. She had to pick up her prescription medicine anyway. Less than a half hour later (it would have been forty-five with Rowan's driving) they were in the local Ipswich diner. Rowan had a coffee; Hunter got a sandwich and coke. As he casually masticated, Rowan observed him; he had something churning in his mind and it was about to combust any minute now.

"So, I'm thinking about quitting ops."

That was not what Rowan had been expecting. "What?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, it's taking up a lot of time, you know?"

"Taking up a lot of time," she reiterated, leaning back against the booth. Rowan tapped her blue fingernails on the table in a rhythmic fashion. "Elaborate."

Hunter did not do 'subtle' very well with her. He was not good at hedging when it came to Rowan. "Look, I just think my time and attention would be better spent with you."

Silence. "You still feel guilty about Deb."

He did a fair job at keeping a straight face. "No, I just think-"

Rowan leaned in swiftly. "You listen to me Hunter Alexios Mercer. I know exactly why you're 'thinking' about quitting ops. And it's not just about Deb, though that's part of it." She held up her hand sharply when he opened his mouth to refute her statement. "Don't deny it. You've always wanted to follow in your dad's footsteps, Hunter. And you're so good at what you've been doing so far." She tipped her head to the side, contemplating, concerned. "What's up then?"

It took him a bit to answer. His brow was furrowed, the corners of lips pinched. "My dad was a legend, Row. I got to see his records. Near perfection. There was never a mission that wasn't accomplished. Even the one…" _The one he got killed for_, was left unfinished. "I don't know. Maybe if I'd started my training sooner."

Bitterness crept into his voice. It came from what he considered his mother's betrayal. Keeping him away from his dad's side of the family. He grew up thinking he was some freak because of his power, until he met Rowan. And then he found out that his uncles Ian and Fabian had been keeping an eye on him almost his entire life, wanting to be a part of his life. But his mother, Lorena, had denied them until the age of eleven. The somewhat distant relationship he'd had with his mother had only burgeoned since then.

"My mom thinks I'll get myself killed," Hunter confessed.

Rowan let out a little gasp. "She said that?"

"Last week. I mean, she doesn't know everything I do, she can't, but she knows it's the same 'work' my dad did and…" Hunter shook it off with a sneer. "Whatever."

"Not 'whatever,'" Rowan said. "You're doing so well, Hunter. You're just frightened you won't live up to your dad's reputation. But if Fabian and Ian's stories are anything to go by, then I'd say you're a lot like your dad."

"I wish I could have met him," he said, not for the first time.

"I know." She reached over and took his hands, he squeezed back. "I won't have you doubting yourself. You're my best friend, my Shepherd, and my best friend."

He chuckled. "You're mine, Row." They parted. He finished his sandwich. Then it dawned on him: "How do you know I'm doing so well? Other than that you have complete faith in me."

Rowan flushed. "Um…I uh…just…you know..."

"You talked to my uncles again, didn't you?"

She averted her brown eyes. "Well…I didn't ask for a progress report, just…making sure all proper precautions were taken to ensure your safety."

Hunter snorted, shaking his head. "And you say I'm overprotective."

"I guess we're even then." Then, "Ooh! The pictures!"

xxxx

"Reid, you're pouting."

His blue eyes flashed to his wife. "I am not."

"Yes, you are," she replied as she put another picture in a photo album. They were in their bedroom, Reid doing some homework, she with the pictures.

He threw his pencil down. "I'm not pouting. I'm…thinking."

"Thinking, then."

Reid was silent for several moments, peering at her. "I don't like that you're so calm about her being wherever the hell she is."

"Then I'd be looking over my shoulder every minute." Rowan finally looked at him. "You want me to do that? I think I'll need an increase on my meds."

He snorted. "Yeah, well, I'll feel better once she's dealt with." He moved across the bed to her, kissed her neck, with his hand coaxing her head to him so he could get her lips. Sweet, warm, soft. A low, masculine moan of pleasure rumbled in his throat. Said pleasure was interrupted by Rowan's cell phone ringing.

"Hold that thought." She reached over to the nightstand. "Hello?" She smiled. "Aaron, hi!" Rowan brushed off Reid's scowl, especially since at the sound of Aaron's name Tootie popped up off her bed and onto Rowan's lap. "Tootie's right here."

Reid mumbled something as he got off the bed and went to the bathroom. Two minutes later he heard a high-pitched squeal of delight.

"Really? Oh, Tootie, Aaron's adopting you!" To Aaron: "I can bring her over tomorrow then we can go to the humane society and sign the papers. I have her bed, and we can go shopping for other things. I have a shirt that says 'proud papa of a poodle' for you." Rowan scoffed. "I have another that says 'property of a pampered poodle.'"

Reid laughed. Of course, the fact that he had similar T-shirts advertising his human parental role over a cat, a ferret, and a dog did not stop him from enjoying Aaron's most likely discomfort.

"Reid has shirts, too," Rowan said, making her husband's grin disappear.

"Okay…okay…I'll bring her tomorrow…Noon? Great!" Rowan said bye and hung up. She lifted the poodle, kissed it on the nose. "You got a home, Toot!" She let the poodle back on the ground and she was instantly surrounded by the other animals.

Reid plopped on the bed. "Did you have to tell him about my shirts?"

She smiled. "I still don't see why you don't wear them. Or use the keychain, or bumper stickers."

"They're keepsakes!" he defended himself. "Right there in my drawer."

She pursed her lips, nodded. "Yeah. I'll tell Aaron you said that so he can use the same excuse."

Reid put on a masculine pout to show that he didn't like her being displeased with him. "Can I finish what I started before that dickhead called?"

xxxx

Tootie could barely contain her excitement as they neared Aaron's apartment. She always knew exactly where they were going before the apartment even came into view. Ernie's tail was wagging, though not creating a racket like the smaller canine. Rowan was making good time. She had Tootie's things in the trunk which would soon make their home with Aaron if he chose to keep them. He might want to buy Tootie her own stuff.

Her tires crunched over hard snow as she pulled into the lot. Aaron must have been watching out his window because he came out before Rowan's Jeep stopped. They had to go to the humane society to sign the paper for Tootie before she could officially become Tootie Abbot.

"Ah, don't say that," Aaron groused as they drove.

"Tootie likes it fine," Rowan replied. _And you do, too_, she added silently. She had allowed the poodle to sit on Aaron's lap for the drive.

He had a secure hold on her, and no matter what he said, Rowan could tell that hold was a loving one that enjoyed the closeness of the poodle as much as the poodle enjoyed the closeness of Aaron. But Rowan wouldn't tease him this time. Out of the corner of her eye (briefly, she wouldn't let her eyes be taken off the road for more than a second) she glimpsed Aaron making a cutesy smile at Tootie.

"What'd your mom say about Tootie?" she asked.

He half-grinned with a wry snort. "She was surprised."

Rowan smiled. "You and Tootie will have long years together, Aaron. Think of the photo albums you'll fill."

Aaron glared at her. "You mean the photo albums _you'll_ probably end up filling." She had already gotten two pictures of him and Tootie in the passenger seat before they took off. 'The Day Tootie was Adopted' album, she called it.

"Just this once! I promise."

He rolled his eyes anyway. He guessed he didn't mind having pictures of Tootie, more pictures of Tootie if you wanted to be accurate. He had the picture of him and Cornelia the poodle on his dresser. At first he was remiss to have that picture out in the open for anyone to see, but thinking about it one night he decided he didn't give a damn, and so the picture had been there since. Gradually, Aaron was beginning to care less and less how he appeared to people. That was part of what had gone wrong with him during high school.

Once they got to the humane society it didn't take long to sign the papers. The staff and volunteers were kissing Tootie goodbye and making a big fuss, while congratulating and thanking Aaron.

"This pet store has a thing for making dog tags, right?" he asked, once they were back in the car.

She nodded. "Anything you could ever want for Tootie."

But once they got there, as Rowan was getting Ernie out of the back, she felt the hairs on her nape prickle. The wind picked up and sent her long locks flowing. She looked around, expecting to see someone following her, because that's what she felt like was happening. Deb? Some other ne'er-do-wells? Rowan shook off the ill feelings and concentrated on the two dogs and human that were with her.

An hour later they were back at Aaron's house. Rowan helped carry in the bags. It was nice to get out of the cold. Tootie instantly began sniffing around in her favorite places. It dawned on Aaron that, this time, when Rowan left, Tootie wouldn't be going with her. He'd have Tootie overnight. What if something happened? She could get into something she shouldn't, get sick, then what?

"I took the liberty of typing out a list of important numbers. There are three emergency hospitals, numbers and addresses for animals here in order of their proximity to you. Then, of course, there's the number for the vet and the humane society." Rowan took out three copies and handed them to him.

"Thanks."

"Do you know where you're going to put everything?" she asked.

He nodded. Rowan followed him into his small kitchen where he set out Tootie's food and water bowl, the large bag of puppy food. He offered Rowan a soda and they sat and talked for about a half hour before Rowan said she needed to go. Aaron walked her out, Tootie in his arms.

"You call me if you need anything, okay?" Rowan said.

"Yeah. Thanks, again."

Rowan pet Tootie goodbye and gave Aaron a hug. It wasn't the last time she would see them, she planned on taking the poodle and the poodle's human out for many doggy play dates. With Ernie secure in the back, Rowan took off at her usual careful pace, so content with all that had happened today she'd completely forgotten about the odd scare she'd felt a couple of hours ago.

xxxx

"And he is just like _so_ amazing," Pinkie praised. He flipped over on his stomach. "Are all supernatural creatures blessed with such…_stamina_?"

Hunter glared at him from his seat at his computer. Pinkie had been going on about Lawrence the half-fairy for the past…well, since he'd met him at Nicky's. Hunter hadn't seen Pinkie this animated about a guy since his break up with James.

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit too fast?" Hunter asked him.

Pinkie's carefully manicured finger hung over the edge of the magazine page he was about to flip.

"Fairies are known to be temperamental…flighty, flakes."

Pinkie took a slow intake of breath. "Hunter…that is, like, _so_…prejudice. How can you _say_ that?"

"Fine, Lawrence is only half those things, considering he's not full blooded fairy," Hunter amended. "I'm just saying you might want to take it easy."

Pinkie hmmphed. Just because he'd gone to bed with Lawrence the first night they met. There were literally fireworks. He'd called Maria secretly first thing in the morning to express his awe. James had never made him feel like Lawrence did.

"But…" Pinkie's eyes darted side to side, then back to Hunter. He said in a hushed whisper, "Laurie lets me…he lets me be on _top_."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Hunter exclaimed.

"It shows trust, Hunter. _Trust_. James never let me do that!" Then his eyes went all dreamy again. "It's so amazing. Why can't you just be happy for me? You all kept saying I'd find someone else, and now that I _have_…"

Hunter could tell Pinkie was getting emotional because he bit his bottom lip, which was likely about to start trembling any second. "All right. All right." He sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt again, okay?"

Pinkie smiled. "I know. But I think this could be it. Laurie could be my penguin."

Hunter laughed, which was interrupted by his cell ringing. "Hello?" Pause. "Mr. L. Yeah…Really?" He nodded. "Thanks, I appreciate it." He hung up, got his jacket. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Pinkie asked, scrambling up from the bed.

"That guy who said he'd call me if Deb's boyfriend showed up at the trailer called. He finally did." Hunter had exhausted all avenues in finding Deb. He didn't know how a small town chick could hide in a big city. Even the techie in his ops team couldn't track much down except for the background info (which was highly checkered). And Deb's boyfriend had been curiously MIA…until now.

"Cool!" He loved going on missions. "We should take my car."

Hunter wiggled his fingers for the keys. He would drive since he knew where he was going, and had a feeling that Pinkie would likely go into praise-Laurie mode. It would be safer (and more tolerable) if that happened with Pinkie in the passenger seat. Eager to get to the trailer before Barry, the human turned cat turned human again, could leave, Hunter sped a little faster than he should have in these weather conditions.

"So, like, is Deb _evil_ evil?" Pinkie asked. "Like Chase evil. Or wannabe evil? A la Maxwell."

"She wishes she were badass. But she's not," Hunter replied as he took a left.

"Ooh. So…like a broke down version of _The Bad Seed_," Pinkie extrapolated.

"Yeah, but at least _The Bad Seed_ was original."

About a half hour later they were pulling up in the trailer park. It was quiet, and oddly desolate.

"God, it's like _Deliverance_, Massachusetts style," Pinkie commented.

"You channeling Roger Ebert today?"

Pinkie merely shrugged and followed Hunter to the trailer he figured Barry lived in. There was a dim light on, emitting from a rather small dingy window. Hunter's large fist rapped harshly against the door. There was the audible sound of footsteps. Hunter saw Barry push aside the cloth that covered the door's window.

"Open up," Hunter ordered. "I can always break it down."

The door swung open. Barry didn't look much better from the last time Hunter saw him. In fact, Hunter thought he looked better as the tailless cat.

"I don't know where she is," Barry said.

Hunter nudged Barry aside to let him and Pinkie in. Barry latched the door shut, peeked out, replaced the drape.

"When did she bolt?" Hunter asked.

Barry was ill-at-ease, shifting from one foot to the other, the floor creaking beneath the extra weight. Pinkie was looking around like he was in a foreign place.

"Hey," Hunter repeated, snapping his fingers in front of Barry's face, making him flinch.

"Uh…a few days after you came here," he finally said.

"You heard from her since?"

Barry shook his head. A sheen of sweat was beginning to form on his brow under Hunter's intense scrutiny.

"Sure?" Hunter questioned. "Because she attacked my friend."

His eyes bulged, stricken. "Deb? Attacked the Whitelighter?"

"And you knew nothing about that."

"No!" Barry vehemently denied. "I swear! I didn't even know she was gonna take off." His complexion went pasty and he sat down. "I didn't know. I was just glad she was gone."

"How long were you guys together?" Pinkie interjected.

"'Bout a year."

"Where'd you meet?"

"Bar."

"A whole year and you didn't know she was a crazy wannabe witch?" Pinkie said.

Barry got irritated. "I didn't know about the magic until later."

"O…kay." Pinkie went back to 'exploring.'

"Well, listen," Hunter said. "Is there anywhere you can think of she'd go? Friends? Covens of ill repute?"

The owner of the trailer let out a whoosh of air. "No…uh… Oh! She had this friend…I don't think it was her real name but something like…Well, the coven…"

_Lucky I'm patient_, Hunter thought.

"The coven…" Pinkie prompted. "Ooh! Should we shine a light on him? Make him squeal?"

"Hey!" Barry exclaimed, leaning back and away, eyes darting from Hunter to Pinkie, to the door, and then to Hunter again.

Hunter smirked. "What's the name of the coven, Barry?"

xxxx

Rowan was on the road that abutted a small embankment. One with no railing. They always made her nervous. At least there was no heavy traffic. Ernie was quiet in the backseat, taking ganders out the window, steaming it up with his breathing and getting moist smudges on the window with his nose. It was actually quite peaceful which was why Rowan didn't take any anxious notice when a truck sidled a little close to her car from another lane.

Then Ernie woofed, her eyes quickly glanced in the rearview mirror to see what his fuss was. That was when the impact hit. Because of the snow and ice, and the fact that the truck was larger than her Jeep, it knocked her vehicle on its side, straight down the embankment where it rolled. Her first, very immediate instinct was to put a protective barrier around Ernie. But then chaos clouded her senses. Panic.

The windows shattered with each roll, speckles of glass hit her. Her seatbelt helped to alleviate some of the damage, but her head still managed to snap forward, her forehead getting a good licking. After that…there was a lot of nothing. Just a whooshing in her brain, and the intense thudding of her heart.

xxxx

"Shit," Hunter muttered.

"What?"

Hunter blinked furtively. He sped up, turned into a parking lot. "Rowan. I have to-"

Then he was gone, in a blink of an eye. The engine was still running, and Pinkie was left alone. "Oh dear. Oh…dear." He popped open his cell phone.

xxxx

Hunter appeared in the passenger seat of Rowan's Jeep. He slipped to the side because he wasn't in the seatbelt and the car was on its side. Rowan was screaming for Ernie, but was stuck, injured; she couldn't turn around to see the dog. Ernie was barking and howling. Rowan kept yelling for him.

Hunter heard sirens. Men's voices, trailing down the embankment. A face appeared.

"You okay, son?"

"Yeah! My friend's hurt though."

"Hey, sweetheart," another guy was saying through the windshield. "We're gonna get you out."

"Ernie! Ernie!" Rowan continued, her voice hoarse.

The guy helped Hunter out of the car, who then carefully relieved Ernie of his seatbelt and awkward position in the Jeep.

"Is he okay?" Rowan shouted. "Ernie!"

"He's fine, Row!" Hunter hurried over. He winced. Blood covered her face from a gash on her forehead. Her pupils were dilated. A bruise was forming on her cheek. And random scratches from the shattered glass marred her hands and face.

Ernie whimpered and tried to dig under the Jeep to release his human. By this time, Rowan was slipping into catatonia.

"You shouldn't move her, son," the guy who had helped him out said. "She might have spinal damage. Wait 'til the paramedics get here."

Hunter listened to the logic of that. "It's gonna be okay, Row. They're almost here."

"Ernie. Vet."

He knew Rowan wanted Ernie checked out immediately. He figured she must have put him in a barrier as soon as the car skidded otherwise the dog would have been injured.

"We'll get him to the vet, Row. Promise," Hunter soothed. There'd be no resting for her until Ernie was taken care of. "I promise."

xxxx

"Rowan Garwin, where is she?" Reid demanded of the nursing station.

"Who are you?"

"Her husband goddammit!" Reid smacked the desk. "What room?" The nurse, flustered, told him and he was gone.

Hunter was waiting by the door. "Reid."

"Where is she? What the hell happened?" He looked passed Hunter, into the room where Rowan was unconscious.

"They had to sedate her," Hunter told him, following him in the room. He informed Reid of what had happened. "The cops took some statements. People witnessed some truck purposely running Rowan off the road. They got a license plate."

Reid was gently stroking Rowan's hair while holding her hand. God, not another car accident, he thought. "Deb…probably, right?"

"I think so. Won't know for sure until we see who the truck belongs to."

He nodded. "Ernie?"

"Caleb and Judy are with him at the vet. He's getting checked out."

Reid had been at an impromptu swim practice. He'd driven over to BU to use the pool and was hit with a strange feeling to get to his phone in the middle of a lap. He'd run to the locker room where his cell was ringing. Reid hadn't even bothered to dry off. He put his clothes on over his swim shorts and bolted.

The doctor came in. "Hello."

Reid lifted his head. "How bad is it?"

"No serious damage. Concussion, sprained wrist. She'll have some back and neck pain. Mostly I'm worried about her mental state. But we'll see about that when she wakes up." Rowan would have to stay for a couple of days under observation. The doctor talked for a few more minutes and left.

The blond was half mad with fury, half consumed with worry about Rowan. Homicidal tendencies were rearing their ugly heads.

xxxx

Two days later Reid was allowed to take Rowan home. During the ride, she'd had a minor anxiety attack, something that hadn't happened since he could remember. Old demons were cropping up, and her hand was working the hell out of her stress ball. Her Jeep was still in the shop, but that was the last thing on their minds.

When they got home, the animals were waiting in the foyer. Everyone else was there, too. Painfully, Rowan got on her knees to look Ernie over. In the hospital when Caleb and Judy visited, she'd had them repeat near verbatim what exactly the vet had said. Then, she had called the veterinarian personally. Rowan hadn't wanted Ernie out of anyone's sight in the interim.

Reid helped her upstairs, the animals followed.

"Shower," Rowan said.

"You don't want to rest first?"

"No." She hadn't been a Chatty Cathy since the accident.

Reid had to help her wash, dry, and dress because her back and neck were so sore, then he helped her into bed.

"Hey, Lil Bit," Caleb said softly in the doorway. "Tea."

She smiled, or a ghost of one. "Hi, Cay."

He set it on the nightstand and sat on the bed, worried. It wasn't good to get phone calls hearing his little sister was in another car accident. Flashbacks of cops coming to the door had assaulted him. He was glad Judy had been with him for support. When he had heard what had caused the accident, anger hit him, hard.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I… I'm mad. And…scared. Again." Tears filled her eyes. "I'm scared again." And not scared of Deb, but scared of all the things she'd worked so hard to eradicate in the past four years. The blinding fear, the fear that took her breath away, suffocating, debilitating. All which had been resurrected.

xxxx

A half hour later, Rowan upstairs with the girls (and Pinkie), the guys convened in the TV room, solemn and quiet.

"Cops checked the license plate," Reid said. "The truck was stolen. It was found abandoned." He couldn't sit, he stood by the window, staring out intently at the snow.

"Barry said the coven she belongs to likes to congregate at the Salem Common," Hunter supplied. "Apparently the head of the coven works at the Salem Witch Museum."

"How appropriate," Pogue quipped.

"We going there today?" Tyler asked.

"By the time we get there it'll be closed," Caleb said.

Reid was about to speak again when the doorbell rang. Everyone froze, save for their eyes that exchanged glances in turns. The bell rang again. Reid answered it.

The woman on the porch was of medium height, a little pudgy with a friendly face. Her hair was long, straight, brown, which matched her eyes.

"Hello. My name is Ariel. I apologize for intruding like this, but I'm here to see the Whitelighter."

Reid's already guarded face became guardedly hostile. "If you need help you're supposed to go through Saul." He was ready to shut the door but the woman's voice rang out pleadingly.

"I'm here about the accident," Ariel said. Standing out in the cold she was beginning to shiver. "Deb?"

The other four guys were now approaching the foyer. Obviously this wasn't an Avon lady otherwise Reid wouldn't be looking so unearthly perturbed. Or maybe he would be; he didn't like solicitors.

"Unless you're here to tell me where she is, leave," Reid said.

"Caleb?" Judy was halfway down the stairs. Rowan had wanted to know who was at the door. "Caleb?"

"Hey." He met her halfway.

"Who is that?" Judy asked quietly.

"She says she knows Deb," he confided. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Of course. Rowan can't sleep. Pinkie's regaling us with tales of Laurie." That elicited a half-smile from her boyfriend. "You okay?" She knew he was worried sick about his sister.

He said he was, or would be, and told Judy he loved her. She went back upstairs. By that time he'd missed whatever brief conversation Ariel had had, in which she must have said something pretty convincing because she was now in the foyer, shucking her coat and being led into the living room. Ariel looked all around her, in awe that this was where the Whitelighter lived. She took a seat, and so did they. Five rather intimidating men all awaiting further words from her mouth.

"So." Reid glared at her. "You know Deb."

"Not overly well," Ariel replied. "She expressed interest in the circle I belong to."

"You're the one her boyfriend told us about," Hunter said. "You work at the Salem Witch Museum."

"Barry?" Ariel questioned. "Well, yes, but I think Deb entirely misrepresented us to him. _She_ certainly had the wrong idea of us. We don't practice magic for gain. We worship the God and Goddess, and we're about healing, connecting and communing with nature, enhancing fertility."

"Look, that's nice," Reid interrupted. "Get to Deb." He didn't care much that he was being rude. He was naturally skeptical about people who referred to themselves as 'witches.' Unless you were born one, like him, he had to be suspicious. He'd seen too many people rock the stereotype of paganism, Wicca, 'dark' magic, that it was pretty freaking old.

"Reid," Tyler said, not censoriously, but to say that he needed to give Ariel a chance to speak.

It was obvious Ariel was older than the rest of them. Late twenties or early-thirties. Looking at her, one wouldn't think she was Wicca, but more like a librarian. A smiley librarian. She wore slacks, boots, and beige turtleneck sweater. A large, turquoise oval pendant hung from a silver chain around her neck, which was all the jewelry she wore.

"We met Deb almost a year ago," Ariel said. "She seemed okay at first. Although we're accepting, we do like individuals to go through something of a 'trial period' before taking them further into our circle. And a good thing we did, because Deb turned out to have her fingers in all the wrong pots. Eventually, I had to ask her to leave. This was four, five months ago." She licked her lips. "Then, not too long ago she came to us because she turned her boyfriend into a cat. Two of us tried to help, but only made it worse by making his tail disappear. So we got in contact with Saul, who… Well, you know the rest."

"My wife took her powers for legitimate reasons," Reid said.

"I have no doubt," Ariel replied. "Deb was not a natural witch. I know she had a hard upbringing so naturally the power was something especially…empowering for her."

"I don't care if her parents treated her like a red-headed step child," Reid snapped.

"I am not condoning her actions," she retorted stiffly.

Caleb held up his hand to stave off an argument. "How did you know about what happened?"

"A girl in our circle has a slight ability for prognostication." She eyed all of them. "You cannot know how devastated we all were to hear what had happened to the Whitelighter. Know that we're sending all the healing energy we can. We've wanted to meet her for so long."

"She's resting," Hunter said.

"Oh, of course! Not now. I understand."

"So, do you have any idea where Deb is?" Pogue got back to the important thing.

Ariel frowned. "No. I came because Livy, the prognosticator, sensed that people close to the Whitelighter were coming to see us, and I wanted to preempt you. Explain our side before any undue accusations were made. We are keeping our eyes out for any sign of Deb though. And if we get anything we'll contact you right away."

xxxx

"Who's downstairs?" Rowan asked. Reid hadn't come up to tell her since the doorbell rang twenty minutes ago even though Judy had told her it was someone claiming to know Deb. "I want to talk to her." She started to get up, but her friends were instantly up in arms, soothing her back against the pillows.

Ernie barely shuffled. Rowan had candles and incense going around specifically geared to calm the animals. She was still worried about Ernie who was breathing nicely by her side. The veterinarian had done pain and reflex tests which Ernie tested fine on. The German shepherd was going on twelve years, a senior dog. Though he was in perfect health, Rowan couldn't take chances.

She sighed. "I have homework."

"The doctor wants you to stay home," Maria said.

"I have things to do," Rowan insisted.

"You're not going anywhere, my friend," Hope said, grinning.

"Yeah, we're cocooning you in soft flurries of healing," Judy added.

"And," Pinkie said, "I _so_ haven't finished telling you about Laurie."

Five minutes after Ariel left, Caleb asked Reid, "You mind if I stay over?" He wanted to be close to his sister for the time being.

"You don't have to ask," Reid said, meaning it. He went upstairs.

"I have to give them dinner," Rowan was saying.

"I got it," Reid said. The animals were coming out of their magically induced nirvana. Ernie got off the bed and Rowan watched him intently, searching for any signs of limping, discomfort, or lack of equilibrium. "I'll watch him down the stairs, Row," the blond assured her. He did so, and couldn't see anything.

"He eat everything?" Rowan asked when Reid came back upstairs.

He nodded. "Ladies," – Pinkie cleared his throat – "Pinkie," Reid added, "can I be alone with my better half?"

They all exited. Reid sat down, facing Rowan on the bed. Of course, she looked tired, distressed, trying to keep it together.

"The woman downstairs knows Deb?"

He nodded. "We don't have to talk about that now."

"What did she say?" Rowan wanted to know.

He sighed. Reid told her. "We'll find her." He was caressing the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb gently. The sun was going down.

"You have swim practice tomorrow. And school."

"I already made calls. I'm staying here. And you're not convincing me otherwise. Got it?"

"_I_ have school."

"Hunter's getting all your homework. Anything else we'll work out."

She smiled tiredly. "Yeah, you took care of everything. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her softly. "I'm sorry, Row."

Pain filled her eyes, she shrugged. "Back to square one, I guess. Sort of."

He moved so he was next to her, able to put his arm around her. "We'll get through it."

Rowan sniffed. "I don't know how to sleep." A hot tear trickled down her cheek.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'll just hold you until you do. And when you are."

* * *

**A longer chapter than the few previous ones. Hope it's okay. I'm trying to keep my updates regular as possible.**

**Love to know what you think. :)**


	21. Rowan's Choice

**XXI. Rowan's Choice**

_And harm ye none, do as ye will.  
In perfect love and perfect trust.  
-The Wiccan Rede_

For the next week someone was always with Rowan in the house, she didn't leave it. Hunter collected her homework, Reid missed three days of school and practice before Rowan insisted that he go. When Caleb didn't have school he was with Rowan, too. Their mom flew back from Italy early when her son called her. There was no dissuading her to stay where she was. So for two days Evelyn stayed with her daughter. She was as enraged at this Deb as everyone else.

After that week, and her Jeep came back from the shop, Rowan decided it was time to leave the house. As the physical pain dissipated from her body, and though old fears still niggled at her, Rowan slowly let her own anger simmer near the surface. To have someone, some vindictive, petty, ill-tempered woman harass and terrorize her was more than enough. Rowan wouldn't let herself be cowed back into hermit-life as she had been four years ago after the car accident. And after Rowan decided to be a bit angry; she main worry was Ernie, not that she hadn't already been. Thinking about the fact that Ernie almost, and could have been seriously injured, made Rowan furious. She was capable of letting many slights against her person slide off her shoulder. But hurting someone she loved? Her beloved Ernie. Unacceptable.

The day after she began school, Hunter got called away on a spontaneous ops mission. No one was still comfortable with Rowan going out alone, so Hope volunteered. If Deb had no magic then Hope was certainly a match for the girl. Her martial arts skills were getting sharper as the days went by, and Hope also wouldn't mind drop-kicking some sense into Deb for hurting Rowan, whom she considered family. So one day after Rowan was finished at school they went to the Danvers estate so Rowan could get some things from her sanctum sanctorum.

"How come you don't take everything at once?" Hope asked as they drove.

"Taking apart a place that's harbored structured energy is a delicate process. Some people prefer to just rip off the band-aid, but with this, you have to be careful."

Hope nodded. Though she may not understand all the deep intricacies of energies, auras, and spirits, she got the basic gist of what Rowan was saying. The estate was quiet when they arrived. Evelyn was at a consultation with a client.

Most of the niches that once held herbs and what not were empty in the apothecary. The pictures on the walls were gone. What served as her apothecary room in her house with Reid was about half the size of this one, so Rowan had had to decide if she wanted to dedicate more of her second apothecary to an actual apothecary or to the sitting area. In the end she'd opted for the former, though there was still plenty of room to relax.

An hour later Hope was helping Rowan carry some boxes to the Jeep. She noticed she was looking a little wan and stressed. Trying to keep it together every time she had to get in the car? Rowan was back to clenching the steering wheel and getting short of breath or wincing each time a horn blared.

"Want me to drive?" Hope asked, deciding to be blunt but not unsympathetic.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Thanks." Rowan handed over the keys, glad to be free of the responsibility of designated driver for the moment. Her hands were free to work the stress ball with closed eyes while mentally reciting some soothing chants. She fell so deep into it the next thing she knew Hope was pulling up into her driveway.

"You really zonked out," Hope said.

"Guess so." Rowan thanked her again for driving; it had certainly given her a short respite from vehicular anxiety. They brought Rowan's stuff in and placed it in the apothecary.

"You guys hungry?" Rowan cooed to the animals. She fed them and they ate contentedly. She couldn't help but observe Ernie, he was doing well. Every night she employed massages for canines to relax him. Reid then insisted he get a massage too.

xxxx

"Good job, Garwin," Coach said as the blond swimmer rose from the pool.

"Thanks."

The whistle blew, practice was over. Reid was feeling high from the 'good' swimming, and the bettering of his lap times. He'd even beaten Rob Thompson's – a senior, currently the star swimmer – record. And he was only a freshman. Of course, after that, Rob had been a little cool towards him, more so than usual. Rob was one of those extremely serious athletes who lived and breathed the sport even out of the pool. Rob was married and lived in student housing with his wife. Other than that, Reid didn't know too much about him, and he wasn't going to let his teammate's piss poor attitude ruin his day.

Loud chatter was going on in the showers, steam wafting up as cloudy modesty covering. Brent, another freshman, was showering two spigots down and was getting ribbed by another teammate for getting cussed out by his girlfriend the other day in the Quad.

"She's not going to dump me," Brent shot back. "She was on her rag."

"How can you let her disrespect you like that?" Eliot laughed. "I'd dump her ass."

Tyler and Reid eyed each other briefly. The blonde's attention was redirected when asked if his wife ever 'bitched' him out in public.

"Uh, no," Reid replied.

"Tyler?" Brent questioned. "You?"

Tyler shook his head. "Sorry."

Done with their showers they congregated to their lockers, Eliot saying, "When she starts on you in public, it's the beginning of the end. I don't care if she loves you. And if you married her, it'd get worse."

"Lucky no woman would ever marry you then, El," Brent retorted.

Eliot scoffed. "I mean, dude, Reid, your wife has _never_ bitched at you? You guys live together twenty-four seven."

"Nah," Rob piped up dryly. "Reid's old woman's a saint. I bet she doesn't yell at all. Does she?"

The freshmen quieted a bit. Reid glared at Rob. "I wouldn't piss her off," he said. "So I won't tell her you called her an 'old woman.'" He turned away then, not wanting to get provoked into an argument, or give Rob a chance to make any more subtly snide comments about Rowan only to get at him personally.

Ten minutes later, Reid and Tyler left the locker room and walked to their respective vehicles. Since Tyler no longer lived in the dorms he left campus after practice now, too.

"How's Rowan?" Tyler asked.

"Doing okay, actually," Reid said, smiling. "She's pretty determined not to let Deb get her down too much."

Tyler expressed his gladness over this, and five minutes later he was heading in a different direction as Reid in his car. In his Mustang, Reid turned on some music, figured Rowan would be home by now, and wondered if Hope was still with her. Hunter was still gone on his ops mission. It was going on four days now. He was home forty-five minutes later. Pogue's bike was in the driveway. The animals scuffled towards him in the foyer; Bruce Lee hung out on his shoulder.

Rowan, Pogue and Hope were in the apothecary. He went over to Rowan, hugged and kissed her, a playful nip at the neck. She giggled. He and Pogue did that guy fist-knock in greeting, and Reid said hi to Hope.

"How was practice?" Rowan asked.

He grinned. "Good. Well, except for that asshole Rob." He rolled his eyes.

"What is he, the Aaron Abbot of college swim?" Pogue said, petting the cat that'd jumped in his arms.

Reid snorted. "Hardly. Rob's good. Just an egotistical douche bag with no sense of humor. All because I beat his record."

"Now who's egotistic?" Hope said as she helped Rowan wrap herbs in paper.

"You hear how your girlfriend talks to me?" Reid said to Pogue, and the latter laughed. Then, to Bruce Lee, who was tickling his ear: "Hey, hey, hey." He set the ferret down, looked around the room at the changes for the first time. "It's lookin' great, Row."

"Thank you," she replied, her eyes bright. It made his heart thud, seeing her light-hearted like this.

He said he was going to get some food and Pogue went with him into the kitchen. "She's doing a lot better, huh?" the brunette Son commented.

"Yeah. Sleeping could be better but…yeah." Reid grinned, it faded. "I wish I could get my hands around that Deb's neck though. Where the hell could she be?"

xxxx

When the weekend came around Rowan found herself home alone, except for the furry kids. She'd spent the previous day with Aaron and Tootie, who was doing fantastically well in her new forever home. Still working on her apothecary, she got to thinking that it was futile to wait for Deb to strike again. Or for someone else to find her. Hunter was still gone, a little over a week now. She was worried and vacillated between calling his uncles or not calling his uncles. But Rowan had to accept that if something awful had happened to Hunter, his uncles would know about it, and, in turn, so then would she.

"You guys," Rowan said to the animals as she stood behind the counter. "I think it's time to take some initiative." Ernie cocked his head to the side, Bubbe and Bruce Lee peered at her intently. "I'm going to see Barry. If I'm going to scry for Deb, I'll need something of hers."

She wouldn't take them with her, not wanting to risk their safety just in case Deb decided to do another fast and furious on her. Rowan readied herself with jeans, hoodie, jacket, gloves and beanie before venturing out into the bitter cold. It wasn't snowing at the moment, but by tonight, definitely. Her hip and leg were stiff so she favored the limb and treaded gingerly. Rowan started the engine, letting it warm up a bit, while she closed her eyes and quietly recited some chants. Feeling she was ready, Rowan left the property and safety of her home.

There was no problem getting to Barry's, despite having only been there once before. It hadn't occurred to her that he might not be home. Silly of me, she thought. Rowan glimpsed a few of the other inhabitants of the trailer park, shoveling around their walkways. Barry's was at the end, a bit secluded. Luckily, there was a light on inside. She got out, hesitated for a mere moment, before approaching his door and rapping on it politely. The curtain fluttered a moment later, then the door opened tentatively.

"Hi," Rowan said with a smile.

"Uh…hi," Barry replied uncomfortably. "I told your friends I don't know where Deb is."

"I know. This is about her, but something different." She didn't want to be forward and invite herself in, but she also didn't want to stand around in the cold being so conspicuous to his neighbors. Apparently, neither did he, because he stepped back so she could enter.

It was cleaner than the last time she was here. It didn't have the stink of nicotine or liquor. It was actually quite homey.

"You want to sit down?" he asked.

"Thanks." She was grateful for that, her hip was throbbing. "I can tell you're uncomfortable, so I'll get to the point."

Some of the tension left Barry's shoulders. He was convinced that she was going to ask for something he didn't have the answer to and then be gone. It wasn't that he didn't like this person, she was quite friendly, but he wanted to get away from the chaos of magic. Deb hadn't left a good impression on him.

"I need to track Deb down. By…magical means. But I need something of hers to do that."

"Like what?"

"A personal item would be best."

His brow furrowed. "She took everything with her. And afterwards, I cleaned."

Rowan frowned. "You didn't keep anything? A hair tie? Shirt? Sock? Brush?"

He paused, shifted from one foot to the other. "Um…maybe a brush…"

"Have you used it?"

"No!"

"Does it still have some of her hair in it?"

Barry flushed. Okay, maybe he'd been more attached to Deb than he wanted to let on. So, he'd kept something she'd left behind.

"Can I borrow it?" Rowan questioned. This was better than she could have hoped for. "A couple of strands of hair. I don't need all of it."

Barry exhaled some of his discomfort in an awkward chortle. "This is the weirdest conversation I've ever had."

She grinned, shrugged. "That happens." Pause, then: "So…? I'll pay for it if that's what you want."

"That's all right. Let me…" He went to the end of the trailer that served as his bedroom. He shut the door behind him.

Rowan heard some shuffling, but he was back in a minute. He got a Ziploc bag from a cupboard above the sink and put two strands of Deb's hair in it, and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much."

"Sure."

"We'll try not to bother you anymore."

"Good," he said without thinking. "I mean-"

"I get it. Don't worry." Rowan put the baggie in her jacket pocket. "I better get going. Thanks again." The chill hit her like a slap in the face once she was outside again. She waved one more time to Barry who had looked out the window. He waved back.

xxxx

Reid got home just as Rowan was leaving Barry's place. She hadn't told him he was going anywhere, so he figured this was an impromptu outing on her part. They knew each other's schedules, hence knowing where the other was on given days. Reid knew when she was volunteering at the humane society, or homeless shelter, or the days she took Ernie to the hospital or library so he could do his therapy thing. The blond surmised this deserved at least an inquiring phone call.

The animals were contented, having already been fed and played with earlier that morning so they weren't vying for his attention. Bubbe brushed up against his leg with a meow as greeting before hopping on her cat pillar to have her regular staring contests with Mo and Bo. Reid called Rowan as he made himself a sandwich. It rang, and then rang some more before going to voice mail.

There was no initial worry on his end. Rowan not answering her phone meant that she was occupied with something that she either couldn't get away from for the moment, or a situation where it would be rude to answer her cell phone, and option number three was that she was driving (which incidentally coincided with reason number one) and Rowan never ever talked on the phone while she was driving. She'd worked out a system with everyone, however. If it was an emergency just call right back, she would pull over and answer.

Reid didn't consider this an emergency, but if she didn't call back or come home within a half-hour he'd try again. And if his wife was in any imminent danger, Reid was certain he would feel it through their bond. So, he set the phone on the couch while he ate his sandwich and Coke. Ernie lay at his feet, head on his paws, appearing to be casual in hopes that his human would drop something on the floor. Bruce Lee mimicked the dog.

"I'm not giving you anything," Reid said, turning on the TV.

Ernie simply wagged his tail. He knew better than to beg for scraps, which was why he always lay nearby instead of sitting, watching his humans eat. But, if any human could be persuaded to slip him something on the sly, Ernie knew it was his blond homo sapien that would cave.

A half hour went by pretty quick, and Reid was about to call Rowan again when Ernie's head popped up and a low woof sounded which meant he heard someone come home. A moment later the front door opened.

"Reid?"

"In here!"

Her face was rosy from the cold. She bent down and kissed him.

"When did you get home?" she asked.

"'Bout an hour ago. Where'd you go?"

Rowan quieted, her eyes averted. Well, she certainly couldn't lie. No, she _could_, but wouldn't. That would be wrong. "I went to Barry's."

A pregnant pause, then, "By yourself?" Reid said inanely. He stood up.

"He's harmless," Rowan said, shucking her jacket. "And I had to talk to him."

"About what?"

"I decided I'm not going to wait around for Deb to pop up. So I needed something of hers to be able to scry for her general location, then I'll be able to track her." By 'track' she meant create an invisible coil that only she could see and following it. "Initiative."

"I'm all for initiative, Row, but-"

Rowan put a finger on his lips to still his ensuing arguments. He peered at her, or down at her, considering their height disparity. "It's already done," she said. "I'm sorry if you don't like me going alone, but I couldn't wait. This really is my battle. I'm going to find Deb, and I'll deal with her."

His head tipped to the side. "Deal with her?" There was no way his Rowan would attack or hurt Deb unprovoked. "What're you going to do? She'll hurt you before you would."

"I planned on…talking to her."

"I don't think that backwoods tramp does talking too well. She'd rather steal trucks and use them as battering rams. You can't talk to chicks like her!"

Rowan sighed. She was hungry. Reid followed her to the kitchen. He noticed she was favoring her once-injured leg. Damn it, he thought. The blond leaned against the counter, arms crossed over chest.

"So, what did you get from Barry?"

"Some strands of hair. Couldn't be more perfect."

"Gross. He kept her hair?"

"He kept her _brush_," she corrected.

"With her hair in it," Reid rebutted. "Is he some kind of psycho? Well, any guy who'd get involved with _that_ chick…"

Rowan chuckled. "Reid, you've gotten involved with some girls of dubious character in the past."

"Yeah, but I was young and stupid." He grinned, hugged her from behind, arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "And I wised up, didn't I?"

"I'd say you did, husband," she replied, turning around so she could hold him, too. On her tip toes, she met his lips. "You ever wonder why it was me you chose?"

"Nah, not for a second. I knew there'd never be anyone else."

_You're my forever_, she thought. Reid smiled, and she knew he'd picked up on her unspoken words.

xxxx

The next day, Hunter returned; with a bruise on his face. Though a bruise to him was the equivalent of a very minor paper cut, Rowan had to rein in every instinct she had not to go haywire. Gabriel and Michael were out on their own business, so Rowan sat Hunter down in her home and tended to him like a hurting chinchilla. Never mind that he was a preternaturally fast healer, and he'd gotten the bruise on the last day of ops, which was the only reason why it was still visible when he saw Rowan.

Everyone came over to Reid and Rowan's house to greet Hunter back. Who'd been gone for 'much too long' according to Rowan.

"Didn't they feed you?" she exclaimed as she stood in the kitchen preparing one of Hunter's favorite meals.

Hunter had just taken a much needed shower with a change of clothes. His family was sitting in the TV room, eating snacks, trying not to ask about his mission. Already his bruise was fading. Rowan's muttering of ill content was faintly audible amidst the sizzling on pans. Judy got up to help her.

"He's fine, Row," she said as she mixed.

Rowan tsked. "I should start having meals prepared for him when he has to go."

"He wouldn't have time to eat it," Pogue said.

"And it would make the rest of his team jealous," Tyler added.

"Yeah, babe," Reid put in. "They'd think he was being favored or something. Thus, creating a hierarchal dichotomy that would interfere with teamwork."

All of them went silent, even Rowan, who'd stopped mixing mid-rotation as she stared at her husband.

"I see your Word of the Day calendar _every_ morning now," Reid explained to his wife, then shot a superior grin at the rest of them. "Take that, fellas."

"And back to the Reid we know," Caleb deadpanned.

Dinner was great, it always was with Rowan at the proverbial helm. Hunter, his stomach full for the first time in over a week, fell into a dead sleep on the couch with Bubbe above his head, Ernie on his bed at the floor, and Bruce Lee on his chest, rising and falling with each of the human's breaths. Rowan put a quilt over him. After that, the others took off, having school the next day; the hostess insisted they take leftovers.

Reid and Rowan went upstairs. They got dressed for the night before partaking in some sedentary activities. Reid double checked his homework for Human Sexuality. Rowan was updating her website, Animal Row, with a new video clip of Reid sleeping among discarded homework, and Bruce Lee stealing his pencil.

"He still has my pencil," Reid commented.

Rowan chuckled. She finished that, then checked the news updates, or comments that her readers had left. She had a pretty good following from all around the world. It was no Facebook or MySpace (of which she had neither), but Rowan still met good people.

"Row," Reid said, "you ever seen a gynecologist?"

Her eyes widened momentarily before composure took over. He was reading his Human Sexuality textbook. She was taking the same course at her college.

"Uh…"

"You're supposed to see one around age fifteen." He looked up from the book, inquiring mind wanting to know.

"Nope."

"Especially after you start having sex with an annual Pap smear."

Rowan shut down her computer. "I haven't seen one. I don't plan on it."

"I read the main occurrence of cervical cancer is not having an annual Pap smear." All this new information (which you just didn't get in high school) was making him think. The class was actually helping him (go figure) get a deeper understanding of sex and communication between him and Rowan in their marriage, and as individuals. Not that he ever had any issues discussing sex with Rowan, but there was a more technical aspect of it that he'd never thought about very often.

"I'm learning about this in my class, too, Reid," she said. Rowan got under the covers, retrieved her book from the nightstand. And, frankly, the idea of a gynecological procedure scared the bejesus out of her. "Do you wonder what's going through a guy's mind when he decides he wants to be a gynecologist? I mean, looking at a woman's privates every day?"

Okay, Reid thought that was odd, too, but she was changing the subject. "I think you should make an appointment. Seriously."

She frowned. "Do _you_ get checked out regularly?"

"Yeah, we have to. Balls and everything."

_Duh, Rowan_, she thought, because she already knew that. "I'm glad you're actually enjoying the class, I know you don't take too much interest in many, but this conversation isn't necessary."

Pause. "I think it is."

"Aren't there bigger things to worry about than Pap smears and pelvic exams?" Her hands were clenching her book now (ironically it was _Fear of Flying_ by Erica Jong).

He stared at her, wordless. It wasn't like Rowan to back away from this kind of stuff. She'd been through umpteen physical exams in her life. What with cancer, then the car accident, being in the hospital regularly from fever.

"Tomorrow I'm going to start searching for Deb." Rowan had gotten sidetracked by Hunter's arrival. But she couldn't just flat out ignore Reid's concerns. She'd never do that. If he was bringing this up, then it was seriously important to him. "Then we can talk about this."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Reid let it go then. Rowan never broke a promise.

xxxx

It was barely sunrise, but Rowan couldn't sleep. The house was quiet, since she couldn't hear the animals breathing she surmised they were still downstairs with Hunter, or that Hunter had relocated to one of the upstairs bedrooms and the animals were still staying with him. The breathing that she could hear was the steady inhale and exhale of her husband, Reid. Always while he slept was a vision of an angel in repose with his fair features. The tattoos marred the image a bit, but he was no less beautiful. He lay on his back, one arm strewn over his stomach, the other up by his head. With a soft smile, Rowan got out of bed, then situated the covers on Reid. Slipping her fuzzy slippers on, she went downstairs to her apothecary.

The strands of Deb's hair were carefully wrapped in herbal paper. She already had a topographical map of the state of Massachusetts on the counter, laid out with nary a crease. Rowan got her mortar and pestle, did some mixing with light powders, a dash of herb here and there, before mixing one strand of hair within. When it was suitably amalgamated she poured some of the powdery mixture over the map. She held her scrying crystal above the map, concentrated on the image of Debra DeMilo.

After a moment, Rowan felt the magic flow through her. The crystal grew light. It began to swing, swing, swing. Circling midair. Finally, the crystal became heavy, and the tipped base of the crystal plunked down on the map. Rowan closed her eyes, she felt the very softest of breezes; she felt the powder on the map rustle, then images the stone collected traveled through her mind. Rowan obtained the name of a street, a pawn shop nearby…

That was all. The breeze stopped like a window slamming shut. Rowan blinked, slowly bringing herself out of the magical stupor. To wrench oneself out of this type of concentration could actually be detrimental to one's psyche. Like rising from deep waters and not gradually letting the air out of your lungs as you rose.

"Morning," Hunter said. He'd been waiting for her to come out of it.

"Good morning." Rowan smiled. She gave him a hug. "How'd you sleep?" Her eyes were inspecting him. Ah, the bruise was gone.

"That was a damned good rest. I needed it," he replied, walking with her to the kitchen.

"Hungry?"

"Definitely. I need to do my calisthenics first."

Rowan nodded. Hunter went off to the empty room across from the living room that Rowan and Reid had not yet decided what to do with. While Hunter did that, Rowan fed the animals and the fish. An hour later, Hunter showered, dressed, and pulled towards the tasty aromas of breakfast, sat his ass on the chair.

Obviously, the smells woke Reid too, because he plodded downstairs in nothing but a pair of sweats, eyes bleary with sleep, hair wildly mussed. It was seven-thirty, and he wanted to do know what the hell he was doing up. Well, he did have class today, but that was beside the point. Though he did perk up when Rowan kissed him good morning.

When they were all seated, Rowan said, "I found the place where Deb's near. I'm going today. And I'm going alone."

Both men stopped mid-chew, forks half way to their mouths. They stared at her, then they glanced at one another. Then they chuckled, swallowed.

"That's a good one," Reid said.

"Hilarious," Hunter tacked on.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm," she said. "Remember who just made you a two course breakfast meal."

This owed a brief moment of silence of contrition. Hunter spoke first, "Tell me where she is, and I'll go deal with her."

"The husband gets first dibs," the blond said.

Rowan shook her head. "I want to speak with her first. There's been enough violence."

xxxx

How she managed it, they didn't know. Rowan had had the last word. She was going to have a talk with Deb, and that was that. Neither Hunter nor Reid would get to exercise their deep displeasure with Debra DeMilo in person. Reluctantly, and belligerently, Reid went to school, where he had a test in two classes; Hunter went with Rowan. He drove, she gave directions.

When they reached the location of the pawn shop, Rowan used her invisible coil to get the exact place Deb was staying. It didn't surprise Hunter that Deb's choice of residence was a flea-bag motel in the bowels of the city.

"This one." Rowan pointed.

"I think this is the kind of motel that guys go to cheat on their wives." He parked the car in front of Room 11.

Rowan gave him a look.

"Or where working girls get overtime," Hunter said with a saccharine grin. "But no judgment. You gotta make a livin', you know?"

She shook her head. "Ah, but I love you," she lamented, and he chuckled. "I think she's in there. I'm going alone."

His jaw clenched, all revelry gone.

"You'll know if I'm in trouble," she said.

Hunter nodded, reluctantly. This, of course, went against every instinct he had, but Rowan had to square something with Deb. Deb had not just physically attacked her, Rowan had been so before; but Deb had resurrected a nightmare in Rowan, one she'd worked very hard to overcome. And this time, Ernie had been included in that nightmare. It just wasn't done.

Rowan got out of the car, shut the door. She approached Room 11, and knocked. And knocked.

"I'm paid through Thursday!" a cantankerous voice yelled.

Rowan looked back at Hunter. He nodded ever so slightly. She knocked, again.

"I said fuck off!" Deb yelled.

Rowan exhaled. She hadn't wanted to do this. Her hand went over the knob and did a little unlocking spell. Rowan entered without ceremony. It was dark, dank, reeked of nicotine and something else Rowan did not want to contemplate.

"What the-" Deb shot up from the bed. She wore only panties and tank top. "You… What the fuck are you doing?"

Rowan opened the drapes. Deb shaded her eyes.

"Who said you could open those? Who in the hell said you could come in here?"

"I did," she finally said. "When you attacked me, twice. The second time with Ernie in the car."

"Who's Ernie?"

"My dog. He was in the backseat."

"Oh, that."

Anger simmered below the surface. "Ernie is a very beloved member of my family, and he could have died because of your petty machinations of revenge."

Deb groaned, rubbed her eyes. "So...what? You gonna turn me into a toad?"

"No. That would be an insult to all toads everywhere."

For some reason, this mediocre insult got to Deb. Her eyes cleared of their haze, and she stood up a little straighter. "You're too weak to do anything." She approached Rowan, topping her by a few inches. "You took my powers away."

"It was necessary."

"Necessary? It wasn't your choice!"

"It was my choice. You used your magic irresponsibly."

"Oh please! Because you never have, you self-righteous bitch!"

"Every spell, every bit of magic I have used, I have known exactly what it does," Rowan stated. "I knew the consequences, the side effects, and how to reverse it if need be. You could have killed Barry."

Deb snorted. "Please."

"Leaving a human in that state for too long is damaging, mentally and physically. And I'm betting he wasn't even a willing participant. So I took the little power you had." With each word, Rowan felt the indignation welling within her. "And you retaliated. You attacked me from behind, you rammed my car. You knew my dog was in there, because you'd been following me."

"Oh, again with the dog!"

Rowan moved fast. She wasn't a physically strong person, but the unexpectedness of her move gave an edge. She grabbed Deb by the shoulders and pushed her down on the bed so she was sitting. Rowan's hands clenched, not letting up.

"You've pissed me off. No, you've made me very, _very_ angry. I can sit with being attacked, insulted. But my dog? Ernie? No. You could have killed him. You might have."

"Let go," Deb demanded through clenched teeth. Her energy was gone though. She saw something swirling in Rowan's eyes, power. Unmistakable power.

"Be quiet. Be quiet and listen," Rowan's voice lulled. "I am sick and tired of people taking their trivial insecurities out on me. I am the Whitelighter. _You_ called me. If you knew anything about this part of the world, you would have known that I have complete sway over every witch's power in my area. Having that authority makes me uncomfortable, but it's part of my job. So I did it."

Her right hand came off Deb's shoulder, reached in her jacket pocket for her athame. Deb's eyes widened.

"Athames aren't used for killing, typically, anyway," Rowan informed. "Don't worry." She tipped Deb's chin up with the tip of the blade. "I don't trust you. I believe that you will try to come after me again. I believe that you will try to do unlawful magic. No matter where you are, you will try. But this," – Rowan put the tip of the blade in the center of Deb's forehead – "will be a warning to every witch, or informed supernatural, that you are anathema."

With that, Rowan began to trace two words at the center of Deb's forehead. It did not draw blood, it went deep enough to raise red lines.

"_Mala fide_," Rowan said when she was finished. "That's Latin for 'in bad faith.' Anyone with magic, all the supernatural community, will be able to see this. Forever. And they will know what it means."

Deb blinked, touched her forehead. She rushed to the mirror, stumbling. She saw the foreign words.

"It's kind of like when criminals ran away in ancient times and they would have the word 'fugitive' tattooed on their foreheads," Rowan said. She concealed her athame. "Last words?"

Deb was breathing hard, finally, she spat, "Bitch."

"All right." Rowan turned, went to the door. She looked one last time at Deb, and said, "Have a nice day."

* * *

**Thank you to those who've continued to read. Hugs of appreciation. :) **

**There will probably be one more chapter left. Two, tops. And then...well. **

**I'll see how it goes. Things have dwindled off, I'm not sure if it's because of disinterest or because it's summer and everyone's off doing summer things. *shrugs***

**Anywho, always love to know what you think. Thanks again. :D  
**


	22. We Are the Music Makers

_A/N: I realized reading this chapter, that the swim season for college is from October to about March. So, I had to suspend reality here. I hadn't meant to be so out of touch with the actual swim dates in real life. Whoops. _

**XXII. We Are the Music Makers**

_We are the music makers,  
And we are the dreamer of dreams,  
Wandering by lone sea-breakers,  
And sitting by desolate streams;  
World-losers and world-forsakers,  
On whom the pale moon gleams:  
Yet we are the movers and shakers  
Of the world for ever, it seems.  
-Arthur William Edgar O'Shaughnessy_

The large crowd was drowning out the smell of chlorine. It was Reid and Tyler's first official swim meet of the season. Her husband had barely slept last night until she had made him a soothing tea so he could get some rest. As Reid had said more than once, college swim was bigger than high school swim. High school swim, being damned good at it, had gotten him here. And if he managed (though Rowan already thought he was) to be 'damned good' at college swim, who knew where this might take him.

So, now, Reid's wife, brother-in-law, his brothers-from-other-mothers (except for Tyler who was on the floor with him) and their significant others, were sitting in the stands, waiting. Finally, the announcement came. The coaches came out, then the swimmers. Cheers were rather deafening.

"Oh, my God," Pinkie intoned. "This is just, like, a _whole_ other level of sweet…goodness. Jesus, look at those buns."

"Did you remember the drool bucket?" Pogue asked his friends.

Pinkie scoffed at him. "Well, the goodness isn't as good as Laurie's here." He smiled sweetly as his boyfriend.

Laurie smiled brightly back. "Thank you. Your _goodness_ is freakin' good, too."

They all rolled their eyes. Their kissy-kissy talk could be pretty nauseating. Hunter openly glared. He asked Gabriel if they had been that bad when they'd first got together.

"_Non_, _pas de tout_," the Cajun sorcerer said, shaking his head.

"Thank God," Michael said. He was looking pretty crappy. Things with Sasha weren't so 'good' but he was refusing to talk about it, even with his twin.

"Ty!" Maria waved chipperly to her boyfriend, who waved back. "Oh, my God, doesn't he look _so_ hot in his uniform. I had him model it for me this morning."

"Hey, Diz," Hope said, "I have Pogue do that sometimes, too."

"Thanks, babe," Pogue said, blushing slightly.

"Did they take a page from our book?" Judy whispered to Caleb.

"I didn't say anything," he replied. Then Judy whispered something in his ear, something along the line of 'modeling' his old Spenser swim 'uniform' for her tonight.

On the floor, the first person Reid looked for was Rowan. First glance and he found her, extra bolts of confidence coming alive. This was huge for him. He'd always liked to swim, but when he had started those swim lessons with his brothers as a toddler, of course he hadn't thought that it would bring him here. He hadn't known when he'd started that he would end up loving to swim, the competition, so much.

Reid glanced one more time at Rowan. Well, he didn't love swimming near as much as Rowan. But having the person he loved most in the world watching him do something he loved was...

_Pretty damned good_, Reid thought.

xxxx

"I got it!" Ginger declared excitedly. She fairly bounced out of the DMV with her brand-spanking new driver's license in hand. "See? Ginger Josephine Collins."

Chase smiled. "I see it." He hugged her, spun her around in the parking lot, not giving a damn (like he once would) that people saw him. The months since getting married filled him with so much joy it was indescribable. Of course, those paralyzing moments of fear and dread that he wouldn't be able to live up to what he wanted to be to Ginger still hit him now and again, but then Chase reminded himself of the story Dottie told him about her and Abraham, and that usually helped.

"Can I drive home?" she asked.

Chase handed over the keys magnanimously. And she was a good driver. Naturally they'd had some 'oh shit' moments when he was initially teaching her, now those were gone. She was a more careful driver than he was.

"We can go RV searching now," he said as she drove them back.

"Really?" Ginger beamed. "I'm so excited. When we get home, we should make Ginger-got-her-license celebratory love."

Chase laughed. "You know I don't need any persuading, Gin."

Jeez, was this him? This smiling till your cheeks hurt, laughing till your gut hurts guy? He did a lot of that on his honeymoon. Granted, he and Ginger spent the bulk of it in their suite, in the bed, some in the Jacuzzi until their finger's pruned. Ginger had been nervous because it was her first time, Chase had been nervous because it was her first time and he hadn't wanted to hurt her. Once they got past that, it was bliss.

"Hey, what're you thinking about?" Ginger said, breaking him out of his reverie. "You drifted on me."

He shook his head. "I was drifting back to our honeymoon, that's all."

"You know, Chase," she opined, "I didn't know it was possible to have that much stamina. I really didn't."

"Yeah, instead of keeping me from sleep with talk, you keep me from sleep with sex."

"I do not!" she exclaimed, flushing.

"Ginger, the Energizer Bunny," he teased.

She giggled. "Oh, yeah! Are you still going with the bowling team tonight?"

He groaned. "Yeah. Those old men like to drag me around everywhere. What do you guys do at your knitting things?"

"We knit, silly."

xxxx

_Four months later…_

Well, there went his high. Poof. There it went! Okay, so his official freshmen year of college was done with. Two weeks ago he was voted Swimmer-of-the-Year. Reid Garwin, a freshman. Rob Thompson was pretty pissed. Reid deliberated, thinking, had he deserved it? And after careful rumination, he agreed that he had. According to the guys who'd been with Rob on the team for a few years, this year hadn't been the guy's best.

Reid clenched the steering wheel. Did that mean Rob had to take his personal shit out on him? The night they won their first swim meet, Reid and Rowan hosted a celebratory party at their place. They hadn't provided the beer, but others brought their own, and some other guests, too.

It was past midnight, the party was already winding down. Reid went upstairs, heard some scuffling in one of the guest rooms and thought the animals might be up to something, so he walked in without knocking. And who does he find screwing some chick on the bed? Rob Thompson. Screwing some chick that wasn't his wife, who conveniently wasn't at the party.

Reid hadn't told anyone but Rowan. Not that he would have needed to, because after everyone was gone she went about cleaning up and got some good images and sounds in the room through her psychometry. Now that Reid knew Rob's secret, the guy must have been worried Reid would tell his wife. But it wasn't Reid's thing to create friction in someone else's relationship. Yet, Rob was convinced that Reid was secretly judgmental.

The swim team had gotten together for a 'last meal' sort of thing. Reid couldn't fathom how it started, it must have been the fact that Rowan cooked some wicked potluck for the guys, and Rob shit all over it.

"Asshole," Reid hissed as he drove.

The blond Son found himself pulling into the parking lot of Beans. The Ipswich coffee join he used to work at. His one and only job. The tinkling of the bell sounded as he entered. He ordered a coffee, noticing that his two original blends were still on the menu.

"Reid?" Ben, the manager, came out from the back. "Hey!"

"What's up, Ben?" Reid shook the guy's hand, the manager sat across from him.

"What're you doing here? I heard you won Swimmer-of-the-Year."

Reid nodded. "Yeah." It'd been in the Ipswich Paper. Along with the Sons' various accomplishments.

"Did you come for your old job back?" Ben asked.

"Nah."

"Really? A lot of people miss you. Especially the old gals."

They talked for a while more before Reid had to leave.

"There's always a place for you here, Reid," Ben told him.

It kind of bolstered his spirits. Made him feel not as useless as Rob Thompson had tried to make him feel. Saying he didn't know what the hard knocks of life were. Saying that he and Rowan had it easy. If they had had to scrimp and save like Rob and his wife had, things probably wouldn't be so 'peachy' between them. They lived in a big house right out of high school, didn't know a damned thing about wanting or desperation.

"Like hell," he said to himself.

The more he drove, top of his Mustang down, wind going past him, it cleared his mind. It wasn't him, Reid, who knew nothing; it was Rob. No, he and Rowan _did_ know the 'hard knocks' of life, just in a different way than Rob. The guy tried to say that he and Rowan weren't tried. But they had been. Many times. Reid knew what it was like to be desperate and wanting. He'd almost had Rowan taken away from him more times than he cared to count. He'd sat by her bedside, holding the hand of her unconscious body.

So…yeah, Reid believed that he and Rowan deserved what they had. Maybe more Rowan than he. Rowan was more appreciative of things beyond their marriage; that was who she was.

The angry jitters were pretty much gone by the time he got home.

"Row?"

"Down here!"

Her voice was distant, she was in his 'man room.' The animals were in there, sniffing around his pool table. Earlier that morning Rowan had asked him if she could put some pictures in his space. He kissed her.

"Nice, Row," he said.

"That was the last one," she said, referring to their wedding portrait strategically placed on the mantle of the fireplace.

They gravitated to the sliding doors that looked out to the place where one day he hoped to put in a swimming pool. He stood behind her, arms around her waist, chin atop her head. Summer was off to a good start.

"Hey," he broached softly, "um…what do you think about me working at Beans again?"

Rowan tipped her head up to look at him. "You want to?" She took his hand, opened the door so they could sit outside.

"Yeah…I think I do," he said, sitting thigh to thigh. "I mean, I went there. I just came from there. Ben said that I was missed."

She smiled. "I don't doubt that."

"Hmm, yeah. It'll just be part time, I won't be gone too often."

Rowan fingered his hair. "Is that why you quit before when you didn't have to? You thought you'd be gone too much?" He shrugged a shoulder. "Because I know you really liked working there. I know you felt good about yourself working there."

He sighed. After a moment, he iterated some of the things Rob had said. "Pissed me off."

"You didn't hit him?"

He chuckled. "No."

"I'm proud of you. There was a day when you might have done that."

"See, I told Caleb, marriage has wizened me."

"Not just marriage, Reid. It's life. _You_."

He had to kiss her. The breeze blew. "We've been through a lot, huh?"

Rowan nodded. "We have. So has Rob and his wife. Maybe we haven't experienced some of their experiences, you know, the money issues, the tension that comes between them because of it…and we've had ours Reid. Tension, struggling, issues. Just different kinds for different reasons."

"But it made us closer," he said.

"It did."

"But not for Rob and his wife." He thought for a moment. "You know, Rob thought I was judging him, he said he saw that on my face when I caught him and that chick that night. I told him I couldn't give a shit what he did. But…" He looked at her. "I think I might have been judgmental. A little. I think of us, and how _we_ are, then I think of the bullshit that goes on between other couples, and I think if they just did this or that, they wouldn't be having these issues. They wouldn't go around cheating. Because, I mean, they took _vows_ didn't they? They _chose_ to be with that person, right?

"And it's not money that lessens tension in a marriage. Look at those rich assholes we met at our post-wedding party. They're rich, and as miserable as Rob." Reid was figuring it out, the inanity of Rob's argument. Any others that people made.

Rowan entwined her fingers with his.

"So… You don't mind if I go to work again?"

"Of course not." The segue might have been odd to the casual listener, but it's presence made sense to Rowan. "You didn't even need to ask."

xxxx

"Now, you'll call me, sweethearts," Dottie said.

"We will," Ginger said, sniffling. It was morning, Ginger and Chase were ready for their cross-country trip in their RV. "Are you sure you don't want to come, Dottie?"

"Ah, now." The older woman embraced the younger tightly. "This is something for you younger people. I've seen my pieces of the world."

"There's always more to see," Chase said.

Dottie smiled, beckoned to Chase to get in her arms. He hugged her strong.

"You will drive safely," she reminded them.

"We'll send you postcards, and call you every night." Ginger wiped her cheeks.

"And bring you taffy from Atlantic City," he added.

"And pictures!"

Dottie shooed them on their luxurious RV. "Safely, ya hear?"

"We will, Dot," Chase said, giving her a last hug.

Ginger waved to Dottie from the window until she was out of sight. She sighed, sat back against the passenger seat. One of her big dreams had come true. How long ago was it that she had just been asking Chase if they could go here and there?

"Chase?"

"Hmm?"

"Is this just one of our adventures?"

"Yeah. And we've already got a few under our belts."

They were on the open road already. Cupboards were stocked, toiletries, linens. Rowan had sent Ginger more candles, incense, and teas. They were set.

That's why he asked, "So, Gin, where to first?"

xxxx

"One year," Reid said.

"One year."

They'd just gotten back from their first wedding anniversary outing. Now they were lying, spent, in their big bed from making love. Caleb and Judy had taken the animals for the day and night, so it was just the two of them.

"And you have not missed a beat, Mr. Garwin," she said.

"Same goes for you, Mrs. Garwin."

The balcony doors were open, letting in a good breeze, drapes flowing. The wind rustled the piece of paper on her nightstand.

"I think I have some good ones now," she said, taking it.

"What? Your new list?"

"Yup." Rowan snuggled closer to him. "Things I Want to Do Before I'm Thirty."

Reid took the paper from her, written in her neat script.

"The first few are pretty generic," she said.

Graduate from college

Get my RVT license

Get my degree in ethology

Go to the Iditarod sled races in Alaska

Procreate?

"Procre-" The word slipped off Reid's tongue. "Procreate?"

"Not now," Rowan said bashfully. "Just you know…"

"You want me to give you babies?"

"Well…there's a question mark there!"

He chuckled. "Hmm…" His eyes flashed, and the question mark on the paper disappeared.

Her brow rose. "Reid?"

"There's no question about it, Row," he said.

"So…one day?"

"Definitely. You think I'd make a good dad?"

"Definitely, Reid. You would. One day you will. Because… I was concerned before, the chemo I had when I was a kid? I wasn't sure if I'd be able to have kids. But the gynecologist said I would."

"Oh, that's w

hat you asked after I left the room." He handed the paper back, she put it on the nightstand.

"I know it's in the future, but I wanted to know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Reid."

"I say we practice the act of how babies are made," Reid suggested, putting her on her back, skin against skin.

"How does it start?"

He kissed a necklace across her neck. "Like this. And…" His tongue flicked the hollow of her throat. He continued further down.

"What…else?" she asked breathlessly.

Reid gazed up her body, his blue eyes locking onto hers that were a kaleidoscope of brown hues. She gestured for him, and he rose up over her body. With her hands she gently caressed his face.

"Starts with a kiss, doesn't it?" she said quietly.

And they did. A kiss of many. A kiss of many to come.

THE END

* * *

**So, yet another end to a chapter in their lives. I would like to continue with them, though. I do not know who else is interested though. But I think I'll take a tiny break, to let everyone absorb. :)**

**Much thanks to the people who read and/or reviewed. Very much appreciated. I didn't expect some of these couples to be so popular, but I'm glad they are.**

**I hope you won't forget them during my short sabbatical. Remember, I wanted to do a 'Pieces of Faith' thing. Just a bunch of short one-shots of the earlier times in their lives perhaps.**

**I go off now. Thank you again!  
**


End file.
